FOREVER
by jhl89
Summary: "It's a love that lasts FOREVER". Esta fue nuestra promesa, nuestro voto. Sin importar qué podía pasar o cuánto tiempo iba a pasar, nuestro amor dura para siempre. (Re-uploaded con nuevos capítulos)
1. Lo amas, lo amas, lo amas

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Lo amas, lo amas, lo amas**

Jamás sentí el viaje al castillo tan largo como ésta vez. No tenía ganas de estar más tiempo encerrada en el tren. Estaba agotada. Había sido un verano muy... Agité mi cabeza, dejando escapar todos mis pensamientos.

-Podrías sonreírle un poco más a la vida... ¿No te parece, Lily?

Miré con hastío a DJ. A veces, podía ser molesta pero era mi mejor amiga. Donna Johnson me llevaba como mínimo dos cabezas, era bien alta y la envidiaba por eso. Además, tenía el pelo negro como la noche, bien largo y los ojos oscuros también.

-No puedo, DJ- me encantaba decirle DJ, sonaba bien cool -Sabes que detesto éstos viajes.

-Los adoras. Especialmente porque puedes encontrarte con el amor de tu vida- me guiñó el ojo con picardía.

-¿El amor de mi vida?- fruncí mi ceño.

-Sí, querida- me sonrió con malicia, lo sé -El galán Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- arrastró el nombre y apellido del idiota.

-¿Perdón?- sentí cómo mi cara se arrugaba molesta.

-¡Oh, vamos! Lo amas, Lily. ¡LO AMAS!- se paró de su silla y empezó a bailar al ritmo de su "lo amas, lo amas, lo amas". ¿He dicho que DJ estaba loca? ¿No? Bueno, sí... Está loca... Y de remate.

Golpeé mi frente con la mano y me tapé la cara. ¿Cómo podía tener una amiga tan así? Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones hacia arriba y mi flequillo voló unos segundos y después bajó un poco desordenado. DJ seguía cantando y bailando para variar, mientras miraba por la ventana. Los árboles pasaban y cada tanto se veía algún animal. Ya estaba oscureciendo y por primera vez en tres años, no llovía. ¿Milagro? Sí, definitivamente.

-Eres patética, Johnson.

Giré hacia la puerta del compartimiento. DJ había dejado sus locuras y se sentó como una pequeña niña en su lugar. Tragué en seco al verlo: Malfoy. Me sonrió, mostrándome su blanca dentadura.

-¿Quieres largarte?- espeté.

-No, no quiero- me miró desafiante. Se acercó, me tomó del brazo con su mano y con el otro me arregló el flequillo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó con un maldito temblor y estoy 100% segura de que tenía las mejillas con un fuerte color. Malditas sean, hormonas. MALDITAS SEAN. Soltó una risa satisfactoria y me soltó -Nos estaremos viendo, Potter- y se fue.

Respiré con dificultad por un buen rato. Imbécil. DJ no dijo nada, simplemente me miraba con curiosidad. Y no la culpo... Se supone que debía haberle lanzado un tradicional _mocomurciélago_ o algo por el estilo, porque claro... Eso era lo que siempre hacía cuando el rubio aparecía. Sólo que ésta vez...

-Estamos por llegar. ¿Nos cambiamos?- me preguntó DJ para cortar la tensión del aire que se había formado.

oOoOoOo

Saludé rápidamente a Hagrid y junto a DJ nos acercamos a los carruajes. Pegué un grito al verlos. Era la primera vez que los veía: thestrals.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?- quiso saber DJ y supongo que también el resto de los que estaban alrededor mío.

-No... Nada- musité. Me había olvidado que ahora sí podía verlos y ellos, no.

-¿Subimos?

-Vale- miré a mi costado y me percaté que él me estaba mirando. Sentí un mayor pesar.

El corto trayecto hacia el castillo lo hicimos en silencio. Yo seguía mirando a la criatura mágica. A pesar de que era puro esqueleto, podía decir que era hermoso. Su piel brillaba de manera peculiar, bajo la luz de la luna.

El carruaje frenó y bajamos. Todo el alumnado ingresó con un fuerte cotilleo. Y sí, todos debían estar poniéndose al día sobre qué hicieron o qué no hicieron en el verano. Viajes, anécdotas, amores y desamores de verano... De todo un poco. Llegué a oír a uno de sexto que había visto un gigante en las montañas de Suiza... Aunque me dio la sensación de que era mentira y sólo lo decía para impresionar a la chica que iba a su lado.

Me senté en la mesa de los leones, junto a mi hermano Albus y mi primos -¿Tranquilo el viaje?

-Algo- le contesté.

DJ soltó una risita tonta. Rodé los ojos. Me había olvidado de la maniática obsesión que tenía mi mejor amiga por mi hermano -Hola, Donna- saludó con descaro el idiota y Rose le dio una fuerte palmada detrás de su nuca. Gracias, Rose Weasley. Gracias -¡Oye!- se quejó. Rose le puso la típica mirada de su madre y al instante, Albus se calló.

Igualmente no hubiese tenido tiempo de replicar algo más porque en ése preciso instante, la directora McGonagall daba inicio la ceremonia de elección.

Traté de seguir la ceremonia pero cada año se tornaba más y más aburrida. Estaba agotada, lo único que quería hacer era meterme en la cama y dormir.

oOoOoOo

-Warner, Jack- el último niño subió a la tarima con tantos nervios que tropezó, haciendo reír a todo el Gran Comedor. Sentí pena por él. El profesor Longbottom lo ayudó y lo sentó en el taburete. Un minuto después o un segundo después el sombrero seleccionador gritó: "Gryffindor". Nuestra mesa lo ovacionó como si fuese un héroe, aunque yo creo que fue más porque era el último alumno y por lo tanto, lo que seguía era... El banquete. Y no me equivocaba. La comida apareció en todos los platos de oro y plata, las copas se llenaron de jugo de calabazas y el tintineo no se hizo esperar.

Cerca nuestro estaba el estúpido fans club de Malfoy, que no estaban para nada contentas y podía jurar que había dos o tres que estaban llorando. Enfermas.

-¿Vieron el anillo?

-No puede ser.

-Es EL anillo, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro, nena! Es la reliquia de los Malfoy. Pero no entiendo...

-No hubo ningún anuncio.

-¿Quién será la perra?

-¡Por Merlín!

DJ también las estaba escuchando. Masticaba la carne interesada por ésos cuchicheos. Se me acercó, después de tragar la comida y me dijo al oído -Al parecer se te fue el tren- le di un codazo y soltó un quejido de dolor. Hugo me miró extrañado, con simpleza le sonreí y seguí con mi cena, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de que el último postre desapareciera de la mesa, la directora dio los tradicionales anuncios anuales y despidió a los estudiantes. DJ, al ser la nueva prefecta, tuvo que guiar a los de primer año hasta nuestra torre, así que me separé de ella. Seguí el camino con uno de los amigos de Albus y compañero mío en el equipo de quidditch, Jesse Dilport. Era un grandulón, castaño de ojos azules. Me contaba sobre el campamento de quidditch, que algo ya sabía por mi hermano, que también había concurrido al mismo. Antes de subir las escaleras, en el Hall central, miré a mí alrededor y divisé su intensa mirada, antes de que él diera media vuelta y bajara hacia las mazmorras, guiando al resto de las serpientes.

oOoOoOo

Miré el reloj, era tarde y todas las chicas de mi dormitorio estaban más que dormidas. Me levanté, tomé el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad de mi abuelo James y salí con cuidado. Me acomodé la capa, en el pasillo y bajé las escaleras. Salí de la Sala Común y escuché un "¿quién anda ahí?" de la Dama Gorda. No sé por qué lo preguntaba si era más que obvio que no iba a contestar. Quizá era alguna manía de ella.

Caminé en silencio mirando el mapa para no cruzarme por nada del mundo con el celador Caillat. Papá una vez me dijo que en su época estaba un tal Filch y que era insoportable... Pero el de ahora, sobrepasaba todos los límites. Por ejemplo, hace dos años, cuando James todavía estaba en el colegio, mi querido hermano había hecho una broma a no se quién (quizá a uno de sus enemigos favoritos de Slytherin) y por un mínimo error, Caillat lo había encontrado. Estaba arrastrando al pobre de James hasta su calabozo -según el celador- listo para castigarlo de la peor manera, cuando la directora lo frenó. Un alivio para James pero no para el celador. En fin, Caillat era un malnacido y punto.

Llegué a la torre y respiré hondo. Toqué tres veces la puerta y se abrió. Entré y me quité la capa. Lo vi y salté sobre él. El me sostuvo con fuerza y nos besamos. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que sentí sus labios. Lentamente me fue llevando hasta su cama...

No era la primera vez, pero igualmente al sentir su piel junto a la mía, sentía que ardía. Me acercó más a él, con sus fuertes brazos -Estás bien, ¿verdad?

Sabía a qué se refería: los thestrals. Suspiré -Sí, no son tan feos como la gente dice.

Me sonrió y besó la punta de mi nariz. Cerré los ojos, al contacto de sus labios -No te quiero cerca de Dilport- me dijo con su tono posesivo.

Era increíble cómo podía arruinar el momento perfecto de ternura. Claro, pero si no lo arruinase, no era él. Reí para mis adentros -No soy un perro al que puedas darle órdenes- le dije, sin enojo alguno.

-No, no lo eres- me confirmó –Pero, por si lo has olvidado...- tomó entre sus dedos el anillo de oro blanco que tenía colgado en cuello, gracias a una fina cadenita del mismo tipo de oro y me dijo -Eres la señora Malfoy.


	2. Favourites

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Favourites**

_DJ:_

_Te odio. ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme todo el verano? Estoy llorando... Bueno, mentira. No estoy llorando... ¡Pero estoy a punto! ¡REGRESA YA! ¡Yo te necesito más que tu abuela!_

_Listo. Basta de dramas._

_¿Cómo la estás pasando? Por acá, nada nuevo. En realidad, sí. Papá y mamá se van de "segunda luna de miel" en unos días. Así que, pasaré el resto del verano con mis tíos y Rose. ¡Ugh! Sabes que quiero a Rose con toda mi alma... Pero, dos meses con ella SOLA, creo que prefiero dejarme comer por un basilisco (y no estoy bromeando)._

_Hugo y Albus me enviaron una carta hace unos días y dicen que la están pasando de lujo en el campamento de quidditch. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme apuntado también._

_¿Qué tal los italianos? ¿Sabrosos y carnosos?_

_Te extraño, Donna Johnson._

_Lily._

Até la carta a mi preciosa Phoe y la dejé ir. Vi como mi azulada lechuza desaparecía entre las nubes. Phoe o por su nombre completo, Phoenix era un ave que era recién nacida y que se había caído de su nido. Me acuerdo ése día como si hubiese sido ayer.

Era mi segunda semana en Hogwarts y paseaba con Hagrid por el Bosque Prohibido. Él sabía que yo no debía estar ahí... Pero era de día y si estaba con mi tío postizo favorito, nada malo podía pasarme. Resultaba que estábamos en medio de la caminata cuando Hagrid oyó un quejido. Miramos hacia todos lados y ahí estaba, Phoe tirado en el suelo. Rápidamente, Hagrid lo tomó entre sus gigantes manos y me dijo, aliviado -¡Qué bueno que la vimos antes que las acromántulas!

Y así, después de unos intensivos cuidados, pasó a ser mía y no podía ser más feliz. Adoro a Phoe y claro está, ella me adora a mí, aunque no podría asegurar que me adore más que a Hagrid...

-Señorita- apareció Kreacher en mi habitación y casi me da un infarto. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que aparecerse así?

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- le dije.

-Lo siento, señorita... Lo siento- y comenzó a golpearse con lo primero que se encontró, o sea, mi pantufla derecha. ¡Oh, no! Maldita naturaleza de los elfos domésticos.

Le quité la pantufla -Y también te he dicho que dejes de golpearte, Kreacher- lo abracé para que se calme, pero creo que eso lo volvió más loco.

-Lo siento, señorita- repitió. No tenía remedio.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Oh, sí...- asintió varias veces -La señora la solicita en el jardín- hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

Me paré para mirar hacia la ventana y efectivamente, mi querida madre estaba esperándome con una jarra de té helado y muffins de chocolate. ¡Delicioso!

Salté con emoción y bajé corriendo hasta el jardín. El sol pegaba fuerte pero mi madre había colocado una barrera protectora solar sobre la mesa, así que apenas se sentía el tibio calorcito del sol.

-Por fin llegas- me dijo con una risita, haciendo que se marquen sus no tan visibles arrugas. Mamá podía tener sus cuarenta y tantos pero aún así, seguía tan bella como ella sola podía ser. Me senté a su lado y me sirvió un vaso de té helado. Le di un largo sorbo y le sonreí -Lily, me apena mucho tener que dejarte...

-No te preocupes, mamá- le dije -Sabes que me encanta pasar el tiempo con Rose.

-Sí, me imagino- me dijo con sarcasmo.

Bueno, resulta que yo la quiero a mi prima pero no es una de mis personas favoritas. Ella, a diferencia de Hugo... O del resto de mi familia, detestaba el quidditch y todo tipo de situaciones "riesgosas", según ella. Obviamente que exagerada. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién puede decir que una guerra de bolas de nieve puede ser una situación riesgosa? ¿O un simple juego de Snap Explosivo? ¡Uff! -Mamá...

-Lee esto- me sonrió mientras me entregaba un pergamino arrugado. Lo estiré un poco y me emocioné al ver la horrible letra de James.

_Familia (menos Al):_

_¿Cómo han estado? Siento no poder escribirles tan seguido. Pero aquí está, su hijo pródigo, diciendo presente._

_Básicamente les escribo para retarlos, papá y mamá. ¿Cómo pueden abandonar a mi princesa bebé _-Sí, James me llama así, y lo odiaba por eso. ¡Ya tengo quince años, por Merlín!-_ en las garras de la desquiciada de Rose? ¿Quieren que Lily se deje comerse por un basilisco? _-Me reí, era exactamente lo que le había escrito a DJ hace menos de diez minutos. Por algo somos hermanos-_ No, señor. Nada de eso. Ella vendrá el resto del verano conmigo y regresará unos días antes de comenzar las clases. La quiero conmigo, YA._

_Princesa bebé, acá está tu hermanote favorito al rescate. Has pronto tus valijas y ven con el primer traslador que encuentres. ¿Vale? Y como me quieres tanto, me traes varios muffins de mamá. ¿VALE?_

_Mamá y papá: buen viaje. Y por el amor de Merlín, ¡compórtense como padres y no como adolescentes!_

_Lily: te estaré esperando._

_Los quiero._

_James._

Pegué el grito hasta el cielo o ¡hasta Saturno! -¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡Dime que me dejas ir!

-Claro que sí, dulzura- me contestó mamá. Salté sobre ella para abrazarla muy fuerte.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Siempre quise visitar a James!- empecé a maquinar todas las cosas que podíamos llegar a hacer allá. Todos los magníficos dragones que iba a ver... Y... ¡JA! ¡Cuando le cuente a Hagrid! ¡No quiero ni siquiera imaginarme su cara llena de envidia!

-Ve a preparar tus valijas, Lily- me di vuelta al oír la voz de papá. Estaba con una gran sonrisa y tenía su típica mirada divertida -Que en tres horas estás saliendo para Rumania.

Estallé con otro grito que claramente llegó hasta Plutón y pasando de largo a mi papá, subí a mi habitación para empacar mis cosas.

oOoOoOo

Llegamos al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y esperé impaciente a mi traslador internacional.

-¡Cinco minutos!- anunció el funcionario en voz alta.

Papá y mamá me abrazaron y ambos me dieron dos besos en la cabeza. Sí, era una niña mimada, ¿y qué? -Te cuidas, ¿sí?

-Claro que sí.

-Nos envías una carta ni bien llegues, ¿sí?

-Claro que sí.

-No le hagas muchos problemas a James, ¿sí?

-Claro que sí.

-Te comportas como una señorita, ¿sí?

-Claro que sí.

-Nos extrañas, ¿sí?

-Claro que sí- rodé mis ojos de un lado al otro -Ustedes también se cuidan, me envían una carta cuando estén por salir al viaje, no hagan muchos problemas a los guías de turismo muggles, se comportan como padres y me extrañan, ¿sí?

-Claro que sí- me contestaron los dos con risas y me dieron un último abrazo -Nos vemos pronto.

-Por favor, toquen la bota- pidió el funcionario. Me separé de mis papás y con tres personas más, colocamos un dedo en la bota. Un minuto después, un fuerte destello surgió de la misma y sentí como un poderoso gancho rodeaba mi cintura y todo comenzó a girar.

¡Rumania allá voy!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí estaba. En el ministerio de magia rumana. ¡Excelente!

-Bienvenida, señorita Potter- me saludó un funcionario entregándome mi baúl con la jaula vacía de Phoe.

-Gracias.

-¡PRINCESA BEBÉ!

Me di una palmada en mi frente. ¿Por qué me tenía que poner en ridículo a los cinco segundos de pisar Rumania? -¡JAMES!

Corrió los pocos metros que quedaban y me alzó por los aires -¡Princesa bebé! ¡Te has tardado!- estrujó mis costillas, casi sin dejarme respirar.

Le di varios golpes en sus hombros para que me baje y así lo hizo -Te he extrañado tanto- le dije.

-Y yo a ti, Lily- miró a su costado y me señaló a su acompañante, que hasta ése entonces no me había percatado -Princesa bebé, te presento a Tom, compañero del trabajo, roommate y un gran amigo.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Podía ser más hermoso? Sentí calor en mis mejillas y estaba segura que tenía la cara como un tomate.

-Bienvenida, Lily- tomó mi mano y apoyó sus labios sobre el dorso del mismo. ¡Ataque cardíaco! ¡Respira, Lily! ¡RESPIRA!

-Hola... Gracias- musité. ¡Mierda! Yo nunca actuaba así enfrente de los chicos. Eran ellos los que actuaban tímidamente. Pero con él... ¡Uff! ¡Tom es todo un condenado galán! ¡Y qué galán! Era unos centímetros más bajo que James, bien fornido, con algunas quemaduras en su brazo (supongo que habrán sido los dragones) y era rubio con ojos celestes. P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo entre dientes mi hermano a su amigo. Y éste, rió.

Comenzaba mi verano... ¡Y de la mejor manera!

oOoOoOo

Ver a mi hermano trabajar con los dragones era grandioso. Pero ver a Tom... Era fascinante. Creo que habré derrochado litros de saliva por Tom. ¡Increíble! Y lo mejor de todo, era que nunca tenía una remera puesta. Siempre con el torso desnudo. Perfecto para ver sus chocolatazos abdominales y sus suculentas y marcadas coxales. ¡Merlín! Necesito un baño de agua helada. ¡Tenía las hormonas hasta las nubes! ¡Uff!

Una maravillosa semana había pasado y ya era de noche. Estábamos terminando el postre con James. Tom se había excusado porque tenía que ir a recoger a su primo, que como yo, estaba de vacaciones escolares y las iba a usar en Rumania. ¡Genial! ¡Un hombre más! Y si era familia de Tom, debía ser una delicia... Solté una carcajada al pensar en éstas cosas. ¡Qué mente pervertida que puedo llegar a tener!

-¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó James curioso.

-Oh, nada...- le contesté.

¡CRACK!

Dos personas hicieron presencia en el medio de la cocina. Una de ellas era el perfectísimo Tom y la otra...

-¡Potter!

Fruncí mi ceño, entre sorprendida y amargada -¡Malfoy!- sí, lamentablemente era mi persona menos favorita en toda la faz de la tierra: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Seguía mi verano... ¡Y de la peor manera!


	3. I hate you, JP

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**I hate you, JP**

¿Dónde rayos estaba el condenado basilisco cuando se lo necesita? ¡Argh! ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿No era suficiente arruinarme la vida escolar que tenía que aparecer también en mis vacaciones? ¡Lo odio! ¡Maldito rubio oxigenado!

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Tom.

-Excelente deducción, primo- dijo el muy idiota con su arrogancia -Ella es el amor de mi vida, Tomas- arrugué mis labios súper molesta. ¡Imbécil!

-No digas estupideces, Scor- espetó James, golpeándole en el brazo. ¡Ese es mi hermano!

-James, mi buen amigo- se abrazaron. ¿Perdón? ¿Mis ojos veían bien? ¡Ese NO es mi hermano!

-Ustedes... ¿Son amigos?- balbuceé sin creerlo. ¡Oh, vamos! Si Albus era el enemigo número uno de Malfoy, ¿por qué rayos James sería su amigo?

-No, cariño. Somos cuñados- respondió Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te dije que dejes de decir estupideces- James lo agarró por el cuello y empezó a darle coscorrones en la cabeza del rubio, mientras éste aullaba de dolor. ¡Ese es mi hermano!

oOoOoOo

Pasaron cuatro eternos días junto al nuevo integrante de la casa y tengo que decir que la única manera de vivir en paz, era ignorando sus tontos comentarios y poniendo mi atención en Tom. Tom era una gran ayuda para evitar peleas con Malfoy... Pero, había veces que caía en su estúpido juego y estallaba.

Estaba desayunando y "haciendo la tarea". Tom ya se había ido a trabajar y los otros dos vagos estaban durmiendo. Traté de leer por quinta vez la segunda oración del primer párrafo del libro de Historia de la Magia. ¡Argh! ¿A quién le importaba la guerra entre enanos?

Cerré mi libro impaciente y mientras terminaba mi café, llegó Phoe. Le quité la carta y le di de comer el resto de mi tostada. ¡Pobre! Debía estar agotada, después de todo, cruzar el océano no era tarea fácil. Recuperó un poco sus energías, así que voló hasta su jaula y se quedó dormida al instante. Phoe merecía un gran premio... Por lo que decidí pasar por la lechuzería y comprarle su dulce favorito, por la tarde.

Abrí la carta, la leí y la estrujé con todas mis fuerzas al terminar de leerla. ¡Papá claramente no podía entender el suplicio que padecía al vivir con Malfoy!

-Espero que eso no sea tu ensayo de Historia de la Magia- dijo James. Ya estaba vestido para salir a trabajar. Le serví una taza de café, le unté mermelada de frutillas en una tostada que recibió con una sonrisa -No, no es ningún ensayo- le dije.

James lo tomó, alisó el pergamino y leyó en voz alta -_Queridos hijos, menos Albus..._ ¡Copión!- rió entre dientes _-¿Cómo la están pasando? Espero que muy bien. Acá, llegamos a Recife con el crucero. Mamá está en cama porque al parecer es alérgica a los mariscos. Estuvo sintiéndose mal desde ayer..._ ¡Pobre la vieja!

Le di una fuerte patada al idiota de James -¿Cómo la vas a llamar así a mamá?- le pregunté enojada. ¡Mamá no era ninguna vieja!

Lo vi masajearse la pierna y continuó leyendo -_Lily, estás haciendo todos tus deberes, ¿verdad?- _James me miró a mí primero y después a todo el montón de libros y pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa -Amado padre, su hija no está haciendo nada- dijo como si estuviese respondiendo a papá. ¡Idiota! -_James, Lily no está haciendo muchos problemas, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, la mandas con el primer traslador a Londres_- papá era un exagerado -Amado padre, Lily se porta muy bien, aunque no hace su tarea, llama a Kreacher para que lave los platos, sale todas las noches y se lleva muy mal con Scorpius... Pensándolo bien, ella se porta muy mal- el muy imbécil logró esquivar otra patada que le lancé. ¡Argh! -_Lily, no le causes más problemas a tu hermano. Trata de llevarte bien con el hijo de Malfoy, después de todo, eres una invitada en la casa_- ¡Malfoy también es un invitado, papá! -_Y termina toda tu tarea de Defensas. Se cuidan, hijos. Hasta la próxima carta, papá_- James terminó de leer la carta y con una sonrisa burlona -¿Sigues teniendo problemas con Defensas?

Apoyé mi frente sobre el libro, muerta de vergüenza. Sí, soy la hija del salvador del mundo mágico y vencedor del mismísimo Lord Voldemort... Y soy un desastre en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras -No es necesario gritarlo, ¿sabes?

-Deberías pedirle ayuda a Scor. Él es muy bueno.

-¡Puff! Será muy bueno CON las Artes Oscuras, dirás. Todo gracias a su familia llena de mortífagos- le dije con acidez.

Y tal como tenía que pasar, Malfoy ya se encontraba en la maldita cocina. James me miró con severidad y sus ojos bien clamaban un "discúlpate con él".

Malfoy se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió su desayuno. No podía respirar porque la tensión en el aire me estaba asfixiando.

Los dos terminaron la comida y dejaron los platos sucios en el fregadero -Nos tenemos que ir, Lily. Después pasas por el trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Sí...- no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nos vemos- James tomó un puñado del polvo Flu y desapareció por la chimenea.

Quedamos los dos solos. Se que me tenía que disculpar pero no podía... -Adiós- dijo y tal como lo hizo mi hermano, desapareció por la Red Flu.

Me dijo: "adiós". Desde que él había llegado, nunca me había dicho algo tan seco y sin vida como ése saludo. Siempre cuando se iba, me decía algo inapropiado o intentaba darme un beso y yo siempre le daba una patada, se reía y se iba. Era algo rutinario, pero hoy...

De pronto, un sonido me hizo volver. Miré el fregadero y los platos se estaban lavando por si solos. Y sentí un mayor pesar. De seguro que fue Malfoy... Tenía que pedirle perdón... Y eso significaba, hacerle un gran funeral a mi mejor amigo, el orgullo.

¡ARGH!

oOoOoOo

Llegué al trabajo de James. Apenas había pasado el mediodía, de seguro que en cualquier momento almorzaríamos todos juntos. Por un lado, eso significaba que vería a Tom, pero por el otro... Sería verlo a Malfoy. ¡Bleh!

Salí de la cabaña principal y caminé sola hasta unos bancos. De lejos, logré divisar a James tratando de controlar a un dragón junto a Tom, Malfoy y otro más que ni idea cómo se llamaba. Me senté y esperé observando cómo domaban al animal. No parecía ser algo tan difícil, especialmente porque el dragón no era tan grande. Sabía que los más complicados eran las madres, ya que se tenía que luchar con dos criaturas: la madre y el hijo. James tenía una larga cicatriz en su pierna, producto de una violenta madre. Aunque, según Tom había sido culpa de James...

Fijé mi vista en Tom, como siempre. Era imposible no hacerlo, más porque tenía el torso desnudo. ¡Magnífico! Me mordí el labio y salí volando a mi mundo de fantasías donde él venía, me abrazaba con esos fuertes brazos y me besaba hasta el punto de que me olvidaba mi nombre y apellido. Sí, estoy loca, loca de remate.

Agité mi cabeza y con vergüenza me limpié un poco de la saliva que tenía en la comisura de mis labios. ¡Qué desastre que soy! Miré hacia un costado y hallé a Malfoy. Hacía demasiado calor y todo el equipo estaba sin remera, pero él era el único que llevaba puesto una prenda encima. Me pareció raro, porque Malfoy era un maldito arrogante que en cada segundo hacía algún comentario de su "perfecto" cuerpo.

Vi al otro chico que aún no sabía su nombre, terminar de anotar algunas cosas y el resto caminando hacia las duchas que estaban al aire libre. Después de todo, necesitaban un buen baño para refrescarse. Personalmente, era mi parte favorita del día. (Y sí, ¡yo también necesitaba con urgencia una ducha helada!) James fue el primero en llegar, y eso significaba que todo el equipo terminara todo mojado, gracias a mi querido hermano. El rubio oxigenado se rió e inmediatamente se quitó la remera. Y NO estaba preparada para tal visión. Malfoy no tenía comparación alguna con el perfecto de Tom, pero odiaba admitirlo, no se quedaba atrás. Tenía los músculos bien formados y los abdominales marcados... Sin embargo, algo me descolocó más que su cuerpo. Malfoy tenía varias cicatrices que nacían en su torso y continuaban hasta su espalda. ¿Cómo rayos se había hecho algo así? No podían ser por los dragones porque recién éste verano podía acercarse a ellos, ya que ya tenía la mayoría de edad... Pero, entonces... ¿Cómo...? Malfoy vio mi cara y sin dudarlo, se colocó la remera, a pesar de que estaba toda empapada. No volvió a mirarme.

-Scorpius tenía nueve años- escuché a mi costado. Era el señor Blake, el guardián del lugar -Hola, linda.

-Señor Blake...- era un hombre que debía tener unos sesenta y pico de años, tenía el pelo todo lleno de canas y usaba gafas con un marco grueso. Era muy amable y siempre estaba pendiente de sus trabajadores. Sabía, por James, que había enviudado muy joven, sin hijos y que por eso, dedicó toda su vida a criar dragones -¿A qué se refiere con que Malfoy tenía nueve?

-Las cicatrices que acabas de ver.

-Oh...- miré hacia mis pies, como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Un hombre lo secuestró cuando se encontraba en el Ministerio de la Magia, junto a su abuelo. Una semana después, lo hallaron a kilómetros de Glasgow, en una cabaña deshabitada, todo malherido.

-¿Quién era? ¿Un mortífago?- pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-No. Era un padre que había perdido a su único hijo durante la guerra... Y estaba seguro de que Lucius era el culpable... Aunque Winzengamont ya lo había declarado inocente- nos quedamos en silencio y se oyó un fuerte rugido de alguno de los dragones -La venganza no es para nada dulce... El hombre enloqueció y ahora es paciente de San Mungo.

Sentí pena por Malfoy. Él no tenía la culpa de nada... Ni siquiera había nacido durante la última guerra... Y yo, diciendo que era un experto en las Artes Oscuras por su familia de mortífagos. ¡Qué desastre que soy!

oOoOoOo

-¿Qué sabor le gusta a tu ave?- me preguntó Malfoy.

Ya era tarde y había refrescado. Faltaban pocas horas para que anocheciera. Y... ¿Por qué rayos estaba con Malfoy en el centro mágico? Todo gracias al maldito de mi hermano. Les dije después de almorzar que tenía que ir a comprarle algo a Phoe, por su gran esfuerzo y el galán de Tom se había ofrecido para llevarme... Le sonreí agradecida. El viento estaba a mi favor... PERO, ¡mi querido James no podía ser más inoportuno! Le dijo a Tom que no podía porque todavía quedaba un condenado dragón por revisar y que no lo iba a dejar por nada del mundo, escaparse de tal tarea. ¡ARGH! Y la cosa empeoró gracias a la sutil sugerencia de que Malfoy podía acompañarme en lugar de Tom. ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WEASLEY! Pensé en cualquier excusa para evitar que él me acompañase, mas no logré convencer a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma. Así que, me encontraba en una minúscula lechuzería con el rubio oxigenado...

-De mango- le respondí sin ganas.


	4. Mlicious

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Mlicious**

Ok. Sí, me molesta. ¿Por qué se tiene que besuquear con la primera zorra... Erh, mujer que encuentra? Y lo peor de todo es, ¿por qué carajo me molesta? ¡Uff! Según DJ era porque "lo amo", pero ¡qué equivocada que estaba mi amiga! Lo odio porque es una rata sucia, un animal en celo 24/7. Y eso, es lo que más detesto en un hombre... Lo que más detesto del imbécil de Malfoy.

Estábamos en un bar muggle, ya era de noche. James y Tom ya se encontraban allí, cuando llegamos, y estaban acompañados por una chica, que no conocía. Se llamaba Annie y al parecer era la novia de mi hermano. Jamás creí que mi hermanote pudiera asentar cabeza, pero supongo que hay una primera vez para todo... Y por como veía las cosas, así lo era. Annie era muy amable y parlanchina. Tenía los típicos rasgos rusos: rubia, alta, flaca y ojos verdes, no tan lindos como los de papá o los de Albus, pero verdes al fin. Además, tenía un acento fuerte. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de la Magia de su país y había conocido a James gracias a una competencia de dragones en Rusia. Y si había dragones, ahí estaba mi hermano.

Me estaba aburriendo a la enésima potencia. James y Annie habían desaparecido, Malfoy se estaba besando con una chica random y Tom estaba callado y lo único que hacía era tomar trago tras trago.

No entendía el cambio brusco de su actitud, pero lo sospechaba... Tenía dos teorías y no sé cuál era la peor: uno, estaba enamorado de Annie y por eso detestaba verla con mi hermano; o dos, estaba enamorado de James y por eso detestaba verlo con ella... Pensándolo bien, la segunda opción era la peor. ¡Ugh! ¡Por favor, Merlín, que no sea gay! No es que esté en contra de los gays... Pero no puede ser más horrible que la persona que te guste, lo sea. ¿O me equivoco?

Intenté empezar una pequeña conversación con Tom pero él parecía tan concentrado en su bebida, que desistí. Me concentré en el bar. Estaba lleno por ser viernes y estaba ahí por obra y gracia del Confundus. Sé que estaba mal porque no tenía la edad suficiente para ingresar... Pero, a James no le molestaba y no me iba a delatar con papá... Así que, todo estaba más que perfecto. Malfoy se había burlado de mí porque no podía hacer magia todavía y que sin él no podía haber entrado. Le tuve que rogar... Sí, rogar... ¡ARGH!

Hablando de Malfoy, lo miré a lo lejos. Tenía a la chica random dándome la espalda y eso significaba que él podía verme sin ningún problema... Y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Su compañera nocturna parecía contarle algo que para ella resultaba ser fascinante pero para él, no. Le sostuve la mirada sólo porque estaba aburrida y sorprendentemente, él también... A pesar de que se estaba besando con ésa, de nuevo.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no podía cambiar y ser el Malfoy de la tarde?

oOoOoOo

-De mango- le respondí sin ganas.

-Mango... Mango... Mango...- estaba buscando el sabor favorito de Phoe, entre los miles que había. Tomó uno sin mirar el rótulo y para mi horror, lo probó -Pera...- y así con cinco sabores distintos: sandía, melón, ciruela, ananá y manzana.

-¿Acaso eres un animal?- me reí y claro, ¡cómo no reírme si Malfoy estaba como un loco tragando golosinas PARA AVES!

-No son tan feos, Lily- me dijo -¿Quieres probar?- alcé mi ceja, ¡claro que no quiero probar eso, bestia humana!

-¿Podría ayudarlos en algo?- preguntó el vendedor, molesto. ¡Y cómo no estarlo!

-Sí, buscamos el sabor a mango- le contesté con un tono de "disculpe a mi acompañante, hace poco que salió de la selva y todavía se comporta como un animal".

-Ahí los tiene- me señaló la cajita que estaba justo enfrente de nosotros.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Qué alegría!- Malfoy tomó uno y lo comió. Soltó un gemido de placer -¡Efectivamente! ¡Mangolicious! Muy rico, tengo que decir.

-Erh... Necesito unos doscientos gramos, por favor- le dije al vendedor, roja de la vergüenza que Malfoy me hacía pasar.

-Sí, señorita- dijo áspero, con una mirada fulminante al rubio oxigenado.

Salimos de la tienda después de pagar y guardé la compra en mi morral. Para mi doble horror, Malfoy también se había comprado un paquete, y no precisamente para su lechuza. Iba contento de la vida comiendo las golosinas sin parar. Atravesamos la barrera del centro mágico y dimos al mundo muggle: mi favorito.

-¿Quieres...?

-¡NO!- le grité, en medio de la vereda.

Se rió a carcajadas, ante la vista de todos los transeúntes -No te preguntaba si querías uno. Te iba a preguntar si quieres ir a tomar un mocha blanco con avellanas. Sé que es tu favorito- me guiñó el ojo y sonrojé. ¿Desde cuándo me sonrojo por algo así? ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde están mis genes Potter? ¿Dónde está mi arrogancia que había heredado del abuelo Potter? ¡Los Potter NO sonrojamos! ¡Argh!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que soy un maniático que sabe todo sobre ti- de nuevo su estúpido guiño y de nuevo mi estúpido calor en mis mejillas. Tenía que ser... ¡Malditos genes Weasley! ¿Por qué tenía que ser una Weasley? ¡Argh! Respiré hondo e intenté mantener la calma. Cruzamos por la puerta de una cafetería muggle y el idiota me agarró por la cintura, desprevenida, y me susurró al oído -Realmente, me tienes loco, Lily.

Me solté lo más rápido que pude... Pero sentí un... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo definirlo? Una molestia cuando nos separamos. Obvio que era por la vergüenza que me hacía padecer. Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué rayos me iba a tomar así como si fuese su novia? Imbécil.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó la cajera.

-Un té verde frío con limón y...- lo miré para que dijera su pedido y no comiera nada de lo que estaba en el stand. No quería repetir la misma escena de hace un rato. Y claro que no iba a pedir un mocha blanco con avellanas por más que mi paladar lo pedía a gritos. No podía. No le iba a dar el gusto a Malfoy... Por más que ésa bebida fuese, efectivamente, mi favorita. TERCA me dirán.

-Para mí un mocha blanco con avellanas, cariño.

No sé si ése "cariño" iba para mí o para la cajera, pero ésta se dio por aludida y le sonrió a lo muy arrastrada. ¿Eran todas las mujeres así de...? ¡Uff! No. Había mujeres serias y correctas. ¡Claro que sí! Yo era una de ellas... Rodé los ojos de un lado a otro, ¿a quién quería engañar?

-Espera sentado que yo llevo las bebidas- le dije a Malfoy. No quería presenciar más coqueterías sin sentido.

El rubio oxigenado rió y se fue hacia los cómodos sillones, un poco alejados del stand. La cajera no estaba para nada contenta. Le sonreí con maldad. Sí, con maldad y le pagué.

Recibí los dos largos vasos y fui directo a Malfoy. Apoyé las bebidas en la mesa -Aquí tienes.

-Gracias- y bebió el mocha como si nada.

A decir verdad no era lo que esperaba. Realmente creía que iba a ser un caballero... Creí que Malfoy iba a intercambiar nuestras bebidas y yo iba a estar contenta con la suya. ¡Vaya ingenua! Me mordí el labio apenada -De nada.

Malfoy se rió entre dientes -Era una broma, Lily- y me entregó su vaso -Ten.

-¿Perdón?- me hice la estúpida aunque mi corazón... Erh... Mi paladar saltaba de la felicidad.

-Tomaré el té y tú, el mocha.

Ok, después de todo era un caballero... Digamos que a su manera. Le di un largo sorbo -¡Mochalicious!- lo oí reírse -Gracias.

-No, cariño, gracias a ti. Tú pagaste las bebidas.

-Para tu información, Malfoy- lo miré desafiante -Me debes por el té.

Hizo un extraño movimiento con sus labios -¿Cuánto?- sacó su billetera de su bolsillo.

-Me debes un próximo café, idiota- le aclaré.

-Pues, Lily, verás...- le dio unos golpecitos a su billetera con altanería -No necesitas utilizar malas excusas para pedirme una cita. Tú simplemente dices "vamos" y yo iré.

¡Ah no! ¡Esto era el colmo! -Te golpeaste la cabeza de chiquito, ¿verdad? ¿O eres estúpido porque sí?

Y otra vez su maldita sonorosa carcajada. ¿Acaso era un payaso que se reía tan fuerte? -Me encantas, Lily.

Creo que era la primera vez en mi vida que me salía humo por los oídos. Estaba roja tomate... Un rojo furioso. Tenía calor. Mantuve la postura, cerré rápido mi boca, que la sentía reseca y eso que había tomado del café -¿Quieres dejar de ser así? No digas... Cosas sin sentido.

-No son cosas sin sentido, Lily- intentó agarrarme la mano pero fui más rápida y no lo logró. Se rió -Conozco todo sobre ti y a pesar de eso, me encantas.

-¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho "a pesar de"?- ¡no puedo ser más idiota! ¿Por qué carajo salió eso de mi boca?

Sonrió mostrando toda su maldita dentadura. ¡Arrogante! -Con esto me dices que te encanta que me encantes- humillada. Demasiada humillada para mí gusto -Sí, Lily, a pesar de que tu primer beso haya sido a los trece con el inútil de Kregel por una estúpida apuesta- ¿cómo sabía eso? -A pesar de tu gran amor por el guardián de la selección nacional, Oliver Wood, a pesar de que saliste con Luzter para olvidarte de Easley- ¿cómo demonios sabía eso?- A pesar de...

-¡YA BASTA!- estallé -¡Que sepas todo eso, no significa que me conozcas! ¡Cualquiera puede saberlo! ¡Las paredes de Hogwarts hablan, por si no lo sabías! No me conoces y punto.

Quedamos unos segundos en silencio y él volvió a hablar -Y tu mayor temor son los dementores.

Empalidecí. Nadie sabía eso, sólo papá y mamá. ¿Por qué mierda él sabía eso? ¿Acaso él era...? ¡NO! Imposible.

-Cuando te vi en la tienda de Madame Malkin hace ya seis años atrás, creí que te ibas a acordar de mí. Pero no lo hiciste- ésta vez me sonrió con tristeza.

No... Él no podía ser ése niño...


	5. Laughter

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Laughter**

No podía creerlo. Malfoy no podía ser ése niño. ¿Acaso el mundo era así de minúsculo?

Mi mano tembló y él pareció notarlo porque sentí su mano sobre la mía. Extrañamente me tranquilizó, como aquella vez.

-Has crecido mucho, Lily- me dijo con dulzura.

Sentí cómo mi mente se separaba de mi cuerpo y me llevaba hacia ocho años atrás...

oOoOoOo

La niña sentía la emoción pura por la aventura. Su papá la había dejado en su oficina bajo el cuidado del novato Charlson, que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Perfecto. Se paró y caminó en silencio hacia la puerta. Giró lentamente el picaporte y la abrió. Miró hacia los costados y no encontró moros en la costa. Salió del departamento de Aurores y sin meditarlo dos veces, se subió al elevador, que gracias a Merlín estaba vacío. No tuvo oportunidad de tocar ningún botón pero el mismo empezó a bajar. Dio un brinco de exaltación.

La bajada fue larga y cada vez más sombría. A pesar del espíritu aventurero que tenía, tuvo la sensación de que había cometido un grave error al dejar la oficina de su papá.

El elevador frenó y la reja se abrió. Salió, creyendo que era la mejor decisión. La reja cerró con violencia y la poca luz que emanaba el elevador fue desapareciendo a medida que ascendía. De pronto, el pasillo donde se encontraba quedó a oscuras. Tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a lo negro que tenía frente a ella. Estaba muerta de miedo pero no podía quedarse quieta. Decidió ponerse en marcha. Quizá se encontraba con alguien y ése alguien podía llevarlo hasta donde estaba su papá.

Cada paso que daba, más frío y más miedo tenía. Se sentía observada pero no podía ver quién o qué la estaba mirando. Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? ¿Por qué se había escapado de un lugar seguro?

Oyó un chirrido y con el susto comenzó a correr sin saber hacia dónde estaba dirigiéndose. Corrió, corrió y corrió... Hasta que la tomaron del brazo y la arrastraron unos cuántos metros. Quería gritar pero le taparon la boca.

-No hagas ruido- susurraron a su oído. Ingresaron a un escondite, o eso es lo que creyó ella, y fue liberada.

La niña podía sentir a la otra persona respirar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio fuego. Logró ver el rostro del otro. Era un niño, un poco mayor que ella, rubio platinado y de ojos grises -Me llamo Scorpius- dijo con una voz casi inaudible. Podía sentir su miedo. Él también estaba escapándose de algo o de alguien -¿Y tú eres?

-Soy Lily... Me perdí- confesó, con un sollozo.

El niño tomó de su mano, queriendo tranquilizarla -No tengas miedo- ella asintió. Los dos quedaron callados. El ambiente seguía frío y tenebroso -Debemos buscar la salida- Scorpius se levantó y ayudó a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que un ruido no tan lejano los hizo frenar. El frío se hizo más intenso y el miedo se apoderó en ellos por completo.

Lily podía sentir cómo la alegría del mundo desaparecía rápidamente, cómo el aire helado inundaba sus pulmones y cómo dolía...

Y los vio. Frente suyo había tres dementores, cubiertos por capas y sus brazos y dedos largos y putrefactos. Lily quería gritar pero no podía.

-No tengas miedo. Estoy contigo. No tengas miedo- le decía el niño -No tengas miedo... Estoy contigo...

oOoOoOo

-Desperté en mi cama, rodeada por mis padres. No sé cómo, pero aparecí ahí- le confesé.

Él me sonrió -Me alegro que nada malo te haya pasado.

Malfoy había sido ése niño. Malfoy había sido mi primer "gran amor". Sí, sé que suena muy estúpido. Apenas lo había conocido por menos de una hora y aún así, no lo había olvidado, de alguna forma. Digamos que, ése niño estuvo en mi mente por mucho tiempo... Lo había idealizado como aquél caballero de la noche. Sé que es patético. LO SÉ. Pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Tía Fleur me regalaba cuentos muggles, cada vez que venía a visitarnos y por algún cliché que tienen los muggles, todos los héroes eran príncipes o caballeros. Personalmente, llamarlo "príncipe" me parecía asqueroso y muy de mariquitas. Mas, "caballero" era perfecto, bien masculino. Sí, lo admito, tenía siete años y estaba loca de remate...

En fin, era tan surreal, tan bizarro... Porque siempre creí que ése niño había sido un producto de mi imaginación... Después de todo, papá insistía que no había visto a ninguna otra persona conmigo cuando me encontró. Suspiré y con un titubeo dije -Pero...

-¿Pero?

-¿Qué sucedió contigo?- le pregunté, necesitaba saberlo.

Tenía la mirada perdida pero seguía sonriendo -Digamos que yo también desperté en mi cama, rodeado por mis padres.

Nos tomamos unos segundos de silencio. Por alguna extraña razón, lo sabía. Me estaba mintiendo y no entendía el por qué. ¿Qué cosa tenía que ocultar...? Y sin previo aviso, pude oír la voz del señor Blake en mi cabeza: "Scorpius tenía nueve años... Un hombre lo secuestró cuando se encontraba en el Ministerio de la Magia, junto a su abuelo. Una semana después, lo hallaron a kilómetros de Glasgow, en una cabaña deshabitada, todo malherido..." ¿Era posible? ¿Había sido en ése preciso momento? Pero... ¿Por qué no me pasó nada a mí?

Cerré los ojos, quería recordar, quería regresar nuevamente a ése día y recordar todo. No quería esos pequeños flashes que tenía en mi cabeza, quería todo el recuerdo entero.

-No lo pienses tanto, Lily- me dijo Malfoy, supongo que notó mi rostro todo consternado -Ya pasó- se levantó y me dio su mano -Regresemos a casa, de seguro que tu hermano y Tom ya están allí.

No sé por qué, quizá era por lo sensible que me había dejado aquella revelación, pero le tomé de la mano y salimos del café.

Caminamos en silencio, pero no era ningún silencio incómodo, al contrario, era un silencio perfecto. Para llegar a casa, teníamos que adentrarnos por el gran parque Cismigiu. Aprendí a amar ése parque, me hacía acordar tanto al parque Richmond de mi bella Londres. Pasamos por el banco frente al lago en el que hacía dos días atrás, el idiota de Malfoy intentaba tirarme a los patos que estaban en el agua. Si no hubiese sido por Tom... ¡Ugh! Creo que él también pensó en lo mismo que yo, porque lo oí reírse. Le tuve que pegar en el brazo, nada violento, simplemente un "¡no te rías, idiota!". Pero no sirvió de nada mi mensaje subliminal porque eso hizo que soltara una fuerte carcajada. ¡Maldito! Intenté enojarme pero no pude contenerme y yo también reí, pero de repente dejé la risa...

Su semblante divertido me lo dijo todo. Intenté salir corriendo pero claramente me había olvidado que estábamos tomados de las manos. El maldito aprovechó para acercarme lo más próximo a él, tanto que tenía sus labios a unos escasos centímetros de los míos. Ambos contuvimos la respiración... Hasta que él se movió y me levantó sin problemas. Pegué un grito que hizo que todo los que estaban en el parque, pusieran sus miradas en nosotros -¡Bajame, idiota!- aullé.

Malfoy reía a carcajadas. Caminó hasta el borde del lago e hizo un amague de tirarme -A la una... A las dos... Y a las... ¡TRES!

-¡TE MATO, MALFOY!- grité mientras salía volando por los aires para caer, nada más y nada menos... En sus brazos -¡Maldito bastardo!- empecé a golpearlo a lo bruto. ¡Se lo merecía! La gente se reía junto con él. ¡Embustero de mierda! ¡Lo odio!

-Fue una pequeña bromita. No es para enfadarse así, preciosa- me susurró al oído, mientras me dejaba apoyar mis pies en el suelo. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, me abrazó y plantó un beso en mi frente. La gente nos ovacionó con aplausos y gritos de festejo. ¿Qué carajo?

Sentí mis mejillas arder en llamas. ¿Por qué tenía que montar semejante espectáculo? ¡Argh!

-Me muero por besarte, princesa bebé- me dijo y con placer, le regalé una "preciosa" patada en su peroné. Sólo James y solamente James podían llamarme así. Ni siquiera le dejaba a Albus llamarme así.

-Y yo me muero por matarte, idiota bebé- lo imité y salí caminando con altanería. Las mujeres del parque festejaban mi victoria y los hombres me miraban temerosos.

No entendía cómo podía arruinar un momento tan sensible, como lo fue en el café, con algo así. Suspiré resignada. En realidad lo entendía, aunque no quería entenderlo a la vez: lo había hecho para sacarme una sonrisa, algo que me haga olvidar el tema de los dementores y el qué había pasado con él... Y de manera muy patética, sentí una especial _dugung-dugung_ proveniente de mi pecho. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Erh...

NO

SIGNIFICABA

NADA

PUNTO.

Malfoy me alcanzó justo en la entrada del parque que daba a la calle -Bien jugado- dijo con una risa. Me vi obligada a reírme también. ¡Su maldita risa era tan contagiosa!

Cruzamos, caminamos por dos cuadras más y llegamos hasta el edificio de Tom y James. Subí por las escaleras mientras que Malfoy, por el ascensor. No tenía ningún tipo de fobia ni nada por el estilo, sino que era simplemente para cuidarme del maldito. En el elevador apenas entraban dos personas y no quería arriesgarme a situaciones incómodamente incómodas.

Obvio que él llegó primero. Me estaba esperando apoyando su hombro sobre el marco de la puerta, con su maldita sonrisa de Slytherin.

Ok. Eran cuatro pisos pero se me hicieron eternos. Llegué con la respiración un poco agitada. No tanto, sólo un poco.

-¿Qué sucede, buscadora? ¿Cansada sólo por unos cuatro míseros pisos?- se burló -Estás perdiendo tu cinturita, Potter. Cuando te levanté estabas un poco pesadita- siguió el malparido e hizo una importante mirada a mi cuerpo.

Me sentí desnuda y furiosa -¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda?- grité en medio del pasillo.

Malfoy estalló a las carcajadas de nuevo -No, buscadora, para nada. Simplemente insinúo que mis queridos amigos los leones perderán la Copa porque su buscadora no está en forma. Una pena, ¿no crees?

Lo empujé ofendida y me adentré al departamento. ¡Maldito! Sí, lo admito. Puede que haya subido un kilo o dos... Es sólo que la comida en Rumania es tan rica como la de la abuela Molly.

-Si quieres podemos ir a correr por Cismigiu por las mañanas- me ofreció -Ya sabes, así tu hermano Albus no se tira desde la torre de Astronomía, cuando te vea con esos sensuales rollitos.

Le lancé lo primero que encontré a mi vista y me encerré en mi habitación.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero tocaron la puerta. Sabía que era él -¡VETE!- y entonces, entró. Malfoy traía consigo una bandeja que levitaba, detrás suyo- ¿Acaso no me oíste?

Al parecer no, porque se sentó en mi cama, junto a mí. Dejó la bandeja sobre mi regazo -Come.

-No tengo ganas de comer y te he dicho que te largues- le dije molesta.

-Vamos, Lily- me dijo -Sabes que fue una tonta broma. No sigas enojada- me hizo un pucherito a lo muy infantil. Y el muy descarado, pellizcó mi panza -¿No ves que no tienes nada? Estás hecha una escuálida, Potter.

Le di una bofetada en la cara, dejándole mi mano marcada en su mejilla -No vuelvas a tocarme- y comencé a comer. El plato estaba exquisito -Gracias.

Y nuevamente, por vigésima vez (en realidad ni idea porque perdí la cuenta) se rió hasta no poder más -De nada, Potter. Igualmente, sigue en pie mi propuesta de salir a correr- me guiñó el ojo.

-¡Qué manera tan pobre de pedir una cita, Malfoy!- le repliqué.

Me sonrió con seducción, o por lo menos, eso es lo que él creía, porque yo, no -¿Eso es un "sí"?

-Eso es un "sigue soñando, Malfoy".

-En mis sueños ya eres mía, Potter- se acercó tanto que lo tuve tan cerca, como hacía un rato en el parque, pero ésta vez, sí intentó besarme...

-Y que siga así, en tus sueños únicamente- y le puse un pedazo de carne en su boca. Lo vi masticarlo y reír entre dientes.

En fin, después de todo, no era tan malo tenerlo durante mis vacaciones... Un poco de carcajadas no vienen mal, ¿verdad?


	6. Alcohol

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Alcohol**

Llegamos al bar. James le había mandado un mensaje a Malfoy por celular, mientras estábamos cenando en mi cama. Ingresamos después de que le tuve que rogar al maldito rubio oxigenado que le lance un Confundus al guardia, para que pueda pasar sin ningún problema.

Localizamos a James y a Tom con dificultad porque entre que no sabíamos dónde estaban y no había señal móvil dentro del lugar... Malfoy tuvo que caminar bien pegado a mí. Y... Ok, no voy a mentirme; sí, por un lado me molestaba que estuviese tan cerca pero a la vez, me sentía protegida, es como si él estuviese atento a que nadie me tocase. Yo creo que ni siquiera Albus ni James podían cuidarme así como lo hizo Malfoy en esos quince minutos hasta que encontramos a los otros dos.

Compartir la tarde juntos y descubrir que él había sido ése niño cambió mucho mi actitud para con él. Igualmente no exageremos, tampoco que se había convertido en mi amigo... Simplemente ahora podía tolerarlo más, de alguna forma.

-¡Por fin!- dijo James al vernos -¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

Levanté una ceja -Porque no nos has dicho dónde estaban, querido hermano- le comenté un poco antipática. Tom estaba tomando un trago largo y su rostro estaba un poco apagado. Me pareció raro. ¿Qué le podía haber sucedido?

-¿Ella es tu _herrmanita_?

Miré hacia el costado de mi hermano y vi a una mujer enroscando su brazo con el de James -¿Hola?

-Lily, te presento a Annie, mi novia. Annie, ella es mi hermana, la que tanto te hablé- presentó James.

-Es un gusto, Lily- me sonrió la rubia -_Erres_ más linda de lo que tu _herrmano_ _prresumía_.

-Ah...Un gusto- enfoqué mi vista en el otro rubio que estaba en la mesa -Hola, Tom- él ni me miró. Estaba tan concentrado en su bebida que ni se percató de nuestra presencia.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- me preguntó Malfoy. Su semblante había cambiado, era más... No sé cómo explicarlo. Se parecía un poco a la cara de Tom en ése momento. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-No, no gracias- me senté junto a Tom y lo llamé nuevamente.

-Llegaron- musitó sin ganas.

-No seas tan aguafiestas, Tomas- intervino Annie con una amplia sonrisa. Tom no parecía para nada contento y si no fuesen porque las luces estaban tan bajas, podía jurar haberle visto un sonroje en sus mejillas.

Entablé una larga charla con Annie que me preguntaba emocionada por Hogwarts, mi vida en el Valle de Godric, por Albus y mis papás y básicamente por todo sobre mí. Intentaba contestarle todas sus dudas, James divertido hacía alguna que otra acotación vergonzosa. Annie también me contaba sobre su vida, sobre cómo había conocido a Tom y después a James, sobre cómo llevaba tener que viajar cada dos segundos a Rusia por su trabajo y sus planes para el futuro, que obviamente incluían a mi querido hermano mayor.

Estaba feliz por James. ¡Por fin se había conseguido a alguien digna de llevar el apellido Potter! Bueno, en realidad no por eso. Estaba feliz por él porque... Annie era su primera novia desde Claire Piaf. Me da tanta rabia con la simple mención de ésa perra. James estaba en su séptimo año en el colegio y ella también, salvo que ella era de Ravenclaw. Comenzaron a salir, ni bien empezaron las clases y obviamente que mi intuición "hermana protectora" me decía que no era nada bueno. Pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Él parecía estar completa y estúpidamente enamorado de ella. Los meses pasaban y ella más que nadie parecía disfrutar la popularidad que había ganado por estar con el primogénito de Harry Potter. Salían en todas las tapas de Corazón de bruja, para el disgusto de mi familia y para la fascinación de los Piaf. ¡Ugh! No podía entender qué carajo le veía a ella.

Llegó Navidad y ahí todo cambió. Los Piaf habían celebrado una gran fiesta de Navidad para, prácticamente, todo el mundo mágico. Era más que obvio que los Potter-Weasley tuvimos que participar. Odiaba las fiestas así de "nobleza". Lo único que querían hacer los Piaf era demostrar su dinero, su sangre y que estaban decididos a emparentarse con los Potter, a toda costa. Un asco.

La noche fue un fiasco. Los fotógrafos no pararon ni por un segundo, estaban por todos lados...

Al día siguiente, las fotos estaban en todas las revistas y diarios mágicos. Y entre ellas, Claire Piaf comiéndose a besos con uno de Slytherin. James quedó como el cornudo más grande de la historia mágica y, ella quedó como la puta más grande de la historia mundial.

Después de eso, James no quiso saber nada sobre relaciones serias, hasta que llegó Annie. Ella parecía ser una mujer ubicada, que busca reconocimiento por sus logros y no por quién la estaba acompañando. Así que, me agradaba.

-Vayamos a _bailarr_- le pidió Annie a mi hermano. Se disculparon, Tom no reaccionó y yo sólo asentí con una sonrisa.

Pensar en ésa Navidad me hizo acordar a Malfoy. En ésa noche, Malfoy me había hecho una broma pesada que casi arruina mi vestido y mi peinado. ¿Era un maldito desde hacía tanto? Y sí, desde que había pisado el tren en mi primer año... Suspiré y lo busqué con la vista.

Lo hallé sentado a unos metros de mí con compañía. TÍPICO SUYO. Era siempre igual y nunca iba a cambiar. Me miró fijo mientras besaba a su amiga. ¡Qué asco! Su mirada parecía tan aburrida, como si aquél beso no le moviese ni un pelo, que sólo lo hacía porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Desvié la mirada hacia Tom, cuando Malfoy decidió cerrar sus ojos -Oye, ¿te sucede algo?

-Nada. Nada- dijo con un gruñido.

-¡Vamos! Puedes contármelo- insistí con una sonrisa. Había tomado unos cuántos tragos con Annie y hablar con Tom no me era tan difícil, como cuando estaba sobria.

Levantó su vista por primera vez en toda la noche y me duele el alma decirlo, pero estaba horrible. Era tan extraño porque a la mañana estaba perfecto pero ahora su aspecto era deplorable. Quizá el alcohol afea tanto a uno de ésa manera. Me sonrió, mas no era la radiante sonrisa de siempre, era la típica sonrisa seductora de Malfoy. ¡No podía creer su parecido! Si bien, eran primos... Nunca los vi como familia porque Tom era todo lo contrario a Malfoy. Pero en ése segundo, me pareció tener a Malfoy frente mío y no al Tom que conocía -Eres preciosa, Lily- ¿Había oído bien? Quizá el alcohol me hacía escuchar lo que quería oír -Eres preciosa, Lily- repitió. Ok, no estaba escuchando mal ni tampoco esperaba que me diga algo así. Era la primera vez que me decía algo tan... ¡Uff! Intenté mantener la calma pero no lo logré. ¿Era yo o qué? Empezaba a hacer mucho calor dentro del bar -¿Quieres bailar?

Me tomó de la mano, estaba helada. Lo más probable era por sostener tanto tiempo su bebida. Me guió hasta la pista. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo tenía que bailar. Apenas escuchaba la música. Tom acercó su cuerpo tanto que... Me dio miedo. Estaba tan cerca como Malfoy lo estuvo de mí hacía un rato, cuando estábamos buscando a Tom y a James. Pero no sé... No era lo mismo. La cercanía de Tom me parecía tan fría, tan sin vida. En cambio, la cercanía de Malfoy... Era extraño. Decidí no darle tanta importancia a eso y bailar junto a Tom. Creo que ambos teníamos movimientos toscos, como si no supiésemos qué teníamos que hacer. De nuevo, efectos del alcohol, supongo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así... Estaba cansada, agotada. Lo único que quería hacer era irme...

-Oye, necesito un poco de aire fresco...

-Vamos- me tiró de la pista y con mucha dificultad, salimos del bar. Tom apenas podía caminar derecho. No me gustaba nada de esto. Era muy tarde y no sabía dónde rayos estaba James ni Malfoy... Y claramente no quería volver con Tom a solas.

No podía aparecerme porque no sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo. Tenía un poco de dinero encima, quizá podríamos volver en taxi, pero tenía miedo de que no me alcanzara. ¡Oh, Merlín!

-Relájate, Lily- acarició mi brazo. No me sentía cómoda para nada.

-Hay que ir a casa. ¿Tienes dinero encima?- miré hacia la calle por si pasaba un taxi libre.

-¿Por qué las mujeres son todas iguales? Juegan con tus sentimientos y después... Se borran- dijo antipático.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunté -Mira, regresemos a casa, necesitas acostarte...

Tom soltó una jocosa risa. Me dio miedo. Era tan gélida -Jamás me acostaría contigo, Lilian. Eres una niña todavía. Eres pura.

Nuevamente no estaba preparada para oír algo así. Acababa de ser rechazada por él, sin siquiera haberle confesado nada de mis sentimientos hacia él. No podía sentir más vergüenza... -¿De qué estás hablando? Yo...

-¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? Mueres por mí, Lily- se rió de nuevo -Lamento tener que decírtelo así, pero no me gustan las puras, son muy virginales para mi gusto.

¿Por qué rayos estaba vomitando todo esto? ¿Y justo en éste precioso momento? Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de rabia. Le di una cachetada. ¡Sí, era virgen y a mucha honra!

-Ya es suficiente, Tomas- Malfoy había aparecido y estaba justo detrás de mí. Podía sentirlo.

-Es tuya, Scorpius. Después de que la uses, me avisas y quizá ahí le de el gusto- ¿qué carajo había dicho? Sé que había tomado litros y litros de alcohol pero no era necesario hacer comentarios desagradables. Quería darle otra cachetada a ver si con eso reaccionaba... Pero Malfoy se adelantó y le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz. Tom se recompuso, soltó otra horrible risa y se alejó del lugar.

Malfoy se quitó su chaqueta y lo colocó sobre mis hombros. El interior de la prenda estaba cálida, lo sentí como un abrazo -Vayamos a casa.

-Sí...- musité. Malfoy entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y desaparecíamos. Creo que no le importó que haya decenas de muggles alrededor nuestro.

Llegamos al departamento. Estaba oscuro porque habíamos apagado todas las luces antes de irnos. Había sido una noche larga y desagradable. Ver el lado alcohólico de Tomas no fue muy lindo. Oírlo decir cosas tan... No sé... Estaba borracho y cuando uno habla dice cosas sin sentido... Pero, ¿no se supone que cuando los borrachos y los niños hablan siempre dicen la verdad?

Eres pura... Eres pura... Podía escucharlo en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser pura? ¿Acaso los hombres son así de estúpidos y lo único que quieren tener son mujeres usadas por todos? ¿Acaso es erróneo esperar al indicado?

Me senté en la mesa del comedor -Deberías ir a descansar, Lily- me dijo Malfoy. Se había comportado conmigo de una manera que parecía imposible. Más allá de su beso con ésa zorra... Había sido tan atento todo el día conmigo. ¿Por qué era así? Es como si... Las mentes de Tom y Malfoy hayan cambiado de cuerpo...

-Sí, ahora voy. Necesito algo para tomar- vi un vaso casi lleno de jugo de manzana. No tenía ganas de moverme hasta la canilla por agua, así que bebí el jugo de un sólo trago.

-Oye... Eso no es...

oOoOoOo

Me desperté con un intenso dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Mantuve los ojos cerrados por un rato. Debía estar en mi cama porque a pesar del dolor, estaba cómoda. Respiré hondo y un perfume varonil llego a mis fosas nasales. ¿Qué...? Abrí mis ojos, asustada. Tuve que pestañear varias veces para entender al lado de quién estaba.

Malfoy estaba con el torso desnudo y su brazo rodeando mi cuerpo. Me miré... ¿Por qué demonios tenía la camisa del rubio oxigenado puesto? ¿Y por qué rayos no llevaba mi corpiño puesto?

No, no, no, no, no, no...

Esto no podía estar pasando...

Pegué un grito hasta el Plutón y de lo histérica, me caí de la cama. Estaba en el suelo... ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Miré hacia todos lados, mi ropa estaba mezclada junto a la de Malfoy...

-¿Quieres hacer silencio? Hay gente que quiere dormir un poco más- lo oí decir al bastardo ése... Grité de nuevo -Vamos, Lily, cálmate. Regresa a la cama. Durmamos un poco más, es temprano.

Me tiré de los pelos, nerviosa... ¿Qué- demonios- había- sucedido?


	7. V

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**V**

¡Ese hijo de su reverenda madre! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Bastardo puerco de mierda! ¡ARGH! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!

Abrí el grifo y dejé que la ducha fría recorra todo mi cuerpo. Me quité la camisa mojada del enfermo y la tiré al suelo. La pisé una y otra vez, imaginándome que ésa fuese su asquerosa cara.

Tomé la esponja, le unté el jabón y me lo refregué por todo el cuerpo. Me sentía asqueada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado así? ¿Por qué demonios había terminado acostándome con el imbécil de Malfoy? ¿Acaso era tan estúpida? Y lo peor de todo es que no me acordaba de ¡NADA!

Habré estado una hora y media con el jabón y aún así, no me sentía limpia. Salí de la ducha para encontrarme con la pesadilla de toda mujer. No había una mísera toalla. ¡Las cosas no podían empeorar!

Me miré al espejo -¡Cálmate!- apreté mis labios bien fuertes, casi hasta desaparecer y sin soportarlo más, grité. Me voy a volver loca y afónica. ¡JA! Me tiré de los pelos. Pareciera que estaba exagerando... Pero, no... El hijo de puta se llevo mi V. O sea, si no hubiese sido mi primera vez, no estaría tan molesta... Pero, esto era demasiado. ¡No podía haber perdido mi V con éste imbécil! ¡Y no de ésta manera!

Suspiré. Cerré mis ojos para calmarme por segunda vez en menos de quince segundos. Ok. Intenté sentir mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo me sentía? ¿Incómoda? ¿Extraña? ¿No se supone que las mujeres sienten un no sé qué después de haberlo hecho por primera vez? Yo me sentía normal, de alguna forma. Quizá... Quizá estaba exagerando y quizá él no me había hecho nada. ¡CLARO! Quizá, solamente nos quedamos dormidos. ¡Exacto! Debió pasar eso...

_-¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Lo hice con Scorpius!_

_-¿En verdad?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Fue fantástico!_

_-¡Cuéntame!_

_-Oh... No me acuerdo todo porque habíamos tomado varios tragos... ¡Pero sé que fue fantástico!_

_-¿Acaso no fue tu primera vez?_

_-Sí y, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Fue con Scorpius HOT Malfoy!_

Se me vino a la mente ésa charla entre dos ineptas de sexto, que estaban justo a mi lado, cuchicheando las aventuras del rubio oxigenado. Y nuevamente entré en pánico. ¿Qué carajo le importaba a él que yo fuese virgen y que estuviera alcoholizada? Si lo hizo con Latika Patri, ¿por qué iba a perder la oportunidad conmigo?

_Bastardo_.

Uff... Antes que nada tenía que enfocarme en el primer problema que se me avecinaba. Tenía que salir del baño y buscar una toalla urgente. El único inconveniente era que el imbécil estaba durmiendo en mi cama... Entreabrí un poco la puerta del baño y espié. Por lo que veía, él parecía estar en su quinto sueño. Perfecto. Salí en puntitas de pie, tapándome mi pecho con mis brazos... Busqué con desesperación una miserable toalla. Hallé una, pero era una pequeña toalla de mano. ¡Maldición! ¡Todo me tiene que salir mal!

Me sequé lo más rápido que pude y me puse la primera ropa interior que encontré. Estaba de espaldas a la cama, ahora buscando un corpiño nuevo. ¡Argh! Sentía cómo el tic tac del reloj me perseguía. No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio mal nacido se despertase...

-¡Qué magnífica visión que me regalas desde tan temprano, preciosa!

Mi cabeza estalló con un histérico "no". Me quedé helada, sabía que tenía que moverme y ponerme por lo menos una condenada remera... ¡Argh! Oí moverse en la cama y en menos de tres segundos lo tenía a mis espaldas. Me paralizó con un abrazo. Besó mi hombro despacio. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo ardía. ¡Otra vez con éste maldito calor!

-¿Dormiste bien?- me preguntó. Si hubiese sido otro momento, otra circunstancia, le hubiese respondido con un insulto o un puñetazo... Pero había algo que me estaba molestando... Y ese algo que me molestaba, se situaba justo en el final de mi espalda... ¡Merlín! ¡Por favor que sea su varita mágica... O su celular... Algo que no sea ¡ESO! ¡Hijo de su madre! Besó mi cuello, al correr mi pelo mojado y me susurró al oído -Veo que ya te duchaste... Lástima. Si quieres una segunda vuelta, te estaré esperando- me soltó y se metió en el baño, tras cerrar la puerta.

Me di vuelta y tiré la pequeña toalla que tenía en las manos hacia la puerta. Lo oí reírse. ¡Bastardo!

Me vestí, más tranquila porque lo oía ducharse y salí de mi habitación. No quería otro encuentro prohibido para menores de dieciocho años.

La sala estaba hecha un desastre. Los almohadones estaban desordenados en el sofá, había dos botellas de quién sabe qué vacías y la lámpara de piso, tirada en el efectivamente, en el piso.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

¿Dónde se había ido mi cordura?

¿Dónde se había ido mi V?

Ah, sí... Ya sé. Se habían ido a pasear con el infeliz de Malfoy.

Me puse a ordenar las cosas. Si James llegaba y miraba esto, me envía directamente a Londres, sin escala. Después de arreglar un poco, entré a la cocina y me preparé un fuerte café. El dolor de cabeza estaba aminorando pero igualmente me tomé la poción mágica de mi hermano, listo para anti-resacas.

Bebí primero la poción de un sólo trago y enseguida el café, mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

Tenía que recordar qué carajo había sucedido anoche. Recordaba a Tom decirme que era una pura de cuarta... No pude evitar soltar una amarga risa. Y pensar que ya no lo era.

Ok. No voy a mentir. Una minúscula corazonada me decía que no había sucedido nada y que mi V seguía conmigo. Pero, después me acordaba quién era el imbécil que estaba a mi lado, al despertar, y toda esa ridícula corazonada se desvanecía.

Y sin darme cuenta, había un ave de color negro con pintitas doradas frente mío. Era un poco más grande que Phoe y llevaba consigo una carta para mí. La acaricié de forma cariñosa y le serví un poco de agua y algunos dulces de mango.

_Lily:_

_¿Cómo la pasaste ayer? ¿Regresaste bien a casa? Espero que sí. Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero supuse que estarías bien con los chicos._

Demasiado bien... Muy bien, increíblemente bien, hermano. Por si nadie lo había notado, Sarcasmo es mi segundo mejor amigo, después de DJ, claro.

_No te preocupes por mí. Estoy con Annie en Volgogrado, visitando a su abuela Olya. Te llevaré sus increíbles pryanikis._

La abuela Olya era viuda con sus ochenta y picos y estaba un poco sorda, del oído izquierdo. Amaba a James como si fuese su propio nieto, o por lo menos eso era lo que Annie me dijo en el bar. Al parecer vivía en un pequeño departamento a las afueras del centro muggle. Adoraba tanto el mundo muggle que era muy raro que produzca magia, "casi tanto como una squib", según la flameante novia de mi hermano.

_Llegaré el lunes. Espero que puedas divertirte el fin de semana sin mí._

_Te portas bien, ¿vale? Y ya sabes a qué me refiero..._

_James._

O a quién deberías haber escrito, JP. Alargué un poco más el pergamino y encontré un PD.

_PD: El ave no se lleva bien con las lechuzas, así que no la acerques tanto a Phoe. Y dile a Tom que no se preocupe, que estaré a primera ahora en el trabajo. Cuidate._

Tom... Tom... Tom... ¿Dónde estará? Porque en casa no estaba. No sé qué pensar de él. No podía no preocuparme, después de todo, era amigo de James y de alguna forma me gustaba. No sé si puedo decir que tanto como antes, pero quizá... Quizá me sigue gustando. O, no... Fue tan desagradable verlo en ése patético estado y todas esas palabras que me dijo... Sí, ya lo sé, estoy rozando el límite de la cordura con la bipolaridad.

Simplemente estaba "preocupada" por el paradero de Tomas. Sólo eso.

-¡Qué bien huele ése café!

Alcé la vista y vi a Malfoy con un par de pantalones deportivos de color gris y la misma pequeña toalla que le tiré, sobre sus hombros. ¡Qué asco! ¡Con ésa misma toalla me había secado mi cuerpo! ¡Ugh! Casi me atraganto cuando caí a la realidad de que no llevaba remera alguna, su perfecto torso con ésas cicatrices... -¡Vístete!

-¡Oh, vamos!- se sirvió él también una taza de café y se sentó frente mío -Ni que fuese la primera vez que me ves semidesnudo- y me guiñó el ojo mientras daba un corto sorbo a su infusión.

El ave soltó estiró sus largas alas y salió volando, sin esperar una respuesta de parte mía para James. Lástima. Phoe todavía estaba muy cansada por su largo viaje a Recife. ¡Suertudo James! Se libró de mi vociferador.

-¿Noticias de James?

-Sí- dije, intentando no verle el suculento lomo de Malfoy... ¡Argh! ¡Hormonas, no empiecen!

Bebimos los cafés en silencio. Si abría la boca era para asesinarlo con palabras, para dar con la tercera guerra mágica... "Airaos pero no pequéis", me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Malfoy terminó primero su taza, se levantó y fue directo a dejarlo sobre el fregadero, o eso supuse. Sentí como su perfume volaba hasta mi nariz, embriagándome, como cuando me desperté... ¿Cómo podía una persona oler tan bien?

Agité mi cabeza y vi a Malfoy de rodillas frente a mí. Corrió un poco la mesa, tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos con delicadeza. Estoy segura que estaba roja, o mejor dicho, morada. No podía sentir el oxígeno llegar a mi cerebro. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

-Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?- me miró preocupado, como cuando estuvimos en el pequeño café, hablando de aquél episodio en el Ministerio de la Magia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- logré preguntarle, ya un poco más conciente que antes.

-Pues... Digo, anoche...

Me lo acababa de confirmar. Mi V se había ido con él. Me mordí el labio y perdí los estribos -¡Eres un mal nacido! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Y tienes aún la cara para tocarme?- lo solté inmediatamente y salí del departamento. Lo único que llegué a oír fue un "mierda" de parte suya.

Bajé por las escaleras, sin tener paciencia para esperar al elevador. Cuando llegué al hall central, el guardia muggle del edificio me saludó pero lo pasé de largo. Me dio pena, pero estaba en un estado de histeria pura, y no podía ser cordial en ésos momentos.

Corrí hasta Cismigiu. Era sábado por la mañana, por lo tanto, estaba más lleno de lo normal, adultos corriendo de aquí para allá, niños jugando con pelotas de fútbol y niñas con sus pequeñas sets de té, hechos de plástico.

Me senté en un banco, frente al lago. Abracé mis piernas y apoyé mi pera sobre mis rodillas. Y por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, lloré. Eran lágrimas de ira, de enojo...

Me sentía una estúpida total.

Habían pasado varias horas, no me había movido ni un centímetro. Mi estómago pedía a gritos comida pero no tenía ni un euro encima, ni tampoco quería volver al departamento de James. No quería ver ni a Malfoy ni a Tomas. ¿Por qué rayos se había ido JP cuando más lo necesitaba...?

-Toma. Es de cordero.

Malfoy estaba a mi lado. ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí sentado? Me estaba entregando una bolsa con el logo de una marca famosa que vendía sándwiches. Mi estómago rugió con ferocidad.

-Vete.

-Anda, Lily, come- se rió bien bajo -¿Por qué siempre te tengo que dar de comer? Debo ser un padre para ti. Come, preciosa- zarandeó un poco la bolsa y se la quité de la mano. Me dejó comer sin hacer ningún comentario y cada tanto me daba de beber gaseosa.

Terminé de comer, él junto todos los residuos y los tiró al tacho de basura que estaba a unos metros de donde estábamos sentados. Regresó a su lugar y se quedó quieto, mirando al lago -Lo siento, Lily- me dijo después de unos minutos -Lo siento.


	8. In love with you

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**In love with you**

-Oye... Eso no es...- mi cabeza estalló de la risa. Lily acababa de ingerir éxtasis en líquido, para dragones. Para las criaturas era un simple pep up para aparearse. James me había dicho que lo había conseguido por mera casualidad en un corto viaje que hizo a la India, hace tres meses atrás. Me había olvidado de guardarlo en boticario, por la tarde... Y la cuestión es que, no tenía ni idea cómo reaccionaban los seres humanos al beberla... Un diminuto enorme problema, quizá...

Comenzó a reírse como una loca. No sabía qué hacer. Empezó a correr de un lado a otro, tirando por los aires los almohadones del sofá y riéndose cuando caían. Miró al sofá divertida y saltó al mismo. Parecía una niña en medio de sus juegos favoritos de una plaza -¿Lily?- no recibí respuesta por parte de ella. Seguía con una mirada furtiva, supongo que calculando hacia dónde saltar... Necesitaba urgente el antídoto. ¿Dónde rayos lo había dejado? Me rasqué la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque tengo que decir, que verla a Potter en ése estado, era gracioso... Extremadamente gracioso.

La observé en cámara lenta cómo caía del sofá y se chocaba contra la lámpara de piso. Sí, era extremadamente gracioso pero no podía evitar preocuparme. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos -¿Estás bien?

Ella estalló de la risa y se paró al instante. Dio unos largos pasos y se topó con la cocina. Buscó entre las cosas, dos botellas de una cerveza muggle y regresó al sofá. Le dio dos palmaditas al lugar que estaba vacío a su lado y me miró intensamente. Entendí la "indirecta" y me senté. Me entregó una de las botellas y bebí, sin saber qué tenía que hacer, en una situación como ésta. Ella tomó todo el contenido en tres largos tragos. Al parecer, era verdad que se estaba muriendo de sed. Se limpió un poco de los rastros que habían quedado en la comisura de su boca. Dejó caer la botella al piso y gracias a Merlín que no se rompió. Tomó la mía y tuvo la misma suerte que la anterior.

Lily Potter estaba increíblemente sexy. Éste ataque de locura, gracias al éxtasis para dragones, me tenía fascinado. Era ver el lado salvaje de ella era algo increíble. Sin darme cuenta, ella ya se había sentado sobre mi regazo -¿Qué estás haciendo, Lily?- en realidad sabía perfectamente qué estaba haciendo y podía jurar que no quería que pare... Desabotonaba mi camisa con sensualidad.

-Lo sabes muy bien, Malfoy- dijo con la voz llena de deseo. Me estaba muriendo y podía sentir a mi amiguito saltar de la felicidad...

La tuve que frenar. No quería que cometiera ninguna locura que después se iba a arrepentir... Tomé sus dos manos -Es suficiente, Lily. Duerme, mañana estarás mejor.

-¿Acaso también te molesta que sea pura?- me preguntó molesta, levantándose de mis piernas y yendo sin detenerse hasta su habitación.

Mierda... Claro que no me molesta ni una pizca de que sea pura. Es más, me encanta que lo sea. Me tiene loco que sea pura... Pero no era correcto aprovecharme de ella...

La seguí, toqué la puerta e ingresé. Lily estaba acurrucada en su cama. Parecía dormir, tendré que hablar con ella mañana por la mañana. Estaba por salir cuando me detuvo -Yo sabía que no ibas a aguantar por tanto tiempo, Malfoy- me tiró del cuello de la camisa hasta el borde de su cómoda cama. Tragué en seco. Otra vez mi amiguito. Terminó de quitarme mi camisa y no esperó ni un segundo para jugar conmigo. Comenzó desde mi cuello y fue bajando de forma lenta y dolorosa hasta mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos y traté de imaginarme cosas sin sentido para quitarme éste calor que ella me estaba produciendo sin problemas...

Un caldero...

Una silla...

Un perrito mojado...

Una pera...

¡Mierda! Nada me servía. Ésta mujer me estaba aniquilando a su gusto. Exhalé todo el aire que tenía cuando dejó de tocarme. Quizá se había quedado dormida. Abrí los ojos y ya se había quitado su musculosa dejándose ver el corpiño verde de encaje... Muy Slytherin de su parte. Y jamás creí posible, pero sentí cómo mi corazón dejaba de bombear sangre por unos eternos segundos. Ya estaba en la estrastófera.

Tomó mi mano y la apoyó con cuidado sobre su pecho. Nada bueno para mi salud. Estaba a un pelo de pasar el límite de la cordura -Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, Scorpius- oír mi nombre salir de sus labios me hizo perderme en ella. No podía soportarlo más. Con agilidad le quité su molesta pero lujuriosa prenda, poniéndome a su merced. Besé el nacimiento de sus pechos, ella soltó un gemido que me quebró. La alcé y ella enroscó con sus piernas mi torso.

La acosté en la cama y su cabellera se desparramó en la almohada. Me quedé quieto observándola. Sonreía tímidamente pero a la vez tan sensual que me estaba volviendo loco. El contraste del rojo de sus mejillas con la blancura de sus pechos me dejó pasmado. Era hermosa. Era extremadamente hermosa. Mas a la vez, tan inocente, tan pura.

Y con eso, regresé a la realidad. No podía hacer lo que quería hacerle. No podía. No era correcto. Ella no podía perder su pureza de ésta forma. Ella se merecía una primera vez de princesas, no por una simple equivocación.

-No puedo, Lily- me levanté, tomé mi camisa que había quedado abandonado en el suelo y la vestí con mi prenda, al verla sentada sobre la cama.

Ella quedó atónita. Supongo que el efecto del éxtasis estaba aminorando -¿Por qué?

-Ya es tarde. Duerme.

Ella me abrazó como una niña de tres años, antes de acostarse. A los pocos minutos su respiración era más calmada y supe que ya estaba dormida. Acaricié su rostro -Porque estoy desquiciadamente enamorado de ti, Lily.

Me acosté y pasé mi brazo para tenerla entre mis brazos. E imitándola, a los minutos, estaba navegando en mis sueños... Con ella.

oOoOoOo

-Y eso fue todo- le terminé de explicar qué había sucedido anoche, obviando ciertos detalles que me ponían en jaque.

Ella parecía estar digiriendo toda la información. La noté aliviada. Supongo que le hacía bien saber que no había perdido su virginidad. Ya no me miraba con hastío, sino que con pena. La dejé reflexionar tranquila. No quería que sufra otra crisis nerviosa.

Respiró hondo y me miró -¿Y por qué me has dicho que lo sientes?

Le sonreí de costado, con cierta tristeza. Al parecer todavía no podía creerme del todo. ¿Tanto me detesta que no puede confiar en mi palabra? ¿Tanto mal le he hecho que no puede simplemente aceptar la verdad que le acababa de contar? -Porque pensé que seguías apenada por lo que te había dicho Tomas.

La expresión de Lily cambió en menos de una milésima de segundo -Oh... Ya veo- regresó a su posición original, tal como la había encontrado en el parque, hacía varias horas atrás. Después de que ella se fuera del departamento, rápidamente me vestí y salí hacia Cismigiu. No tenía que pensar en otro lugar, era obvio que ella estaría allí. Cismigiu era muy parecido al parque Richmond, su favorito en Londres. La hallé sin problemas. Me senté a unos metros de ella. Lloraba. ¿Por qué mierda lloraba de ésa manera? ¿Tanto le gustaba Tomas? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada del infeliz de mi primo? ¿Por qué? Si apenas lo conocía hacía unas semanas... ¿Por qué?

Sentía celos.

Y no solamente sentía celos por Tomas sino por cada chico que había tenido el privilegio de llamarse "novio de Lily Potter", que si bien eran apenas dos, sin contar al imbécil de Kregel... Maldito Kregel, lo odiaba tanto por haber sido el primero en arrebatar la virginidad de sus labios...

-Siento haberte acusado- musitó ella, apenas pude entenderla porque la pera todavía la tenía sobre sus rodillas y el movimiento de sus labios era mínimo.

-No te preocupes- le repliqué.

-Es sólo que... Muy dentro de mí sabía que no había pasado nada- dijo con sinceridad. Bueno, después de todo no tenía una tan mala imagen mía -Pero, después me acordé de quién eras y... Me hizo enfurecer- retiro lo dicho, tiene una muy mala imagen mía.

-¿Por qué dices algo así?

-Porque eres Malfoy. Eres Scorpius Malfoy, el mujeriego número uno de Hogwarts- fruncí mi ceño molesto. ¿Me acaba de llamar "mujeriego"? -No me mires así. ¡Lo eres!

-¿Por qué afirmas algo que no sabes?- me estaba empezando a molestar.

-Es algo vox populi- me dijo.

-No pensé que eras así, alguien que se deja llevar por los rumores.

-¿Me estás cargando? No es que me deje llevar. ¡Es porque lo eres! Digo, eres capaz de arrebatarle la V a Latika Patri, cuando ella estaba en un estado de ebriedad... ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo conmigo tampoco?

-¿Latika Patri? ¿Ella es tu fuente? ¡Por Merlín!- realmente los rumores me jugaban en contra... -Esa chica, como bien dijiste, estaba bien borracha. La llevé hasta su recámara y la dejé ahí, después me largué.

-Pero...- miró hacia sus pies, avergonzada -Pero... Ella dijo que...

-No soy ningún abusador, Lily.

-Pero sí eres un mujeriego- dijo al instante, como si estuviese defendiendo a morir la mala imagen que tenía de mí -Digo... ¿Con cuántas te has acostado con alguien?

Me reí -Con veintidós chicas. Y algunas más de una vez.

-¿Llevas la cuenta? ¡Me das asco!- gritó indignada.

Me reí más fuerte. Esta conversación se estaba yendo por las ramas -Es mentira, Lily. A decir verdad, con ninguna.

-¡No mientas más!

-De verdad, Lily. Mi conteo está en cero- junté mis dedos para dibujarle un cero con mis manos.

-¿Qué...? ¿Y todos los rumores?

-El 99,9% de los rumores son puras mentiras.

-Pero siempre te andas besuqueando a cualquiera... Y no sólo el Hogwarts- estoy seguro que estaba pensando en la chica del bar.

-¿Quieres saber por qué lo hago?- apretó sus labios bien fuertes. Era más que obvio que su orgullo no quería preguntarlo, pero se moría de ganas por saber -Para llamar tu atención, Lily- me sinceré con ella. ¿Qué tenía por perder? Nada -Ya te lo he dicho, me encantas- la dejé muda, no supo qué decirme -Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, Lily Potter. Enamorado de tu risa nerviosa, enamorado de cómo arrugas tu pequeña nariz al mirar el sol cuando juegas al Quidditch, enamorado de cómo te angustias por Defensas, enamorado de tus ojos al brillar cuando hablas de Oliver Wood, aunque lo aborrezca, enamorado de ti cuando usas el escarlata y oro aunque odie esos colores, enamorado de tu cara de aburrimiento cuando Rose Weasley intenta darte una lección- reí -Enamorado al verte feliz con tu amiga Jonhson, enamorado al verte jugar con Phoenix, enamorado de tu cara de enojo al verme cerca tuyo... Simplemente, enamorado de ti.

Había sido bien de maricón expresarle lo que sentía por ella de ésa manera. Bien maricón... Pero ya no lo soportaba más y necesitaba que ella lo sepa.

Ni bien terminé mi tonto monólogo, ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y plantó un corto beso sobre mis labios. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude procesar que ella ya me había soltado y se había levantado. Caminó unos metros, se dio vuelta y me gritó con una sonrisa divertida -¿No vienes?

Pestañeé unas dos veces y sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté del banco y corrí hacia ella. La alcé y la hice girar. Podía oír sus risas como melodías a mis oídos.


	9. En jaque

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**En jaque**

Agachó el rostro y me besó. Me había vuelto adicta a esos besos fugaces... Despegó sus labios de los míos y me mordí el labio, nerviosa. No quería parecer una loca pero deseaba más... Mucho más...

¡Ugh! La cuestión es que, después de aquella confesión y ése beso que le di, hacía dos semanas... Todo había cambiado. Nuestra "enemistad" claramente seguía igual pero había ciertos detalles que uno no podía pasar de largo.

-Buenos días- me dijo sobre mis labios.

-Buenos días- musité. James y Tom no estaban en casa, así que me encontraba completamente sola con él. Hecho que por primera vez desde que comenzó el verano, no me disgustó. Se alejó un poco de mí para alcanzar una taza vacía y un frío me envolvió. No podía estar pasándome esto. No podía caer por él, mas no podía evitarlo. Ésa confesión movió todo mi ser...

_-De verdad, Lily. Mi conteo está en cero- me dijo, dibujando con sus dedos un cero en el aire. La verdad es que no le creía. No podía ser V... Era algo irreal... ¡Vamos! ¿El mujeriego Malfoy virgen?_

_-¿Qué...? ¿Y todos los rumores?- inquirí._

_-El 99,9% de los rumores son puras mentiras- y también el 99,9% de lo que tú dices son puras mentiras quise decirle, pero no pude._

_-Pero siempre te andas besuqueando a cualquiera... Y no sólo en Hogwarts- me imaginé a todas las perras con las cuales él se había besado... Y especialmente con la mina del bar de anoche. La detestaba, no sé por qué... Pero la detestaba._

_-¿Quieres saber por qué lo hago?- OBVIO QUE LO QUIERO SABER, IDIOTA. ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? ¿QUE MATE A MI ORGULLO Y TE LO PREGUNTE? Estaba apretando tan fuerte mis labios que dolía, simplemente no podía decirle todo lo que estaba pensando porque eso me pondría en jaque. Lo vi tomar aire y siguió -Para llamar tu atención, Lily- ¿para qué carajo? -Ya te lo he dicho, me encantas- y otra vez con lo mismo. ¿Acaso no tiene otra cosa que decir? ¿Siempre el mismo verso? -Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, Lily Potter- ¿qué? -Enamorado de tu risa nerviosa, enamorado de cómo arrugas tu pequeña nariz al mirar el sol cuando juegas al Quidditch,-sentí una gran molestia en mi pecho -Enamorado de cómo te angustias por Defensas, enamorado de tus ojos al brillar cuando hablas de Oliver Wood, aunque lo aborrezca, enamorado de ti cuando usas el escarlata y oro aunque odie esos colores, enamorado de tu cara de aburrimiento cuando Rose Weasley intenta darte una lección. Enamorado al verte feliz con tu amiga Jonhson, enamorado al verte jugar con Phoenix, enamorado de tu cara de enojo al verme cerca tuyo... Simplemente, enamorado de ti._

_Temblé... Y sin conciencia de mis movimientos, le tomé el rostro y deposité mis labios sobre los suyos..._

No sé la verdadera razón por la que lo besé, sólo lo hice. Pero después de ése momento, él aprovechaba cada momento para besarme... Y por más que mi orgullo se negaba a recibirlos, mi cuerpo quería más. Estoy segura que debía estar drogándome con sus besos, quizá alguna poción que se untaba en sus labios, causante de mi deseo por más. Maldito Malfoy. De seguro que era una poción... Y claro que sí, ¿no se supone que él es el mejor en Pociones de toda la historia de Hogwarts, sólo vencido por el profesor Snape?

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- me preguntó haciéndome regresar a la realidad. ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo una cita? Sonrojé pero escondí mi cara detrás de la puerta de la heladera que justo abrí, gracias a Merlín.

Revolví un poco las cosas haciendo ruido -Perdón, no te oí bien. ¿Qué decías?- sí, patético. Me hice la estúpida simplemente para oírlo decir de nuevo...

Se rió entre dientes -Que te quiero llevar a la cama y hacerte mía una y otra vez- me dijo.

-¡MALDITO PUERCO BASTARDO!- tomé el jarrón de agua que estaba en la heladera y le tiré toda el agua fría.

Más allá de enojarse se mató de la risa. Lo vi agarrar su varita y me apuntó -¡Aguamenti!

Pero fui más ágil y justo me di vuelta, sólo logró mojarme la espalda. Corrí hacia la sala de estar... Yo también reía... Era imposible no hacerlo... Me siguió y con rapidez me alzó con un brazo -No vas a poder conmigo, Potter- sí voy a poder contigo, Malfoy, pensé. Le robé la varita y con un hechizo no verbal lo mojé. Sé que no debía usar magia porque todavía me faltaban dos años para ser legal... Pero estaba en Rumania a miles de kilómetros lejos de Inglaterra y estaba en una casa llena de magia... El Ministerio de la Magia no iba a enterarse por nada del mundo.

-¡Eres toda una criminal!- me dijo con un tono burlón después de quitarse el agua de sus ojos. Me hizo cosquillas y me retorcí en el suelo a carcajadas. Solté la varita y aprovechando su distracción, cambiamos de posición, estando yo arriba de él... Y de pronto, todo quedó en silencio... El agua chorreaba entre los dos... Teníamos todo la ropa y las cabelleras mojadas. Vi como una gota, proveniente de un mechón de mi pelo, caía sobre su mejilla. Malfoy se sentó a pesar de que yo seguía sobre él. Clavó sus preciosos ojos grises en los míos. Me estremecí al sentir su mano recorrer mi espalda... Acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, sentí ése mismo calor que siempre sentía al tenerlo tan cerca de mí... Cerré los ojos esperando sus besos... Y sin esperar más, nos estábamos besando...

Rompimos el beso y nos miramos con lujuria. Se quitó la remera y como la primera vez, sentí un malestar... Ver todas esas cicatrices en su torso, simplemente me mataban. Con cuidado fue recorriendo aquellas heridas con las yemas de mis dedos. ¿Por qué había gente tan loca? ¿Por qué alguien querría dañar a un niño que no tenía nada de culpa por los errores de otros? Dejé escapar una lágrima... ¿O era el agua que chorreaba?

Malfoy levantó mi rostro para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos -Tú fuiste mi esperanza en ése momento.

-¿Qué...?- ¿qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Que yo qué?

oOoOoOo

El abuelo lo había soltado por un segundo, para entregar unos pergaminos a un funcionario y ahí lo raptaron al niño. Quería gritar pero no podía, le habían colocado a la fuerza, un pañuelo en la boca. Ya sabía qué le iba a suceder. Todos en su familia paterna habían sido mortífagos y era consciente de que era la causa de mucho odio en la comunidad mágica.

Llegó a un pasillo oscuro, hacía frío y claro que tenía miedo. Lo estaban arrastrando a quién sabe dónde...

-Tu querido abuelo es un asesino... Y pagará con la misma moneda...- repetía una y otra vez el raptor.

El niño aprovechó una distracción del hombre, pisó su pie... Y del dolor, lo soltó. Salió corriendo en medio de la oscuridad, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Se arrinconó contra la pared, ya agotado de la corrida, y esperó. Quizá su abuelo lo encontraría pronto... Quizá...

No supo cuánto había pasado pero oyó unos pasos acercarse a él. No podía ser su raptor porque eran pasos cortos y suaves. Llegó a divisar a aquella criatura... Para su horror era una niña, más chica que él. Se aproximó a ella, le tomó del brazo y le tapó la boca, por si gritaba. Algo había aprendido de su raptor, pensó con asco.

-No hagas ruido- susurró y la soltó cuando se sintió a salvo. Buscó entre sus bolsillos una pequeña bengala que su primo Tomas le había regalado el día anterior y lo prendió. Era una niña con el pelo atado en dos colitas, lo tenía largo, de color rojo y parecía sedoso. Quería tocarlo para ver cómo se sentía... Tenía varias pecas en el rostro y sus ojos eran chocolates -Me llamo Scorpius- dijo el niño con una voz casi inaudible -¿Y tú eres?

-Soy Lily... Me perdí- confesó, con un sollozo.

Sí, el nombre Lilian iba perfecto para ella, pensó y eso que no la conocía. Le tomó la mano, quería tranquilizarla -No tengas miedo- ella asintió. Los dos quedaron callados. El ambiente seguía frío y tenebroso para cuando la bengala se apagó -Debemos buscar la salida- Scorpius se levantó y ayudó a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que un ruido no tan lejano los hizo frenar. El frío se hizo más intenso y el miedo se apoderó en ellos por completo.

Los dos sintieron cómo la alegría del mundo desparecía rápidamente, cómo el aire helado inundaba sus pulmones y cómo dolía...

Tres dementores, cubiertos por capas y sus brazos y dedos largos y putrefactos. La niña quería gritar...

-No tengas miedo. Estoy contigo. No tengas miedo- le decía el niño -No tengas miedo... Estoy contigo...

Pero ella no logró mantenerse en pie y se desmayó. El niño no sabía qué hacer... El miedo iba matándolo con rapidez.

-Es suficiente- un rayo de luz brilló y los dementores desaparecieron. La voz que oyó era la de su raptor -Así que, aquí estabas, pendejo. ¡Lumos!- con su varita alumbró todo el pasillo -¿Quién es tu amiguita?- interrogó al mirar a la niña en el suelo, con él.

-Nadie...- dijo con la valentía que no sentía tener.

-¿Qué tal si acabo con los dos?

-¡NO!- gritó el niño -Ella... Ella no te ha hecho nada... Déjala en paz... Has lo que quieras conmigo...

El raptor rió con acidez. Lo levantó y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a la niña en medio de aquél fúnebre lugar.

Cuando el niño despertó no sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que sentía era un olor nauseabundo a sangre y dolor en su pecho... Le dolía todo, pero lo único que podía pensar era en aquella niña...

oOoOoOo

-Fuiste tú mi esperanza... Quería volverte a encontrar- me susurró al oído, escondiendo su cara -Necesita saber si estabas viva... Por eso, no podía morir...- besé su cuello, lo sentí temblar... Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a perder los estribos. No era justo. ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar algo así? -Pasaron los años y te vi. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí- le dije suavemente. Claro que me acordaba.

oOoOoOo

Estábamos con mamá y mis hermanos en lo de Madame Malkin porque Albus necesitaba su nuevo uniforme y James necesitaba un talle más grande, porque había crecido diez centímetros de un año al otro. Estaba aburrida porque yo no podía probarme nada porque todavía me faltaban dos años para ir al castillo. Quería escapar a la tienda de mis tíos... Pero una mano me detuvo. Giré para ver quién era, porque estaba segura que mamá no era...

-Lily...- un niño pálido, un poco más alto que Albus me miraba sonriente, como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Quién eres?- tiré de mi brazo para soltarme del engendro.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?- me preguntó triste.

-No sé quién eres... No vuelvas a tocarme- caminé lo más lejos posible del niño.

oOoOoOo

-Lo siento- le dije con sinceridad. Había actuado como una pendeja malcriada.

-No te preocupes- me sonrió de la misma manera como ésa primera vez -Por lo menos, ése día supe que estabas viva, que no te había pasado nada malo.

Lo volví a besar. Él siempre se preocupaba por mí, siempre estaba cuidándome, siempre estaba ahí presente...

oOoOoOo

Cuando falleció el abuelo Arthur hacía tres años atrás, no quería hablar con nadie y me había escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres y no salí de allí hasta creo que las tres de la mañana. Él estaba ahí, en la entrada, esperando. Hacía frío porque era pleno invierno.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- pregunté con hastío.

-Ten- puso entre mis manos un termo, giró y se fue. Tenía las manos congeladas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá esperado? Quedé en el pasillo sola, le quité la tapa y olí el dulce aroma de una buena chocolatada caliente. Le di un sorbo, estaba delicioso. Al día siguiente, los dos continuamos nuestras vidas como si nada...

oOoOoOo

Metió su mano dentro de mi musculosa y me acarició lentamente. Llegó a mis pechos... Y no lo soporté más. Estiré mis brazos, dándole a entender que me ayude a... Sonrió, me quitó la prenda que tanto estaba molestando y la lanzó bien lejos. Besó mis pechos sobre mi corpiño... Sentí mi cuerpo arder y estaba segura que él también sentía lo mismo. O por lo menos lo intuía... Noté a su amiguito muy alegre. Sonreí satisfecha, después de todo, yo era la razón de su alegría...

Con una mano ágilmente me desabrochó la ropa interior y sin pensarlo, me tapé con mis brazos. Recién en ése momento me di cuenta lo expuesta que estaba ante él.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- me dijo, quitándome los brazos de mi pecho -Mentira... Eres la mujer más hermosa del universo- y nos fundimos nuevamente en besos...

-Siento tener que interrumpir su encuentro.

Nos asustamos al oír la voz de Tom, que se encontraba en la boca de la chimenea -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó Malfoy visiblemente molesto. Me abrazó bien fuerte para que el otro rubio no pueda ver nada de mí. Le agradecí en mi mente.

-Vine a buscarte, porque claramente has ignorado las dos lechuzas que te envié- le dijo, aunque me estaba mirando a mí. Ahora sí, estaba sí estaba en verdad expuesta -Necesitamos una mano, acaba de llegar una madre hocicorto sueco con su cría.

-Ya voy- masculló Malfoy.

-Vale- Tom se metió en la chimenea y se fue por la Red Flú.

-¡Maldición! Lily...

-Lo sé- busqué mi musculosa y me la coloqué. Malfoy con su varita soltó un chorro de aire caliente y nos secó al instante.

-¿Quieres venir?

-Iré... Dentro de un rato- le dije. Necesitaba calmarme... Si Tom no hubiese interrumpido, no sé qué rayos hubiera pasado...

-Te espero- me besó e imitando a su primo, desapareció por la chimenea.

Dos cosas bizarras acababan de pasar. Primero, la aparición de Tomas y segundo, el encuentro fugaz con Malfoy.

No quería lidiar con Tomas. Después de lo que me dijo esa noche en el bar, no volvimos a hablar. En realidad, él no volvió a hablarme y yo tampoco ponía empeño en entablar algún tipo de conversación con él. Creo que James lo notó, pero como siempre, nunca hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mi hermano James, siempre sabía cuándo callar y cuándo hablar. No era como el torpe de Albus. Al era más explosivo que cualquier Potter.

En cuanto a Malfoy... Era la primera vez que avanzábamos tanto. Durante éstas dos semanas eran sólo besos cortos y rápidos... Agradezco la aparición de Tomas. Realmente no sé qué hubiera pasado si él no llegaba. Quizá terminaba en la cama, tal como lo había dicho antes. O quizá, lo frenaba antes de cualquier contacto sexual... No sé...

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Lastimosamente, tenía que admitirlo... No me hubiese disgustado para nada terminar con él, en su habitación... Lastimosamente, la verdad ponía en jaque todo mi ser... Todo.


	10. Broken

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Broken**

Me guió, casi corriendo, bien lejos del lugar. No podía creerlo. Estaba tan... Asustada, triste... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo así? No entendía el motivo. Me sentía en una bizarra película muggle, donde los hechos no tenían sentido alguno.

oOoOoOo

_LP:_

_¿Cómo van tus vacaciones en Rumania? ¿Cómo está el galán de Tomas? Ya me lo imagino... Todo rubiecito con los ojos claros... Pensándolo bien, se parece a otro galán que tanto amas, ¿verdad?_

Fruncí mi ceño molesta. ¡DJ no podía ser más idiota!

_No pongas ésa cara, que no te queda nada bien._

Era increíble cómo me conocía...

_En fin, ¡no veo la hora de verte, mujer! Los italianos ya me están cansando un poco. Quizá pase unas semanas en Grecia. ¡Dicen que los griegos están para comérselos! ¡APPA!_

_Espero que nos veamos por lo menos paras las compras de los libros. Mi madre dice que necesito urgente una nueva túnica porque la vieja está muy corta, pero yo creo que un poco de piel no hace nada mal, ¿verdad? Le dije que si tú no te comprabas una, yo tampoco. Así que, tú no te compras una y todos contentos._

Menos tu mamá, DJ.

_¡Oh, cierto! ¿Tienes noticias de AS?_

¡Rayos! Aquí empieza la DJ depresiva... Me golpeé la frente con la mesa.

_Sí, sé que odias que pregunte por él... Pero, tampoco es que pueda escribirle una carta o algo... Después de todo, soy simplemente la mejor amiga de su hermana menor, ¿no?_

_Noticias... Por favor. Hazlo por tu pobre y triste MEJOR AMIGA._

_Te quiero, Lilian Luna Potter._

_DJ._

_PS: ¡Pórtate mal con Tomas!_

¡Ay, DJ! Si sólo supieras que sí me estoy portando mal... Pero no con Tomas... Me reí mucho. Malfoy ya se había ido por Red Flu y yo me había metido en mi habitación para cuando llegó la carta de DJ.

Tomé la pluma y un pergamino. No quería ir tan rápido al trabajo de James... Todavía sentía ése no sé qué de pudor...

_DJ:_

_Por aquí todo bien. No menciones de nuevo al imbécil de Tomas. No vale la pena._

_¡Te envidio, mujer! Por aquí no hay ningún hombre que esté para comérselo. Creo que el próximo verano, me voy contigo._

Era mentira, lo sé. Más no quería decirle todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Malfoy. Es más, ni siquiera le dije que él estaba aquí, en Rumania. Si se lo llegaba a mencionar, me hubiese mandado tres cartas por día y ¡pobres lechuzas!

_¿Noticias de Albus? ¡DJ! ¡Te he dicho que basta! Has tu vida, no te quedes estancada con el hueco de mi hermano. Hay millones de peces en el mar._

La verdad es que Albus era un completo estúpido. Yo sabía que él sabía que DJ estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero él no hacía nada. No sé por qué... Y tampoco sé si quisiera saber el por qué... Suspiré. La cuestión era que, DJ me daba pena, al borde de la lástima.

_Y no tengo muchas noticias... Sé que regresa al Valle de Godric una semana antes que yo y que me va a retar por el resto de las vacaciones por no haber ido al campamento de quidditch._

_¡A propósito! No me utilices como excusa con tu mamá. Sabes que la adoro y que no quiero que piense que soy mala influencia para ti. Se compra una nueva túnica sin chistar, señorita._

_No veo la hora de verte, Donna Johnson._

_Lily._

Llamé a Phoe, que llegó volando, le coloqué el pergamino y salió por la ventana. Después, me cambié de ropa, por una camisa a rayas azules y rojas y unos cómodos jeans. Salí por la chimenea y llegué al trabajo de James. Creí que en la oficina central estaba vacía, pero detrás del mostrador se encontraba Tom, completando algunos pergaminos. Levantó la vista y me miró -Hola- le dije, algo avergonzada, porque hacía menos de una hora que me había visto semidesnuda. Me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir del lugar, porque no soportaba la tensión que se estaba acumulando en el aire.

-No creí que fueses tan ingenua.

Me di vuelta, con el ceño fruncido -¿Perdón?

-Digo, ¿Scorpius?- soltó la pluma y su tarea administrativa.

-¿Qué sucede con tu primo?- ¿qué carajo tenía que meterse y opinar? Salió detrás del mostrador y se me acercó. Di un paso atrás un tanto asustada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Éste no era el Tom que yo había conocido. ¿Por qué había cambiado? -¿Qué...?

-No tienes idea en dónde te estás metiendo. Scorpius no es para ti. Como ya te lo dije, eres demasiado pura para alguien como él- me tomó de las muñecas e hizo fuerzas, lastimándome. Me empujó contra la puerta. No podía moverme. Acercó su rostro al mío y pude sentir su respirar profundo en mi cabellera -Hueles bien, demasiado bien- intenté forcejear y así librarme de aquella incómoda situación -Yo sabía que te calentaba mi primo- rió con sarcasmo -Pero, también yo te caliento, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si continúo donde quedó mi primito?- introdujo su mano dentro de mi camisa...

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?- me hablaba todo a mis oídos, haciéndome sentir más y más incómoda -Si te fascinaba que mi primo te toque así, que yo lo haga, no cambia nada.

-No me toques...- me soltó de la nada. Respiré hondo... Tomé del picaporte pero mi mano temblaba tanto que no podía hacerla girar.

-Eres igual que todas. Todas caen en su estúpido jueguito- me dio la espalda, mas siguió hablando -¿Qué cuentito te ha dicho? ¿Que es virgen y que está enamorado de ti?

Sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos... Realmente lo sentí. Siempre creía que era una exageración que utilizaban las personas para describir ése dolor... Pero, era verdadero... Realmente lo sentía al escuchar cada palabra que decía Tom. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? ¿Por qué...?

Se rió -Así que usó eso. Es el que más compran todas las chicas- hizo una pausa -Mi querido primo no es ningún virgencito, Lily. Y ni mucho menos está enamorado de ti. Eres simplemente un reemplazo de Coria.

¿Coria Tanner? ¿Ella? No... ¿Por qué rayos ella? ¿Por qué tenía que decir ése nombre? ¿Por qué?

-¡Qué destrozado que quedó mi primito después de que ella cortara con él!- se rió con frialdad.

-Mentira...- musité. Aunque estaba segura que no lo era... -¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho?- logré abrir la puerta y salí. No quería escucharlo más. No quería seguir alimentando mi dolor con más basura.

Caminé sin rumbo...

Coria Tanner... Coria Tanner... Me acordaba de ella. Era extremadamente bella. Esbelta, rubia casi de color blanco y ojos miel. Podía jurar que era una veela. Era la premio anual del año de James. Ergo, era mayor que Malfoy. Cuando ellos empezaron a salir... Él estaba en cuarto año y ella en séptimo. Había sido el escándalo del año. Duraron casi un semestre completo, mas al finalizar las vacaciones de Navidad, como si nada, habían terminado. Nadie supo la razón de su ruptura. Pero después de ella, Malfoy se convirtió en el mujeriego número uno de Hogwarts. Después de ella no hubo mujer que durase más de una semana con él... Creo que el máximo fue una de sexto año, que batió el récord de cinco días.

¿Era cierto lo que decía Tomas? ¿La confesión de Malfoy había sido pura patraña? ¿Era sólo para llevarme a la cama?

Un ruido ensordecedor, como una sirena, me cortó los pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era la primera vez que oía algo así. Vi pasar corriendo a Tomas a unos metros míos y decidí seguirlo. Llegamos a una de las grandes jaulas. Vi en llamas varios árboles que estaban en el alrededor. Busqué a James, llena de miedo, gracias a Merlín se encontraba bien. Pero, Malfoy tenía todo el brazo y parte del hombro sangrando. Mi hermano lo estaba atendiendo. El señor Blake estaba frente a un dragón madre, que protegía a su hijo con violencia. Largaba de su boca fuego y humo hacia todos lados. Tomas fue a su ayuda, junto con otros tres hombres más. Estaba nerviosa... No quería ver la cantidad de sangre que Malfoy había perdido, porque había una gran mancha en la tierra... Posé mi mirada en el señor Blake. De seguro que lograría calmar pronto a la bestia y todo estaría bien... La sirena seguía retumbando en mis tímpanos... El peligro parecía no terminar...

La madre dragón fue capturada y lograron sellarle la boca. Suspiré aliviada... Cantar victoria con anticipación no es correcto, pensé... El dragón bebé sacó sus garras y le dio directo al señor Blake... El anciano cayó en el suelo y el monstruo seguía atacándolo... Ninguno de los ayudantes podía acercarse... -¡NO!- grité asustada.

-¡LILY!- aulló James al verme -¡Scorpius sácala de aquí!- mi hermano fue a socorrer al señor Blake... Tomas se abalanzó al dragón...

Y no supe qué sucedió después... Porque estaba siendo arrastrada por Malfoy.

Dejamos de correr. Tenía la respiración agitada. Debimos haber corrido unos dos kilómetros o más. Me abrazó con fuerzas -Tranquila...

Y con ésa simple palabra, comenzaron mis sollozos y mis lágrimas...


	11. The end of summer

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**The end of summer**

El funeral había sido corto y simple. El señor Blake no tenía muchos conocidos. Los únicos que habían participado eran los pocos empleados del criadero, Annie, Lily y yo.

Nos juntamos en la cabaña central del lugar para hacer la recepción. No había mucha comida y tampoco habían ganas de charlar. Todos estaban en un estado de shock. La muerte del señor Blake había sido tan repentina y sin sentido. No quería imaginarme cómo se sentían James y Tomas. Ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo de sus vidas con el anciano. Especialmente, mi primo.

El padre de Tomas había dejado a su mujer y por ende a él, cuando tenía siete años. La madre, la hermana mayor de la mía, al no poder recuperarse de tal abandono, decidió escaparse lejos de Londres, llevándose consigo a su hijo. Llegaron a Rumania y conocieron al señor Blake. El viejo se hizo cargo de la crianza de Tomas hasta que éste tuvo que partir a la escuela de magia y después de que él haya completado sus estudios. El señor Blake siempre estuvo para mi primo, especialmente cuando la tía se había quitado la vida, sin poder soportar la vergüenza de haber sido reemplazada por una mujer más joven que ella, dos años después de llegar al nuevo país. Así que, con la muerte del señor Blake, Tomas quedaba huérfano... De alguna manera.

Él estaba sentado a un costado del lugar. Tenía la cabeza baja. Su aspecto era deplorable. Se podía sentir un intenso olor a alcohol que lo envolvía. Vi a Annie acercarse a él. Ella apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, mas él ni se movió. Ella estaba diciéndole algunas palabras pero no logré oírlas y después lo abrazó. Podía sentir cómo él la estaba estrujando, necesitando con desesperación de aquella muestra de afecto.

Sentí pena por mi primo. Estaba pasando un muy mal momento y justo la noche anterior, James y Annie nos habían anunciado su pre-compromiso, durante la cena. No era el verdadero anuncio, porque no estaban los padres de él ni los de ella, era un simple anuncio entre los presentes. Pobre Tomas. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Annie, mucho antes que James. Creo que habían salido un par de veces pero pronto apareció el hermano de Lily en la vida de la rusa y así, ambos se enamoraron a primera vista, o eso es lo que ellos siempre dicen. Mi primo quedó destrozado pero nunca dijo nada. Para la flameante pareja, Tomas estaba muy feliz y era un orgullo para él ser el padrino de bodas.

Observé a mí alrededor. Lily estaba mirando con sus preciosos ojos tristes a Tomas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Ella también sentía pena por él? ¿O seguía sintiendo algo por él? Percibí un malestar en mí ser. Detestaba el simple hecho de que esté mirando a otro hombre y no a mí. Movió lentamente su mirada hasta mí. Así me gustaba. Le sonreí con simpleza pero ella no me replicó de ninguna forma.

oOoOoOo

Corrimos de la mano para alejarnos de todo el lugar. El fuerte viento me hacía arder las heridas. Genial. Más condenadas cicatrices. Espero que éstas sí se curen con magia, porque las del maldito bastardo...

Llegamos a una pradera que no conocía. Lily temblaba. -Tranquila...- la abracé y sin esperar la oí sollozar y empapar mi hombro. De seguro que era la primera vez que presenciaba la muerte de una persona. Pensé en los thestrals. Suspiré. No es que eran malas criaturas pero no eran criaturas que den regocijo y muchos menos para una mujer...

Habrá pasado una hora. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido. Sentía en mi cuerpo el calorcito que ella emanaba. Se sentía muy bien. Ya había dejado de llorar hace rato y con lentitud se fue separando de mí. Movió su brazo y sin querer me rozó la herida. Solté un gemido de dolor, sin darme cuenta. Ella me miró preocupada -Lo siento...- miró la viva lastimadura y se asustó -¡Oh, no! Tenemos que volver pronto. Tienes que hacerte ver eso.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- sé lo había dicho para hacerme el valiente pero disfrutaba su preocupación por algo tan tonto.

-No quiero que tengas más cicatrices- musitó, sin quitarle la vista a la herida -Regresemos- me tomó de la mano y empezamos el trayecto de vuelta.

Me sentía un poco mareado porque tenía el estómago vacío y había perdido mucha sangre. Es más, ¿por qué demonios los árboles se movían de un lado hacia el otro?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Lo estoy...- dije o eso creí...

Abrí los ojos. Sabía que estaba acostado pero no reconocía la habitación. Intenté llevarme la mano a mi cabeza pero algo la estaba reteniendo o mejor dicho, alguien. Giré un poco y vi a Lily durmiendo apoyando sus brazos en la cama. Sentí cómo mis tripas se removían con gozo. Y así, en sincronía, ella también despertó -Me has dado un susto, estúpido- comentario tan Lily, le sonreí para calmarla -Voy a buscar al sanador.

Le impedí, apretando su mano -Quédate- juro por Merlín que vi un sonroje en sus mejillas. Estaba segura que la estaba atrapando poco a poco. Ella obedeció y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó con su rostro preocupado.

-Bien. ¿Qué pasó?- sentía una molestia en mi garganta -Lo último que recuerdo era que estábamos regresando de la pradera...- me sirvió un vaso de agua y bebí. O mi voz sonaba asquerosamente mal o ella se había percatado de mi sed... No importaba la razón, estaba agradecido. Me hizo bien beber el líquido.

-Te desmayaste. Perdiste mucha sangre y no habías terminado de curarte la herida, idiota- me había insultado pero sentía en su voz un dejo de preocupación. Miré mi brazo, lo tenía vendado hasta el hombro. No podía moverme con facilidad. Mierda -Tuve que dejarte en medio del pasto para ir a buscar a James- me dio un golpe en el brazo sano. Me dolió, sí que era una bruta -¿Eres realmente el mejor promedio de tu año? ¿Cómo no vas a llevar contigo tu varita?- mi varita... De seguro que se había caído cuando el dragón me pasó sus garras de mierda. Uff... Tendré que ir a buscarlo cuando las cosas estén más calmadas -Aquí la tienes. Lo encontró Dim en el suelo- me entregó mi preciada amiga. Sentí la magia recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Creo que ambos nos sentíamos contentos de volvernos a encontrar.

-Gracias- hicimos una pausa. No sabía si tenía que preguntarlo, aunque ya lo tenía asumido que el señor Blake no estaba con vida -¿Cómo están todos?

-El señor Blake está...

-Sí, lo sé- me apretó con fuerzas la mano y dejó escapar una lágrima silenciosa, que cayó en la sábana -¿Los demás?

-Están preparando el servicio para el señor Blake. Yo no quería dejarte sólo- susurró.

Me lleve su mano a mi labios y besé su dorso -Gracias, Lily- le acaricié la mejilla y sonrió. Sentí mi corazón bombear rápidamente -Por éstas cosas me tienes loco, Lily. Por estas cosas me tienes tan enamorado- ¡mierda! ¿Por qué carajo tengo que confesarle todo el tiempo mi amor por ella? Realmente me estaba volviendo loco.

-No...- musitó. Me soltó y sin decir nada, se fue.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué había actuado así? Si la otra vez, me había besado y...

oOoOoOo

Desde el servicio habían pasado dos semanas. Mañana era el último día de Lily en Rumania y desde ése charla en el hospital, ella se mantenía tan fría conmigo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Porque hasta donde yo sabía estábamos más que bien. Es más, estábamos perfectamente bien. ¿Qué había sucedido en el medio? ¿De qué me había perdido? ¿Por qué reaccionó de ésa manera ante mi segunda pobre confesión, cuando la primera vez había respondido de buena forma?

Estábamos todos en la oficina central, en realidad, todos menos Tomas. Él había desparecido después de que terminó todo el velorio del señor Blake. Nadie sabe de su paradero. Estaban terminando de detallar cómo se manejaría ahora el criadero de dragones con el abogado. James quedaría a la cabeza, según el humilde testimonio que había dejado el anciano. Supongo que el señor Blake intuía una recaída por parte de Tomas y que éste iba a evaporarse de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno...

La vi pararse y salir de la cabaña. La seguí en silencio hasta el río que cruzaba en medio del terreno del criadero. Se sentó en una gran roca y clavó su mirada hacia el atardecer. Esperé unos segundos y después me senté a su lado. Ella me miró pero inmediatamente volvió a su posición inicial.

-¿Cómo está Coria Tanner?- me preguntó después de un prologando mutismo de dos semanas enteras.

Me puse nervioso y mi corazón empezó a tener otro tipo de latido, un latido incómodo y turbulento.

Coria Tanner había sido mi única novia, por así decirlo. Era mayor que yo, es más tenía la edad de Tomas o de James. Y no podía mentir, era hermosa y claro, cómo no serlo cuando en su sangre recorría el gen veela. Su familia era muy amiga de la familia materna. Crecí básicamente con ella. Cuando era niño, la admiraba al punto de la adoración. Aunque de seguro que era por su poder veela.

Durante mi cuarto año, le pedí que fuese mi novia. En realidad no sé por qué lo hice. Pero así lo fue. Ella fue mi primer beso, mi primera experiencia casi sexual pero sin alcanzar lo indebido. La quise muchísimo, mas nunca que llegué a amarla. Es más, habíamos cortado por eso. Porque no podía verla como una mujer sino simplemente con la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. Ella ya lo sabía. Ella ya sabía que corazón miraba hacia otra persona... A la misma persona que estaba sentada junto a mí, en ésta pálida roca.

Yo creo que Coria sabía de eso mucho antes que yo mismo. Yo no lo supe hasta que la vi llorar a Lily por primera vez. Todos los Weasley – Potter habían llegado más tarde de la fecha prevista, en las vacaciones de Navidad. Si mal no lo recuerdo, tres días después. Me carcomía la curiosidad. Así que, me puse a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo con su familia... Su abuelo había fallecido durante ésas vacaciones...

_Ella pasó por mi lado y ni me miró. Generalmente, me fulminaba con su mirada de puro desdén o decía un comentario no digno de una niña de doce años de edad. Iba sola y estaba por empezar el toque de queda. Me pareció raro. La seguí. Sé que tenía una "cita" con Coria, pero no podía dejar a la nena deambulando por el castillo y más si estaba en una condición delicada. Subía las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás. Quizá ella sabía que la estaba siguiendo o simplemente estaba tan absorta en su dolor que no podía reconocer lo que estaba a su alrededor. Llegamos al séptimo piso. Si mis predicciones estaban en lo correcto, Lily buscaba la Sala de los Menesteres y así lo fue. Pasó tres veces por la pared y una pequeña puerta apareció. Sin pensarlo, ingresó y desapareció de mi vista._

_Me acerqué pronto a la misma pared e intenté todas las frases que se me ocurrieran para entrar y darle consuelo... En vano. Había sellado muy bien la sala. Di una patada en el suelo, apoyé mi espalda a la fría pared y fui bajando hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Y esperé. Llamé a uno de los elfos de la mansión Malfoy y le pedí un termo con la mejor chocolatada que podía hacer. Y esperé._

_Salió de su refugio pasadas las tres de la mañana. Me miró con hastío -¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?_

_No sabía qué decir... ¿'"Lo siento"? ¿"Mi más sincero pésame"? ¿Qué rayos debía responder? -Ten- puse entre sus manos el termo y me fui. No giré en ningún momento. No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ver su rostro surcado por lágrimas._

_Bajando las escaleras me acordé de Coria. ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado soberanamente de ella. Corrí hasta su torre. Me iba a odiar. Dije la contraseña y entré. Era la Premio Anual, así que gracias a Merlín, tenía su propio lugar privado. Crucé la sala de estar y me metí en su habitación. Ella estaba despierta. Levantó la vista y me sonrió. Eso me hizo sentir peor. La había dejado plantada de la peor manera -Lo siento. Se me pasó el tiempo..._

_-Esperando a Lily Potter- no era una pregunta, era una simple afirmación._

_No quería acercarme a ella. Seguía en el marco de la puerta -Sí. Perdón._

_-No tienes que pedirme perdón, Scorpius- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí. Llevaba un camisón violeta muy corto y cada paso que daba parecía que lo hacía bailando -Ya lo sabía. Creo que lo sé desde hace mucho, desde que ella empezó el colegio._

_-¿Saber qué cosa exactamente?_

_-Que la amas- sonrió -Por eso no entendí cuando me pediste ser tu novia._

_-¿Por qué aceptaste?- pregunté inmediatamente._

_-Porque quería ser tu primer beso, Scorpius, y tu primer revolcada- me guiñó el ojo y sonrojé -Pero creo que eres demasiado caballero para eso, ¿verdad?- se rió -No cometas ninguna estupidez. Espérala. Porque, aunque no lo parezca, ella también va a esperar al indicado. Y si mal no lo veo, tú eres el indicado para ella, por más que no quiera admitirlo. Así que, no seas egoísta y sé justo con ella. Tú también espera- me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla._

_Asentí algo avergonzado. Realmente Coria era la hermana mayor que nunca tuve -Entonces...- estaba terminando conmigo, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, querido. Va a ser lo mejor- plantó un beso sobrio sobre mis labios -Fue lindo mientras duró. Besas muy bien, lindura. Aprovéchalo._

_-Pero has dicho que..._

_-Sí, que la esperes pero eso no implica que disfrutes algún que otro beso, ¿verdad?- me guiñó por segunda vez -Sólo para dar celos. Se dio vuelta y se metió en la cama -¿Quieres dormir aquí y por la mañana regresas a tu habitación? Duerme en el sofá..._

-¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?- intenté esquivar la obligación de responder y de paso, matar mi duda.

-Digo... ¿Acaso ella no fue tu gran amor?

-Erh... ¿Sí?- no sabía qué tenía que decir. ¿Por qué sacaba éste tema justo cuando todo estaba relativamente bien? ¿Por qué justo cuando la tenía conmigo tal como yo quería? Un momento... ¿Acaso...? -¿Qué te ha dicho Tomas?

-Él...- titubeó. ¡Era el colmo! ¡Maldito hijo de tía! ¿Tan encabronado estaba por el compromiso de James y Annie que tenía que arruinarme la vida a mí? -Él sólo me dijo la verdad- dijo con más valor.

-Mi primo te ha dicho cosas sin sentido. Todo lo que te ha dicho es pura basura- nos miramos. No pestañeé ni un segundo, como si con eso tuviese más credibilidad.

-Muy en el fondo sabía que me estaba mintiendo- me dijo con sinceridad -Pero, me acordé de ella... Ella fue tu primer amor... Ella...

-Sí, Lily- sentí cómo su pecho se encogía de ¿aflicción? ¿O era lo que mis ojos querían ver? -Coria siempre va a ser especial para mí.

-Lo sabía...

No pude soportarlo más. La besé. La besé con pasión, mostrándole que ella, Lily Luna Potter, era la única que ocupaba mi mente y mi corazón. No quería dejar de besarla, no quería dejar de jugar con su boca... Nos separamos y con firmeza le dije -Ella ya pasó. Tú eres mi ahora, Lily.

Creo que la dejé más tranquila porque era ella la que me estaba besando ahora... Disfrutando cada segundo con ella...

Lily estaba sentada delante de mí apoyando su espalda en mi torso. Tenía mis brazos rodeándola, dándole calor, en la noche. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y la luna no se quedaba atrás -Era un buen hombre- dijo.

-Lo era- confirmé. Realmente lo era. El señor Blake era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido en mi vida.

-¿Crees que se reencontró con su mujer?

-¿En el más allá?- inquirí.

-Sí... En el más allá- repitió con melancolía.

-Sí, lo creo. La relación que tenía el señor Blake con su mujer era de ésas que duran para siempre- otra vez el menudo maricón Malfoy. Me deleitaba jugando con su larga cabellera roja con mis dedos. Era casi una adicción. Sentir el perfume de shampoo tan fuerte, me tenía drogado... -¿Crees que lo nuestro también lo sea?

Ella dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Lo sentí y supe su respuesta antes de oírla -Lo "nuestro" es sólo algo de verano, Malfoy.

-¿De verano?

-Sí, de verano. Mañana me voy a Inglaterra...

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- me levanté molesto. ¿Qué carajo estaba diciendo? -Yo no me voy a quedar aquí. Yo también regreso allá. Una semana después que tú, pero regreso.

-No importa que regreses... Esto- me señaló y se señaló -No es más que un recuerdo de verano- ella también se paró pero no me miraba. Tenía sus ojos clavadas en sus zapatillas.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que realmente esto es algo de "verano"- espeté enojado. ¿Tanto le gustaba jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿Tan poco le importaba? ¡CARAJO! Le había confesado durante estos meses todo lo que sentía por ella... ¿Y ella tiene que decir semejante mierda el último día que nos teníamos tan cerca?

Levantó su vista, tenía los ojos aguados -No es más que un recuerdo de verano.

Me di media vuelta y me fui. No podía soportar oírla decir más estupideces. No sé cómo hice pero aparecí en mi habitación. Me acosté y me quedé mirando el techo. Estaba furioso, dolido, molesto, enojado... No sé... ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Cerré mis ojos, quería dormir, no quería pensar más...

Estaba despierto cuando sentí sus caricias, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados -Lo siento mucho, Scorpius- oí mi nombre salir de sus labios. Era la segunda vez en mi vida... La primera vez había sido en la noche del bar y estaba muy borracha. No creo que se acuerde de ése día. Quería abrir los ojos y besarla para que se olvide de las ridículas ideas que tenía... -Yo no quiero que sea solamente algo del verano... Pero tiene que quedar así- me besó y se fue sin decir nada más.

Me levanté de golpe y me tiré de los pelos.

Y el verano terminaba de la peor manera. Maldito verano...


	12. FOREVER

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

No había pegado los ojos en toda la noche. Las últimas semanas en Rumania habían sido horribles. Entre la muerte del señor Blake, la desaparición de Tomas y... La situación con Malfoy... Suspiré. Miré el reloj, eran apenas las diez de la mañana. Tenía que salir de la cama pero no quería. No quería encontrarme con Malfoy... No quería...

-¡Lily!- me llamó mi hermano. Ya está. Ése era el anuncio de que me tenía que levantar... Me coloqué el primer buzo que encontré, me quedaba bastante grande pero no me importó, y salí así nomás.

-¿Qué sucede, James?- le pregunté cuando llegué a la cocina. Vi una taza usada en el regadero. Me hizo calmar porque sabía Malfoy ya se había ido y que no estaba en casa. Me senté frente suyo sirviéndome un fuerte café.

-¿A qué hora salías?- enrolló el diario, creo que estaba listo para salir.

-A la 10 de la noche.

-Listo. Llegaré tipo 9 y salimos para el ministerio- se levantó, se tenía que ir -Me apena que tengas que pasar tu último día sola.

-¿Sola?

-Tengo que trabajar todo el día, ya sabes... Muchos cosas por arreglar y más ahora que Tomas no está- hizo una mueca con sus labios -Y Scorpius regresó a Londres. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Malfoy se fue?- pregunté más para mí que para él.

-Sí... Un asunto familiar o algo así- besó mi frente y se fue para la sala de estar. Lo seguí –Supongo que algo relacionado con Tomas.

-Claro...

-Si quieres pasar por el trabajo, ven- se metió en la chimenea.

-No, no... Te esperaré aquí- dije afligida -Tengo mucho que empacar.

-Vale- asintió -Lo siento mucho, Lily.

-No te preocupes...- y desapareció por la Red Flú.

Tenía doce horas para hacer nada. Le había mentido. Tenía todo empacada porque había usado las horas de insomnio para dicha tarea. Podría pasar por Cismigiu... Pero no tenía ganas. Había mucho de Malfoy en ése parque... Pensé en Annie, pero ella había regresado a Rusia por trabajo... A decir verdad no había hecho amigos en Rumania. Eran siempre los mismos: James, Annie, Tomas, el señor Blake y... Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

-En cuanto a la casa de Rodolph Blake se venderá al mejor postor y el monto recaudado irá directamente al fondo del criadero...

Bla bla bla bla... No sé por qué estaba ahí, escuchando el testamento del señor Blake. Me parecía rudo irme del lugar pero igualmente lo hice. Me levanté en silencio y salí de la cabaña.

Me alejé unos metros y ahí lo sentí. Malfoy me estaba siguiendo. Quería darme vuelta y mandarlo bien a la mierda, pero disfrutaba su compañía a la distancia. Desde aquella conversación con Tomas y la segunda "confesión" de Malfoy en el hospital... Todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Como que, muy en el fondo... Siempre muy en el fondo, sabía que Tomas me había mentido o por lo menos me había dicho una mentira parcial. Pero también después de tanto pensarlo, Coria Tanner había sido el gran amor de Malfoy. Siempre lo había sido. DJ siempre me repetía todo lo que el estúpido club de fans del rubio decía. Y ése año, cuando yo estaba en segundo, los cuchicheos en los pasillos habían incrementado como nunca jamás. Es más, creo que en toda la historia de Hogwarts la única vez que hubo rumores de ésa intensidad fue cuando mi abuelo James y mi abuela Lily dieron su primer beso en público.

Hagrid me lo había contado. Había sido tan mágico y tan puro de la arrogancia Potter. Sonreí. Me encantaba oír las historias de mis abuelos Potter. Adoraba a los Weasley, pero los Potter lo sentía tan imposible... Tan lejos de mi alcance. Nunca los había conocido y papá tampoco. Por eso, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos... Sólo que habían dado sus vidas por mi papá y que su amor... El amor que se tenían era uno de aquellos amores que duraban _para siempre_.

En fin, no quería pensar en mis abuelos cuando pensaba en Malfoy... Pero no podía evitarlo. Nuestras historias eran tan parecidas... Lo que quiero decir es que, mi abuela odiaba a mi abuelo desde su primer año, yo odio a Malfoy desde mi primer año; mi abuelo profesaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por mi abuela; podría decir que Malfoy también hacía lo mismo para conmigo; y mi abuela se había enamorado de mi abuelo, y yo...

Llegué a mi lugar favorito del criadero. Me senté a orillas del río, en una gran roca. Minutos después, él se sentó a mi lado. Ninguno dijo nada... Yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos... Supongo que él también...

No sé qué sentía. Disfrutaba tanto estar con él. ¿A quién iba a engañar? ¡Si besa de puta madre! ¿Pero eran sólo los besos? Bueno, sí... Básicamente hacíamos eso: besarnos. Y cada tanto nos molestábamos, un poco... Erh... Un poco mucho. Pero, ¿qué tanto conocía de él? Conocía todos sus rumores, no porque quería saberlos sino porque DJ los repetía día tras día, a lo largo de los últimos cuatro años. Malfoy sabía todo de mí, eso no me cabía la menor duda. Pero, ¿qué sabía yo de él?

Sabía que era apenas un mes mayor que Albus, que era el buscador de Slytherin y que era el Premio Anual de éste año. Eso lo sabía porque había sido la primera en saberlo, bueno, la segunda, después de él. Las cartas de Hogwarts habían llegado hacía unas tres semanas atrás, antes de la muerte del señor Blake. Malfoy había quedado como Premio Anual y la otra era una tal Aurora Hays, de Hufflepuff. ¡Bleh!

¿Qué más sabía de él? Sabía que le gusta la comida para lechuzas, sabía que tomaba el café sin azúcar pero con mucha leche, sabía que le gustaba pescar... Habremos pescado una docena de peces en éste mismo río. Ésos momentos eran uno de los mejores del verano. Me gustaba verlo tan concentrado a la espera de un pique y cómo colocaba la carnada en el anzuelo con tanta paciencia, tanta que me ponía nerviosa a mí.

Sabía que le gustaba bañarse por las mañanas pero que por las noches se lavaba su cabellera porque era un obsesivo por su pelo. Sabía que dormía boca arriba y que se babeaba todo. Sabía que dormía con un joggin, sin remera pero con medias, porque sentía mucho frío en los dedos del sus pies.

También le gustaba mucho Defensas, es más, me había ayudado con los tres ensayos que tenía como tarea para las vacaciones. Pero no le gustaba tanto como Transformaciones. Sabía que él tenía que seguir con los negocios de su familia, por más que lo único que quería hacer era ser buscador o músico. ¡Cierto! ¡Eso también lo sabía! Le gustaba tocar el piano. Es más, cada tanto lo insultaba por las mañanas porque tocaba el instrumento, sólo para despertarme. En realidad, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo... Simplemente me hacía la idiota, para empezar bien el día, peleándonos, por pura honor a la diversión.

Sabía que tenía un hermanito menor en segundo año. Llevaba el mismo porte que él, rubio platinado pero sus ojos eran verdes, como los de su madre. El niño se llamaba Eridanus, era 100% serpiente y se llevaba mal con mi primo Fred, de su mismo año. Sabía que Malfoy admiraba mucho a su abuelo Lucius, pero que éste no estaba muy bien de salud.

¿Qué más? Sabía de sus cicatrices... Sabía que tenía un tatuaje del escudo de su familia, en su espalda... Pero eso seguro que todas las mujeres con las que se acostó lo sabían. No podía creerle que era virgen. Tomas tenía razón. Mínimo debió haberse acostado con Coria Tanner... ¿No?

-¿Cómo está Coria Tanner?- le pregunté. No sé por qué salieron ésas palabras de mi boca. Quizá eran celos... Sí, eran celos. No tenía sentido. No podía sentir celos por alguien a quien no podía reclamar nada. Digo, todo éste tiempo con Malfoy era sólo por el verano...

Tardó en decir algo hasta que... -¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?- mi mente se rió. El maldito intentaba esquivar mi pregunta.

-Digo... ¿Acaso ella no fue tu gran amor?

-Erh... ¿Sí?- lo miré, tenía su cara llena de desconcierto pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño -¿Qué te ha dicho Tomas?

-Él...- titubeé -Él sólo me dijo la verdad- dije con más valor.

-Mi primo te ha dicho cosas sin sentido. Todo lo que te ha dicho es pura basura- nos miramos. No pestañeó ni un segundo.

-Muy en el fondo sabía que me estaba mintiendo- le dije con sinceridad -Pero, me acordé de ella... Ella fue tu primer amor... Ella...

-Sí, Lily- me dolió oír su "sí". Sentí como si alguien me estuviese pisando el pecho con una tonelada de plomo encima... -Coria siempre va a ser especial para mí.

-Lo sabía...- dije sin pensarlo. Me dolía... Quería decirle algo más, pero él me besó. Me besó de una manera especial... Era diferente a los otros besos... No se asemejaba a ningún otro.

-Ella ya pasó. Tú eres mí ahora, Lily- susurró sobre mis labios.

Y lo besé yo de nuevo. Escucharle decir "tú eres mi ahora" había drogado todo mi sistema nervioso. Lo besé una y otra vez, casi sin dejarlo respirar.

Me había calmado. Decidí no pensar más en lo que me había dicho Tomas. Qué más daba si Malfoy era o no virgen...

Tenía mi cuerpo apoyado en su pecho. Me rodeaba con sus brazos y me hacía cosquillas, jugando con mi pelo. Ya había oscurecido. Quería detener el tiempo y disfrutar ése momento, frente al río del criadero.

-Era un buen hombre- le dije, pensando en el señor Blake.

-Lo era.

-¿Crees que se reencontró con su mujer?- le pregunté observando las estrellas, como si la pareja estuviesen allá arriba.

-¿En el más allá?- inquirió.

-Sí... En el más allá- repetí.

-Sí, lo creo. La relación que tenía el señor Blake con su mujer era de ésas que duran _para siempre_- como la relación de mis abuelos Potter, pensé.

-¿Crees que lo nuestro también lo sea?

Su pregunta me revolucionó todo mi ser. Creo que dejé de respirar por unos segundos pero pronto, pisé tierra y supe qué debía contestar -Lo "nuestro" es sólo algo de verano, Malfoy.

-¿De verano?

-Sí, de verano. Mañana me voy a Inglaterra...

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- se levantó molesto, muy molesto -Yo no me voy a quedar aquí. Yo también regreso allá. Una semana después que tú, pero regreso.

-No importa que regreses... Esto- lo señalé y me señalé -No es más que un recuerdo de verano- me paré pero no podía mirarle a los ojos.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que realmente esto es algo de "verano"- espetó enojado.

Levanté mi vista de mis zapatillas, tenía los ojos aguados. No quería llorar, no lo iba a hacer, no podía, no frente a él -No es más que un recuerdo de verano.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

No sentía mis piernas, no podía mantenerme en pie, así que, me rendí y me volví a sentar. Me tomé de mis rodillas y lloré. No sé por qué... ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando?

¿Por qué sentía todo éste dolor? ¿Por qué le había dicho ésa mentira? ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad...? ¿Qué tan difícil era? "Sí, quiero que sea para siempre... Yo también siento lo mismo que tú... O más..." ¿Por qué no se lo dije?

Llegué al departamento después de haberme tranquilizado. Estaba todo oscuro. Agradecí que James ya se encontraba durmiendo... Caminé en silencio hacia mi habitación, pero al pasar por la habitación de Malfoy, algo brotó en mí... Ingresé en silencio. Me acerqué a la cama. Estaba durmiendo. Acaricié su rostro con cuidado de no despertarlo. No quería que me viera en éste estado -Lo siento mucho, Scorpius- nunca en mi vida lo había llamado por su nombre, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos -Yo no quiero que sea solamente algo del verano... Pero tiene que quedar así, es lo mejor- lo besó y me fui sin decir nada más.

Me metí rápido en mi cama e hice todo lo posible por dormir.

oOoOoOo

Phoe ululó suavemente, pidiéndome atención. La miré pero no había nada extraño en ella. De pronto, una gran lechuza parda entró por la ventana abierta. Me pareció raro. Nunca la había visto en mi vida. Dejó un gran paquete en mi regazo, se lo desaté de la pata y sin esperar ni siquiera por un poco de agua, salió volando. Era una caja envuelta en papel de madera. La rasgué. La caja era de color blanca y en la tapa se leí en letras doradas un: LP.

¿Era de parte de DJ? Ella era la única que me llamaba así. ¿Por qué me enviaría algo así?

Le quité la tapa y encontré una nota: Vísteme. Aparté la nota con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba por caer en algún tipo de broma? Saqué la prenda... Era un largo tapada blanco. Me lo coloqué, simplemente para probarlo. Era bien abrigado, perfecto para el helado invierno de Gran Bretaña. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos. Se sentía muy bien.

-Un momento...- había algo en el bolsillo derecho. Lo quité y era una piedra blanca, que sin dejarme razonar por qué carajo iba a haber una piedra en un tapado, empezó a brillar y sentí un gran gancho rodeando mi cuerpo. ¡Era un putísimo traslador! Empezó todo a girar y un minuto después, aparecí en quién carajo sabe. Pero gracias a Merlín, estaba bien abrigada. Hacía un frío infernal.

-¿Dónde estoy?- tenía miedo. Digamos que había sido una estúpida al recibir ésa caja, probarme el tapado y tocar el traslador. No había aprendido nada de las indicaciones de seguridad que nos repetía una y otra vez papá. Él nos decía a mis hermanos y a mí, que teníamos que ser precavidos con todo lo que era nuevo para nosotros, que básicamente podía ser una trampa o no sé...

-Estás en la mansión más austral del mundo- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y ahí estaba, Malfoy. Llevaba un sweater negro y unos jeans del mismo color que le quedaban terriblemente bien.

-¿Qué...?- miré por el vidrio, se podía ver el mar bien azulado, algo de nieve en la tierra y un centenar de pingüinos que rodeaban la mansión. El cielo estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube. Era un magnífico paisaje -¿Estoy en Argentina?- tenía que estar en ése país, porque era el único que llegaba bien al sur.

-Sí, en una de las tantas propiedades de los Malfoy- aclaró con orgullo. Me tomó de la mano, temblaba. Nos miramos a los ojos, mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura.

-¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí?

-Para demostrarte que esto- me señaló y se señaló, tal como lo había hecho yo, la noche anterior -No es algo más del verano. También es del invierno, del otoño, de la primavera...

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte... Siempre sus tiernas palabras provocaban locura en mi ser -Malfoy...

-No, voy a hablar yo- dijo con firmeza pero a la vez con amor -Lily, yo sé que lo que siento por ti no es algo de unos meses, no es algo del verano. Pero necesito saber si sientes lo mismo que yo.

-Yo...- ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Mentirle de nuevo? No, no podía. No iba a engañarlo y no me iba a engañar a mí misma -Lo que yo siento por ti, tampoco es algo de unos meses, no es algo del verano- le dije, repitiendo sus mismas palabras -Pero, sé que no puede ser más que eso- le dije y era la pura verdad. No puede ser más que eso...

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque... Porque te conozco, Malfoy- puse mi mano sobre su fría mejilla -Porque sé que te vas a aburrir de mí ni bien pises Hogwarts... Porque sé que vas a estar con ellas- ésas putas que se arrastran por ti, quería decirle -Porque sé que yo no voy a poder soportar tanto dolor y que por eso, es mejor dejarlo aquí.

Me besó y me dejé llevar... No me había dado cuenta, pero al romper el beso me di cuenta que había estado llorando. Me limpió las lágrimas y sacó de su bolsillo dos anillos -Lily Luna Potter, quiero que te saques todas las dudas de mí. Quiero que tu preciosa y dura cabecita entienda que es real, es puro y es _para siempre_ todo lo que siento por ti- me estaba derritiendo con cada palabra que le escucha decir -Déjame demostrarte con mi vida lo mucho que te amo, Potter. Déjame ser el hombre que esté a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Déjame ser el hombre que te haga mujer y déjate ser la mujer que me haga hombre.

Me tomó la mano izquierda, ¿qué tramaba hacer? Con la otra mano, intentó colocarme el anillo más pequeño, pero se lo impedí, cerrando mi mano -¿Qué haces...?

-Intento que seas la señora Malfoy, Potter- me dijo con la sonrisa, de ésas del seductor Malfoy. Ésa condenada sonrisa que aniquila todo tierno momento... Maldito Malfoy, siempre el mismo.

-¿Qué?- di dos pasos hacia atrás, pero sin soltarme de él -¿Estás loco?- sabía que ésos anillos que tenía eran reliquias de su familia, podía ver el escudo de los Malfoy... Y si no me equivocaba, que estaba segura de estar en lo correcto, ésos anillos no representaban un bobo noviazgo sino... Matrimonio.

-No, Potter- dio dos pasos hacia adelante -Ya te lo he dicho, te amo y sé que va a durar para siempre. ¿Por qué deberíamos esperar? No quiero estúpidos noviazgos, compromisos ni nada... Quiero que seas mía y yo ser tuyo- me besó de nuevo para que no pueda replicarle que estaba loco de remate.

-Malfoy...- musité sobre sus labios. Pensé en la droga que debía ponerse en sus labios para volverme adicta a él... Pensé en que sí... Que lo quería para mí y que no lo quería compartir con nadie más...

-¿Aceptas, terca cabeza dura?

-Acepto, idiota- le dije estirando mi mano. Sonreímos los dos. Colocó el anillo, que por magia se amoldó a mi dedo y quedó perfecto. Me mordí el labio porque sabía que en cualquier momento empezaba a temblar de la emoción. Tomé su anillo, el más grande, y logré leer en su interior un: FOREVER. Sí, un PARA SIEMPRE -Malfoy, más vale que cumplas tu voto de fidelidad porque sino ya sabes que te la corto en mil pedazos- sí, efectivamente, a su amiguito.

Se rió a carcajadas pero asintió -Sabes que soy adicto a Lily Malfoy.

-Así me gusta- le dije, sacándole la lengua. Respiré hondo y seguí -Sé que esto es una locura, digo... Apenas tienes diecisiete y yo tengo quince- sabía que en el mundo muggle era algo impensable; pero las leyes mágicas eran diferentes, sólo para mantener el linaje mágico, mas seguía siendo una locura -Pero al igual que tú, yo sé que esto lo que siento es para siempre. Lo sé- me puse en puntitas de pie y lo besé -Lo sé porque te amo. Te amo a pesar de que comes dulce para lechuzas; te amo a pesar de que duermes con la boca abierta y se te caiga toda la baba del mundo; te amo a pesar de que eres el buscador de Slytherin; te amo a pesar de que eres un chiquilín malcriado... Te amo, simplemente te amo- ok, me había ido por las ramas con ésta confesión... Pero sí, realmente lo sentía. ¡Lo amaba, carajo!

-Yo no duermo con la boca abierta- se quejó como el niño quejón que era.

-Sí, lo haces. Créeme- me reí -Eres el único hombre con el que quiero estar- fruncí mis labios y entrecerré mis ojos, pensante -Aunque si se presenta la ocasión, sabes que no dudaría estar con Oliver Wood.

Obvio que era una broma y ver su rostro lleno de celos, fue impagable pero rápidamente se recompuso -Sabes que él podría ser tu padre, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sé, pero gracias a Merlín que no lo es- seguí con mi broma.

-No dejaré que ése jugador de cuarta se te acerque y más ahora que eres la señora Malfoy, querida- aclaró.

-Vas a tener que satisfacerme bien, Malfoy, muy bien- nos reímos ante mi insinuación. Debía tener las hormonas en plena fase anárquica.

-¡Merlín santo! Me está matando, señora Malfoy- dijo con una voz ronca.

-Mejor- estaba disfrutando tanto éste momento -En fin, exponiendo todas mis condiciones, ¿aceptas ser Scorpius Hyperion Potter?

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, ¿qué te pensabas? ¿Que iba a usar tu apellido?- le tomé de la mano y estuve a punto de colocarle el anillo.

-¡Estás loca!

-Y te encanta que lo esté.

-Sí, tienes razón. No puedo negarlo. Me encanta- amagó besarme pero le corrí la cara.

-¿Aceptas sí o no?- inquirí.

-¿Entonces tú serás la señora Malfoy y yo seré el señor Potter?- preguntó con una risa.

-¿No es perfecto?- le coloqué el anillo sin esperar su respuesta.

-Al parecer ya lo decidiste por mí- me besó -¿Tan desesperada estabas que ni siquiera pudiste esperar mi "sí"?

-Muy desesperada, señor Potter.

Sonrió pero ésa verdadera sonrisa, nada de arrogancia Malfoy en él, simplemente Malfoy -Es un amor que dura para siempre- me dijo.

-Es un amor que dura para siempre- repetí después de él, nos besamos de nuevo sellando nuestros votos.


	13. Good morning

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Good morning**

Despertar a su lado era inexplicable. Era la segunda vez que hacíamos el amor, pero era la primera despertando a su lado. ¡Y mierda! ¡Qué magnífico que era! Verla dormir con tanta profundidad era increíble. Podría pasar una eternidad simplemente contemplándola así. Me llenaba con tanta paz, me hacía olvidar de todo mí alrededor y convertía a ella en mi mundo, en mi universo. Era fascinante ver su pecho subir y bajar lentamente por cada respirar que daba. Bella... No, mentira. No alcanzaba con ésa palabra... Era una diosa...

Me reí. No podía creer la cantidad de mariconadas que estaba pensando, no podía evitarlo. Aunque me preocupaba lo maricón que me estaba convirtiendo, todo culpa de mi Lily. Adoraba llamarla "mi Lily" en mi mente. Sí, era mía. Solamente mía. Sonreí.

-No sé qué estarás pensando, pero quita tu arrogante sonrisa de tus labios, idiota- me dijo abriendo sus ojos y frotándolos.

-No estoy pensando en nada- le mentí.

-Claro, mentiroso...- me sonrió divertida. Besó mis labios -Buenos días, señor Potter.

-Buenos días, señora Malfoy- me reí.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano...- en realidad no tenía la más pálida idea de qué hora era, pero estábamos tan cómodos, que lo último que quería hacer en mi vida era moverme de la cama.

La vi tomar el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y a los segundos lo dejó donde estaba -Temprano- suspiró -Pero, tengo que volver a mi habitación. DJ va a volverse loca si no estoy.

-¿Qué importa?- le dije -Si tu amiga ya está loca de remate- y no era mentira, ésa Johnson esta bien loca.

-¡No digas eso, imbécil!- me dio un fuerte codazo y se levantó ofendida, intentó quitar la sábana para taparse, pero no se lo permití. La oí mascullar un "imbécil" y se fue caminando hasta el baño. Coloqué mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y contemplé la hermosura de mi mujer. Rápidamente la seguí. No iba a dejarla estrenar mi baño sola -Desaparece, Malfoy- me causó gracia que a pesar de su manía por querer nombrarme "Potter", me seguía llamando por mi apellido. Nunca lograré comprenderla del todo.

-Sabes que eso no es lo que realmente quieres, muñeca- le repliqué, abrazándola por detrás. Comencé a acariciar todo su cuerpo y ella se dejó mimar -Eres tan hermosa- mi voz sonó ronca, no podía contener el deseo de hacerla mía nuevamente y era más que obvio, no me contuve ni un segundo más...

oOoOoOo

Lily me ayudó a vestirme, me sentía un niño feliz en plena época navideña. Abotonó mi camisa y me hizo el nudo de la corbata. Sonreía. Era increíble y cada segundo que pasaba agradecía a Merlín por darme la oportunidad de ser el hombre de ésta magnífica mujer -Listo el pollo.

-¿Me has llamado "pollo"?- pregunté indignado.

-Es una forma de decir, Malfoy- rió.

Lo sabía, era sólo para molestarla -Gracias.

-Es mi deber, querido- replicó y yo sabía que su voz estaba llena de orgullo. La vi tomar una manzana del canasto que estaba en la mesa de estar y la mordió -Espero tener Pociones hoy- me dijo -Quiero ver a Slug.

-¿A ése idiota?- pregunté molesto. En realidad, me gustaban sus clases pero detestaba la manía que tenía por ella. Lo tenía que oír decir al hermano de Lily, en todas las putísimas clases un: "¡Su hermana Lilian es la mejor de su camada en Pociones!" o "Su hermana Lilian me hace acordar tanto a su querida abuela..." y con la sólo mención de la abuela, se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas... ¡Uff! Además, estaban ésas malditas reuniones en su club. Las odiaba. Sí, las odiaba. Sólo participaba en ellas porque podía ver a Lily...

-¡No lo llames así! Es el mejor profesor de Pociones que he tenido en mi vida.

-Es el único profesor de Pociones que has tenido en tu vida- la corregí -Y para tu información, hoy no tienes Pociones.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lily, soy el Premio Anual... Tengo que saber eso- busqué entre los pergaminos esparcidos, cerca del canasto y le entregué uno de ellos -Éste es tu horario.

-¿Por qué tienes una copia?

-Digamos que ser Premio Anual tiene sus pros- me guiñó el ojo. La observé mientras leía sus nuevos horarios y terminaba la manzana. En unos segundos, ella arrugó su ceño -Intenta amigarte con Defensas, ¿quieres?

-No quería empezar el año con Defensas...- dijo triste -Tú, ¿qué tienes hoy?

-Doble de Pociones y por la tarde doble de Aritmancia.

-¡No vale!- dijo molesta, cruzando sus brazos.

Sonreí, era toda una nena. La abracé y besé la punta de su cabeza -No te pongas así. Tendrás clases mañana con Slug. Aguanta un poco más y mañana me engañas con el viejo.

-¡Qué asco, Malfoy!- me dio un suave golpe en el pecho y se rió -Sabes que jamás haría algo así, al menos que sea con Wood.

-¡Otra vez con ése imbécil!

Me sacó la lengua y guardó sus horarios en su mochila, que había convocado minutos atrás -Vayamos a desayunar.

-¿Te sentarás conmigo?- pregunté ilusionado.

-Sabes que...

-Lo sé, lo sé- le corté antes de que siguiera...

Salimos de mi torre. Todavía era temprano. Caminamos de la mano, ella estaba tan concentrada en el mapa que llevaba consigo... No quería que nadie nos viese. Fruncí un poco mis labios. Sé que habíamos acordado en seguir con éste juego de odiarnos en Hogwarts... Pero lo único que quería hacer era gritar a los cuatro vientos que Lily es mi mujer y que ningún lastra de mierda podía acercarse a ella.

Llegamos al Gran Hall y ella me soltó la mano -Debemos entrar por separado, hay gente dentro del Gran Comedor- guardó su mapa y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Ni siquiera un beso?

Ella giró y me sonrió -Uno sólo- regresó a mí y nos besamos. ¿Qué carajo me importaba si aparecía alguien? ¡Mierda! ¡Que el mundo sepa!

-Nos vemos a la noche- me susurró, después de romper el beso.

-No, uno más- la tomé del brazo y ella se negó divertida -No me hagas rogar...

-¡SUÉLTALA, MALFOY!- ¿Qué carajo? Lily y yo giramos y venía corriendo el mal nacido de Luzter, el ex novio de mi Lily -¡Que la sueltes!- aulló de nuevo.

-Largarte, Luzter- espeté muy molesto.

-¡Suéltala!- la tomó del otro brazo.

Lily frunció su ceño -No tienes por qué defenderme, Edward. Puedo sola- expresó con fastidio.

-¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?- le pregunté. Estaba por lanzarle un millar de Cruciatus... ¿Quién carajo se creía que era para tocar a mi mujer?

-El novio de Lily- dijo. ¡Ah no! ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Listo! Este imbécil es hombre muerto.

Antes que pueda hacer algo, Lily fue más rápida. Se soltó con brusquedad de Luzter -¿Perdón? No digas estupideces, Luzter. Tú no eres nada para mí. No inventes cosas donde no hay- me miró -Malfoy, suéltame- dijo con suavidad y obedecí resignado. Ella no quería que arme problemas desde el primer día... Lo veía en sus ojos. Antes de separarme totalmente de ella, Lily apretó mi mano sin que Luzter lo notara, dándome a entender que todo estaba bien. Y se fue al Gran Comedor, sin darse vuelta. La miré irse...

Luzter se rió -Me fascina lo bien que esconde que está loca por mí- apreté mis puños con fuerza... Sé que tenía que moverme de ahí, que no tenía que escuchar las mierdas que decía éste imbécil... -¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, Malfoy?- gruñí, sé que no tenía que oírlo... -No sabes cómo gime la pelirroja en la cama. Es toda una perra- y ahí fue, la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me abalancé sobre él y me di puñetazo tras puñetazo en su repugnante cara. Sé que tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre, le había roto la nariz... Hijo de puta... Llamar a MI Lily una "perra..." ¡Hijo de su grandísima madre! Lo iba a matar... Lo iba a matar...

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- perfecto. De todos los que tenían que aparecer... Tenía que ser él.

-Nada, Potter- dije al levantarme y dejar tirado en el suelo al imbécil de Luzter.

-¿Estás bien, Ed?- Potter lo ayudó a levantarse -Vayamos a la enfermería- me lanzó una fugaz mirada -Esto no queda así, Malfoy.

Levanté una ceja, quería decirle toda la mierda que estaba diciendo su "querido" amigo Edward Luzter sobre su hermana... Pero me quedé callado -Nos estaremos viendo, entonces, Potter- y me encaminé al Gran Comedor.

-¿Por qué demonios te peleas con Malfoy?- preguntó Potter a su amigo, logré oírlo gracias al eco del pasillo.

-Por tu hermana...- no escuché más porque justo doblaron... ¿Qué clase de mentiras le estará diciendo al crédulo de Potter?

Suspiré resignado y entré. No había muchos alumnos en el comedor. Me senté en el lado de los Slytherin y miré hacia los leones. Lily ya estaba sentada hablando con no se quién. Levantó la vista y me miró. Apenas elevó las puntas de sus labios formando una diminuta sonrisa y siguió con su desayuno.

Furioso por la perfecta mañana arruinada, tomé un plato y me serví un gran puñado de cereales y leche fría. Poco a poco, el Gran Comedor se fue llenando y el murmullo no se hizo esperar. Algunas idiotas me miraban con descaro pero no se atrevían a acerarse. Me alegro. El anillo de los Malfoy hacía su trabajo a la perfección.

Eridanus, mi hermano menor, se sentó a mi lado -¿Cómo estás, Eri?- le pregunté más animado. Realmente me alegraba verlo. No habíamos hablado mucho durante el verano porque yo estaba muy ocupado en Rumania... Y él estaba vacacionando en Francia con mis padres. Me hubiese gustado mucho llevarlo a Rumania, porque sabía que se aburría mucho sólo con mis padres... Pero por la edad, era complicado, especialmente por los dragones.

-Bien, Scor- respondió con un tono sin mucha vida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada...- antes que pudiera decirle algo, llego Slug con los horarios de toda la casa. ¡Pobre viejo! Apenas podía moverse con los años y toda la panza que tenía... Eri recibió sus horarios y al igual que Lily los miró sin mucho agrado -Empiezo con Bins... ¡Genial!- dijo con sarcasmo.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda sólo por compasión. Era un infierno las horas con el fantasma -Que te sea leve, Eri.

-Gracias- se levantó y salió con su grupo de amigos. No estaba muy tranquilo por la cara larga de Eri... De seguro que era por el abuelo. Suspiré. El abuelo Lucius no estaba muy bien de salud y era seguro que la cara larga de Eri era pura preocupación y tristeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, yo también salí del lugar. Miré por última vez a Lily, que ya se encontraba con su amiga Johnson, y me fui directo a las mazmorras, para disfrutar dos largas y tediosas horas de Pociones. ¡JA!

Llegué, tiré mi mochila al piso y me senté en uno de los bancos. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para empezar la clase -¿Madrugando, Scorpius?

Slug estaba sentado en su escritorio. Ni lo había registrado -Eh... Buenos días, profesor- dije sin mucha emoción.

-¿Cómo has estado, Scorpius? ¿El verano?

-Bien, bien- por favor que no empiece con sus discursitos de todos los años...

-Bien- se acercó a mi lugar -Espero que éste año te comportes como alguien digno de llevar la insignia de Premio Anual, ¿no?

-Sí... Claro, profesor- rodé los ojos mentalmente.

-Excelente, Scorpius. Trata de no darme tantos disgustos, muchacho. Mi corazón ya está cansado y el cargo de jefe de casa fue duro estos últimos años...- me sonrió y al sonreír se le arrugó todo el rostro, asemejándose aún más a la morsa que era. Pobre viejo... Ya es hora de que te jubiles, querido Slug -Cierto, Scorpius- me llamó de nuevo -Éste viernes tendré una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida... Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Claro...

-Ven acompañado, Scorpius- se rió jocosamente -E intenta no molestar a la señorita Potter éste año.

¡POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN! -¿Cómo me dijo, profesor?- ¿no fue suficiente con el imbécil de Luzter que hasta Slughorn tenía que comentar algo de Lily? ¡Argh! Necesito un giratiempos, ¡urgente! La vida era más simple en verano... Sólo éramos Lily y yo... ¡Verano, regresa a mí!

Llegaron varios alumnos y Slug no hizo ninguna otra estúpida acotación. Se dio vuelta y los saludó -Bienvenidos, muchachos.

La clase comenzó y éramos apenas seis alumnos: una de Hufflepuff que si no me equivoco, era la otra Premio Anual, otros dos de Ravenclaw, dos de Gryffindor, que ¡oh, casualidad! Son el hermano de Lily y su prima odiosa, Weasley, y por último, yo. Perfecto. El día no podía mejorar. ¿Por qué mierda tengo que compartir clase con Potter y Weasley? Potter se había sentado a unos bancos mío y Weasley con la de Hufflepuff.

-Han llegado tan lejos y éste es su último año... Año de los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, los EXTASIS- odiaba éstos mini monólogos sobre qué lo horrible que sería nuestro año por éstos exámenes, ya lo había sufrido con los TIMOS. Podía ver a Slug mover sus labios pero mi mente estaba tan vacía que no registraba ni una letra que decía. O mejor dicho, mi mente no tenía ganas de registrar ni una letra que decía.

Hice un pantallazo del aula. La de Hufflepuff, Weasley y los dos Ravenclaw estaban tomando apuntes como si fuesen vuelaplumas. Potter me estaba mirando de mala manera.

-Bueno, muchachos. Es hora de trabajar. ¿Están todos en pareja?- me miró y después a Potter. Mierda... ¿Me estaba jodiendo? -Malfoy y Potter, trabajen juntos.

Suspiré. Ok. Si hubiese sido hace tres meses atrás, ni me movía... Pero como ahora Potter era técnicamente mi cuñado... Y no quería darle a Lily ninguna razón de enojo, me moví primero. Pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de todos. Me reí por dentro.

-¡Excelente!- la emoción de Slug me daba arcadas -Tienen hasta el final de la clase para entregarme una muestra. ¡Éxitos!

Sin dirigirle la palabra, empecé a cortar las orugas secas. Trabajamos en silencio por unos largos quince minutos, cada uno haciendo una parte de la poción... Hasta que... -¿Se puede saber qué quieres con mi hermanita?

Dejé el cuchillo de mano y lo miré -¿Qué dices?

Él también dejo su tarea y me miró -Ed me dijo que estuviste molestando de nuevo a Lily. ¿Por qué no la dejas ya en paz?

-Mira, Potter...- mantuve la calma de la mejor manera posible -Yo si fuese tú, dejaría de preocuparme tanto por Lily y me preocuparía más por las "amistades" que tengo... Porque sinceramente, ése Luzter...

Potter tragó con dificultad, quizá realmente sí sabía qué clase de amistades tenía, sólo que no quería admitirlo -Simplemente aléjate de Lily...- tomó el puñado de sanguijuelas y las lanzó al fuego, corrió el brazo y sin querer, tiró todo el caldero. Toda la poción a medias cayó al suelo.

-¡Potter! ¡Malfoy!- gritó Slughorn.

Sentí arder al costado de mi cuerpo... Sentí cómo se quemaban mis costillas... Potter también se había quemado un poco en la mano... Los otros no podían acercarse por el importante humo que se estaba acumulando en donde estábamos. Gracias a Merlín que los otros no estaban cerca nuestro...

-¡PROFESOR!- gritó una mujer, creo que era Weasley. Con mi varita alejé todo el humo y pude ver a Slughorn tirado en el frío piso, tomándose del pecho...

No sé por qué me preocupaba por el Slug cuando yo ya no podía respirar...

Y los buenos días, bien al carajo.


	14. Aftermath

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Aftermath**

Llegué al Gran Comedor sola. Maldito Luzter. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir arruinando toda mi vida? ¿No había sido suficiente con engañarme cuando salíamos? Y para colmo engañarme con la puta número uno de Hogwarts. ¡Ugh! Mejor ni recordarlo, no valía la pena.

Me senté con una nena de primero, tenía que ser de primero porque nunca antes la había visto. Me dio pena, estaba más sola que yo... Quizá le costaba hacer amigos -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté. Me miró con ésos ojos gigantescos de color miel y tenía la cabellera bien lacio y castaño hasta los hombros. Llevaba una fina vincha verde con una flor roja. Parecía una muñequita de porcela, con ésa piel tan blanca, casi transparente... A decir verdad, creo que no se debía sentir muy bien... Una persona no podría ser tan pálida como estaba ella, ni siquiera Malfoy.

-Yo...- titubeó algo que no logré oír.

-Oye, no te pongas nerviosa- le sonreí -Yo soy Lily Potter y estoy en quinto.

-Yo soy Claire Wood y estoy en primero- lo dijo a la velocidad de la luz, después me sonrió también pero con suma timidez.

Oh, Merlín... ¿Una hija no reconocida de Oliver Wood? Me muero... -¿Wood? ¿Acaso conoces a Oliver Wood?

Se rió y con la mención del jugador, se calmó -¡Sí! Es mi tío.

-¿Tu tío?

-Sí, mi papá es su hermano mayor- sí, estaba completamente más tranquila y poco a poco iba recuperando color en las mejillas. Tomó un largo sorbo de chocolatada y le dio un mordisco a un panecillo, siguió hablando con la boca llena. Me reí por dentro porque era me hacía acordar a mi primito Fred -Y tú debes ser la hija de Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

-Sí, la hija menor. Tengo un hermano en séptimo que se llama Albus y también está en Gryffindor y otro mayor, James, que vive en Rumania- hablando de Rumania, ¿dónde rayos se había metido Malfoy? Miré hacia el lado de los Slytherin y ahí estaba, también mirándome. Parecía un poco agitado. ¿Se habrá peleado con Luzter? Ay, Merlín, dime que no. Intenté sonreírle pero no creo que me haya salido muy bien.

-¿A quién miras tanto?- me preguntó Claire con una voz muy curiosa.

-A nadie, linda- le dije, regresando al desayuno.

-¿Era a alguien de Slytherin?- frunció su ceño -Mi tío me dijo que ellos son malos, que no me acerque a ellos porque no eran buena influencia para mí. Especialmente porque ellos nos odian.

-¿Eso dijo tu tío?- si tan sólo supiera que la mismísima hija de Harry Potter era esposa del mismísimo hijo de Draco Malfoy, creo que Claire se ahogaría del espanto -No todos los Slytherin son malos, Claire. Por muchos años y hasta el final de su vida, Severus Snape protegió a mi padre de Voldemort- la niña se sobresaltó un poco, pero yo seguí con la historia -¿Y sabes qué? Era de Slytherin.

-Oh... Ya veo...- musitó.

-No te dejes influenciar por lo que te dicen y ni mucho menos por la casa a cual pertenece- le acaricié el pelo para que se tranquilizara. No era para nada sano asustarse por un nombre -Conoce a las personas por quiénes son de verdad. Verás que pueden hasta sorprenderte- miré de nuevo a Malfoy, que charlaba con su hermanito menor. Sonreí.

-¡LP!

Sonreí aún más. DJ por fin se había dignado a levantarse de la cama -¡Dormilona!- nos abrazamos y se sentó a mi lado -Ella es Claire, de primero.

-Hola, pequeña. Soy DJ, la gran mejor amiga de Lily- se presentó mi "gran mejor amiga". Rodé los ojos divertida.

El resto de mi familia llegó y desayunamos juntos. Claire se puso nuevamente muy pálida al recibir sus horarios de clases, entregados por el tío Neville. Pobre niña... Tenía Transformaciones y McGonagall... ¡Uff! El tierno de Fred se ofreció a acompañarla, porque su clase estaba a unas aulas de la de Claire. Así que, después de despedirse, se fueron.

-¿Fred y Claire? Eso sí era gracioso, apenas son unos críos- comentó Albus. DJ se rió nerviosa para complacerlo. ¡Merlín! Ya iba a tener una larga charla con ella.

-No digas cosas sin sentido- sentenció Rose mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hugo, porque se había atragantado con un pedazo de tarta de melaza. El apetito Weasley jamás iba a morir -Claire tiene apenas once y Fred... Bueno, es Fred.

Cierto. Fred es Fred. Lo único que le importaba era la comida y que le den poca tarea para hacer -Bueno, dejen de inventar relaciones donde no las hay- terminé la conversación antes de que termine en una discusión entre primos.

-¡Albus!- una pelirroja bien pechugona se acercó hacia mi hermano. ¿Perdón? DJ no sabía dónde meterse...

-¡Liza!- y sin presentárnosla, comenzó a comerla a besos. ¡Ugh! Muy vomitiva la imagen. ¿Quién carajo era ésta tal Liza? Por los colores de su uniforme parecía ser de Ravenclaw... No me gustaba para nada.

-DJ y yo nos vamos a Defensas- le avisé a mis otros primos y DJ hizo una mueca de molestia, yo sé que quería quedarse por lo menos unos minutos más para ver hasta dónde llegaba esto... La tomé del brazo y se tuvo que levantar por obligación. Salimos del Gran Comedor y no quería atacarla con un sermón de que tenía que hacer su vida, olvidarse del imbécil de mi hermano y enamorarse de alguien que realmente valiese la pena... No lo hice. Ya tendríamos tiempo a la noche. Creo que Malfoy dormirá solo hoy...

Caminamos en silencio hasta la tortuosa clase de Defensas... ¡Genial!

oOoOoOo

-¡Soy un desastre!- aullé frustrada después de terminar la clase -No puedo hacer ni un mísero Protego.

-Tranquila, Lily- dijo DJ algo cansada. Las quejas por Defensas era algo rutinario para ella y de seguro que debía estar harta -Tienes que practicar un poco más. Ya lo lograras.

-Fácil decirlo para ti, que te salió al segundo intento- mascullé -Tengo que entregar el ensayo y practicar por mi cuenta...- respiré hondo -¿Sabes que estoy pensando? Que quizá yo no soy la mala en Defensas, quizá es el profesor Beloff es el malo enseñando... ¿Qué piensas?

-Ya me has dicho tu hipótesis por tres años consecutivos- dijo DJ -Y sabes que no es así. Eres mala y punto.

-"Gracias"- le dije de mala gana. Se rió, me alegro por lo menos le saqué una risa -¡Perra!- y con eso se rió aún más. Y se hace llamar mi "gran mejor amiga". ¡Puff!

-¡LILY!

Ambas giramos y vimos correr hacia nosotras a mi prima Rose -¿Qué sucede?- parecía que acababa de correr una maratón -¿Pasó algo con Albus?

-Sí...- se tomó de la cintura para poder respirar mejor. Estaba completamente despeinada y eso que ella vive despeinada -Hubo un accidente en Pociones... Al estaba trabajando con Malfoy- sentí cómo mi corazón se paraba. ¿Le pasó algo a Malfoy? ¿Qué...? Temblé.

DJ también tenía cara de preocupación. Estaba segura que Albus estaba en su mente -¿Está bien?- preguntó mi amiga.

-Está en la enfermería- me miró a mí -Tenemos que ir- me dijo.

-Sí, claro...- estaba nerviosa. Sí, quería ver a mi hermano y ver cómo estaba, pero me importaba más Malfoy. ¿Cómo iba a poder ver a mi marido si estaba toda mi familia alrededor?

DJ se tuvo que ir a la siguiente clase. Si en Defensas apenas se había concentrado, no me quiero ni imaginar la cero concentración que iba a tener en la próxima clase. Mi prima y yo seguimos el camino hacia el ala de la enfermería -Por cierto, Lily...- empezó Rose, sin poder encontrar las palabras, cosa que era muy raro en ella, algo imposible en ella -¿Sabes...?

-¿Sí?

-El profesor Slughorn...- ¿qué había sucedido con Slug? -El profesor tuvo una descompensación... Tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo.

-¿Qué?- ahora sí entré en pánico... ¿Albus, Malfoy y Slug? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? -Pero... ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Estábamos preparando una poción de a dos- suspiró -Y como yo quedé con Aurora, Albus tuvo que trabajar con Malfoy. Las cosas parecían tranquilas... Pero después los vi hablar, creo que habrán discutido sobre algo... Y, bueno... La poción se cayó al piso y salpicó en ellos...- se mordió el labio -Al no sufrió mucho, pero Malfoy... Creo que está muy malherido. Y el profesor Slughorn, que ya venía mal de salud, se desmayó... Y...

-¡Oh, no!- si mis predicciones eran correctas, Slug debía dejar Hogwarts por lo menos por una temporada... ¡NO!

Ingresamos a la enfermería. Hugo y Fred ya estaban rodeando a mi hermano. Miré a Malfoy, que estaba a dos camas de donde estaba Albus. Eridanus estaba con él. Me asusté de verdad, él estaba inconsciente. Su pobre hermano estaba devastado. No sé si estaba por llorar, pero parecía. Creo que no lo hacía por el sólo hecho de que Fred estaba ahí presente. Yo también sentía esa necesidad de dejar escapar alguna lágrima... Me moría por estar a su lado... ¡ARGH! ¡Nunca en mi vida sentí odio por mi apellido como lo estaba sintiendo en ése momento! ¡MIERDA! ¡Mi marido estaba en malherido y yo tenía que hacerme la indiferente! Me iba a volver loca...

Me senté junto a Albus -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, bien- tenía parte del brazo vendado y la mano también -Poppy dice que para mañana estaré como nuevo.

-¡Qué bueno!- le dije sin mucha emoción. Tenía mi cabeza ocupada en Malfoy...

-¿Qué es todo esto?- apareció la enfermera muy enojada -Un visitante por paciente. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡El señor Potter y el señor Malfoy deben descansar! ¡Fuera!- mis primos resignados, porque ya todos conocíamos el carácter podrido de la enfermera, salieron. Me quedé sola con mi hermano -Usted también, señor Malfoy. Debería ir a su clase, cuando su hermano despierte, lo mandaré a llamar.

-Pero...- pobre Eridanus... Se me partía el alma verlo así.

-Pero nada. Vaya- dijo la señora Pomfrey con más dulzura -No se preocupe, él va a estar bien- Eridanus asintió y se fue también -Usted también, señorita Potter, regrese a su clase.

-Señora Pomfrey, tengo clases recién después del almuerzo- le mentí. ¿Qué iba a saber ella de mis horarios?

-Bien, quédese un poco más- la enfermería quedó en silencio y contenta con cumplir sus reglas, la enfermera se retiró. Volví a lanzarle una rápida mirada a Malfoy. Seguía como estaba, no parecía dar señales de querer despertarse.

-¿Se pelearon?- le pregunté a mi hermano.

-No- dijo inmediatamente -Estábamos hablando y sin querer yo tiré el caldero. A mí no me pasó mucho. Malfoy la está pasando mal, no sólo sufrió quemaduras sino que la poción perforó parte de uno de sus pulmones, así que no debe estar en gratas condiciones.

-Oh, ya veo...

-Voy a dormir. Estoy cansado- anunció Albus.

-Sí, descansa, Al.

-Ve a ver cómo está- dijo por último y se dio media vuelta, dejando el brazo vendado sin aplastar. ¿Qué me había dicho? ¿Acaso...? ¿Sabía algo? Si efectivamente sabía algo, estaba agradecida con él. No había dicho ningún comentario ofensivo ni nada por el estilo. ¿James le habrá dicho algo? Pero James no sabía nada sobre mi relación con Malfoy... En fin, no quería conjeturar nada, no estaba en los ánimos para ello.

Me dirigí en completo silencio, podía sentir mi corazón latir a mil por hora. No me gustaba verlo en ésa condición. Ya había sido suficiente en Rumania después del ataque del hocicorto sueco.

Le tomé la mano sana, estaba muy frías, más de lo normal. Me acerque a su oído -Despierta, Scorpius... Por favor...- se lo susurré porque no sabía si Albus ya estaba completamente dormido.

oOoOoOo

Abrí los ojos. Me dolía todo. Lo último que recordaba era a Slug tirado en el piso... ¿Cómo estará el viejo? Me acomodé un poco y reconocí la enfermería. Mierda. Estaba oscuro. Debía ser muy tarde. Vi a Potter leyendo un libro. Maldito bastardo. Él no había sufrido nada en comparación a mí.

Respiré hondo y sentí el narcótico aroma de Lily. Sonreí.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Malfoy?- me preguntó Potter sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

Me sorprendió pero respondí -Bien, ¿tú?

-Mejor que tú, seguro- ¡hijo de puta! Me reí entre dientes. Reír me hizo mal porque sentí una puntada en mí costado -Trata de no moverte tanto. Estás hecho mierda, Malfoy.

-Gracias, no es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sé- dije con sarcasmo -¿Slug?

-San Mungo.

-Por lo menos está vivo.

-No creo que vuelva por un largo rato...

-Ajá- parecía un ping pong de oraciones.

-Lily estuvo toda la tarde contigo.

-Me imagino- ¿qué? Lo dije sin pensar que había sido Albus Potter el que me decía eso. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Lily le había dicho algo sobre nosotros?

-Ajá- dijo él ésta vez. Hubo una pausa y él siguió -No sé qué planeas con Lily...

Bueno, Potter, no planeo nada. Solamente estamos casados, cuando ella termine Hogwarts se vendrá a vivir comigo y con los mil quinientos hijos que vamos a tener entre los dos -¿A qué te refieres?- me hice el que no entendía nada.

-Sé todo, James me lo ha dicho- no creo que sepas todo, Potter querido -Y sólo porque James me lo ha pedido... No haré nada para interferir- eres una bendición para mi vida, James amigo.

-Ajá... ¿Qué te ha dicho específicamente?- necesitaba saber hasta dónde había llegado la información.

-Que...- se mordió el labio, no parecía muy contento -Que ustedes pasaron las vacaciones juntos en Rumania y que son amigos ahora.

Y claro, ¡qué tanto iba a saber! Para James, Lily y yo éramos _friendemies_. Perfecto. De seguro que Lily debía estar más tranquila. Ninguno de sus hermanos sabía nada -Sí, se podría decir algo así. Creo que igualmente seguimos siendo más enemigos que amigos- le mentí. Ja, Potter... Si supieras lo "enemigo" que soy de tu hermanita, especialmente en la cama, ya estarías lanzándome un bellísimo Avada Kedavra.

-Mejor- masculló.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunté. Podría sacar un poco de información para Lily -¿Qué planes tienes con Johnson?

Me miró por primera vez -¿Qué dices?

-Vamos, Potter. El mundo sabe lo loco que estás por ella- se notaba a mil kilómetros a la distancia -¿Por qué no te movilizas por ella?

-No sé qué dices- dijo algo así... Creo... No lo entendí muy bien.

-No seas boludo. A ella le gustas demasiado- más vale que Lily me de un premio por hacer de casamentero con su hermano y amiga.

-Ella... No puedo- confesó finalmente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué estúpida excusa tienes?

-Ella no es pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- ¿me estaba jodiendo? ¿Qué clase de excusa maricona me estaba diciendo?

-Los Potter tenemos una tradición... Todos se enamoran de una pelirroja. Mi bisabuelo lo hizo, mi abuelo lo hizo, mi padre lo hizo... Yo también tengo que hacerlo.

-Sí que eres un idiota- le dije con sinceridad -Y para tu información, Annie, la prometida de James, es bien rubia. Ni un pelo pelirrojo. Y eso no parece afectarle en lo más mínimo a tu hermano...

-Yo... Creo que tengo sueño. Voy a dormir- y así lo hizo, dejó su libro en la mesita de luz con sus anteojos y se acomodó entre las sábanas.

No pensé que siendo un Gryffindor fuese tan cobarde. Rodé los ojos y tomé mi varita, que estaba a mi lado, con mi mano sana y corrí la cortina para que Potter no pueda ver nada. Lancé un Muffliato hacia donde estaba mi cuñado y hacia la puerta de la señora Pomfrey -Sal, muñeca- y sin esperar un microsegundo más, Lily se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. Se echó sobre mí y me besó. Nos besamos... ¡Merlín! ¡Néctar de los dioses!

-¡Imbécil!- me dio un golpe en mi brazo sano a lo bruto, cuando nos separamos. Me costó un poco recuperar el aliento -¡No vuelvas a asustarme!

-Oye, no fue mi culpa. Tu hermano fue el que tiró el caldero.

Ella se acostó a mi lado usando mi brazo como almohada. Se sentía tan bien a pesar de tener un agujero en mi pulmón a medio curar -Me asusté mucho...

-Lo siento, Lily- besé su frente y nos miramos por un buen rato -Tu hermano piensa que somos amigos.

-Sí, escuché.

-¿No te parece que eso nos da una ventaja?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ventaja"?

-Pues, podríamos pasar tiempo juntos en el castillo como "amigos" y no tener que actuar que nos ignoramos u odiamos todo el tiempo. Digo...- otra vez rogando... Flor de maricón.

-¿Pero el resto de mi familia? ¿El resto de Hogwarts?

-Si tu hermano acepta que seamos "amigos", el resto de tu familia también lo hará, ¿no crees? Y por Hogwarts, me importa cuerno y medio- le dije con sinceridad. Por mí, le decía al mundo entero que éramos marido y mujer, sólo que ella...

-A ti no te importa porque a ti no te va a matar una manada de mujeres en celo, querido- dijo molesta -Por si no te has enterado, tu fans club está en medio de una cadena de oración por tu salud, en éstos momentos- su tono iba de molesta a furiosa.

-¿De verdad?- dije halagado. Lily me fulminó con su mirada -Digo... ¡Qué locas que están!

-Idiota.

La mimé un poco para que se le fuera el enojo -¿Y qué opinas?

-No lo sé... ¿Qué le diré a DJ?- otra vez con su amiga... Si no fuese mi mujer sospecharía sobre la tendencia sexual de Lily.

-¿Que somos amigos?- arriesgué.

-No me va a creer... Ella dice que estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre- rápidamente el color de sus mejillas se tornaron en tomate. Sonreí de costado. Acababa de relevar un secreto que guardaba por mucho tiempo -¡Basta!

-¿"Basta" que con qué? Si no hice nada.

-¡Ésa sonrisa y ésa mirada! No hagas ningún comentario. DJ estaba equivocada... No estoy enamorada de ti "desde siempre"- aclaró.

-¡Una lástima! Porque yo sí lo estoy de ti- le guiñé el ojo divertido. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y no hizo ningún comentario. Supongo que quería esperar a que se le vaya el sonroje de sus mejillas.

Se quedó así por un largo rato, hasta que salió de su escondite y me dijo -Me tengo que ir al dormitorio. DJ debe estar esperándome.

-¿A ésta hora?- no sabía qué hora era exactamente pero de seguro que era muy tarde.

-Sí, le dije que vendría a ver a Albus. Seguro que está esperando alguna noticia de él.

-¿Vas a decirle lo que tu hermano dijo sobre ella?

Su rostro entristeció -No creí que Al fuese tan cobarde- dijo -Y no, no le voy a decir nada. Yo creo que DJ tiene que descubrirlo por su propia cuenta.

-Vale... Me da pena Johnson- le comenté.

-¿Ya no piensas que está loca de remate?

-Oh, no- me reí -Lo sigo haciendo, pero sólo ahora también me da pena.

Lily negó la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Nos besamos de nuevo -Descansa, ¿sí? Paso después de clases.

-Vale. Tú también descansa- se despidió con un va y ven de mano y salió.

oOoOoOo

La profesora McGonagall caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de San Mungo. El sol apenas se estaba levantando. Paró enfrente de una habitación, tocó y se oyó un ligero "pase" y así lo hizo. Un moribundo Slughorn estaba en la cama, conectado a una máquina muggle. McGonagall frunció el ceño al notarlo -No hay cura mágica para un agotado corazón, Minnie. Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer- le explicó débilmente el maestro de pociones.

La directora asintió en silencio -¿Hasta cuando, Horace?

-Unos cuántos meses- suspiró -Necesitarás un reemplazo.

McGonagall se masajeó la sien -¿Conoces a alguien? Pensé en Rudolf pero ya se estableció en Beauxbatons.

-¿Qué te parece Coria Tanner?- sugirió Slughorn.

Ella meditó unos minutos -Veré si está disponible.


	15. Farewell

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Farewell**

Y Lily no llegaba más. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Me había dicho que salía y que regresaba pronto con noticias de Albus, pero ya habían pasado tres horas. Chequeé nuevamente el reloj. Genial. Las cuatro de la mañana. Genial. En tres horas debería estar despertándome...

Suspiré.

No sé por qué tenía que ser así. ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Albus _maldito_ Potter? ¿Por qué no podía haberme enamorado de alguien menos complicado? ¿Por qué justo él?

Siempre me consideré una persona fría, una persona que pensaba más de una vez las cosas, que observaba toda la situación y recién cuando comprendía todo, actuaba. Pero de la nada, sin saber cómo, Albus estaba habitando en mi cabeza, en mis sueños, en mi corazón.

Yo sabía que él lo sabía. Era demasiado obvia con él. Me reía nerviosa cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que me miraba, cada vez que lo oía hablar, cada vez que me hablaba... Y también sabía que él disfrutaba saberlo. Él era demasiado obvio. Los hombres eran demasiado obvios. Cuando saben que una está muerta de amor, ellos se aprovechan, disfrutan, juegan y hasta se burlan de nosotras. ¿Podían ser más malparidos estos hombres? ¿Para qué mierda existen? ¿Para qué mierda sirven? Lo único que hacen es dañarnos... ¿Y nosotras, qué? ¿Por qué disfrutamos el dolor? ¿Por qué nos gusta sentirnos así de rechazadas? ¡Sí, carajo! Nos gusta sentirnos así... Porque si no fuese de ésa manera, ya estaríamos pensando en el próximo hombre, pero no... Seguimos soñando con el mismo estúpido infeliz que tanto adoramos.

La puerta se abrió, pensé que había sido el frío pero en seguida apareció Lily. Respiré hondo, aliviada. No dijo nada. Guardó su capa de invisibilidad y su mapa en el baúl y se lanzó sobre mi cama. Me abrazó bien fuerte -Al está mejor- susurró. Se soltó de mí y con su varita cerró las cortinas que rodeaban mi cama y lanzó varios silenciadores. Yo por mi parte, convoqué una gran porción de torta de chocolate y dos largos vasos de leche. Era un ritual que teníamos desde los cinco años de edad: comer torta y tomar leche. Ya cómodas y con el suculento postre en nuestro poder, Lily me abrazó de nuevo -¿Sabes? Creo que realmente deberías olvidarte de él.

No le dije nada. Seguí masticando el pedazo de torta que tenía en mi boca. Yo sabía que realmente tenía que olvidarlo. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo...?

No me había dado cuenta hasta que Lily me pasó un pañuelo. Estaba llorando y moqueando como la peor. Me sentía realmente una idiota. ¿Por qué había caído tan bajo? ¿Llorar por un hombre? Papá una vez me dijo, cuando era más chiquita, que la única que vez que tenía que llorar por un hombre era cuando él muera... Perdón, papá, pero al parecer Albus Potter te ganó y eso que está vivo... Perdón, papá...

oOoOoOo

Desperté. Lily no estaba a mi lado. No sé cuánto habré dormido pero de seguro que ya todos estaban en clase. Mis compañeras de habitación no estaban tampoco. No iba a pasar nada por haberme perdido el segundo día de clases, además seguro que Lily me estaba cubriendo, diciéndoles alguna tonta excusa a los profesores.

No sé cuándo me habré quedado dormida. Seguro que Lily durmió a mi lado. Tenía tanto para agradecerle. Ella siempre estuvo en las buenas y en las malas. Pero creo que ésta vez, por ésta sola vez... Necesitaba a otra persona... Alguien que supiera por lo que estaba pasando... Y ésa persona era la mamá de Lily: Ginny Potter.

La tía P, como me gustaba llamarla, era una excelente persona y una magnífica mujer. Era prácticamente una segunda mamá para mí. Además, era una de las mejores amigas de mi madre. Ambas habían sido compañeras de equipo cuando jugaban en Holyhead Harpies. Y ahora, después de tantos años sin jugar, seguían siendo tan amigas como antes. Ésa era la razón por la cual conocía a Lily desde bebés.

Una tarde de otoño, cuando todavía no teníamos edad para ir a Hogwarts, yo estaba en la casa de los Potter, disfrutando la merienda con LP y su mamá. Creo que los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia están en ésa casa... En fin, la señora Potter nos estaba contando historias de cuando ella era más joven... Y entre ésas, nos contó cómo se había enamorado del señor Potter, de su marido.

_-La primera vez que lo vi fue en King Cross- se rió con gracia -Era pequeña, apenas tenía un año más que ustedes._

_-¿Cuándo se pusieron de novios?- preguntó emocionada Lily._

_Yo estaba prestando mucha atención. Me parecía fascinante conocer la historia de amor de Harry y Ginny Potter, de seguro que debía ser simplemente perfecta. Los dos se habían enamorado de pequeños y se correspondían desde la primera mirada... -Pues, tu padre... Fue un poco lento._

_-¿Lento?- preguntamos Lily y yo al mismo tiempo. Creo que las dos nos llevamos una gran desilusión._

_-Sí, muy lento. Recién cuando yo estaba en quinto se fijó en mí- sonrió levemente -Harry estaba enamorado de otra chica, creo que desde que él estaba en tercero._

_-¿Tú no fuiste su primera novia?- espetó ofendida mi amiga._

_-No- alzó los hombros -Pero él tampoco fue mi primer novio- aclaró con picardía._

_-Pero...- interrumpí yo -¿No era que usted estaba enamorada de él desde siempre?_

_-Sí, lo estaba- confesó._

_-No entiendo..._

_Después de eso, la señora Potter cambió de tema..._

Tomé de mi mochila, que estaba en el piso, un pergamino nuevo, mi pluma y el tintero.

_Querida tía P:_

_¿Cómo ha estado? Espero que muy bien. Ya estamos en nuestro segundo día de clases y los profesores no paran de amenazarnos con los TIMOS. ¡Un horror!_

_Supongo que ya se habrá enterado sobre el accidente de Albus. Lily me dijo que estaba mucho mejor y que hoy le daban el alta. Así que, no se preocupe tanto._

_Quería escribirle por... Por su hijo. Usted ya debe saberlo, ¿verdad? Que estoy enamorada de Albus desde... Merlín sólo debe ser desde cuándo. La verdad es que me da vergüenza tener que recurrir a usted... Pero yo sé que usted pasó por lo mismo con su marido... Usted también se enamoró de un Potter._

_Yo ya no sé qué hacer, tía P. Quiero sacármelo de la cabeza. Realmente lo quiero hacer... Pero me cuesta y me duele. Su hijo... Está ahora con una tal Liza no se cuánto... Y... Ya no lo soporto. ¿Usted cómo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo seguir con su vida cuando el tío P estuvo con su primera novia?_

_Siento que me estoy ahogando... Que ya no puedo luchar con ésto que siento... Estoy cansada, estoy agotada._

_Siento tener que molestarla con problemas de una estúpida adolescente... Pero no sabía a quién más buscar._

_Gracias por el tiempo que gasta al leer ésta carta._

_Mis cariños al tío P._

_DJ._

Releí la carta y después la enrollé. Tenía que ir a la Lechuzería lo más rápido posible. Dejé todo sobre la cama y me metí al baño. Me tomé una ducha, salí, me puse el uniforme y abandoné la habitación, con la carta conmigo y mi cuaderno de dibujos y dos carbonillas.

Decidí faltar a todas las clases. Podía pasar el resto del día en los terrenos del castillo, dibujando...

Caminé por uno de los pasillos, no había muchas personas rondando por las mismas.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- fruncí el ceño al ver al niño Malfoy gritándole a Claire. Ella ya estaba tirada en el suelo entre todos sus libros y pergaminos esparcidos, levantó su vista híper nerviosa

-Lo siento- titubeó con dificultad -No quería... Lo siento.

Eridanus Malfoy suspiró. Tomó uno de los libros y se lo entregó a la niña -Ten- con rapidez juntó todas las pertenencias de la Gryffindor y sin preguntarle nada, las guardó en su bolso.

-Gracias- Claire no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-Tienes que pararte para ir a tu clase, nena- le dijo Malfoy con altanería. ¡Pendejo malcriado! Quería intervenir... Pero también entendía que Claire tenía que luchar sus propias batallas, si es que quería sobrevivir en Hogwarts.

Ella se levantó, ¡y oh sorpresa mía!, con ayuda del Malfoy. Éste le extendió la mano y Claire lo aceptó tímidamente -Gracias- el rubio le colocó la mochila en los hombros de ella -Me perdí... Tengo que ir a Encantamientos y... Creí que estaba bien, que tenía que subir dos pisos y derecha por el segundo pasillo...

Malfoy rodó los ojos molesto -Ven- siguió caminando pero Claire seguía en su lugar -¿No era que tenías Encantamientos? ¡Muévete!- la castaña se asustó pero rápidamente lo siguió.

Me reí divertida. Quizá no era un Fred y Claire, como había dicho Albus... Y otra vez ése estúpido en mi cabeza. Suspiré y reanudé con mi trayectoria.

Llegué sin problemas hasta la Lechuzería y sin esperar, Teken se posó sobre mi hombro. Lo acaricié. Era una preciosa lechuza macho de color negro. Teken fue un regalo de parte del papá de Lily, cuando cumplí mis once años. Me dijo que cuando vio el color de Teken, inmediatamente pensó en mí, por mi cabellera, y lo compró para mí.

-Es para la mamá de Lily, para Ginny Potter- le até la carta a su pata y éste ululó con dulzura. Me pellizcó mi oreja, estiró sus alas y salió volando. Lo vi alejarse y perderse entre las nubes.

Bajé a los terrenos y me senté en un gran ginkgo biloba, debía ser el único en su especie en todo Hogwarts. Estaba segura que ni siquiera en el Bosque Prohibido había uno. Era mi árbol favorito. Adoraba el amarillo de sus hojas en otoño. Observé por un rato el color verde amarilloso que tenía. Faltaba poco para que empiece su fase amarilla.

Me senté apoyando mi espalda en el tronco. Una fresca brisa me envolvió, haciendo que mi larga cabellera se despeinara. Resoplé molesta y me até el pelo con una colita alta. Así estaba mucho mejor. Abrí mi cuaderno, pasé los dibujos y llegué hasta una hoja en blanco. Miré a mí alrededor llenando mis pulmones con el aire frío. Giré la carbonilla más fina sobre su eje, que poco a poco iba dejando manchas negras en mis dedos. Ahora sí. Todo estaba perfecto. ¡Manos a las obras!

Realmente no tenía ni idea qué estaba dibujando, sólo me dejé llevar...

-¡DJ!- busqué a Lily con la mirada y ahí venía corriendo hacia mí -¡Aquí estabas! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Dónde más podía estar?- le pregunté y ella se sentó a mi lado. Miró mi dibujo y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había dibujado que tanto la estaba disgustando? También puse mi atención en el dibujo y... ¡Oh, rayos! Un perfil de Albus Potter estaba dibujado en el papel. ¡Mierda! ¿Tan inconsciente estaba que no podía controlar ni siquiera el movimiento de mi mano?

LP me quitó el cuaderno y miró todos los otros dibujos... Todos eran de él. Me sentía bien patética -DJ...- dijo con pena mi amiga.

-Lo sé, lo sé- le quité mi cuaderno, lo cerré y lo dejé en el suelo -¿Cómo han sido las clases?- quería cambiarle el tema, no tenía ganas de discutir, ni hablar más sobre él.

-Bien, tranquilo- sacó de su bolsillo varios panecillos y me los dio. Le sonreí agradecida porque comenzaba a tener hambre -No tuvimos Pociones porque bueno, ya sabes. Y McGonagall preguntó por ti y está molesta porque te has quedado dormida. Tienes que hacer un doble ensayo.

-Gracias por cubrirme- le dije con sarcasmo.

-Un placer- se rió -Era broma. Sí, McGonagall preguntó por ti pero nada más.

-¡Perra!- me reí con ella. Lily era una luz en mi vida. No sé qué haría sin ella...

-¡La mejor!- y nos reímos aún más -Oye, DJ...- me llamó.

-¿Dime?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- me miró inquieta, muy extraño de parte de ella. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? -Es sobre mis vacaciones en Rumania.

-Ok, continúa- la ayudé para que pudiera seguir sin vacilaciones.

-Resulta que... ¿Te acuerdas de Tomas?- asentí -Pues, él es... Tomas Greengrass.

-¿Greengrass?- inquirí. ¿No era...?

-Sí, Tomas es primo de Malfoy- solté un chillido de asombro -Y bueno, resulta que... Malfoy pasa sus veranos en Rumania, y el verano pasado no fue la excepción.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, debía parecer una ridícula -¿HAS ESTADO TODO EL VERANO CON SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY Y NO TE HAS DIGNADO A DECÍRMELO?

-Eh...- se asustó un poco, estoy segura. ¡No podía creerlo! -Lo siento... Quería decírtelo... Es sólo que... Bueno, dadas las circunstancias...

-¡Ahora entiendo todo!- me tomé de la cabeza... Ahora todo cerraba. Era por eso que Lily no había hecho nada cuando Malfoy había aparecido en nuestro compartimiento del tren y eso que siempre pero siempre le lanzaba un maleficio o algo -¿Y bien? ¿Besa tan bien como todas dicen?- Lily no le gustó para nada mi pregunta, intentó disimularlo pero conmigo no podía. Nos conocíamos muy bien -No quiero más secretos ocultos ni mucho menos, mentiras. Dime lo que pasó- LP suspiró y se desabotonó un poco el cuello de la camisa. Me parecía raro... Pero pronto lo entendí. Sacó de su cuello una fina cadena que colgaba de ella un anillo, o mejor dicho, la reliquia de los Malfoy... -¡OH NO!

Me sonrió con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas -Sí.

-¿LILY?- grité -¿En qué rayos estabas pensado? No, no, no...- ¡no podía ser! -Tú no eres así, Lily. Tú... Digo... ¿Qué rayos?

-Lo amo, Donna- era muy raro que ella me llamara por mi nombre de pila, sólo lo hacía cuando hablaba con seriedad -Y sucedió, sin meditarlo... Pero, ¿sabes? Soy feliz, muy feliz- me tomó de la mano.

-¿Matrimonio, Lily?- le pregunté apenada.

-Sé que es una locura, pero él me hace feliz. Cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que me besa, cada vez que me toca... Mi corazón explota de felicidad por tenerlo conmigo, pero también de miedo, miedo por perderlo... Lo amo.

-¿Y él? ¿Él te ama de verdad?- yo también tenía miedo, mas miedo de que ése la llegara a lastimar, a dañar.

-Sí, me ama. Y a veces, creo que debe amarme más de lo que yo lo amo- confesó.

-Lily... ¿Y si fue sólo una excusa para llevarte a la cama?

-Entiendo tu miedo- le dijo con serenidad -Pero no es así. Es más, creo que yo le insistí. Él quería esperar más tiempo... Él me dijo que no quería tener una excusa para dormir conmigo, que él iba a esperar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario...

-¿PERO?

-Pero yo no aguanté- se rió a carcajadas -Créeme que me es imposible controlar mis hormonas cuando lo tengo cerca.

-¡Oh, Merlín!- me tapé la boca con mis manos sorprendida -¿Entonces...?

-Sí- ahora sí estaba completamente roja, tanto como su pelo.

Solté un grito de emoción. ¡La abracé! Mi niña Lily ya no era V -¡Los calzones de Merlín!

-Lo sé, lo sé...

-Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz- le dije con franqueza -Pero a la primera que hace, es hombre muerto.

-Gracias, DJ- me sonrió.

-Aunque- le di un golpe en su cabeza -¡Estoy ofendida! ¡Yo tenía que ser tu dama de honor!

-Eh...- se rió nerviosa -¿Lo siento?

-Sí, señora Malfoy. Más vale que lo estés sintiendo mucho- le saqué la lengua divertida. En fin, ya voy a planear algo para éstos tortolitos. Realmente estaba muy contenta por Lily.

-Tú también tienes que ser feliz, DJ- me dijo -Sé feliz, mi "gran mejor amiga".

oOoOoOo

Estaba atardeciendo y gracias a Merlín que me había quitado de encima a Liza. Le di la última pitada a mi cigarrillo muggle, lo tiré al piso y lo apagué con una pisada. Miraba el cielo viendo que todos los colores iban apagándose, cuando divisé a Teken, la lechuza de Donna. La seguí... De seguro que me iba a guiar a ella... No la había visto en todo el día y estaba preocupado... Quizá... Un poco...

La vi con mi hermana. Genial. Teken llegó a su dueña y ella sonrió nerviosa. Me acerqué un poco más para oírlas hablar.

-¿De parte de quién?- le preguntó Lily.

-Oh... Pues- Donna se sonrojó un poco. Se veía preciosa... Oh, no... No, no se veía nada... Mierda... -De tu mamá- dijo. Lily y yo alzamos la ceja en sincronía.

-¿Mi mamá?

-Sí, quería preguntarle algo... Le escribí ni bien me levanté- confesó la pelinegra, arrugando la carta nerviosa.

-Ya veo- Lily se levantó -Te dejo sola, entonces- le sonrió y así lo hizo. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaba... Intenté esconderme pero justo me vio. Me miró molesta, me dio un fuerte golpe sobre mi brazo vendado. Hice una mueca de dolor y ella siguió con su camino, sin decir nada.

Me recompuse y mi atención regresó a Donna. La veía con una pequeña sonrisa pero aún así, lloraba... ¿Qué mierda le habrá escrito mi madre? Lo leyó bien rápido, porque ni bien terminó de leerla, la guardó en su bolsillo y cerró sus ojos...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mis pies iban sin control hasta ella... La tenía justo en frente mío. Ella abrió los ojos, supongo que sintió que alguien la estaba mirando...

-Eh... ¿Te escribió mi madre?- le pregunté.

Donna se levantó, vi el cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo, tirado a su lado, ¿qué tendría allí? Siempre había sentido curiosidad... -Sí, me escribió- tenía la mirada diferente. No era la tímida de siempre... Parecía otra persona. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti- me dijo lisa y llanamente. Temblé. ¿Qué...? -Albus, supongo que ya sabes todo lo que siento por ti. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me cansé- me miró directamente a los ojos. Merlín... Sus ojos oscuros me aniquilaban -Así que, decidí seguir con mi vida. Voy a enamorarme de alguien que realmente valga la pena, voy a enamorarme de alguien que sepa apreciarme, voy a enamorarme de alguien que sienta lo mismo que yo.

-Donna...

-Sé que me va a costar- siguió hablando -Sé que me va a doler... Sin embargo, voy a ser fuerte, voy a ser valiente. Soy una Gryffindor después de todo, ¿no?- sonrió -Gracias, Albus. Gracias por ser el primer hombre con el que me enamoré- me dio un beso en la mejilla -Adiós- y se fue...

No me podía mover. No podía reaccionar... La estaba dejando ir... ¿Por qué era un maldito cobarde? ¿Por qué no podía ir tras ella? ¿Por qué...?

Pateé el tronco del árbol y una hoja verde amarillenta cayó sobre el cuaderno. Donna se lo había olvidado. Lo agarré por pura rabia... Abrí y dejé pasar los dibujos... Mis dibujos... En todas estaba yo... Se me revolvió el estómago. ¡Mierda! Llegue a la última... Estaba yo fumando, tal como lo estaba haciendo hace unos momentos atrás... Y bien diminuto había algo escrito... Una lágrima se me cayó sobre el dibujo...

_Te amo, AS... Pero sé que no es suficiente. Adiós_.


	16. Insecure

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Insecure**

Dejé el peine y volví a mirarme al espejo. Hoy estaba particularmente horrible. No sé qué rayos me pasaba. Estaba segura que hoy no sería un buen día. ¡Bleh! Volví a peinarme porque tenía una manía no muy sana -¿DJ?- llamé a mi amiga que estaba hacía como una hora encerrada en el baño.

-Me falta un poco- gritó ella del otro lado de la puerta. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ok, si estaba en el inodoro no quería saberlo... Pero si necesitaba apoyo... Erh... ¿Moral? Contaría conmigo -Ve primero. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor- dijo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, sí... Ve- oí como si algo se le hubiera caído -Estoy perfecta. Ve, ya te sigo.

Resoplé molesta. Me levanté de la silla, volví a mirarme al espejo -Apúrate- y salí de la habitación.

Era un poco extraño el comportamiento de DJ. Ayer había regresado muy extraña. Parecía otra persona. ¿Qué rayos le habría escrito mi madre? ¿Habrá hablado con Albus? ¿O el cobarde de mi hermano se habría quedado ahí nomás sin hacer nada? Todo era muy sospechoso.

Vi a la tierna de Claire bajando las escaleras -¡Claire!

La niña se dio vuelta y subió para abrazarme -¡Lily!- bajamos juntas y la Sala Común que estaba poco poblada. Sólo vi al idiota de Edward charlando con una de su año. Levantó la vista y me sonrió. Sentí una gran necesidad de vomitar mi estómago vacío -¿Sabes?- Claire recuperó mi atención -Tenías razón.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre los Slytherin...- se sonrojó un poco y me causó ternura. Tenía que ser un niño... ¡Ay! ¡El amor de niños!

-¿Conociste a alguien?- la miré divertida. Ya estábamos en los pasillos del castillo bajando hacia el Gran Comedor -¿De tu clase?

Se mordió el labio nerviosa... ¿Podía una niña tener tantos tics nerviosos? -Es de segundo.

-¿Como Freddie?- pregunté curiosa.

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionada -Es malo pero también es bueno.

Hice como una mueca rara. Yo creo que Claire debía ser la versión niña de DJ, las dos con sus incongruencias. Me reí -¿Entonces es bipolar?

-¡No!- chilló con una risa que no pudo reprimir –Bueno, en realidad... No lo sé. Pero creo que es más bueno que malo- recalcó.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque sí- levantó los hombros. Llegamos al Gran Comedor y ambas ingresamos. La miré de reojo y vi cómo buscaba a su pequeño Romeo en la mesa de las serpientes... Suspiré, porque mi "Romeo" todavía se encontraba en la enfermería. Le quedaban dos días o quizá más, depende cuánto se raye Poppy.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa -¿Quién es el muchacho?- no quería decirle "niño" para no incomodarla.

-Eridanus- me señaló a un niño rubio que estaba comiendo en ése momento una manzana.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunté incrédula.

-¿Lo conoces?

Oh, pues... Es mi cuñado -Algo...- me hice la indiferente -Sé que se lleva mal con Fred- no sé por qué se lo dije, si para hacerla sentir culpable o no se qué... Quería que Claire termine siendo mi cuñada por parte de los Weasley, no por parte de los Malfoy. ¡Uy, Merlín! ¡Mis ideas y yo! Lily querida, Claire apenas tiene once. No la andes casando con alguien.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- dejó su cuchara en el plato -Es una pena. Se llevarían muy bien. Digo... Yo sé que Fred habla mucho... Y Eridanus... Bueno...

-¿No habla nada?

-Habla lo justo y necesario- intentó justificarlo -Y... Sus silencios no son incómodos, son lindos- ¿Acaso un silencio podía ser lindo? ¡Oh, Merlín! Claire es sin duda la versión niña de DJ.

-"Lindos"- repetí divertida y ella asintió varias veces porque tenía la boca llena de cereales con leche.

Los murmullos en el comedor subieron tres niveles y eso implicaba dos posibilidades: uno, Malfoy acababa de aparecer o dos, mi hermano. Miré hacia la entrada y era mi queridísimo hermano, junto a Jesse. Los dos se sentaron en frente mío -Buenos días- dijo con un buen humor mi compañero de Quidditch. Albus apenas soltó un gruñido. Si yo me sentía horrible, no me quiero imaginar cómo se sentía él. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y estaba extremadamente pálido, cansado.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunté y el gruñó por segunda vez. Miré a Jesse y él sólo me sonrió.

Nuevamente un murmullo pero más intenso se apoderó del lugar. Era imposible que fuese Malfoy...

-¿Qué demonios se hizo?

-¡Le queda genial!

-No sé, no creo.

-¿Y su pelo largo?- preguntó Claire a mi costado. Mi mejor amiga DJ caminó hacia donde yo estaba. ¿Qué mierda se había hecho? ¿Qué rayos había pasado con su hermosa cabellera?

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo te hiciste?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Oh, pues- me sonrió con su sonrisa más pícara -Un cambio nunca hace mal- miró a mi hermano -Buenos días, Albus, Jesse- mi hermano se sonrojó y posó su mirada en su plato, por el otro lado, Jesse hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, algo desconcertado -¿Te gusta, Lily?- volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

-Eh... Claro- estaba segura que se había quitado por lo menos unos cincuenta centímetros de pelo. Ahora su corta cabellera apenas le llegaba a la pera y tenía un lindo flequillo. Me gustaba pero no era mi DJ. Era raro verla... Supongo que me tendría que acostumbrar a su nuevo look -Me gusta- le confirmé.

Me abrazó -Gracias. No sé qué dirá mamá, pero hasta las vacaciones de Navidad no me verá, así que todo bien- sacó la lengua divertida.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores problemas. DJ hablaba con soltura con uno de nuestros compañeros de curso, Dave, que se había acercado a mi amiga para decirle lo bella que estaba. En ése momento, Albus se levantó y se fue, seguido por su amigo, que antes de irse, se había disculpado.

oOoOoOo

El día pasó volando. Las clases tan aburridas como siempre. Lo único bueno era que regresaba Pociones a mi vida. McGonagall había anunciado durante el almuerzo que por la noche se presentará al nuevo profesor. Estaba un poco triste porque Slug no volvería hasta el siguiente trimestre, pero por lo menos tendría Pociones. Espero que sea un profesor tan bueno como lo es Slug.

Salí sola de Aritmancia y decidí ir a ver a Malfoy, antes de cenar, ya que tenía dos horas libres. Mientras me encaminaba a la enfermería, las pocas chicas que estaban en los pasillos murmuraban y no creo que fuese por mí. No quería ser como DJ, pero ¿qué era? Agudicé un poco mi oído...

-¡No puedo creer que haya vuelto!

-Estoy segura que lo vino a ver.

-¿Entonces es ella? ¿No habían terminado?

-¡La odio!

¿A quién? Cansada de escuchar estupideces, decidí ignorar cada palabra e ir tranquila hasta mi esposo. Me detuvo en la puerta y escuché del otro lado carcajadas. Abrí con sigilo y entré.

-¡No puedo creer que aún te acuerdes de eso!- lo escuché decir a Malfoy.

-¡Obvio que sí!- ¡ESA MALDITA VOZ! -Eras tan inocente. "Cori, no sé besar. ¿Me enseñas?"- dijo ella con burla. La malparida de Coria Tanner. La perra infeliz de Coria Tanner. La arrastrada de Coria Tanner. ¿Qué mierda hacía ella aquí?

Malfoy se rió de nuevo -Debería lanzarte un Obliviate.

-Ni con el más poderoso Obliviate del mundo vas a hacer que me olvide de ése día- se rió ella ahora, mientras le tocaba el brazo... Maldita perra... Maldita... ¡Argh! Ella giró un segundo, de seguro que escuchó los insultos que salían de mis poros -¿Lily Potter?- hice una mueca de asco -¡Estás enorme!- ¿estoy qué? ¿Enorme? Pero por qué no te vas a la re putísima madre que te parió -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi? ¿Estabas en primero?

-Estaba en segundo, Tanner- le dije con desdén. Malfoy me miró ¿nervioso? ¿Incómodo? Claro que debías estar nervioso e incómodo, infeliz. Más vale que tengas una muy buena explicación... ¡Maldito bastardo! Yo sabía, yo sabía...

-¿Señorita Potter?- la enfermera apareció quebrando toda la tensión de ése momento y yo me di vuelta para verla -Le he dicho a su hermano que venga él mismo- dijo algo molesta.

-Es que... Justo tenía clases- mentí. No sé qué quería la enfermera con mi hermano pero agradezco que me haya salvado de ésta.

-Está bien- suspiró -Espere aquí- desapareció y unos segundos después regresó con una botella. No sé si fueron unos segundos porque para mí fueron como años... Los ojos de Malfoy estaban aniquilando mi nuca. Ni con un Imperius, él me iba a obligar a darme vuelta -Tenga. Hágale recordar a su hermano que dos veces por día, una a la mañana y otra a la noche, por siete días.

-Sí, gracias- le sonreí ocultando todo el odio que estaba sintiendo y me fui de la enfermería.

Ok. Uno, ¿qué mierda hacía Tanner aquí? Dos, ¿por qué mierda estaba con Malfoy? Y tres, ¿qué mierda hacía Tanner aquí?

Quería correr y así con el viento quizá se iban todas las hipótesis que mi cerebro macabramente estaba maquinando... No podía ser tan morbosa... Pero si me echaba a correr iba a quedar como una loca... Caminé con el paso apresurado. Tenía que regresar a mi habitación lo más rápido posible...

oOoOoOo

Me tumbé sobre mi cama. No iba a llorar. No era tan patética, además no estaba exactamente dolida, estaba furiosa. Golpeé varias veces mi almohada. ¡Maldito bastardo!

Me quedé encerrada hasta la hora de la cena. No tenía hambre ni tampoco quería ver gente. Jugaba con mi anillo... Mirando el "FOREVER" una y otra vez. La vida era más fácil en verano. No había nadie en el medio que nos estorbara y podía estar con él todo el tiempo que yo quería sin tener que esconderme y sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Algo me desconcertó. Era un suave chasquito pero no vi a nadie. Sólo vi un pergamino descansando sobre mi cama. Lo tomé y lo abrí.

_No pasó nada. Lo sabes. Te amo._

Me mordí el labio... La condenada prolija letra de Malfoy... Y toda la furia regresó a mí. Tiré la carta en la chimenea y la prendí fuego con mi varita.

Dos minutos después, otro chasquido más y otra carta más.

_No quemes mi carta, Lily. Ven a la enfermería y lo hablamos._

¡Quédate tú en la enfermería con ésa perra! Y sin hacerle caso, quemé el papel.

_No te comportes como una pendeja, Lilian. Ven._

Leí la tercera carta con más ira. ¿Pendeja? ¿Me acaba de llamar "pendeja" a mí? Ah no... El colmo de los colmos. Muérete, Malfoy...

_Ven, ahora._

Métete el "ven" en donde ya sabes, Malfoy. Y quemé la cuarta carta, molesta.

Después, no hubo más chasquidos. ¡Por fin! Se había rendido. A mí nadie me gana, idiota. Creí que lo sabías muy bien.

-Si te digo "ven" es para que vengas, Lilian- dijo Malfoy. ¿Qué carajo? Miré hacia la chimenea. Seguía vestido con su pijama de enfermería y estaba quitándose un poco de las cenizas que tenía sobre sus hombros.

-¿Cómo mierda...?

-Privilegios- contestó rápidamente -¿Por qué demonios quemaste todas mis cartas?

-¡Porque eres un imbécil!- espeté molesta -Y vete que en cualquier momento llegan mis compañeras de cuarto.

-Están todos en el Gran Comedor- me dijo.

-Vete igual.

-No.

-Vete.

-¡NO!

-VETE.

-¡QUE NO!

-BIEN, ME VOY YO- me paré de mi cama, decidida a dejarlo sólo ahí. ¡No iba a dejar que nadie me pise! ¡Era la mismísima hija de Ginny Potter, carajo! Malfoy me tomó del brazo -No me toques.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así?- me preguntó molesto mientras me arrastraba hasta la chimenea. No sé qué rayos pasó después, pero aparecí en su torre. Seguía igual como la última vez que la vi -Ahora, te sientas y me dejas hablar.

-No quiero.

-Lily...

-TE ODIO- no era verdad, me era imposible odiarlo... Pero las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo.

Su rostro estaba pasivo pero yo sabía que le había dolido -Sabes que no es cierto.

-Sí, te odio tanto...

-No me mientas, Lily.

-¿Qué sabes tú si te estoy mintiendo?- iba a lucharla hasta el final, no pensaba ablandarme por nada del mundo -En éstos momentos te odio más que a nadie.

Él simplemente mantenía con firmeza su mirada -No, al contrario. Me amas más que a nadie- su tono parecía no tener vida -Por eso estás así. Celosa.

-¡Idiota!- y lo besé. Después de todo, terminé ablandándome. No podía evitarlo. Él me ponía así. Me llevó hasta la cama sin dificultad, y eso que todavía tenía las vendas puestas.

oOoOoOo

Me hizo el amor de una manera tan dulce, con tanto amor que... Suspiré y lo abracé-Perdón- le dije muy apenada. No debí haberle dicho cosas tan feas. No se supone que debía ser así un matrimonio... O sea, sí habían peleas en un matrimonio, pero jamás se debía decir cosas de ésa índole... Mamá y papá jamás lo habían hecho. Y yo... ¿Por qué no había podido controlar mis emociones? ¿Por qué había perdido los estribos de ésa manera?

-No te preocupes, Lily- me dijo abrazándome aún más. Me hizo sentir peor.

-Eran celos... Lo sé...- le confesé -Es que, ésa tipa me pone... No sé...- me mordí el labio -_Insegura_.

Malfoy me miró con suma ternura, me sentía chiquita ante su mirada -¿Por qué, Lily?

Y yo seguía mordiéndome el labio... -Porque es más linda que yo- sentí calor en mis mejillas.

**It's my insecurity**

**It's not you it's me**

**I'm my worst enemy**

**It's my insecurity**

**Just wanna be perfect in your eyes**

-No lo es- me afirmó -Tu eres la más bella de todas.

-Ella es veela... Genéticamente es más bella...

-Más tú eres Lily Malfoy... Ante mis ojos, la única belleza- sé que sonó cursi... Pero oírlo, aplacó un poco mis inseguridades.

Pero había algo más... -Ella fue... Ella es tu primer amor- le dije en voz muy baja.

-No, no lo es- me dijo. ¿Cómo? Pero si ella... -Coria es una persona muy especial para mí. Sí, eso es verdad. Ella me conoce desde que uso pañales... Siempre la vi como a una hermana mayor.

-Pero... Ella fue tu novia- le hice recordar, porque claramente yo no lo iba a dejar pasar ése mínimo detalle.

-Lo fue- me acarició -Y creo que fue el error más grande que cometí en mi vida. No sé por qué le pedí que lo fuese. Simplemente se dio- besó mis párpados cuando yo los cerré -Tú eres mi primer amor. Siempre lo fuiste, lo eres y siempre lo serás.

-Te amor, Scorpius- le dije. Yo sabía que le gustaba oír su nombre de mis labios y sabía que con eso podía aliviar el dolor que le había causado con los falsos "te odio" que le dije -Te amo tanto, Scorpius- le repetí.

-Yo también, Lily- sonrió.

-Te amo más que a nadie, Scorpius- le volví a repetir. Un "te amo" por cada "te odio" que le dije.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé- nos besamos.

oOoOoOo

Dormimos unas dos horas, cuando él me despertó. Malfoy tenía que regresar a la enfermería y yo a la torre de Gryffindor -No quiero.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que la enfermera me va a matar si no me encuentra.

-¿Cómo te has escapado de ella?- le pregunté curiosa, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse el pijamas.

-Le coloqué un poco de poción para dormir en su té- se rió divertido -Pan comido- y me reí con él -Te acompaño hasta tu habitación.

-¿Pero si nos ven?

-Le lanzamos un Confundus o algo por el estilo y listo- me sonrió con simpleza.

-Eres todo un villano- ensanchó su sonrisa y juntos nos metimos en la chimenea.

Llegamos con temor pero gracias a Merlín que sólo estaba DJ.

-Oh la lá- dijo sumamente divertida mi amiga -¿Qué hacen los recién casados por aquí?

-Le dije toda la verdad- le aclaré a mi esposo.

Malfoy selló la puerta y lanzó Muffliatos por todas partes -No me he presentado correctamente. Me llamo Scorpius Hyperion Potter Malfoy, marido de Lily- mi amiga y yo nos reímos, cuando él estiró su mano para saludarla.

-Donna Johnson, mejor amiga de LP- y DJ le estrechó la mano. Ambos sonreían -Más vale que la cuides con tu propia vida.

-Tenlo por hecho.

oOoOoOo

Llegamos con DJ al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Había dormido tan bien porque DJ decía que lo aprobaba y que estaba muy contenta por mí.

Nada ni nadie podía quitarme la felicidad y la seguridad que Malfoy me brindaba... Cruzamos el umbral y DJ me apretó el brazo -¿Qué te pasa?

-Me olvidé de decirte...

-¿Qué cosa?- miré al frente y sentada al lado del profesor Montpellier estaba... -¡NO!- grité y todos quedaron en silencio. DJ me sacó del lugar y me llevó hasta un aula vacía.

-¿LP?- me llamó mi amiga... No podía entenderlo... No era posible... ¿ELLA? -Lo siento. Te lo iba a contar pero me olvidé cuando te vi con Malfoy. McGonagall hizo el anuncio ayer por al cena.

-No puede ser... ¿Para Pociones? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué justo ella? ¿POR QUÉ?- uno de los escritorios salió volando y se estampó contra la pared... Hacía mucho que perdía el control de mi magia...

-Cálmate, Lily...

¿Cómo quería que me calme? Coria Tanner estaba de regreso a Hogwarts... Coria Tanner estaba de regreso a Hogwarts, como profesora de Pociones. Mierda.


	17. Potter's jealousy

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Potter's jealousy**

Dos tediosas semanas. Dos semanas pasaron desde ésa nefasta mañana. Malfoy ya había salido de la enfermería y andaba vivito y coleando. Bastardo.

-Estoy tomando clases especiales con ella, Lily- me informó.

-¿"Clases especiales"?- inquirí visiblemente molesta.

-Sí, son para mi futuro.

¿Qué clase de excusa barata era ésa? -¿Tu futuro? Malfoy, tú odias Pociones. ¿Por qué carajo serían importantes para tu futuro?

-Porque sí. Y no odio Pociones. Odio a Slug- apreté mis puños enojada -¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? No me interesa Cori.

-¿CORI? ¿Es tu mejor amiga? ¿No se supone que es tu profesora?

-Sí, bueno- se sonrojó un poco -No me interesa la profesora Tanner.

-Bien. Haz lo que se te de la gana.

-Gracias, Lily- me abrazó -Sabía que lo entenderías.

No idiota, no lo entiendo y tampoco quiero entenderlo. ¡Y por el amor de Merlín! Cuando una mujer dice "haz lo que se te de la gana" es un "más vale que no te acerques a ésa perra, infeliz". Pero claro, el imbécil de Malfoy no logra captar eso, siendo el mujeriego número uno de Hogwarts, después de Sirius Black.

Después de ésa conversación, no hablamos más del tema. Y obvio que el gil hizo lo que se daba la gana...

No, no, no, no, no... ¡La odiaba! ¡Mierda! ¡La odiaba! Y además de meterse con mi marido, ¿quién carajo se creía ella para mandarme tarea adicional de pociones a mí? ¿A MÍ? ¡Esto era el colmo de los colmos! ¿Acaso la vida me estaba castigando por haber hecho algo que no debía? ¿Por qué de todos los putísimos profesores de pociones debía ser ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan desesperada estaba McGonagall de conseguir un reemplazo para Slug que recurrió a ésta perra infeliz? ¡Argh!

_-Señorita Potter, está girando mal la poción- tomó mi cucharón y ella misma mezcló tal-cual-lo-estaba-haciendo-yo. Flor de perra -Tiene que hacerlo así._

_-¿No es lo que estaba haciendo?- le pregunté sin poder contenerme toda la ira que estaba sintiendo._

_-No, estaba equivocada- dijo lisa y llanamente -Para el lunes me debe entregar un ensayo de veinte centímetros explicando por qué es así el movimiento del cucharón._

_-¿Perdón?- dejé escapar llena de sarcasmo._

_-¿No me oyó?- me sonrió -Un ensayo de treinta centímetros._

_-¡Dijo veinte!- me quejé._

_-¿De verdad?- alzó una ceja -Quise decir treinta- y siguió caminando hacia el próximo escritorio. DJ me sostuvo la mano para que no entre en descontrol y no le tire toda la poción y así Tanner terminase en San Mungo._

Tiré la pluma furiosa sobre el pergamino. Rápidamente la tinta se esparció sobre el papel y me acordé de la madre de Tanner de una manera no muy grata. ¡Argh!

-Señorita Potter, por favor haga silencio- me pidió la bibliotecaria que, ¡oh casualidad!, estaba a tres metros mío. Le sonreí forzadamente a modo de disculpas y se alejó de mí.

Me rasqué la cabeza con las dos manos y con mucha violencia. Creo que se me cayeron unos cuantos pelos.

Busqué el mapa de mi abuelo en mi mochila y lo saqué. Podía tener todo el castillo a mi merced... Podía ver dónde estaba el infeliz de Malfoy... Y claro, tenía que estar con ésa perra... Maldito bastardo. ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Que soy una pelotuda? ¿Que no me doy cuenta que babeas por ella, aún estando yo presente? ¡Merlín! Si llegaba a meterme los cuernos... Juro por Dumbledore que lo voy a matar...

-¿Estás bien, Lily?

Jesse estaba justo enfrente de mí. Oh... Genial. Me arreglé un poco el cabello, nerviosa -Eh... Todo bien. Tarea, lo de siempre. Ya sabes, los TIMOS- solté una risita muy falsa. Si mi sonrisa para la bibliotecaria era forzada, ésta risa no quiero ni pensar lo mal fingido que se oyó.

-¿Defensas?- me preguntó.

¿Acaso era un vox populi mi paupérrimo desempeño en Defensas? -No, Pociones- dije molesta, su pregunta me hizo enfurecer más.

-¿Pociones?- se sorprendió -¡Pero si tú eres una crack!

-Pues, para Tanner no lo soy.

Corrió la silla que estaba a mi lado, guardé sin que se diera cuenta el mapa -No estaré tomando Pociones éste año, pero algo de quinto me acuerdo. Te ayudaré.

En realidad no necesitaba ayuda. Era realmente una estupidez la tarea, pero me rompía soberanamente lo que no tengo hacer éste ensayo. No tenía tiempo para perderlo. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tenía cosas más importantes! -Estoy bien, Jesse.

Me acarició la cabellera. Me sentí un poco incómoda... Digo, no era la primera vez que me hacía algo así, nos conocíamos muy bien, después de todo, él era el mejor amigo de Albus y mi compañero de equipo... Pero aún así, no me pareció lo correcto -Te haré compañía, entonces. Por lo menos hasta que tengamos que ir para la cancha.

Cierto. Hoy empezábamos con las prácticas de Quidditch -Me da pena tener que buscar reemplazo por Sue y Craig. Eran geniales.

-Lo sé- asintió algo apenado también -Pero aún así, estoy seguro que seguiremos con nuestro invicto.

oOoOoOo

La cancha estaba llena de pendejas. Sí, pendejas de primero y segundo que no tenían noción alguna de cómo subirse siquiera a una escoba. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡Argh! Mi hermano rápidamente las echó. Gracias a Merlín. Quedaron dos de cuarto; tres de quinto, entre ellos Dave, el nuevo amigo de DJ; dos de sexto y uno de séptimo. De éstos ocho, sólo necesitábamos a un cazador y a un golpeador.

-Que sea corto, por favor, capitán- pidió Hugo, de seguro que tenía una cita con Brooke, su novia de Hufflepuff. Era un sol. Me caía super bien y me gustaba mucho para mi primo del alma. Estaba en cuarto y desde el año pasado que estaban juntos. Eran perfectos juntos.

Albus lo fulminó con la mirada y sin contestarle, siguió con su trabajo -Bien, muchachos, para entrar en calor. Vamos a dar tres vueltas por la cancha- dijo, que por alguna extraña razón estaba molesto. O por lo menos su voz denotaba eso y no creo que haya sido por el comentario de mi primo. Era su segundo año como capitán y la única vez que lo vi así, era en medio de una batalla campal con los Slytherin el año pasado.

Me subí a mi escoba y pateé con fuerza. Amo volar, debía ser la cosa más relajante del universo. Pasé por las gradas, donde estaban todas las pendejas chillando y gritando cánticos sobre qué sexy era el guardián de los leones. No me pareció adecuado para su edad... Digamos, tenían apenas once y doce. ¿Por qué no podían ser como la inocente de Claire? Rodé los ojos y encontré entre medio de las nenas, a mi mejor amiga. Fruncí el ceño. No creo que haya venido por mí. Pero entendí todo cuando Dave paró su escoba para saludarla.

-SI NO QUIERES PERDER TU OPORTUNIDAD, ¡MUÉVETE TYLER!- gritó a todo pulmón Al. Ah, conque era eso lo que le ponía de malhumor: la presencia de DJ alentando a Dave. Era gracioso, muy gracioso. Te lo mereces por mojigato, Albus. Dave le sonrió a mi amiga y luego salió volando hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

Tres horas duró todo la prueba. Y estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a mi hermano por lo injusto que estaba siendo con Dave. Él volaba muy bien, era muy ágil y se entendía muy bien con Hugo y Alice, los otros dos cazadores. Así que, a duras penas, Albus tuvo que aceptarlo en el equipo. Después, quedó Ralph como golpeador, uno de cuarto, de contexto grandote y fortachón. ¡Excelente el nuevo equipo! Jesse estaba en lo correcto, era más que obvio que íbamos a seguir con nuestra racha invicta.

DJ corrió hasta el centro de la cancha donde el equipo estaba reunido y se abalanzó sobre Dave. Ok, me estaba perdiendo de algo -¡Felicidades!- le dijo. Creo que no le importaba el hecho de que el chico estaba bañado de sudor. ¡Puaj!

-Gracias- le sonrió él -Ha sido todo gracias a ti. Tú me has dado la valentía para postularme.

DJ estaba sonriendo. Se la veía feliz... Pero yo la conocía demasiado bien. Después, iba a tener una larga plática con ella.

Albus aulló por octava vez en el día -TODOS A LAS DUCHAS, AHORA.

El humor de mi hermano no parecía cambiar. ¡Ugh! No creo que iba a poder soportarlo así todo el año.

oOoOoOo

Llegamos todos juntos al Gran Comedor. Estaba famélica, tanto que era capaz de devorarme a una ballena entera. Nos sentamos y después de servirme un gran plato... Observé el lugar, específicamente la mesa de las serpientes. Divisé a Eridanus callado y rodeado por sus amigos, que intentaban entablar una conversación con él... Pero no encontré a su hermano mayor. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido? No iba a maquinarme con ninguna hipótesis. De seguro que estaba en su torre, estudiando... Sí, seguro que sí. Estaba tan concentrado en los estudios que no tenía noción del tiempo. Claro. Sí. Exacto. Con disimulo miré hacia le mesa de los profesores... Tanner no estaba. ¡Mierda! Y más mierda porque no llevaba conmigo el mapa de los Merodeadores. ¡Mierda!

-No te preocupes- me susurró DJ, sabiendo dónde estaba mi cabeza -Cuando termines de comer, ve a verlo. Yo te cubro- me dijo para calmarme. No podía tener otro desliz, como aquella vez con el escritorio volador.

-Gracias- le dije. Realmente, DJ era un regalo caído del cielo en mi vida.

Terminé mi cena sin mayores inconvenientes y salí apurada hacia la torre de mi querido esposo. Dije la contraseña apurada y...

-No te preocupes- dijo Tanner abrazando a Malfoy, que estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala principal.

-¿Interrumpo?- vomité marcando mi presencia.

Los dos se soltaron inmediatamente. Malfoy no podía ni siquiera mirarme a la cara. Hijo de puta -Lily, pasa- me invitó Tanner. ¿Que pase? Disculpame, perra inmunda, pero yo soy la dueña del lugar. Bueno, no técnicamente la dueña, pero tenía más derecho que ella -Creo que es mejor que los deje solos, ¿verdad?- se levantó del lugar, revolvió un poco la cabellera de Malfoy... Estaba a un paso de romperle todos sus sucios dedos. Pasó por mi lado, con su típico caminar bailante y se retiró.

Malfoy seguía en su lugar, sin moverse -¿Y bien?- empecé. No iba a dejárselo pasar... -¿Qué demonios hacía UNA PROFESORA en la torre del Premio Anual?

-Lily, no estoy con ganas de discutir- dijo después de un largo silencio por su parte.

-¿Que no tienes ganas de discutir?- espeté -Entonces, ¡no me des razones para discutir!

-Lily... Ella me esta ayudando...

-¿Con Pociones?- pregunté con apatía -Sí, ya me has dicho ésa absurda excusa. Creo que yo también me voy. No tengo ganas de...- me di media vuelta y caminé hacia afuera.

-Mañana está la salida a Hogsmeade- dijo.

-¿Y?- pregunté frenando el paso -No pienso pasar el día contigo- mentira, obvio que quería pasar el día con él... Lo quería lo más lejos posible de Tanner. Pero no podíamos salir a Hogsmeade sabiendo que todo Hogwarts iba a estar allí presente.

-Mi abuelo quiere verte- soltó con cansancio -Mañana.


	18. I'm sorry, I love you

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**I'm sorry, I love you**

No había pegado ni un sólo ojo en toda la noche. Hoy sería un largo día... Me serví una taza de café negro, sin azúcar. Sentí cómo la vida volvía a mí ser. El café tenía ésos efectos en mi persona. Miré el reloj. Lily estaba llegando tarde. En realidad, no sabía si iba a venir. Anoche, después de su exabrupto...

_-¿Y bien?- me preguntó furiosa -¿Qué demonios hacía UNA PROFESORA en la torre del Premio Anual?_

_¡Genial! Su sarcasmo... -Lily, no estoy con ganas de discutir- le dije después de un largo silencio._

_-¿Que no tienes ganas de discutir?- espetó -Entonces, ¡no me des razones para discutir!_

_¡Por el amor de Merlín! No te estoy dando razones de ningún tipo... ¡Mata tus celos, Lilian! -Lily... Ella me está ayudando...- ¿qué más daba? Le decía la verdad y se acababa el asunto._

_-¿Con Pociones?- preguntó con apatía -Sí, ya me has dicho ésa absurda excusa- respiró -Creo que yo también me voy. No tengo ganas de...- se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia afuera._

_No podía dejarla irse -Mañana está la salida a Hogsmeade- comenté._

_-¿Y?- preguntó cuando frenó su paso -No pienso pasar el día contigo- sabía que era mentira. La conocía tan bien._

_-Mi abuelo quiere verte- solté cansado -Mañana._

_-¿Tu abuelo?_

_-Sí, mañana te quiero a las 10, aquí._

No sé bien qué pasó después o si me respondió pero cuando me percaté, ella ya se había ido. Tambaleé los dedos en la taza. El reloj resonaba en mis tímpanos como si fuesen balas de cañones con cada segundo que pasaba. ¡Mierda, Lily! ¡No puedes estar haciéndome esto!

Y el milagro sucedió. Se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba mi preciosa mujer. ¡Gracias, Merlín! Estaba bellísima. Aquélla blusa verde, bien Slytherin, le quedaba perfecta. La abracé -Gracias por venir.

Ella se soltó con rapidez -No lo hago por ti- dijo con su tono: "aléjate de mí que te mato". Por lo visto, seguía enojada, seguía furiosa.

Suspiré. Nunca creí que fuese así de celosa, y por el amor de Merlín, ¡por Cori! -Bueno. Siéntate- le indiqué en la mesa. El desayuno ya estaba servido.

-¿Perdón?- frunció el ceño -¿Acaso no íbamos a visitar a tu abuelo?

-Sí, pero más tarde. Para el almuerzo- le expliqué al sentarme y le hice una señal para que ella también se sentara -¿Me estás haciendo perder la mañana en Hogsmeade por un estúpido desayuno?

-Lily...- clavé sus ojos en los de ella y tembló. Sabía que eso la descolocaba -¿Está mal que quiera pasar un tiempo con mi mujer?

-No, no está mal. Pero yo creo que deberías querer pasar más tiempo con tu mujer cuando estás con otras preparando _pociones_. ¿No te parece? Digo...- corrió la silla y se sentó -Quizá yo esté equivocada. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Le serví una taza de té con un poco de leche, ella por su parte me untó una tostada con mermelada. Era una costumbre que teníamos desde Rumania y por más que estuviese enojada, lo hacía igual. Por eso la adoraba tanto -Yo opino que confíes un poco más en mí y dejes de dudar.

Se mordió el labio y calló. Terminamos el desayuno. Todavía teníamos unas horas para tomarnos el traslador. Dejamos la mesa como estaba y nos sentamos en el sofá. Lily seguía distante. No quería presionarla. Sabía que iba a costar todo esto del matrimonio y de confiar en el otro... En parte era mi culpa, lo sé. Pero ella también... Sentía que ella no quería poner su granito de confianza en mí -¿Sabes? Es hora- creo que podríamos dar un paseo antes de ir para la mansión. Quizá eso es lo que nos faltaba. Una salida, lejos de todo, sólo nosotros dos, como solíamos hacer en Rumania. Saqué de mi bolsillo la misma pequeña piedra que le había dado a Lily en nuestro casamiento. Le di dos suaves toques con mi varita y todo listo -Vamos.

-Ni modo- dijo ella resignada. Tocó el objeto y yo hice lo mismo. Pronto una luz iluminó toda la torre y sentí el típico enorme gancho en mi torso.

oOoOoOo

-¿Cómo pudimos salir del castillo?- pregunté extrañada. Era prácticamente imposible.

-Privilegios- contestó sin dar más detalles.

-¿Por ser Premio Anual?

-No, por ser Malfoy- se rió.

Me tomó de la mano, caminamos un poco y casi una mujer en bicicleta nos choca. Un momento... Esto no es la mansión Malfoy... Esto es... -¡Cismigiu! ¿CÓMO...?

-Nos hacía falta un tiempo juntos, lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de Inglaterra- me abrazó -Además, aquí no te molesta que grite que eres mi mujer- miró a unas tres abuelitas que estaban sentadas en un banco y aulló -¡ELLA ES MI MUJER!

Las abuelitas se rieron y yo también -¡Ay, querida!- dijo una de ellas -¡Es un _keeper_!

-En realidad es un _seeker_- me reí y apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho, lo besé.

Nos despedimos de las abuelas y seguimos nuestro trayecto sin rumbo alguno -Gracias por traerme hasta aquí- le dije. Realmente estaba agradecida. Creo que estar en el castillo me consumía por completo. Entre los TIMOS, la histérica relación entre DJ y Albus y obviamente la perra de Tanner...

-No hay por qué. Es mi deber complacer a la señora Malfoy- replicó. Frenamos enfrente del lago. La luz del mediodía reflejaba en el agua produciendo preciosos destellos -Lily, tienes que aplacar ésos celos- me dijo con seriedad.

Bajé la cabeza y jugué un poco con los botones de su saco -Lo sé- me mordí varias veces el labio y levanté la vista lentamente -Lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Es algo genético. Tienes que ver cómo se pone papá cuando ve a un jugador de quidditch cerca de mamá, cuando está entrevistando o cuando mamá estalla de la locura cuando una admiradora de papá se acerca a él aunque sea medio metro- respiré hondo -Es genético.

Me acarició la mejilla -No te digo que los celos sean malos. Es más, hasta cierto punto son tiernos- sonrió -Y yo puedo soportar tus exabruptos, pero tú te vas a volver loca, maquinando cosas en donde no las hay. Sabes que jamás te haría daño. Te esperé demasiado tiempo, Lily. ¿Crees que echaría a perderlo todo ahora que te tengo en mi vida?

-Sé que no- dije rendida. Malfoy tenía razón, yo debía calmar mis emociones, de alguna forma. Confiaba en él y sabía que él jamás me dañaría -Pero, no quiero volver a ver a Tanner en tu torre- lo miré serio, aclarando la única condición que le imponía.

-No lo hará. Además, ya terminé con mis clases particulares. No tienes que preocuparte más- le sonreí aliviada. ¡Genial! Nos besamos finalizando toda ésta ridícula pelea. ¡Merlín! Cómo extrañaba sus besos.

oOoOoOo

-¡Johnson!- gritó Albus en medio de las Tres Escobas.

DJ frunció su ceño, mientras Dave aún sostenía sus manos -¿Si, Albus?- preguntó ella.

-Una palabra- contestó él y salió del lugar.

DJ suspiró -¿Me esperas aquí, Dave?

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no te preocupes. Vuelvo en un minuto- besó su mejilla para que se quede tranquilo. DJ se levantó y salió. Albus estaba a unos metros, dando vueltas en su lugar -¿Qué sucede, Albus?

Varios alumnos de Hogwarts los miraban curiosos -Aquí no, vayamos para allá- señaló un sendero. DJ suspiró por segunda vez y lo siguió.

Llegaron al final de la aldea, donde se podía ver de lejos la Casa de los Gritos. Estaban solos. No era común ver gente rodeando aquél lugar embrujado -¿Quieres hacerme el favor de explicarme qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó DJ un poco molesta. Había dejado a Dave al otro lado de la aldea, así que tenía que volver lo más rápido posible.

Albus tenía los ojos perdidos, en realidad no sabía qué decir... Hasta que algo se le ocurrió -¿Dónde está mi hermana?- bendijo mentalmente a Lily.

-Se quedó en el castillo- respondió DJ, obvio que no era así. Sabía muy bien dónde estaba y con quién estaba, pero nunca traicionaría a su mejor amiga -Tenía que hacer dos ensayos para Defensas- mintió para sonar más convincente.

-Ah...- Albus se quedó sin excusas.

-¿Eso es todo?- DJ se dio media vuelta -Nos vemos en el castillo, capitán.

Las tripas de Albus dieron más de dos brincos -Donna...- llamó con una voz de moribundo. Ella tragó con dificultad y giró para verlo -¿Qué es Tyler para ti?

DJ sonrió levemente -Es un amigo.

Albus se acercó a ella y tomándole del rostro -Entonces, no pasa nada si yo hago esto, ¿verdad?- y la besó. Fue un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos.

-¿Qué...?- y por primera vez en su vida, DJ no tenía palabras.

-Tú me dijiste que te enamorarías de otro... Pero no quiero que lo hagas. No te enamores de otra persona. Pon tus ojos solamente en mí- la besó de nuevo -Porque mis ojos están _solamente _en ti.

-No...

-Sí, Donna. Te quiero.

-No...- ella se soltó y se alejó unos cinco pasos de él -Tú no me quieres de verdad- le dijo. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos -Tú sólo estás así porque apareció Dave en mi vida y tú no quieres que ponga mi atención en otra persona...- le explicó -No creí que fueses así de egoísta- espetó ella.

-No, Donna... Por favor, tienes que creerme- suplicó Albus, él también tenía sus lágrimas...

-No, tienes que creerte tú primero- dijo ella -Tú no me quieres, tú sólo quieres sentir que alguien te quiere. Nada más. Lo siento, pero yo ya no soy ésa persona.

-Donna...

-Lo siento, Albus.

-No lo sientas- se acercó de nuevo a ella y sacó de su bolsillo un cuaderno de cuero. DJ se sorprendió. Era su cuaderno... Estaba segura que lo había perdido, cuando todo éste tiempo lo tenía él -Yo sí te quiero de verdad. Y ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti. Si sigues enamorada de mí, voy a enamorarte más. Y si ya no estás enamorada más de mí, voy a hacer que te enamores de nuevo. Voy a luchar. Porque soy un Gryffindor después de todo, ¿no?- dijo usando las mismas palabras que ella había usado hacía unas semanas atrás. Le devolvió el cuaderno y la dejó sola.

Donna tembló y no era justo por la fría brisa que acababa de pasar por su lado. Acarició su cuaderno y lo abrió. De seguro que Albus había visto todos sus dibujos. Pasó por todas sus hojas. No faltaba ni uno sólo. Aunque... En la última hoja... Se vio a ella... Sentada en la biblioteca, leyendo... ¿Lo había dibujado él?

_Voy a luchar por ti._

oOoOoOo

-Extrañaba tanto esto- me dijo -Tener un tiempo juntos fuera de cuatro paredes.

-Sí, yo también. Y mucho- le confirmé -Necesitábamos el sol en nuestras vidas- dije con gracia, aunque sí, realmente necesitábamos un poco de aire fresco y luz solar.

-Pero tenemos que aprender a estar _separados_. Sé que es difícil pero debemos- dijo Malfoy con su tono pasivo.

Y otra vez tenía razón. Teníamos que aprender a estar distanciados, por lo menos hasta que todo lo nuestro salga a la luz -Es muy difícil- admití -Sería más fácil si el mundo supiera sobre nosotros.

-Sabes que por mí no tengo problema- sonrió.

-Sí, tú no tienes problemas porque nadie va a matarte- me reí pero hablaba muy en serio. Ésas locas, creo que estaban conspirando contra Tanner porque creían que ella había regresado para estar con él. Ésas locas ya no me caían tan mal... Si iban contra Tanner, _avanti_.

-Nadie quiere matarte, Lily- negó con la cabeza -Sólo quieren... Erh...

-Solo quieren lastimarme, mutilarme o herirme gravemente...- le dije golpeándole suavemente el pecho.

-Además, yo estoy seguro de que tu familia haría todo por matarme- puso cara de pánico -Ya estoy viendo todos los titulares: "Harry Potter asesina a su yerno, sin compasión y a sangre fría".

-Mi papá no es capaz de matar...

-Claro, sólo es capaz de lastimar, mutilar o herir gravemente- me imitó. Nos reímos y él miró su reloj -Es hora de irnos- sacó el traslador y le dio dos toques al mismo -Lily, mi abuelo...

-Lo sé, Scorpius- poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a llamarlo por su nombre. Era muy difícil llamarlo así, cuando para mí siempre fue simplemente "Malfoy". Pero en sí, poco a poco iba saliendo de mis labios su nombre de pila. Y sé que le encantaba -Ya me dijo tu abuela Cissy.

-¿Desde cuándo te hablas con ella?

-Desde siempre- le saqué la lengua.

-Les hará bien verte- besó mi frente -Creo que eres la nieta que ellos nunca tuvieron- me halagó -Lástima que eres una Gryffindor.

-¡Oye! Porque soy de Gryffindor les caigo muy bien. ¿Te imaginas si te presentabas con una miedosa Hufflepuff? ¿O un parásito a lo Slytherin? ¿O una cuerva ñoña?

-Gracias a Merlín que eres una _valiente _Gryffindor que usa los colores de Slytherin- me miró con ésa típica mirada que me desnudaba en un segundo.

-No te quejes que te fascina- repliqué poniéndolo en evidencia.

-Pues claro que sí. Me fascina. Me vuelve loco.

-Tonto.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Aquí?- fruncí mi ceño -¿Y todos los muggles?

-Ellos no ven nada- dijo como si no fuese importante. Levanté los hombros y toqué el traslador. Allá vamos, mansión Malfoy.


	19. Redemption

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Redemption**

Llegamos a la mansión de los Malfoy. La adoraba y realmente sería un sueño cumplido vivir ahí. Desde el amplio ventanal podía ver el cielo azul y los pingüinos que andaban de aquí a allá, pisando la nieve acumulada en el suelo. El mar, como la última vez, bien azul, reflejando el tibio sol de la casi primavera austral.

Un elfo nos guió hasta el comedor, donde la abuela Cissy ya se encontraba sentada -Bienvenidos- se paró de su silla, me abrazó primero a mí y besó mis mejillas dos veces, muy francés de su parte, después abrazó a su nieto. Ella era así, a los abrazos y afectos. Nos sentó en la mesa -Lucius ya baja- y sonrió, supongo que fue para calmarnos. Salió y nos dejó solos.

Le tomé la mano a Malfoy que estaba claramente nervioso -Tranquilo. Estoy aquí, contigo- le dije para calmarlo.

Él se llevó mi mano hasta sus labios y besó el dorso -Lo sé. Gracias- nos quedamos callados y yo me dediqué a mirar el salón. Seguía igual, como la última vez que estuve allí.

_Sonrió pero ésa verdadera sonrisa, nada de arrogancia Malfoy en él, simplemente Malfoy -_Es un amor que dura para siempre_- me dijo._

_-_Es un amor que dura para siempre_- repetí después de él, nos besamos de nuevo sellando nuestros votos._

_-¡Felicidades!_

_¿Qué? Miré y en el umbral se asomaba la señora Malfoy... O mejor dicho, la abuela Malfoy. Tragué en seco. ¿Qué carajo? -Ven, te quiero presentar a mis abuelos._

_La señora Malfoy no esperó a las presentaciones formales y nos abrazó -Estoy tan feliz- se soltó de mi flameante nuevo esposo, me miró y después volvió a abrazarme. Luego de su muestra de afecto, con el semblante fruncido miró con desaprobación a su nieto -¿Te parece a ti?- no entendía nada de nada. Y jamás creí en mi corta vida que la abuela de Malfoy fuese así tan _efusiva_-No sabes describir correctamente a tu mujer- le reprochó. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? -Eres una joyita y el cabeza dura de mi nieto no sabe expresarlo en palabras._

_-Oye, abuela... No me pongas en ridículo, ¿quieres?- Malfoy estaba colorado. ¿Hola? ¿Malfoy colorado? Eso sí es algo fuera de la estratósfera._

_-Se calla usted, muchachito- me tomó de los hombros y con una amplia sonrisa me dijo -Eres digna de ser una Malfoy, querida._

_-¿Gracias?- en realidad no entendía nada o mejor dicho, no era conciente de que era la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy Black la que estaba diciéndome ésos halagos._

_Oímos un leve carraspeo. Miré y ahora sí sentí miedo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy, ¡por Merlín! ¿A qué me estaba exponiendo? -Lily, te presento a mi abuelo, Lucius Malfoy... Supongo que ya habrás oído de él- acotó levemente incómodo -Abuelo, ella es Lilian Potter, ahora Malfoy- aclaró._

_-Lo veo- se acercó un poco más donde estábamos reunidos y asintió. Lo imité, como si eso fuese un saludo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Tenía que probarle que sí, tal como había dicho la señora Malfoy, que era digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy. Así que, no pestañeé ni por un segundo y le mantuve la mirada. No sé cuánto tiempo habremos estado así, quietos, esperando a ver quién iba a resignarse... Hasta que me sonrió. Era una sonrisa arrogante y divertida, tal como sonreía mi querido marido -Sí, una Malfoy._

_Los viroteos de la señora Malfoy no se hicieron esperar -¡Hay que celebrar!_

oOoOoOo

Donna exhaló cansada. Se quitó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco, alisó su ropa, miró por última vez la Casa de los Gritos y se fue. No regresó a las Tres Escobas, no se sentía bien y lo único que necesitaba era su cama, su preciosa y amada cama... Y necesitaba horrores a su mejor amiga...

No tomó los típicos carruajes sino que regresó al castillo caminando. Todavía era temprano y quedaban como mínimo seis horas más de libertad para los alumnos, así que, gracias a Merlín no se encontró con nadie durante el trayecto.

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. No iba a llorar. Ella se había prohibido llorar de nuevo por ése idiota, pero bien que hace menos de media hora estaba llorando y moqueando DELANTE SUYO. Toda la situación con Albus era agotadora. Obvio que lo quería, obvio que seguía soñando día y noche con él... Pero no era justo. No era justo para su corazón. Ya había sufrido demasiado y no quería lastimarlo más.

DJ estaba segura que Albus no sentía realmente nada por ella. Sino, simplemente un "necesito sentir que soy amado y por eso, no quiero que te enamores de Tyler". ¿Qué había hecho DJ en otra vida para que le sucediera todo esto? De seguro que debió ser algo muy malo, porque algo así, no le suceden a las personas.

Envidiaba muchísimo a Lily... Por más que ella tenga sus celos y todo el embrollo por sus inseguridades, su mejor amiga tenía a un hombre a su lado, que cualquier mujer desearía tener. DJ sabía que Malfoy jamás lastimaría a su mejor amiga, por ésa razón, había aprobado el _matrimonio_ de la loca de Lily... Suspiró, de nuevo, para variar.

Pasaron las horas y DJ seguía mirando el techo, esperando a la Malfoy. No sabía cuándo iba a regresar. Es más, algo le decía que ella no regresaría hasta el día siguiente... Necesitaba escuchar sus palabras de consuelo, palabras tipo: "Albus es un idiota, que se cague por imbécil" o, "¿pero quién carajo se cree que es? Ignóralo" o, "no vale la pena ése cabeza hueca".

O necesitaba un "sigue con tu vida". Claro, sí. Necesitaba más que nada eso. Se levantó y buscó debajo de su cama, su baúl. Lo abrió con desesperación y revolviendo sus cosas, encontró la preciada carta de su tía P. Cerró el baúl de golpe. Se acostó boca abajo, acomodó un poco los almohadones y leyó.

_Mi niña:_

_Dulzura, tu carta me ha dado una razón para castigar de por vida a mi hijo Albus. Lamento tanto que estés pasando por ésta situación. Y sí, te entiendo. Enamorarse de un Potter es un riesgo que no muchas pueden afrontar._

_Una gran amiga me dijo que me olvidara de Harry, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando él estuviera presente... Y que, quizá él se fijaría en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco... Quizás, debas hacer eso. Pero tienes que entender que esto es un mero consejo. No es una solución, no es una respuesta correcta. Porque tú tienes que tomar riendas al asunto. Sé que cuesta, sé que duele, sé que llevará tiempo... Lo sé, pero al final al cabo, eres tú quien elige._

_Mi niña, sé fuerte y valiente. Sabes que siempre estaré apoyándote en todo y si necesitas que castigue a Albus para toda su vida, lo haré._

_No dudes en mandarme otra carta, cuando quieras._

_Mis cariños a Lily._

_Ginny Potter._

Sonrió ampliamente. Su tía P tenía razón. Ella era la única que podía dirigir la situación, ella tenía que tomar las decisiones, ella tenía que elegir. Guardó nuevamente su preciada carta y se levantó de la cama.

Tenía que buscar a Dave y disculparse. Tenía que explicarle todo lo sucedido. Bajó las escaleras y como si el universo estuviese de su lado, Dave ya la estaba esperando en la Sala Común -Hola- le dijo.

-Hola- repitió él -Te estuve esperando.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada -Quiero explicarte todo. ¿Nos sentamos?- le señaló las dos butacas, cerca de la chimenea.

-Claro- ambos se sentaron y DJ lo miró. Quizá era por la luz que emanaba el fuego, pero las cabelleras de Dave parecían arder. Tenía un precioso color castaño caoba, que combinaban muy bien con sus ojos color miel.

-Hablé con Albus- empezó -Me preguntó por ti.

-¿Le gusto a Albus?- bromeó él.

DJ se rió. Eso era lo que tanto le gustaba de Dave, era gracioso aún en los momentos de pura seriedad -¡Dave!

-Vale, vale. Perdón- hizo un ademán con su mano -¿Y qué quiso saber de mí?

-Qué eras tú para mí.

El castaño abrió bien grande los ojos, sorprendido -¿Y qué soy yo para ti?

-No estoy segura- le dijo con sinceridad -Pero, eres alguien al que quiero conocer más.

-Ya veo- asintió varias veces -Yo también quiero conocerte más, Donna. Y agradezco a Merlín por tu nuevo corte- DJ frunció el ceño, sin entender bien a dónde quería ir -Siempre te miré de lejos. Eras alguien inalcanzable... Pero, al ver tu nuevo corte, al ver lo precioso que te quedaba, no podía quedarme quieto. Sabía que muchos iban a acercarse a ti, por eso, sin pensarlo, me acerqué primero antes que nadie.

-¿Tú...?

-Sí- le sonrió -Desde ésa vez... En segundo. ¿Te acuerdas?

-No...- dijo apenada.

Dave no dejaba de sonreírle -No te preocupes. Era nuestra segunda clase con las mandrágoras. Y bueno, una de ellas me había mordido- se rió suavemente -Y... Tú me ayudaste... Nada, sé que fue algo tonto y cualquier persona hubiese hecho lo mismo... Pero no fue cualquier persona. Fuiste tú. Y desde ése momento, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Me gustas.

DJ sintió un revoltijo de emociones. No sabía qué pensar, qué sentir... Tomó la mano de Dave y él miró sus manos juntas -Dave, yo... Te estoy conociendo... Y sí, quiero conocerte más. Pero antes de seguir, tengo que sincerarme contigo- se miraron -Yo... Todavía siento muchas cosas por Albus.

-Lo sé, Donna. Lo sé.

-No quiero darte falsas esperanzas...

-No te preocupes. Voy a poder soportarlo- le sonrió de costado -Soy _fuerte y valiente_.

"Fuerte y valiente", eran las mismas palabras que Ginny le había puesto en la carta... ¿Acaso significaba algo? -¿Puedes aceptar que haya otro hombre todavía en mi corazón?

-Puedo aceptar que haya otro en tu corazón, mientras que yo esté también peleando por ganar un lugar allí, en tu corazón.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad- afirmó él. Miró sus labios con deseosos y ganas de confirmárselo con más intensidad -¿Puedo besarte?

Donna le sonrió -Puedes- y así lo hizo.

oOoOoOo

-¿Scorpius?- mi marido miró a su abuela que lo estaba llamando -¿Podrías acompañarme a la cocina? Creo que necesitamos un buen pastel de limón- agregó con una sonrisa. Habíamos terminado de almorzar y aún faltaba el postre.

-¿Y los elfos?- preguntó el muy malcriado. Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa. ¿Cómo iba a contestar así a su abuela? Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor -Sí, abuela.

Se levantó para seguir Narcisa pero antes me miró un poco molesto y curioso, porque me dejaba a mí sola con su abuelo.

Tanto abuela como nieto habían salido del comedor y jugué con mis pulgares, esperando a que regresen -¿Cómo está tu madre?- me preguntó el señor Malfoy, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

oOoOoOo

Me desperté justo cuando Malfoy salía del baño, recién duchado, como todas las santas mañanas. Anoche habíamos regresado tarde, porque nos habíamos olvidado de la diferencia horaria entre Argentina y Reino Unido. Ni bien llegamos a su torre, nos acostamos al instante, cansados pero contentos por el hermoso día que tuvimos -Buenos días, preciosa. Qué tragedia que no te hayas despertado para la ducha.

-¡Qué trágico!- le dijo con un divertido sarcasmo.

-Es una verdadera tragedia. ¿No sabes la cantidad de agua que se podría ahorrar si las personas se duchan de a dos?- se tiró a la cama para estar a mi lado. Me reí por las estupideces que siempre tenía para decir. ¿Podría ser posible que diga tal tontería desde tan temprano? Quitó la frazada que tenía encima y miró la única prenda que llevaba puesta, una remera suya -¿Qué dirá tu hermano si te ve así?

-¿Qué?

-Tienes puesta mi camiseta del equipo- me informó. Me miré y sí, tenía razón. A la noche, estaba tan agotada que tomé lo primero que encontré de su placard. Levanté mis hombros, sin darle importancia -Eres toda una traidora _a la casa_.

-No es el fin del mundo- le dije. Realmente no me importa -Es una simple remera. No es el fin del mundo- le repetí.

-¿Quién eres y qué demonios hiciste con mi mujer?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Qué tonto- le di un empujón en el pecho, pero él no se alejó ni un milímetro, al contrario, me acercó más a él y me sentí como en casa, segura en sus brazos -¿Y qué pensarían tus abuelos si te ven así?

-¿Si me ven así cómo?

-Ésos boxers son muy Gryffindor- apunté mirando su ropa interior rojo escarlata -Eres todo un traidor _a la casa_.

-Conste que los estoy usando porque tú me los regalaste- aclaró él, queriendo justificarse.

-Sí, ¡claro cómo no!- nos reímos hasta no aguantar más. Me hacía muy bien oírlo reírse así.

-Gracias por acompañarme ayer- dijo soltando un ligero suspiro para calmarse.

-Fue un placer, Scorpius.

Besó mi frente -No sé qué hubiese pasado si no estabas. No sé si hubiese podido ver a mi abuelo en ése estado...

-Pero ya le has dado la poción- le dije apuntando ése hecho.

-Es verdad, mas no sé cuánto puede durarle el efecto. La profesora Tanner dijo que quizá una semana, como máximo- acaricié su rostro para tranquilizarlo y él se dejó mimar. Ésa poción era lo que tanto estaba trabajando en las últimas semanas con la perra de Tanner, solamente por su abuelo... Me sentía un poco culpable porque lo único que hacía era acusarlo de engañarme...

oOoOoOo

Lucius Malfoy apareció en el Valle de Godric. Pasó por la plazoleta donde el monumento de los Potter se lucía bajo el temprano sol de mañana. Caminó unas calles y llegó a la entrada. Titubeó un segundo pero decidió tocar la puerta. Hablar con Lily lo había calmado un poco, pero aún así...

Le abrieron y ahí estaba. Ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer -Usted...- dijo entre asombrada y asustada. Buscó en sus bolsillos la varita...

-Sí- dijo con una voz ronca. Su salud iba empeorando poco a poco, pero gracias a la poción que su nieto le había dado antes de partir, podía estar de pie -No es necesario que busques tu varita. He venido a hablar.

Ginny Potter vaciló unos segundos, pero al final le dio paso a la sala de estar -¿Té?

-No, será corto- se sentaron en el sofá -He venido a disculparme- le dijo sin dar vueltas, yendo al grano.

-¿Perdón?- el desconcierto de la pelirroja iba en ascenso.

-Siento haberte entregado ése diario... Siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar, en tu primer año.

Ginny frunció el ceño -¿Por qué recién ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, recién ahora?

-Porque no me queda mucho tiempo, como verás- dijo con la verdad -Y... Sé que he causado mucho daño a muchas personas... Y tú debes ser la persona a la que más dañé.

-¿Por qué me dio el diario de Tom? ¿Por qué a mí?- era una duda que Ginny siempre quiso saber.

-Porque eras la hija de Arthur Weasley- le contestó.

-¿Fue simplemente porque mi padre le caía mal?

-No- sonrió el señor Malfoy -Porque tu madre lo eligió a él. Pero eso es otra historia- sonrió -He venido aquí para disculparme contigo. No sé si podrás perdonarme, mas quiero tener la conciencia limpia de que por lo menos yo lo he intentado.

Ginny quedó en silencio y lo único que se oía en la casa era el_tic tac_del reloj central -Lo perdono, señor Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió y por primera vez en su vida sintió _libertad_.

oOoOoOo

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Malfoy buscó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Cualquier cosa- quería darle todos los gustos para verlo sonreír. Las últimas semanas no habían sido fáciles para él y yo lo único que hacía era empeorárselas.

-Cuando fui a ayudar a mi abuela en la cocina... ¿De qué hablaron con mi abuelo?

-_Redención_.


	20. Always

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Always**

Estiré mi mano y agarré la snitch dorada. Todo el estadio quedó en silencio. Había atrapado la pelotita alada en menos de cinco minutos. Sí, no tenía ganas de alargar el partido. El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato dando finalizado el juego y segundos más tarde, todos estallaron de la ovación -¡LILY POTTER HACE HISTORIA!- dijo King, un águila de sexto -¡VAYA! ¡ATRAPAR LA SNITCH EN CUATRO MINUTOS VEINTE SEGUNDOS! ¡UN RÉCORD MUNDIAL, SIN DUDA! GRYFFINDOR GANA 150 A 0. ¡GRYFFINDOR VENCE A HUFFLEPUFF!

Bajé rápidamente a tierra. Ni siquiera esperé a mis compañeros de equipo que estaban celebrando en el aire. Salí corriendo de regreso al castillo, que estaba vacío. Tomé las escaleras y subí hasta la torre de Malfoy. Ingresé casi gritando la contraseña, para encontrarme que él ya se había ido. ¡Maldición! Tiré la escoba sobre el sofá y me metí en su dormitorio. Sí, definitivamente se había ido. Tomé la nota que había dejado sobre su cama, estaba dirigido hacia mí.

_Lily:_

_Mi abuelo falleció ésta madrugada._

_Lamento no haber estado presente en tu triunfo. Felicitaciones._

_Volveré el lunes. No te preocupes. Te amo._

_Scorpius._

Me senté sobre el borde de la cama. No iba a poder soportar estar lejos de él, especialmente en momentos así...

oOoOoOo

Estaba observando el cuerpo inerte de mi abuelo. Las personas pasaban, daban sus pésames y se iban. Manga de hipócritas. Estaba seguro que no sentían nada de lástima... Simplemente lo hacían porque era un deber. Miré a mi costado y Eri estaba destrozado. Le di dos palmaditas en la espalda y me miró. Tenía acumulado lágrimas en sus ojos, que por orgullo no iban a escaparse. Quise decirle algunas palabras de consuelo pero nada salía de mí.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos- Cori estaba ahí. Abrazó primero a mi hermano. Eri parecía más chiquito de que lo realmente era en los brazos de mi cuasi hermana. Después, me abrazó. Era agradable pero también supe que no podía alargar ése abrazo más de lo normal. Lily estallaría de furia.

-Gracias, Cori- le dije cordialmente. Besó mi mejilla y se fue a reunirse con sus padres, que estaban charlando con los míos.

Las horas pasaban y todo parecía tan monótono. Lo único que quería era que la gente superflua desapareciera y que nos dejaran a mi familia y a mí, tranquilos para que podamos despedirnos de mi abuelo.

Mi abuela no se había despegado ni un momento de su marido. No había probado ni un bocado. Me acerqué a ella -Abuela, tienes que comer algo- le dije.

-Scor, querido- me tomó de la mano y me susurró -Es una lástima que no esté Lily aquí. A Lucius le hubiese gustado.

-Lo siento, abuela- dije apenado. A mi también me hubiese gustado que mi mujer estuviese aquí presente -Pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas...

-Que pronto cambiarán- completó mi oración ella, con una pulcra sonrisa. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No tuve oportunidad de replicarle nada porque todo el lugar calló.

Alcé mi vista y vi a la señora Potter. Se me paró el corazón. La señora Potter miró a mi abuelo y cerró los ojos. ¿Acaso estaba elevando una plegaria o algo por el estilo? Minutos más tarde, hizo una leve saludo a mi padre... Mi abuela ya se había parado. Era la primera vez en todo el día que se levantaba de su lugar. Se acercó a la señora Potter.

-Gracias por haber venido, querida- le dijo mi abuela, ahora sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Lamento su pérdida, señora Malfoy- respondió la madre de mi mujer. Noté sinceridad en sus palabras. Sonreí por primera vez en todo el día, Lily tenía razón: _redención_. Mi abuelo había recibido la redención que tanto buscaba y la presencia de la señora Potter en su funeral, realmente demostraba eso.

Mi padre estaba incómodo, quería comentar algo pero mi madre se lo impidió. Él no tenía idea alguna de por qué carajo estaba Ginny Potter en el funeral de su padre. Y claramente estaba molesto porque su madre parecía estar encantada de tenerla ahí. Se soltó de mi madre y se encaminó hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres -Weasley.

-Ya te he dicho que soy Potter, Draco- dijo ella, sin inmutarse ni un milímetro -Mi más sentido pésame- y le sonrió con tristeza. Mi padre quedó pasmado. Y creo que yo también. Al verla sonreír, vi los claramente genes que Lily había heredado. Mierda... Necesitaba tanto a mi mujer...

-Gin...- susurró, pero creo que todos logramos escucharlo.

La señora Potter abrazó a mi padre. ¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo? -Todo va a estar bien, Draco.

No sé qué pasó después, pero mi padre nos estaba presentando a la señora Potter -Gin, ya conoces a mi madre. Ella es mi mujer, Astoria- pasó su brazo por la cintura de mi madre y ella le sonrió a la señora Potter -Y ellos mis hijos, Scorpius y Eridanus- nosotros dos hicimos una leve asentimiento con nuestras cabezas, casi en sincronía.

-Tienes una preciosa familia, Draco. Algún día te presentaré la mía- y si yo no estaba loco, juro por Merlín que me sonrió divertida -Bien, es hora que me vaya. Harry me debe estar esperando.

-Claro- se abrazaron una vez más -Gracias, Gin- la señora Potter se despidió de todos y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Miré hacia todos lados y salí tras ella. La calle estaba desierta y claro, estábamos alejados de todo y ya la mayoría de las personas se habían ido -¡Señora Potter!

Ella giró y otra vez con su magnífica sonrisa. Nota mental: agradecer a los Weasley por su maravillosa genética -¿Scorpius?

-Sí, ¿tiene un momento?- en realidad no sé qué carajo estaba haciendo. No sé por qué rayos la había seguido y por qué rayos la había parado. Estaba improvisando.

-Claro, dulzura- nos sentamos en un banco que justo estaba dispuesto a unos metros nuestros.

Titubeé unos segundos pero pronto me armé de valor -Gracias por venir, señora Potter.

-Querido, llámame Ginny- me tomó de la mano y pasó sus dedos sobre mi anillo. Temblé -Lily es muy afortunada de tenerte, dulzura.

Abrí los ojos estupefacto -¿Usted...?

-Claro que sí, Scorpius- apretó con cariño mi mano -Entre mi hija y yo no existen los secretos.

-¿Su marido sabe?- pregunté visiblemente nervioso.

-No y creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, ¿no?- me guiñó el ojo -Todo a su debido tiempo, supongo yo.

Asentí y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la duda me carcomió la cabeza -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Puedes hacer dos.

-¿Por qué aprueba...? Lo que quiero decir es... ¿Por qué aprueba mi matrimonio con su hija?

-Porque eres un buen muchacho- me miró directo a los ojos y creí que en cualquier momento entraría a mi cabeza con un Legeremancia -Y tú la protegiste.

Un flashback voló por mi mente... Aquella vez en el Ministerio de la Magia...

_-No hagas ruido- susurró y la soltó cuando se sintió a salvo. Buscó entre sus bolsillos una pequeña bengala que su primo Tomas le había regalado el día anterior y lo prendió. Era una niña con el pelo atado en dos colitas, lo tenía largo, de color rojo y parecía sedoso. Quería tocarlo para ver cómo se sentía... Tenía varias pecas en el rostro y sus ojos eran chocolates -Me llamo Scorpius- dijo el niño con una voz casi inaudible -¿Y tú eres?_

_-Soy Lily... Me perdí- confesó, con un sollozo._

_Sí, el nombre Lilian iba perfecto para ella, pensó y eso que no la conocía. Le tomó la mano, quería tranquilizarla -No tengas miedo- ella asintió. Los dos quedaron calldos. El ambiente seguía frío y tenebroso para cuando la bengala se apagó -Debemos buscar la salida- Scorpius se levantó y ayudó a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que un ruido no tan lejano los hizo frenar. El frío se hizo más intenso y el miedo se apoderó en ellos por completo._

_Los dos sintieron cómo la alegría del mundo desparecía rápidamente, cómo el aire helado inundaba sus pulomes y cómo dolía..._

_Tres dementores, cubiertos por capas y sus brazos y dedos largos y putrefactos. La niña quería gritar..._

_-No tengas miedo. Estoy contigo. No tengas miedo- le decía el niño -No tengas miedo... Estoy contigo..._

_Pero ella no logró mantenerse en pie y se desmayó. El niño no sabía qué hacer... El miedo iba matándolo con rapidez._

_-Es suficiente- un rayo de luz brilló y los dementores desaparecieron. La voz que oyó era la de su raptor -Así que, aquí estabas, pendejo. ¡Lumos!- con su varita alumbró todo el pasillo -¿Quién es tu amiguita?- interrogó al mirar a la niña en el suelo, con él._

_-Nadie...- dijo con la valentía que no sentía tener._

_-¿Qué tal si acabo con los dos?_

_-¡NO!- gritó el niño -Ella... Ella no te ha hecho nada... Déjala en paz... Has lo que quieras conmigo..._

_El raptor rió con acidez. Lo levantó y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a la niña en medio de aquél fúnebre lugar._

-A veces...- me mordí el labio -A veces sueño con ése hombre- le confesé -Y se me hiela la sangre, con el sólo hecho de pensar qué hubiera pasado si Lily también caía en sus manos...

-Pero no fue así. Tú impediste eso, a costas de...- me miró apenada -Gracias por protegerla, cuando más lo necesitó- Mierda. Sentía calor en toda mi cara... No quería darle una primera impresión bien maricona. Intenté ocultar mi rostro pero ella se rió, para luego enseriarse -Lily puede ser un poco explosiva, a veces. De chica tuvo varios problemas para controlar su magia. Y ahora que ustedes se unieron, de todas las _maneras_ posibles- ahora sí, sentí toda mi cara roja, tanto o más como el color de sus cabellos -Oh, querido, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Es algo natural- solté una risa nerviosa, más bien forzada -Podría ser más difícil para ella controlar sus exabruptos. Tienes que ser prudente y buscar una manera de calmar sus ansiedades y especialmente, sus inseguridades. Ya que, sería muy peligroso que tenga otro accidente mágico y más a su edad.

-Entiendo, señora Potter- sabía a qué se refería. Los accidentes mágicos podían ser causa de muerte...

-Sé que sí- me sonrió más tranquila. Se levantó -Será mejor que regreses con tu familia.

-Sí, gracias- hice una pequeña reverencia y ella me abrazó.

-Cuídala, por favor.

-_Siempre_- dije con firmeza.

-Eres igual a tu padre, Scorpius- me dio unas suaves palmaditas en la mejilla -Hasta pronto, querido- se separó de mí y desapareció.

oOoOoOo

Al día siguiente fue el entierro de mi abuelo. Gracias a Merlín que fue algo más íntimo, pero aún así, ni Eri ni yo lloramos... Aunque estaba seguro que Eri estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas de nuevo. Pasamos la noche en la mansión Malfoy y bien temprano del lunes, decidimos regresar al castillo.

-Cuidado con las cenizas, señor Malfoy- pidió con amabilidad la directora McGonagall. Habíamos usado Red Flú para llegar al colegio. Eri ya estaba ahí, esperándome. Lo encontré sereno y pasivo -Bien. Sus baúles ya están en sus lugares. Regresen a sus habitaciones. En dos horas estará el desayuno.

-Gracias, profesora- salimos de su oficina y miré a mi hermanito -¿Quieres que te acompañe a las mazmorras?

-No, estoy bien- se despidió con la mano y se fue solo. Necesitábamos una charla de hermano a hermano, pero creo que por el momento, era mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

Me encaminé hacia mi torre. Moría de ganas de ver a Lily y abrazarla... Pero tenía que esperar por lo menos hasta la noche. Suspiré.

Di la contraseña e ingresé. Dejé las cosas en el suelo y me metí rápidamente a mi habitación. Y gracias a Merlín, ahí estaba mi mujer, durmiendo en nuestra cama. Sonreí. ¡Los calzones de Merlín! ¿Podía ser más hermosa? Creo que no...

Le quité algunos mechones que estaban tapando su rostro y besé su frente. No quería despertarla, así que me metí en el baño. Me di una rápida ducha, me sequé un poco y me miré al espejo. Tomé la espuma muggle, necesitaba una afeitada urgente. Me estaba poniendo un poco de producto sobre la mejilla izquierda, cuando se abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba mi mujer, con mi camiseta del equipo. Creo que necesitaba comprarme otra, ésa ya le pertenecía a ella.

-Hola- me sentó en el inodoro y fue ella quien terminó de colocarme toda la espuma. Después, con la afeitadora, fue haciendo el trabajo. Nos miramos en todo momento, no quería ni siquiera pestañar para no romper el contacto. Cuando terminó, quitó los restos y me puso loción con delicadeza. Sus manos eran tibias. Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella: sus manos cálidas. Nunca estaban frías.

-Gracias- le dije y me besó.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Bien, bien- contesté. Salimos del baño, sobre la cama estaba preparado el desayuno. Me vestí con mis pijamas y nos sentamos.

-Ten- me sirvió una taza de... ¿Chocolatada?

Fruncí el ceño -¿De verdad?

-Sí, chocolatada- y ahí me acordé... Me estaba dando chocolatada, tal como yo le di cuando falleció su abuelo Weasley...

_Ella pasó por mi lado y ni me miró. Generalmente, me fulminaba con su mirada de puro desdén o decía un comentario no digno de una niña de doce años de edad. Iba sola y estaba por empezar el toque de queda. Me pareció raro. La seguí. Sé que tenía una "cita" con Coria, pero no podía dejar a la nena deambulando por el castillo y más si estaba en una condición delicada. Subía las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás. Quizá ella sabía que la estaba siguiendo o simplemente estaba tan absorta en su dolor que no podía reconocer lo que estaba a su alrededor. Llegamos al séptimo piso. Si mis predicciones estaban en lo correcto, Lily buscaba la Sala de los Menesteres y así lo fue. Pasó tres veces por la pared y una pequeña puerta apareció. Sin pensarlo, ingresó y desapareció de mi vista._

_Me acerqué pronto a la misma pared e intenté todas las frases que se me ocurrieran para entrar y darle consuelo... En vano. Había sellado muy bien la sala. Di una patada en el suelo, apoyé mi espalda a la fría pared y fui bajando hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Y esperé. Llamé a uno de los elfos de la mansión Malfoy y le pedí un termo con la mejor chocolatada que podía hacer. Y esperé._

_Salió de su refugio pasadas las tres de la mañana. Me miró con hastío -¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?_

_No sabía qué decir... ¿'"Lo siento"? ¿"Mi más sincero pésame"? ¿Qué rayos debía responder? -Ten- puse entre sus manos el termo y me fui. No giré en ningún momento. No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ver su rostro surcado por lágrimas._

-Gracias, preciosa. Gracias por estar conmigo.

-_Siempre_.

oOoOoOo

-Oye, Eri...- llamó Claire. Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca. Eridanus estaba buscando un libro entre todos los grandes estantes del recinto.

-No me llames Eri, nena- espetó él molesto -Sólo mi familia me llama así.

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente ella -¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí puedes- los ojos de la niña brillando de la emoción -¡Lárgate!- dijo de manera bruta. Sacó un libro, pasó las hojas, sin saber exactamente qué estaba buscando y lo dejó nuevamente en su lugar. Caminó hacia otro estante.

Claire no se dejó achicar, la niña conocía el típico mal humor de Eridanus y más aún en la situación que estaba sobrellevando... Dejó correctamente el libro que hasta hace unos segundos atrás, había hojeado el Malfoy y tuvo la posibilidad de leer el título. Nuevamente, fue a seguirlo -No puedo "largarme"- le contestó con firmeza, aunque sí un poco cohibida. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve sonroje -Quiero ayudarte.

Eridanus dejó el nuevo libro que estaba mirando y suspiró cansado -Si quieres ayudarme, déjame en paz. Por favor- pidió -Estoy bien. Sólo... Sólo necesito estar solo, ¿vale?

Claire apenas se mordió su labio inferior -Vale. Lo siento mucho... Si necesitas algo, estoy para lo que quieras- se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El Malfoy no se movió, quizá por la sorpresa o el "no sé qué hacer en momentos así". La pequeña Gryffindor lo soltó a los pocos segundos y se fue de la biblioteca, dejándolo solo, tal como él le había rogado.

Después de unos minutos, Eridanus regresó a su tarea de buscar quién sabe qué.

Toda la situación era extremadamente bizarra. Los Malfoy tenían una extraña manera de expresar su duelo... Suspiré. Hacía tres semanas que Lucius Malfoy había partido al más allá... Y sus nietos, no podían digerirlo...


	21. Breakfast at Hogwarts's

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Breakfast at Hogwarts's**

Vi como descansaba un girasol sobre la frazada de DJ. Traté de levantarme sin despertarla, mas no lo conseguí -¿Lily?

-Perdón, DJ- le dije ya fuera de la cama -Sigue durmiendo.

-No...- se sentó en la cama y ahí fue cuando vio su flor -¿Qué...?- tomó el girasol con tanta delicadeza que parecía raro en ella -¿Dave?

En realidad, estaba completamente segura que no había sido Dave, sino mi querido y estúpido hermano, pero no quise decirle nada -Supongo- tomé mis cosas para ir al baño -Ya regreso- y la dejé sola, en sus pensamientos... Para que ella misma saque sus propias conclusiones. Era muy obvio que tenía que ser mi hermano... Sólo él y bueno, yo, sabíamos que ésa flor era la favorita de DJ.

DJ y yo teníamos ocho y Albus, diez. Era el verano antes del primer año de mi hermano, y la familia de DJ y la mía habían decido pasar las vacaciones en la Campiña francesa...

_-¡No corran tan rápido!- les grité. Albus y DJ estaban a varios metros mío más adelante. Quería alcanzarlos pero ellos no paraban y parecía que no me iban a esperar por nada del mundo. Tenía miedo de perderlos, especialmente porque había girasoles muy altos y no me dejaban ver más allá._

_-¡Apúrate!- ambos gritaron al unísono y luego se rieron. ¡Malos!_

_Y de un momento a otro, los había perdido... ¡No puede ser! -¿Chicos? Oigan... No es gracioso... ¿Dónde están? ¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS!_

_-¡BUUU!- aparecieron los dos y me dieron un susto que casi me mata. Ellos se reían a carcajadas mientras yo me quejaba de lo malos que eran._

_-¡Malos! ¡Malos! ¡Malos!_

_-Oh, vamos LP- me dijo mi amiga -No tienes por qué asustarte. Estamos en medio de los girasoles._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

_-Los girasoles son como guardianes, ángeles del sol. Van a cuidarte siempre- respondió Albus con un tono sabiondo. DJ le sonrió fascinada. Rodé mis ojos cansada de ver situaciones como éstas._

_-Por eso son mis favoritas- dijo mi amiga con emoción._

En el baño, me miré al espejo. Estaba cansada y quería seguir durmiendo... Últimamente estaba muy agotada, la culpa la tenía los TIMOS de mierda. ¡Qué lindo sería volver a primer año, donde todo era más fácil!

Y de pronto, así de la nada, sentí cómo mi estómago se revolvía... Rápidamente me di vuelta y me tiré al inodoro para vomitar todo lo que tenía en mi cuerpo. ¡Puaj!

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, sí, DJ- me limpié la boca, creo que era ella -Estoy bien. Ya salgo- terminé de usar el baño lo más rápido posible, no quería preocuparla. No tenía razón para preocuparla. Salí y me encontré con Walker -Buenos días- Stephanie Walker era una de mis compañeras de habitación. No hablaba con nadie y era muy tímida. Siempre me pregunté por qué el sombrero seleccionador la había colocado en Gryffindor. Era muy menudita, siempre llevaba su castaña cabellera atada con un rodete y detrás de sus gafas gruesas podías ver sus ojos violetas o azules, de acuerdo al día. Era linda pero su carácter tímido la opacaba mucho.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, gracias- le dije yendo a mi cama -¿Donna?

-Oh... Salió... Creo que va a volver porque... No sé- y desapareció cerrando la puerta del baño.

Ok. Tengo que admitirlo... Entre DJ y yo habíamos sido un poco egoístas con nuestras compañeras de cuarto. Desde primer año siempre nos hablábamos entre nosotras y nunca dejábamos lugar a otra persona... Y lamentablemente Walker quedó sola, porque la otra, Lewis, tenía su propio grupito de amigas. Suspiré, no tenía que agregar más problemas a los que ya tenía en mente.

Me quité el pijamas y me puse la primera ropa muggle que encontré, esperando a que regrese mi amiga. Ya estaba haciendo frío en el castillo y pronto llegaría Halloween.

DJ entró a los minutos de que terminé de colocarme las botas -¿Dónde te habías ido?

-Quería hablar con Dave, pero sigue durmiendo el vago- se rió -Espérame, ¿vale?

-Vale, vale- e ingresó al baño que ya estaba desocupado. Walker seguía ahí y parecía no querer irse. Lewis no había dormido en el dormitorio, de seguro que se fue a dormir con el otro grupo de quinto. No sé por qué no mudaba todas sus cosas allá directamente y listo...

En un santiamén, DJ se cambió y juntas bajamos a desayunar. Una fugaz corazonada me decía que tenía que invitar a Walker... Pero no lo hice...

Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos junto a mis primos, como siempre -Buenos días, chicas- nos saludó Rose.

-Hola- dijimos. Hugo estaba metido en la comida, como siempre.

-¿Cómo está H?- me preguntó DJ en voz baja para que los hermanos Weasley no pudieran escuchar. Desde que le dije toda la verdad sobre Malfoy, ella lo llamaba "H" o "señor H". No sé si era por el Hyperion o por _hubbie_. Aún así, no me gustaba... Pero no podía hacer nada, DJ estaba loca y no había manera de cambiar ésa realidad.

-Está bien- dije pero no muy convencida. Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Lucius y justo ayer, Slytherin había perdido contra Ravenclaw con una importante diferencia. Lo veía volar a Malfoy y se lo veía distante, como si no estuviese de lleno en el partido. Siendo el capitán y buscador del equipo... Digamos que sus compañeros y toda su casa no estaban tan contentos con su paupérrimo desempeño.

-¿Todavía no logra recuperarse?- me preguntó mientras cortaba con la mano un pedazo de pan.

-No- mordí mi labio -No lo quiero presionar tampoco... Pero no sé qué hacer... No sé cómo puedo ayudarlo- y en un susurro le dije -Soy una pésima esposa.

DJ me abrazó de costado -No digas tonterías. Eres la mejor- me aseguró -Sólo que tienes que esperar el momento para que él logre digerir toda la situación.

-Supongo...- miré hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Malfoy estaba sentado con su hermano y el resto de su casa estaban alejados de ellos, con un mínimo de tres lugares de distancia. ¡Qué idiotas podían ser las personas! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era un estúpido partido! ¡Y ni siquiera que fuese la primera vez que pierden!

Con la llegada del correo, apareció mi hermano junto a Jesse. No me importó mucho, seguía mirando de reojo a Malfoy... Si tan sólo pudiera escuchar lo que estaba hablando con su hermano...

oOoOoOo

-¿Por qué no te sientas con tus amigos?- le pregunté a Eri. No era necesario que me acompañase en mis errores.

-Porque no tengo ganas- bufó -Son una manga de boludos y no son mis amigos. Los Slytherin no tenemos amigos.

-Cierto, cierto- y lo era. En la casa de los Slytherin había aliados o enemigos, pero nunca "amigos". No éramos tan maricones como los Gryffindor. Miré instintivamente a la mesa de los leones, posando mi mirada en Potter y su "amigo" Dilport. ¡Puff! Vi cómo Dilport saludaba alegremente a mi mujer. ¡Bastardo! Si tan sólo pudiera escuchar lo que estaba hablando con el infeliz de Dilport...

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Eri que había recibido un paquete.

Fruncí el ceño -¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Pedí un libro por catálogo...- titubeó, algo raro en él... Los Malfoy jamás titubeamos.

-¿Sobre? ¿Qué libro no hay en la biblioteca de Hogwarts que has necesitado pedir uno?- inquirí. A Eridanus le gustaba mucho leer, mas nunca había pedido un libro por catálogo... Los libros por catálogos eran pura basura, que no podrían llamarse "literatura".

-Un libro...- se levantó y se fue. No lo quise detener, ¿para qué armar tanto lío desde el desayuno?

Terminé mi comida mientras observaba al bastardo de Dilport intentando conquistar a mi mujer... Hijo de puta... Primero era Luzter y ahora éste imbécil. Momentos como éste sentía el deseo ardiente de gritarle al mundo que Lily era mía y solamente mía y que ningún mal nacido podía acercarse a ella. Si tan sólo... ¡Ya fue! ¡Al carajo con todo!

-¡OYE, ENFERMO!- me levanté molesto y me dirigí hacia la mesa de los leones -¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa!- en realidad, Dilport no la estaba tocando pero igual, me rompía soberanamente lo que tengo, tan sólo que respire el mismo aire que ella. Todos quedaron callados y Lily me miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué dices, Malfoy?- Dilport se levantó de su lugar y me hizo frente -¿Tu esposa? ¿Qué patrañas estás diciendo?

-Lo que oíste- me aproximé a Lily y busqué de su cuello el anillo que demostraba nuestro matrimonio -¿Te quedó claro, imbécil?

-¡LILIAN!- saltaron Albus Potter y los Weasley sumamente estupefactos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Scorpius?- me preguntó nerviosa mi mujer.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- y la besé...

Bueno, en realidad todo esto estaba ocurriendo en mi cabeza... No podría hacerle algo así a Lily... Pero, quería hacerlo. Realmente quería hacerlo.

Dilport le seguía dando charla y Lily me miró dibujando una amarga sonrisa, como si me dijera que la está pasando muy mal... Hice una leve señal de que la esperaba en mi torre. Me levanté y me fui, sin darme vuelta.

oOoOoOo

Capté la "señal" de Malfoy y sonreí mentalmente. YA quería pasar todo el frío día con él. Lo necesitaba horrores... Aunque ayer también habíamos estado juntos, pero aún así, lo extrañaba...

-¿Qué haces hoy?- me preguntó Jesse y me sentí incómoda.

Pues, verás, pienso pasar todo el día en la torre privada de mi marido y hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta el cansancio... Creo que sonrojé con ése pensamiento. Esto de las hormonas en descontrol... ¡Puff! -Pues...

-Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿qué te parece si pasamos el día en el lago?

-No lo siento- miré instintivamente a DJ, necesitaba ayuda... Pero ella estaba tan compenetrada en Dave... ¡Mierda! -Tengo mucha tarea y no tengo tiempo para otra cosa, ya sabes... Los TIMOS...

Albus tomó un pedazo de queso y lo cortó sin mirar, (porque estaba tan ocupada mirando a mi amiga, muy patético tengo que decir) que provocó una leve herida en su dedo índice. Le pasa por idiota -¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

-Sí, sí...- se levantó y salió del comedor. Y dos segundos después, DJ iba tras él. Dave quedó atónito... Drama, drama y más drama... ¡Merlín! Mi mirada quedó en la puerta, donde mi hermano y mi amiga habían desaparecido.

-No te preocupes. No era tan grave- Jesse acarició mi caballera, como lo hacía últimamente... ¡Argh! ¡Quería yo tomar el cuchillo y cortarle la mano entera a él! -¿Y si pasamos el día en la biblioteca y te ayudo con tus tareas?

-No, gracias- le dije manteniendo la cordura -Iré a ver a mi hermano, permiso.

Me escapé casi corriendo... Subí por las escaleras principales, el castillo estaba desierto...

-Gracias por preocuparte, Donna- escuché la voz de mi hermano y me escondí. No quería interrumpir nada. Intenté visualizarlos... Y ahí estaban, en medio del pasillo del primer piso, solos.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, Albus- terminó de vendarlo con no sé qué... ¿De dónde rayos había sacado eso?

-Lo tendré- le tomó de la mano y se miraron -¿Te gustó el girasol?

DJ lo soltó rápidamente -¿Fuiste tú?

-Sí, ¿quién más?- le sonrió Albus.

-Yo creí que...- vi cómo los ojos de DJ perdían el rumbo e iban de acá para allá sin saber qué decir.

-¿Que era de parte de Tyler?- resopló Albus -Él no te conoce como yo te conozco, Donna- la miró con tanta ternura que... Me sorprendí, jamás creí que mi hermano pudiera tener _ésa _especial mirada -¿Por qué estás con él?

-¿Qué...?

-¿Por qué estás con él si yo estoy en tu corazón?- creí que el único arrogante a lo Potter era mi hermano James... Veo que Albus no se queda atrás.

¡Paff! Una cachetada potente en su mejilla por parte de mi amiga. ¡Bien hecho! -¿Quién carajo te crees? ¡Ya te lo he dicho: tú ya no eres nada para mí!

Albus sonrió de costado -¿Y por qué estás aquí, en éste momento, conmigo? ¿Por qué dejaste a tu "novio" en el comedor y viniste tras de mí?- DJ no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para alejarse de él. Pero mi hermano no la dejó, tomándole del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared. DJ cerró los ojos, asustada, creo yo... Quería intervenir pero... Era asunto de ellos, ellos debían arreglar todo el drama bajo la cual estaban padeciendo -Abre los ojos, mi amor- dijo con dulzura... ¿Quién iba a creerlo? ¡Mi hermano, todo un romanticón! DJ obedeció lentamente, se miraron y me llenó de ternura. ¡Parecía salido de una película de adolescentes muggle!

-Albus...

-No voy a besarte- le dijo él -Porque eres demasiado buena y no podrías cargar con la culpa por engañar a tu "novio"- DJ se mordió el labio y yo reprimí una risa. ¡Era obvio que sí quería besarlo y hacerle cuántas chanchadas más! -Pero, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que quiero hacer míos tus labios- y tal como lo dijo, reprimió sus deseos y besó su frente -Te quiero. Recuerda, voy a luchar por ti.

¡OK! ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES: MI HERMANO ES TODO UN DON JUAN! No quería ver más, así que subí las escaleras, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

El desayuno en Hogwarts nunca fue tan _sentimental..._


	22. Malfoy's heritage

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Malfoy's heritage**

-¿Tienes que comer todo el tiempo?- preguntó Claire con un frunce en su nariz.

Fred masticó rápidamente y tragó el panecillo lleno de glacé -Estoy creciendo, tengo que comer.

-¡Puff!- la niña rodó sus ojos. Estaban caminando por los jardines, sin un rumbo fijo. Ella en realidad lo único que quería hacer era encontrarse con Eridanus en algún árbol leyendo, como siempre lo hacía. Pero el diminuto problema era que no quería que estuviese Fred Weasley presente porque entre ellos dos había sólo odio. Necesitaba una excusa para liberarse del pelirrojo.

-¿No quieres volver?

-¿Al castillo?- Claire negó con la cabeza -No, no quiero. ¿Tú?

-Pues...- Fred se limpió las manos con sus pantalones -Se me antoja otro panecillo, ya sabes.

Ella se mordió el labio molesta -Ve solo- aunque no tan molesta, porque era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

El pelirrojo levantó sus hombros un poco extrañado, era claro que pensaba que ella lo acompañaría de regreso al castillo -Vale. Nos vemos después- y se fue en el momento justo, porque Claire había divisado a Eridanus a lo lejos.

-Nos vemos después- repitió ella y se alejó lo más rápido, yendo directamente al rubio -¡Eri!- le gritó para asustarlo.

El Malfoy se sobresaltó y dejó caer el libro que estaba leyendo. Claire lo observó por unos segundos y alcanzó a ver una gran foto de Harry Potter junto a sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, cuando eran adolescentes. Ella calculó que debían tener unos diecisiete años en ésa imagen. Eridanus tomó el libro y lo escondió tras suyo -Te he dicho que sólo mi familia me llama así- siseó furioso.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Queti.

-¿"Queti"?- se sentó a su lado.

-¡QUETIMPORTA!- en ésos momentos, Eridanus no parecía ser el Malfoy que era. Parecía un niño con tanto enojo en su corazón, un niño que no quería medir las palabras que salían de su boca, un niño cansado de mantener el porte aristocrático, un niño perdido, sin vida.

-Oye...- Claire estaba preocupada por su amigo, no era de él salirse de sus cabales.

Eridanus pareció notar su exabrupto -Lo siento. No quise... Lo siento- respiró hondo y agachó la cabeza.

-Eri, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?- preguntó la nena triste.

-Yo... No lo sé... No sé...- musitó con una voz desgarrada. Ni habían pasado tres segundos cuando se levantó de su lugar -SÓLO DÉJAME EN PAZ- y se fue corriendo hacia los bosques.

La leona no lo siguió, mas agarró el libro tirado en el suelo -¿"Vidas y mentiras de Harry Potter"?

oOoOoOo

Ni bien crucé la puerta, pude oírlo tocar el piano. No quise interrumpirlo, así que sigilosamente me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado. Me miró, mientras seguía con la melodía, y besó el costado de mi cabeza. Apoyé con suavidad mi cabeza sobre su hombro y nos quedamos así, disfrutando la música y el simple pero mágico momento juntos.

-Tengo que salir hoy- me dijo, cuando terminó de tocar.

-¿A dónde?

-A la mansión- acarició mi mejilla con su nariz -Hoy se leerá el testamento de mi abuelo.

-Oh, ya veo- tragué en seco -¿Tu hermanito también irá?

-No, él no. No necesita oírlo- me dio un corto beso en mis labios -Como es menor de edad, están mis padres para representarlo.

-Ah...- no sé por qué pero solté un leve gemido. Sus cortos besos me tenían loca y él lo sabía muy bien -¡Qué pena!

-Lo es para Eri- me levantó con un solo brazo y me llevó hasta la cama -Y para mí también.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenía planeado pasar todo el día contigo, entre las sábanas- el muy descarado metió su mano por debajo de mi sweater, tocando todo lo que le era suyo.

-¿A qué hora tienes que ir?- otro gemido sin poder reprimirlo cuando él jugueteó con mi pezón izquierdo.

-En quince.

Mi gruñido de molestia fue notable. Él se rió mientras me daba besos en el cuello. Y así como si nada, se levantó de la mano, dejándome insatisfecha -¿Qué rayos?

-Te pasa por andar coqueteando con el imbécil de Dilport- dijo riéndose aún más.

-¿Qué?- me senté en la cama totalmente molesta -¡Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie!

-No sé, yo sólo te digo lo que vi- comentó el maldito, mientras se colocaba un saco blanco que le quedaba perfecto.

-¿Piensas dejarme así?

-Sí.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¡Argh!- y le lancé uno de los almohadones.

Malfoy lo atrapó sin dificultad, antes de que le toque la cara. Se acercó a mí y me besó -Así aprendes que odio verte cerca de cualquier boludo- dijo sobre mis labios.

-Eres todo un _teaser_.

-Lo soy y me gusta serlo.

-Pendejo.

-Te equivocas, cariño- se rió de nuevo -Por si no lo recuerdas, soy dos años más grande que tú y disfruto la bella mayoría de edad y tú no.

-Me voy a vengar y lo sabes, ¿no?

-Claro que sí. Pero aquí entre nos, tú eres la que no sabe controlar las hormonas, querida- se burló y se dio media vuelta.

Mascullé cientos de insultos pero por un lado, estaba contenta... Si así con esto podía sacarle una risa, estaba contenta -¡Tú no te quedas atrás!- me tiré sobre él y me colgué de su espalda. Él me sostuvo y comenzó a girar sobre su eje, haciéndome reír. Estuvimos así un rato largo, quizá toda una hora completa -Ya déjame bajar, tienes que irte.

Me bajó con sumo cuidado, siempre era así de atento -No quiero ir- suspiró cuando me hizo girar para tenerme frente suyo.

Lo abracé -Te entiendo- y realmente lo hacía. Cuando falleció mi abuelo Arthur, tuvimos que estar todos presentes para la lectura de su testamento y no fue nada agradable. Escuchar los últimos deseos de alguien tan querido era agrio, te obliga a asumir que realmente ésa persona se había ido y que jamás regresaría. Muy agrio -Voy a estar aquí esperándote.

Él lo negó -No, no te preocupes. Quizá me quede un día más en la mansión, todo depende de cómo esté mi abuela.

-Está bien- acepté -Pero ni bien llegas, me tienes que avisar.

-Lo haré- besó mi frente -Saldré primero porque tengo que ir a la oficina de McGonagall. Formalismos no más, tranquilamente podría hacerme un traslador.

-¡Eres un criminal sin cura!

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que tú has hecho magia fuera del castillo- me dijo entre divertido y queriendo justificarse a costas de mis actos.

-Te recuerdo que fue a miles de kilómetros y en una magia llena de casa.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y dejó escapar una sonorosa carcajada -¿Una casa llena de magia?

Le pegué en el pecho toda sonrojada -¡No te burles, soquete!- ¡errar es humano y como si él nunca se haya equivocado!

-Te quiero, Malfoy- me dijo.

-Y yo a ti, Potter- le repliqué usando su nuevo apellido. Nos besamos por última vez.

Se soltó de mí y se encaminó hacia la puerta -Nos vemos pronto- y con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

Me tiré en nuestra cama, quizá pueda aprovechar la torre para descansar y dormir lo que no había podido.

oOoOoOo

-Ya era hora de que regreses, amigo- dijo James mirando al desdichado de Tom.

-No vine para regresar- musitó el rubio -Vine a recoger mis cosas solamente- se hizo una pausa entre los dos amigos -¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-¿Mi hermana?- preguntó el Potter sorprendido -¿Por qué preguntarías tú por mi hermana?

-Al parecer está saliendo con mi querido primo- le informó -Coria me lo ha dicho.

-¿Coria Tanner?- en realidad, él ya sabía que Lily tenía algo especial con Scorpius pero la mención de su ex-compañera de curso lo desconcertó. Si se mencionan los nombres Coria Tanner y Scorpius Malfoy en una misma oración nunca era algo bueno y más si Lily estaba metida.

Tomas se levantó para servirse un vaso del primer alcohol que encontró. Bebió y luego regresó a su lugar, James no se había movido ni un milímetro -Sí, la misma. Está trabajando en Hogwarts, ahora.

James al escuchar semejante dato quedó aún más pasmado que antes -Entonces, Lily no debe estar pasándola bien- murmuró para sí.

-Supongo que no- suspiró -¿Annie?

-Moscú, pero regresa a la noche. Quizá puedas quedarte para cenar- el Potter le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda -A Annie le gustará mucho.

-Quizá.

oOoOoOo

Me recibió mi madre, en el estudio de mi padre -Querido, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien- me quité un poco de las cenizas que se habían acumulado en mi cabeza -¿Papá?

-En el salón, con tu abuela y el abogado. Bajemos- la seguí bajando, saliendo de la habitación y bajando por las escaleras principales.

Mi padre junto a mi abuela estaban sentados de una lado de la mesa, mientras que el abogado mágico estaba frente a ellos. Los tres estaban tomando el té. Saludé a mi abuela con un beso en la mejilla y a mi padre con una leve reverencia -Ya estamos todos presentes- le anunció mi padre el funcionario.

-Perfecto- contestó.

Mi madre y yo tomamos asiento y un elfo doméstico nos sirvió una taza de té a cada uno -Gracias- le dije a la criatura. Creo que se puso nervioso porque hizo su tarea más rápido de lo normal.

-Empecemos con la lectura- dijo el abogado. Suspiré mentalmente. Espero que no se alargue la cosa. El funcionario empezó a leer lo básico del documento, el nombre y apellido de mi abuelo, su fecha de nacimiento, etc, etc... -"En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales declaro que el presente documento contiene mi última voluntad..."- temblé. No sé si estaba listo para escuchar lo que continuaba. La verdad era que no me importaba un comino el dinero, las propiedades, ni nada por el estilo... Escuchar su testamento era realmente despedirme de él... De mi abuelo, de mi protector, de mi mejor amigo... -"A mi esposa, Narcissa Malfoy Black, le dejo la mansión de Wiltshire, Inglaterra, junto con la cuarta parte de la cámara privada de los Malfoy en el banco Gringotts"- miré instintivamente a mi abuela, no se había inmutado ni un segundo. Yo sé que a ella tampoco le importaba el dinero ni la mansión -"A mi único hijo, Draco Malfoy y a su mujer, Astoria, les dejo un cuarto de la misma cámara junto a la propiedad de Niza, Francia. A mi nieto Eridanus Caelum Malfoy le dejo otro cuarto de la bóveda y la propiedad de Sicilia, Italia, que sé que tanto le gusta"- sonreí. Eri amaba ésa mansión que mi familia tenía en Sicilia, habrá pasado la mitad de su vida ahí -"Y como modificación a último momento..."- tragué con dificultad -"A mi querido nieto Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y a su mujer, Lilian Luna Malfoy, les dejo el último cuarto de las riquezas Malfoy y la propiedad en Tierra del Fuego, Argentina, que sé que disfrutarán con agrado. Éstas son mis últimos..."

-¿QUÉ DIJO?- se levantó furioso mi padre mirándome incrédulo. Mi madre también había entrado en pánico -¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO? ¿LILIAN LUNA MALFOY?

-Papá...- jamás creí que mi abuelo dejase tal legado... No podía creerlo... -Déjame explicártelo...

-¿Señor Malfoy?- llamó el abogado -Deberíamos terminar con la lectura- avisó un poco asustado, por la reacción de mi padre.

-¡Usted se calla!- espetó furioso -¡Scorpius! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Padre...- nunca lo había visto tan colérico y por más que sabía que en cualquier momento iba a salir todo a la luz, no creí que fuese tan temprano... Pensé que podíamos esperar por lo menos un año más... -¿Podemos hablarlo en privado? Te lo explicaré todo... Sólo que, no aquí, no ahora.

-No. Explícate ahora, Scorpius- dijo, sin aceptar mi oferta.

No sabía qué hacer, pero gracias que tenía a mi abuela de mi parte -Draco, no es pertinente que terceros escuchen ésta conversación- miró al abogado y apuntándole con su varita -Obliviate- éste pestañeó varias veces, desconcertado -Muchas gracias, señor Brams- se levantó de la silla y el abogado también -Sus servicios serán bien retribuidos- salieron del salón, supongo que mi abuela lo estaba acompañando hasta la salida.

Mis padres no dijeron ni una sola palabra, lo único que hacían era mirarme furiosos e impacientes. No explotaron sólo por el hecho de que mi abuela estaba presente ahí y la respetaban demasiado como para hacer un escándalo de nuevo.

oOoOoOo

Había abandonado la torre de Malfoy para regresar a mi torre. Después de pasar a la Dama Gorda, encontré a Claire leyendo un libro que en la tapa estaba la cara de mi padre. Fruncí el ceño, acercándome a ella -¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Es un libro de tu papá- me dijo, cerrándolo.

-Ya veo...- leí el título: "Vidas y mentiras de Harry Potter" de la estúpida Rita Skeeter. ¡Merlín! No podía creer que Claire estuviese leyendo ésta bazofia -¿Y por qué? ¿Qué necesitas saber de mi padre?

-No sé- me dijo angustiada -Eri quiere saber más de tu papá pero yo no sé qué es lo que quiere exactamente.

-¿Eri? ¿Eridanus?

-Sí, él... Él estaba leyendo éste libro- respiró hondo -Pero es malo éste libro. No dice nada importante.

-Me imagino- le dije -No te pongas mal- le sonreí -Si tu amigo quiere saber algo de mi padre, que venga y me pregunte. Yo puedo ayudarlo.

-¿De verdad?- Claire abrió sus preciosos ojos bien grandes.

-Sí, de verdad.

-¡Genial!- se levantó de golpe -Iré a buscarlo- y salió corriendo de la torre. La vi irse y subí rápidamente por las escaleras cuando vi a unos metros a Jesse acercándose a mí. Llegué a mi habitación, que creía vacía hasta que vi a Stephanie Walker en su cama, ella también estaba leyendo, aunque era el libro de Pociones, seguro que estaba escribiendo el ensayo. Yo también debería escribirlo... ¡Maldita Tanner! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuándo regresará Slug? Me acosté en mi cama y saqué de la mochila el libro y unos pergaminos.

Había pasado unas dos horas hasta que Walker me dirigió la palabra -¿Te sientes mejor?

Fue extraño que me hablase por segunda vez en el día. Generalmente apenas decía un "buenos días" o había veces que ni siquiera me decía ni "mu" -Sí, gracias...- le dije.

-¿Cuántas semanas vas ya?- se sentó en su cama -Unas siete semanas, ¿verdad?

Entré en pánico... ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera?


	23. It's time

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**It's time**

-¡Albus!- giré para encontrarme nada más y nada menos que con Donna. Sonreí, después de todo, sí le importaba -¿Cómo está tu dedo?

Vi cómo invocaba unas vendas y con la varita cerraba la cruda herida. No había sido nada grave pero ver su preocupación me volvía loco. Quería besarla, quería hacerla mía -Gracias por preocuparte, Donna.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, Albus- me dijo con su suave voz. No iba a aguantar...

-Lo tendré- le tomé de la mano y nos miramos -¿Te gustó el girasol?

Ella me soltó como si fuese la peste misma -¿Fuiste tú?

-Sí, ¿quién más?- le sonreí.

-Yo creí que...- sus ojos perdían el estribo, no terminó su oración pero sé muy bien en quién había pensado.

-¿Que era de parte de Tyler?- resoplé molesto -Él no te conoce como yo te conozco, Donna- y era obvio que él no te quiere como yo te quiero. La miré fijamente -¿Por qué estás con él?- susurré.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás con él si yo estoy en tu corazón?- no era que desbordaba arrogancia... Pero yo sentía que era cierto... Mentira. Más que sentirlo, lo sabía.

En un segundo, sin poder reaccionar, sentí la palma de su mano en mi mejilla. ¡Terrible cachetada! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? -¿Quién carajo te crees? ¡Ya te lo he dicho: tú ya no eres nada para mí!

Sonreí de nuevo -¿Y por qué estás aquí, en éste momento, conmigo? ¿Por qué dejaste a tu _novio_ en el comedor y viniste tras de mí?- no sólo yo necesitaba oír su respuesta sino también ella debía oír la razón, mas ella no replicó nada y dio medio vuelta para alejarse de mí. No iba a permitirlo. La había dejado escapar una vez y me había jurado que no habría una segunda. La acorralé contra la pared. Era un poco perturbador, lo sé... Pero no iba a dejarla ir. Donna instintivamente cerró los ojos, la noté un poco asustada. Suspiré mentalmente -Abre los ojos, mi amor- le dije. La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. ¡Mierda! ¡Quería besarla ya!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos -Albus...- musitó.

-No voy a besarte- le dije -Porque eres demasiado buena y no podrías cargar con la culpa por engañar a tu _novio_- vi cómo se mordía el labio y lo reconfirmé. Ella quería besarme tanto como yo a ella -Pero, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que quiero hacer míos tus labios- besé su frente, reprimiendo mis ganas de tocar sus labios -Te quiero. Recuerda, voy a luchar por ti.

Ella tomó mi rostro y besó mis labios. Estaba completamente sorprendido, mas me dejé llevar por las emociones. Dejé que entendiera que lo que sentía era real, que de verdad iba a luchar por ella, una y otra vez. Nos quedamos sin aire y ella salió corriendo. No me dejó ni siquiera dar un respiro y ella ya había desaparecido. Suspiré al tocar mi mejilla. Al parecer una lágrima de ella había quedado en mí. ¡Mierda!

Me moví del lugar por si aparecía alguien. Me metí en la primera aula vacía que encontré ni bien doblé la esquina del pasillo. Abrí las ventanas y busqué nervioso un cigarrillo. Lo prendí y le di una larga pitada. Era conciente de lo malo que era fumar pero era lo único que necesitaba ahora, a parte de más besos suyos... ¡Mierda!

No sé qué rayos iba a hacer... Tenía un verdadero lío en mi cabeza... Necesitaba procesar ése beso y ésa lágrima...

Estaba iniciando mi tercer cigarrillo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Sabes que estás a unos veinte metros de la oficina de McGonagall, ¿no?- dijo Malfoy con su tono sarcástico. Cerró la puerta y se paró del otro lado de la ventana. Solté un gruñido como respuesta. Él era la última persona con la que me quería encontrar, pero agradezco que haya sido él y no un profesor... O peor aún, McGongall -¿Johnson?

-¿Se nota?- pregunté un poco molesto. Obvio que la gente podía notarlo. Lo debía tener dibujado en mi rostro.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Quieres uno?- le ofrecí un cigarrillo del paquete, para no seguir con el tema de Donna.

-No, no fumo. Gracias- me contestó mirando el cielo que había detrás del vidrio.

-Haces bien- repliqué sin decir nada más.

No es que éramos amigos, ni nada por el estilo. Creo que no podría soportarlo, pero después del incidente con Slug... La "enemistad" aminoró un poco. Por lo menos ya no nos insultábamos a muerte... Además, por descarte, era mi compañero de Pociones y estaba Lily en el medio... Así que, de una manera u otra, tenía que intentar "llevarme bien" con Malfoy.

-¿Cómo estás sobrellevando lo de tu abuelo?- le pregunté, volviendo a hablar.

Exhaló cansado -Tranquilo- me contestó después de que meditara unos segundos su respuesta -Hoy se lee su testamento.

-Que te sea leve- le dije con sinceridad. La lectura del legado de mi abuelo Arthur había sido atroz para toda mi familia. Así que de alguna manera, sabía cómo se sentía en éste momento.

Hizo un corto asentimiento -¿Qué piensas hacer con Johnson?- soltó volviendo al tema inicial.

-No lo sé- dije y era cierto. Yo le decía una y otra vez que iba a luchar por ella... Mas en realidad no tenía la más pálida idea de lo que hacía y lo que debía hacer.

-Yo creo que ella se parece mucho a Lily- me dijo.

Detestaba cuando mencionaba a mi hermana... Realmente me sacaba de casillas... Y estaba completamente seguro que el hijo de puta lo sabía. ¡Bastardo! -¿En qué?- mi voz resonó con fastidio dentro del aula.

-En cuanto a relacionarse con las personas- me dijo como si fuese un erudito del tema -Ellas no quieren ser lastimadas. Ellas cuidan a toda costa sus sentimientos. Observan todo, meditan todo, no hacen ningún movimiento en falso- hizo una mueca -Especialmente Lily. Creo que lo único que no meditó y éso que fue porque no tuvo tiempo, fue cuando se besó con Kregel, por ésa estúpida apuesta.

Tengo que decir que me sorprendía lo mucho que Malfoy conocía a mi hermana. Si no fuese porque es Lily, juraría que ellos dos están saliendo o tienen algo "especial". Pero éso sería imposible... ¡Vamos! ¡Es Lily! Lily es más enemigo de Malfoy que yo mismo. ¿Verdad? ¡Él mismo me lo había dicho, en la enfermería después del accidente!

_-¿Cómo te encuentras, Malfoy?- le pregunté sin levantar la vista de mi lectura._

_-Bien, ¿tú?- creo que se sorprendió ante mi amable pregunta._

_-Mejor que tú, seguro- le respondí divertido. Él se rió entre dientes e inmediatamente dejó escapar un quejido de dolor -Trata de no moverte tanto. Estás hecho mierda, Malfoy._

_-Gracias, no es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sé- dijo sarcástico -¿Slug?_

_-Sang Mungo._

_-Por lo menos está vivo._

_-No creo que vuelva por un largo rato..._

_-Ajá- dijo. Creo que estábamos en una plena sesión de ping pong de oraciones._

_-Lily estuvo toda la tarde contigo- le comenté ligeramente incómodo._

_-Me imagino- soltó sin pensarlo._

_-Ajá- dije como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo continente -No sé qué planeas con Lily..._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con su cara fingida de "boludo que no sé de qué me estás hablando"._

_-Sé todo, James me lo ha dicho- le conté con acidez -Y sólo porque James me lo ha pedido... No haré nada para interferir- le informé. Mi hermano mayor se había impuesto como autoridad y me había obligado a no hacer nada al respecto._

_-Ajá... ¿Qué te ha dicho específicamente?_

_-Que...- me mordí el labio, molesto -Que ustedes pasaron las vacaciones juntos en Rumania y que son _amigos_ ahora._

_-Sí, se podría decir algo así- sentí un golpe en mi cara. Prefería mil veces la poción sobre mí que escuchar ésto -Creo que igualmente seguimos siendo más enemigos que amigos._

_Mi cabeza suspiró aliviado. Bien. Bien... Por lo menos... -Mejor- mascullé._

Aún así, había algo que no me cerraba -¿Qué tienes tú con mi hermana?

-¿Qué piensas que tengo con ella?- contestó con una pregunta. Imbécil, tenía que ser de Slytherin.

-Quiero creer que _nada_- puntualicé.

-Cree, entonces- contestó con una sonrisa, con su maldita sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si llegas a ponerle un dedo encima... No me haré cargo de las consecuencias- espeté.

Y con éso rió a carcajadas -Potter, Potter... Tu hermana está completamente grandecita para cuidarse por si sola, no tienes que ser su perro guardián- se encaminó hasta la puerta -Tú preocúpate por Johnson- y se fue.

Le di la última pitada a mi cigarrillo, lo tiré al piso y lo apagué. Por primera vez en mi vida, concordaba con Malfoy. Me tenía que preocupar por Donna y así lo hice. Salí del aula y me encaminé hasta el ginko biloba de ella.

En los terrenos del colegio apenas habían personas. Faltaba poco para Halloween y el frío británico empezaba a hacer presencia. Vi a lo lejos, muy cerca de los bosques al niño Malfoy. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo ahí? Fruncí el ceño pero no le di tanta vuelta. No me importaba, por mí, que lo coma un hombre lobo. Lo único que tenía en mi mente era Donna.

Me faltaban unos escasos metros cuando la vi con el inepto de Tyler. Me escondí. No estaba dentro de mi objetivo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero se dio así.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pasó el hermano de Lily- dijo Donna. ¿Tan difícil era decir mi nombre? ¿Por qué "el hermano de Lily"?

Vi cómo Tyler acariciaba a Donna con sus mugrientas manos -Él sigue aquí, ¿verdad?- señaló su pecho.

No me había percatado pero ella estaba llorando. Sentí un dolor agudo en mis entrañas. Odiaba verla así... ¡Mierda! -Sí- dijo con su voz quebrada -Dave... Yo... Yo lo besé- y soltó un sollozo. Se me partía el alma... ¡Donna! ¡Por éso no te había besado! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

-Ya veo- Tyler sonreía. ¿Por qué carajo estaba sonriendo? ¿Acaso no se supone que eran novios? ¿Por qué sonríe aún cuando su novia acababa de confesarle que había besado a otro hombre? ¡No tenía sentido!

-¿Por qué no te enojas? ¿Por qué no me gritas? ¿Por qué no me reprochas nada?- preguntó ella con tristeza.

-Fácil. Porque yo sabía en dónde me estaba metiendo. Yo entiendo tus sentimientos y tal como te lo dije, puedo aceptar que haya otro en tu corazón, mientras yo esté luchando por ganar mi lugar allí.

Ella lo miró, con una mirada que nunca conocí, una mirada que expresaba tanta ternura, admiración y vergüenza -No te merezco, Dave.

Él seguía con su maldita sonrisa -Tienes razón. No me mereces. ¿Pero sabes? Aún así, quiero estar a tu lado- sentía que me estaba ahogando. ¿Por qué él hablaba así?

-Te quiero- le dijo ella.

-Yo más, princesa- y la besó.

Me di vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces, me dispuse a alejarme de ellos. Yo no podía competir con Tyler... Él no la hacía llorar, él podía hacerla feliz, él realmente la amaba... Yo... Lo único que hacía era hacerla llorar, lo único que hacía era lastimarla...

Y lo entendí. No podía luchar por ella. No tenía chances. Tyler era el indicado para Donna. _Era tiempo_, tenía que dejarla ir.

Solté un último suspiro y me quité la lágrima que tenía en la mejilla, una lágrima mía...

* * *

**Hola :) Tardé un poco en subir de nuevo todo el fic pero tenía que hacer algunas correcciones. Quiero darle muchas gracias a Florinda23 por guardar mi fic.**

**Hasta aquí lo había dejado. Mañana empezaré a subir los NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS :D**

**Perdón y gracias.**


	24. Father

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Father**

Las fuertes pisadas resonaron en el pasillo. Quizá era temprano o había sucedido algo, pero el departamento de Aurors jamás estuvo tan vacío. Eso no le importó un comino a Draco Malfoy.

Todavía no podía entenderlo. ¿Su hijo había perdido los estribos? ¿O esa cría le estaba dando alguna potente poción de amor?

-¿Señor?- llamó la secretaria, un poco inquieta. Él la ignoró y sin tocar la puerta, entró a la oficina de Harry Potter.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar- espetó.

oOoOoOo

Mi madre y yo tomamos asiento y un elfo doméstico nos sirvió una taza de té a cada uno -Gracias- le dije a la criatura. Creo que se puso nervioso porque hizo su tarea más rápido de lo normal.

-Empecemos con la lectura- dijo el abogado. Suspiré mentalmente. Espero que no se alargue la cosa. El funcionario empezó a leer lo básico del documento, el nombre y apellido de mi abuelo, su fecha de nacimiento, etc, etc... -"En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales declaro que el presente documento contiene mi última voluntad..."- temblé. No sé si estaba listo para escuchar lo que continuaba. La verdad era que no me importaba un comino el dinero, las propiedades, ni nada por el estilo... Escuchar su testamento era realmente despedirme de él... De mi abuelo, de mi protector, de mi mejor amigo... -"A mi esposa, Narcissa Malfoy Black, le dejo la mansión de Wiltshire, Inglaterra, junto con la cuarta parte de la cámara privada de los Malfoy en el banco Gringotts"- miré instintivamente a mi abuela, no se había inmutado ni un segundo. Yo sé que a ella tampoco le importaba el dinero ni la mansión -"A mi único hijo, Draco Malfoy y a su mujer, Astoria, les dejo un cuarto de la misma cámara junto a la propiedad de Niza, Francia. A mi nieto Eridanus Caelum Malfoy le dejo otro cuarto de la bóveda y la propiedad de Sicilia, Italia, que sé que tanto le gusta"- sonreí. Eri amaba ésa mansión que mi familia tenía en Sicilia, habrá pasado la mitad de su vida ahí -"Y como modificación a último momento..."- tragué con dificultad -"A mi querido nieto Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y a su mujer, Lilian Luna Malfoy, les dejo el último cuarto de las riquezas Malfoy y la propiedad en Tierra del Fuego, Argentina, que sé que disfrutarán con agrado. Éstas son mis últimos..."

-¿QUÉ DIJO?- se levantó furioso mi padre mirándome incrédulo. Mi madre también había entrado en pánico -¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO? ¿LILIAN LUNA MALFOY?

-Papá...- jamás creí que mi abuelo dejase tal legado... No podía creerlo... -Déjame explicártelo...

-¿Señor Malfoy?- llamó el abogado -Deberíamos terminar con la lectura- avisó un poco asustado, por la reacción de mi padre.

-¡Usted se calla!- espetó furioso -¡Scorpius! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Padre...- nunca lo había visto tan colérico y por más que sabía que en cualquier momento iba a salir todo a la luz, no creí que fuese tan temprano... Pensé que podíamos esperar por lo menos un año más... -¿Podemos hablarlo en privado? Te lo explicaré todo... Sólo que, no aquí, no ahora.

-No. Explícate ahora, Scorpius- dijo, sin aceptar mi oferta.

No sabía qué hacer, pero gracias que tenía a mi abuela de mi parte -Draco, no es pertinente que terceros escuchen ésta conversación- miró al abogado y apuntándole con su varita -Obliviate- éste pestañeó varias veces, desconcertado -Muchas gracias, señor Brams- se levantó de la silla y el abogado también -Sus servicios serán bien retribuidos- salieron del salón, supongo que mi abuela lo estaba acompañando hasta la salida.

Mis padres no dijeron ni una sola palabra, lo único que hacían era mirarme furiosos e impacientes. No explotaron sólo por el hecho de que mi abuela estaba presente ahí y la respetaban demasiado como para hacer un escándalo de nuevo.

El primero en hablar nuevamente fue mi padre. Vi su semblante, parecía entre furioso y desconcertado -No entiendo, Scorpius. Necesito una explicación- pidió, apenas moviendo los labios. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. No sé por qué, pero prefería que me gritara como lo hizo momentos atrás. Por el otro lado, mi madre estaba roja, supongo de la ira o quizá de la vergüenza.

-Papá... Mira...- sinceramente no tenía nada ensayado, aunque siempre me preguntaba qué iba a decirles cuando se enteraran de mi nuevo estado civil. Suspiré y dejé que las palabras fluyan -Lily es una mujer increíble. Ella... Es perfecta, bueno... En realidad, no... No le va muy bien en Defensas- me reí un poco recordando a mi mujer. Visualizarla me dio más valor para seguir con mi explicación -La cuestión es: ella es perfecta para mí y la verdad es que, no me importa que sea la hija de Harry Potter.

-Hijo- intervino mi madre por primera vez -Todo esto es una locura. ¿Cómo has contraído matrimonio con esta muchacha? Eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, puedes conocer millares de mujeres, más acorde a nuestro status.

-¿A nuestro "status"?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -¿Qué status? ¿La maldita pureza de sangre? ¡Madre! Tú no creerás en eso, ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue mi padre el que suspiró -No, no cree en eso. No creemos en eso- dijo con firmeza -Pero sí creemos que es una locura. ¿Qué te llevó a casarte con esta joven?

-Papá... Mamá...- los miré fijamente -Antes de que me secuestraran...- me toqué el pecho para que entiendan a qué momento de mi vida me refería -Yo no estaba solo. Lily estaba conmigo y por milagro divino, ese hombre no se la llevó a esa cabaña- me mordí el labio. Esos recuerdos... Ese lugar seguían intactos en mi memoria y parecían no querer desaparecer -Y me acuerdo... No sé si era de día o de noche, yo estaba tirado en el piso... El hombre iba por la tercera marca con su cuchillo y pensaba que lo único que quería hacer era morir. Porque era imposible que me encuentren y... Yo quería parar el dolor... Quería morir...- tragué en seco. Mi madre tenía lágrimas anegadas en los ojos. Era la primera vez que les hablaba sobre el secuestro -Sin embargo... En medio de todo eso, renació en mí un destello de luz... Y ese destello de luz fue Lily.

-¿Ella?- musitó mi madre.

-Sí, ella- una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla -La había dejado en ese pasillo con tres dementores. No sabía si su padre la había encontrado o no... No sabía si estaba viva o no. Y sentí que tenía la necesidad de sobrevivir... Tenía que hacerlo, para saber si ella estaba a salvo o no. Ella fue el destello de luz, de esperanza, que necesité en ese momento. Sin ella, hubiese muerto en esa condenada cabaña.

-Mas todo eso no justifica tu matrimonio con ella- replicó mi madre.

-Sí- asentí con lentitud -La amo y le debo la vida a ella.

-Scorpius...- quiso empezar mi madre.

-Ya es suficiente, Astoria- le cortó mi abuela, al ingresar a la sala. Se había quedado al margen, escuchando toda la conversación. Se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo. Le sonreí agradecido -Draco, Astoria, yo sé que piensan que es una locura. Cuando Scorpius vino a nosotros- dijo refiriéndose a sí misma y a su marido -También pensamos que todo esto era un simple brote de hormonas- fruncí un poco el ceño molesto por el comentario innecesario.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de idea?- preguntó mi madre.

-Su convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto- sonrió ella y miró a su hijo -Tenía la misma mirada que tú, cuando nos dijiste que te querías casar con Astoria. Esa mirada segura, que sólo un Malfoy puede tener. Y ahí, entendimos que no había vuelta atrás, que Scorpius ya lo había decidido y sólo venía a avisarnos de lo que iba a hacer- hubo una prolongada pausa hasta que mi abuela siguió hablando -Y mientras siga viva, voy a proteger la decisión de tu hijo y su mujer, que fue avalada por tu _padre_- ella sabía que con la sola mención de mi abuelo, mis padres no tenían derecho a replicar.

Y otro silencio más. Quería entrar en las mentes de mis padres para ver qué rayos estaban pensando, pero no me pareció lo adecuado, si quería ganarme el apoyo de ellos.

-Bien- dijo por fin, mi padre y se levantó de la mesa. Le dio la mano a mi madre para que ella también se levantara y dieran por finalizada esta "alegre" charla. A ella no le quedó otra que también retirarse de la sala. Los dos salieron y quedamos mi abuela y yo.

-Eso fue _entretenido_- dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, justo... _entretenido_- creo que se me pegó un poco el sarcasmo de Lily -Gracias, abuela.

-Es un placer, cariño- le dio unos golpecitos a su taza de té e inmediatamente se calentó la infusión. Le dio un sorbo con elegancia -¿Cómo está Lilian?

-Está muy bien- le dije.

-¿Está llevando bien las náuseas?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué náuseas? ¿De qué está hablando, abuela?- estoy seguro que mi rostro era de pura sorpresa y desconcierto. ¿Qué náuseas? ¿A qué rayos se estaba refiriendo?

-Oh... ¿No te lo ha dicho aún? ¿O no se habrá dado cuenta aún?- no sé si me estaba hablando a mí o a ella misma.

-Abuela, me puede explicar lo que me estoy perdiendo porque...

-Cariño, para mantener el linaje en las antiguas familias mágicas, el embarazo es ley- dijo como si fuese algo conocido por todo el mundo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Embarazo? Es imposible... Nos ciudamos siempre...- creo que mi abuela está perdiendo la conciencia desde que falleció su marido.

-No sirve ningún método anticonceptivo, sea muggle o no. Es para mantener la sangre mágica, querido. Tú eres Malfoy y ella es Weasley, es simplemente un hecho verídico que Lily esté cargando un hijo tuyo.

-Ella es Potter... Digo, su abuela es hija de muggles... Quizá, toda esta "ley" no sirve en nuestro caso...- intenté persuadirla o por lo menos a mí mismo.

-Lily tiene una sangre poderosa- afirmó -Tiene sangre Potter, Weasley y Prewett. Y he conocido a Lily Evans, cuando estuve en Hogwarts, y créeme, su magia no era para nada "hija de muggles".

-Lily está...

-Sí, querido.

-Voy a ser...

-Sí, querido. Vas a ser padre.

Voy a ser _padre._

Una ola de sensaciones y sentimientos fluyeron en mí. Por un lado mi ser gritaba de júbilo pero por el otro lado, temor, temor por ella y por lo que vendrá.

* * *

**Primer capítulo de la segunda temporada... Si lo quieren llamar así jajajja**

**Espero que les guste. Gracias.**


	25. The princess's tale

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**The princess's tale**

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- titubeé a la pregunta. La había escuchado a la perfección, pero no podía creerlo.

Ella dejó la pluma sobre el libro y me miró -¿Cuántas semanas tienes? ¿Siete?

-Yo...- tragué con dificultad, un nudo se hacía en mi garganta. Estaba llorando, no sabía por qué. ¿Tenía tan descontroladas las hormonas?

Stephanie se levantó y se acercó a mi cama, donde se sentó teniendo cuidado de no aplastar nada de mis apuntes y libros. Me abrazó. Era extraño pero a la vez cálido. La abracé y estallé de llanto.

Lo sospechaba... Sospechaba que había alguien creciendo en mi ser... Pero... Quería a este bebé porque salió de Scorpius y de mí... Pero no podía ser madre... ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Tengo quince malditos años!

-Tranquila, tranquila- Stephanie acariciaba mi cabeza y me daba consuelo.

No sé cuántos minutos u horas habrán pasado, mas ya no sollozaba. Estaba cansada de llorar. Sólo me restaba suspirar -No sé cuántas semanas voy- le dije con la voz quebrada. Ella inmediatamente hizo aparecer un vaso con agua y bebí -Gracias.

-Tienes que hacerte un chequeo, Lilian- me miró seria y con preocupación en su rostro.

-Sí, lo sé- asentí -Pero, no puedo hacerlo aquí... No puedo... No sé a quién acudir...

-¿El padre lo sabe?

Mi corazón dejó de bombear por unas milésimas de segundo -No- ¿cómo reaccionaría Malfoy si lo supiera?

-Tienes que decirle. Esa persona también tiene derecho- me dijo, no sé si sonó como un reproche o qué. Me tomó de la mano -Él es tan responsable como tú.

-Sí... Tienes razón. Es sólo que... No sé qué pasó... Digo... Nos cuidamos siempre- sí, estaba completamente segura de que nos habíamos cuidado en todo momento. No entendía en qué había fallado.

-¿Él también es mago?- me preguntó.

-Lo es- afirmé, no tenía planeado decirle quién era el padre, mas si era muggle o no, no afectaba en nada.

-Quizá eso afecte, que ambos sean mágicos. No lo sé- suspiró ella -¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Me estaba preguntando si...? -Voy a tenerlo, eso no lo dudé en ningún momento.

Ella me sonrió. Creo que era la primera vez en mi vida que la veía sonreír -Me alegro.

-¿Cómo es que...?- no sabía si estaba en condiciones para preguntarle, mas quería saberlo. Así que, armé valor y seguí -¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de...?- bueno, no con mucho valor.

-¿De embarazos?- ella seguía con su cálida sonrisa.

oOoOoOo

Stephanie tenía catorce. Hacía poco que había terminado su tercer año en un colegio extraño a los ojos de la humanidad, por lo menos, la no mágica. Aún no podía creer que en su sangre corría algo "especial", como le decía su mamá. Claro que su madre no tenía ni una gota de esta sangre. Sospechaba de su padre, aquél hombre que la había abandonado el mismo día de su quinto cumpleaños.

Todavía escuchaba los gritos entre sus dos progenitores. El "esta no es la vida que yo quería", "si no fuese por la nena", o "fue un completo error". Y todavía escuchaba las voces de los periodistas aullando a los cuatro vientos: "el escándalo real del año", "otro bochorno de la realeza", o "los cuentos de hadas son duran para siempre".

Sí, sabía que era un completo error y que había arruinado la vida de sus padres. Pero, aún así, no se sentía merecedora de tales recuerdos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Ya no lloraba por estas cosas. No tenía energías ni ganas para matar el tiempo de esa manera.

Miró por la ventana. Su madre junto a su cuarto "padrastro" eran los auspiciadores de la elegante fiesta que había en su patio. Técnicamente no era su padrastro, era sólo el _acompañante _de su madre. Provenía de una familia real y, al igual que los divorcios, los segundos matrimonios eran casi una herejía para la realeza.

Todos los años era lo mismo, el codeo entre los nobles, los príncipes, las duquesas y los caballeros. Las mismas estúpidas charlas: "los caballos esto, los caballos aquello", "¿qué tal un día de campo para el próximo sábado?", o "¿es otra niña? ¡Pobre Enrique! ¡Debe ser una maldición!". Y las mismas competencias de siempre, criquet, polo, o cualquier deporte digno de ser admirado.

Su vida siempre había sido igual. No le gustaba para nada la vida que llevaban algunas de sus primas, de revista en revista. No era como ellas. Simplemente, quería pasar el tiempo que tenía designado en la tierra y después nada, la muerte.

No tenía amigos en el mundo real ni tampoco en el mágico. Sentía que no había un lugar para ella en ningún mundo. Había sido un _error_ y la soledad era la condena que tenía que pagar por haber nacido.

Lo único que la mantenía viva era Hogwarts. En ese castillo era _nadie_. No había ojos, ni cámaras fotográficas acechándola en todo momento. En Hogwarts no existían títulos de nobleza, ni veinte diferentes tipos de cubierto para un almuerzo, ni el mismo cotilleo de siempre. Era _nadie _y le gustaba serlo.

Se acostó en su cama. No quería ir a la fiesta y su madre no había enviado a nadie por ella. Así que, no tenía motivos para bajar. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su regreso y ya contaba los días que faltaban para terminar el verano y empezar su cuarto año, en el castillo...

Despertó con el tocar de la puerta. Era de noche, miró su reloj que le informó que faltaba quince minutos para la medianoche. Le pareció extraño que llamaran a su puerta, por la hora. Ya todos en el palacio estaban durmiendo -¿Pase?- dijo con cierta duda.

La puerta se abrió y con los pocos rayos de luz que provenían de afuera logró ver a la persona, su padrastro. Apenas lo conocía, su madre se lo había presentado en una cena cuando regresó del castillo. Sabía que era un un magnate en la bolsa de comercio y que se habían conocido en una carrera de caballos. Tembló -¿Sí?

Dio unos pasos, para acercarse a su cama. Debía ser un poco más grande que su madre, quizá diez años más. Tenía varias canas mezcladas con el negro de su pelo. No llevaba sus típicos anteojos cuadrados y tenía una sonrisa estirada en sus labios -¿Cómo es que la chiquilla malcriada no apareció en ningún momento de la fiesta?

-Yo...- Stephanie no etendía por qué era él quien estaba regañándola, cuando su madre no le había dicho una mísera palabra.

El hombre se quitó el saco que llevaba y desató el nudo de su corbata. Ella abrió los ojos en par, sin entender por qué aquél raro comportamiento. Por último, se quitó el cinturón de su pantalón.

Ella intentó levantarse pero él se lo impidió con rapidez. La tomó de los brazos, dejándola inmovilizada -Tranquila, chiquilla. Tranquila- le tapó la boca y poco a poco fue quitándole el pijamas. La comenzó a besar y ella podía sentir la saliva sobre su cuerpo. No podía gritar y aunque lo hiciera... Nadie la escucharía.

El hombre la contempló y bajó sus pantalones. Ella ya estaba desnuda ante él. Stephanie cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas escaparon de ella. Sintió cómo la partían en dos, sintió dolor, sintió vergüenza, sintió la soledad en su máximo esplendor, sintió odio, sintió miedo...

Y los pensamientos fluyeron en ella... Quizá, no era la soledad el castigo de nacer, sino esto. Quizá, ella había nacido para esto. Quizá, se merecía esto por hacer infeliz a su familia. Quizá era el precio que tenía que pagar...

Y cansada de luchar, dejó que el hombre haga lo que quería hacer...

ooooo

Cuatro meses después, se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Miraba el techo. La enfermera Poppy ya le había dicho lo que sospechaba. ¿A quién podía acudir? ¿Quién podía ayudarla siendo _nadie_ en el mundo?

La cortina que tapaba su camilla se abrió y vio a la enfermera y a la directora del castillo. La iban a expulsar, la iban a expulsar en el único lugar del mundo que la dejaba respirar. Las cosas no podían estar peor...

-Señorita Walker- Poppy había quedado parada mientras que McGonagall se había sentado a su lado. La directora le tomó la mano -No estás sola, Stephanie.

Y con esas simples palabras, ella rompió en llanto. McGonagall no hizo más que abrazarla y dejarla descargarse.

oOoOoOo

Estaba llorando a moco tendido y la abracé. No podía creerlo... No podía imaginarme por todo lo que ella había pasado... -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- si tan sólo me hubiera acercado a ella desde primer año... Quizá... Ella no...

Stephanie me acarició la cabeza, como antes -No tienes por qué- me dijo.

Después de tranquilizarme, la miré con preocupación -¿El bebé?

-Lo di en adopción- intentó dibujar una sonrisa, sin lograrlo.

-¿Lo tuviste?

Ella asintió -Sí- respiró hondo -El bebé no tuvo la culpa de nada.

La abracé de nuevo -Eres increíble- le dije.

oOoOoOo

-Lily, pásame el salero- me pidió DJ. Estábamos almorzando. No había visto a Malfoy ni en el desayuno ni por los pasillos. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Le pasé la sal a mi amiga y ella siguió su charla con Dave. Con la mano en el corazón, el chico me caía bien. Era bueno para DJ, quizá demasiado bueno para ella... No sé, siempre pensé que tarde o temprano, ella y Albus terminarían juntos, pero como viene la situación, lo veo complicado. Suspiré cansada de tanto melodrama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Stephanie inmediatamente.

Le sonreí para calmarla -Sí, gracias.

No entendía por qué después de tantos años de compartir la misma habitación, las mismas clases, recién ahora éramos amigas. Sin embargo una cosa entendía muy bien, que había sido una estúpida al no dejarla entrar en mi vida mucho antes.

* * *

**El fic está rated M por capítulos con temas serios y fuertes. Éste es uno de ellos. ****No sé qué les habrá parecido... Pero estoy queriendo escribir historias más serias, con más contenido y no sólo comedia romántica.**

**Intentaré de subir un nuevo capítulo antes de irme, si no es así... Nos veremos recién en marzo.**

**Salud.**


	26. Eri

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Eri**

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Eri a mi costado. Seguía durmiendo. Estaba segura que hacía meses que no pegaba ni un segundo los ojos. Así que para no molestarlo, salí de la cama sigilosamente. El reloj marcaba las siete. Dejé la habitación y vi a Scorpius tomando su café mientras leía el diario. Lo abracé por su espalda, él dejó el periódico y besó mi mano -¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí- le dije, mientras me sentaba a su lado -Eri sigue durmiendo.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo dormir todo el día- me acarició la mejilla y mirándome me dijo -Gracias.

Le sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro -Gracias a ti, Scorpius. Si no hubieses aparecido... Yo no sé dónde estaríamos, Eri y yo, ahora...

oOoOoOo

-¿Cómo van las clases, Lily?- me preguntó Hagrid, el guardián y profesor de Ciudado de Criaturas Mágicas. Era tarde y estaba en su casa tomando el té e intentando comer esos caramelos incomestibles que siempre me daba.

-Bien, ya sabes... Lo de siempre- en realidad iban de mal en peor. No podía leer ni una sola línea de los libros, porque tenía la cabeza pensando y pensando en cómo iba a tener a este bebé y cómo carajo reaccionaría Malfoy si supiera que estoy cargando con su primogénito. Y para colmo, el maldito infeliz no había regresado al castillo y no tenía señales de vida de su parte.

-¡Ánimos, pequeña!- exclamó. Quizá intuyó mi pesar. Asentí y no comenté nada más -Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. Quizá ésto te anime un poco- nos acercamos a la ventana, que daba a su jardín. Las calabazas eran de tamaño colosal. Tengo que admitir que me asusté -Preciosas, ¿verdad?

-Este...- no sabía qué decirle. Era una simple verdura... ¿Qué tendría de "preciosa"? -Sí... Pero, Hagrid... ¿Qué fertilizante les has dado? Quiero creer que...

-Sí, sí- sacudió la mano sin darle importancia si era un fertilizante legal o no -Es la mejor cosecha en años. Ni en la época de tus papás habían calabazas así. Será un magnífico Halloween- dijo satisfecho por su monstruosa creación.

-Ya lo creo- acoté, para ser educada. Odiaba Halloween. Para todos era un día de dulces y festines, pero para mí, era un día negro. Mis abuelos fueron asesinados ese día, ¿por qué sería un día feliz?

No quería pensar en mis abuelos, porque pensar en mis abuelos Potter me hacía pensar también en mi abuelo Arthur... A veces me pregunto qué pensarán los tres de mí cuando me ven desde allá arriba, compartiendo la cama con un Malfoy...

-¡Malfoy!- gruñó Hagrid y me asusté. ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta? ¿Qué carajo?

-¿Hagrid?

Me señaló por la ventana y vi al hermanito de Scorpius entrando al Bosque Prohibido -Ya es la tercera vez en la semana.

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Por qué va allá? No lo sé. No tarda mucho en regresar, por eso no me preocupo- resopló un poco y regresó a su sillón.

Hagrid no estará preocupado, pero yo sí -Creo que es hora de que vuelva al castillo- le mentí mientras tomaba mis cosas.

-Claro, claro- me hizo un ademán de que me vaya, que no había problema -Nos vemos en clase.

Salí rápidamente y me adentré al bosque. No sé por dónde se había ido, pero lo tenía que encontrar lo más pronto posible.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y ya estaba oscureciendo. Maldición. Y para colmo, me había tropezado por un maldito pozo que no había visto. ¡Argh!

Jamás iba a encontrar a este niño. Y tenía la maldita sensación de que me estaban siguiendo... Escuché el crujir de unas ramitas secas. Me di vuelta y no vi nada. Pero, oí un sollozo. ¿Será Eridanus? Corrí unos metros y llegué a divisarlo. Algo no estaba bien. A su alrededor había varios pozos y se encontraba arrastrándose por el piso... ¿Habrá perdido algo? -Tengo que encontrarlo... ¿Dónde está?- mascullaba para sí.

-Eridanus...- lo llamé y me acerqué lentamente hacia él.

Levantó la vista y me miró, detrás de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El niño se paró y se alejó varios pasos de mí -¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Potter?

-No, Eridanus... ¿Qué estás haciendo tú acá?

-Yo... Yo...

Me acerqué nuevamente -¿Qué está pasando, Eri?

-¡NO ME LLAMES ERI SÓLO MI FAMILIA LO HACE!- aulló provocando que varias aves salieran volando del lugar.

-Claire está muy preocupada por ti- le dije, ignorando su grito y me atreví a agregar -Tu hermano también.

-Tú... ¿Qué sabes...?- tembló, supongo que lo descoloqué un poco con la mención de Scorpius.

-¿Qué te está pasando?

-Nadie me entiende... Nadie entiende...

Di un paso más y lo abracé -¿Entender qué cosa?- estaba rígido pero pronto se relajó y lloró a más no poder.

Lo dejé descargarse y cuando estaba más calmado me dijo -Mi abuelo...

Y con la simple mención de su abuelo entendí todo, del por qué el interés por la vida de mi papá y por qué rayos estaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido -¿Sabes, Eri? La piedra de la resurrección no puede revivir a Lucius.

-Sí puede... Sí...

-Eri, dulzura...- suspiré -Yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Sé que duele mucho perder a alguien tan importante. Pero estoy segura que a Lucius no le hubiese gustado verte así.

-Tú no entiendes... Nadie entiende...

-Sí, Eri- le sonreí -Te entiendo a la perfección. Cuando tenía tu edad, también perdí a mi abuelo. Y no hay ni un día que no lo extrañe, ¿sabes? Pero, sé que está en un mejor lugar y que, el algún momento, nos volveremos a encontrar- hice una pausa y luego continué -Y tú también, tienes que entender eso, creer eso. Vas a volver a encontrarte con tu abuelo, mas no por la piedra, Eri. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Él se mordió el labio y me miró a los ojos. Era muy parecido a Scorpius, pero tenía ese verde en sus orbes, que lo hacían diferente, lo hacían único -¿Me lo prometes?

Me sorprendí, porque su pregunta provenía del niño que reprimía, segundo a segundo, para mantener el porte Malfoy y que dejó salir con esa infantil pregunta -Sí, Eri. Te lo prometo.

Y me abrazó. Sonreí. Sí, por más que fuese un Malfoy, seguía siendo un niño de doce años.

Después de ahí, todo salió mal. Mi intuición de que me sentía observada se confirmó cuando rompimos el abrazo. Estábamos rodeados de cientos de acromántulas.

-¿Tienes tu varita contigo?- le pregunté.

-Sí... Sí- susurró, lleno de temor.

-Quiero que lances un potente Lumos Maxima. ¿Vale?- vi cómo asentía nervioso -A la cuenta de tres... Uno, dos y ¡TRES! ¡Arania Exumia!

-¡Lumos Maxima!- aulló Eridanus a mi lado.

-¡Arania Exumia! ¡Arania Exumia!- seguí con el hechizo queriendo frenar a las malditas arañas, que parecían multiplicarse cada vez más -¡Bombarda Maxima!- lancé el hechizo contra unos árboles y estos cayeron sobre varios bichos, pero no sirivó de mucho, es más, empeoró todo. Sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora. Una de las acromántulas más grandes se avecinó a paso lento. Me puse frente a Eri, para protegerlo. Todo estaba perdido... Necesitábamos un milagro... Un milagro del cielo...

-¡CAVE INIMICUM!- Y mis plegarias se respondieron. La acromántula no pudo acercarse más y Scorpius, desde una escoba, que sobrevolaba sobre nosotros descendió para rescatarnos -¿Están bien?- me preguntó mientras ayudaba a Eridanus a subirse. Luego subí yo,detrás de él.

-Sí, gracias- lo abracé fuertemente. Realmente, ¿qué haría yo sin él? Besé su espalda y salimos volando, dejando atrás a las bestias, al Bosque Prohibido.

Llegamos a su torre e ingresamos por la ventana. Scorpius hizo sentar a su hermano sobre le sofá -¿Estás bien?- este asintió -¡Mierda, Eri! ¿Quieres darme un infarto?- y lo abrazó. Sonreí. Era un momento entre hermanos y no quería interrumpirlo. Al cabo de unos momentos, Scorpius puso su mirada en mí. Vino hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza -Gracias, Lily. Gracias- le devolví el abrazo. Lo extrañaba horrores.

Después de los mimos y de estar los tres más tranquilos. Nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras yo servía un poco de chocolatada. Creo que Eridanus seguía un poco asustado, ¿y quién podría culparlo? Ningún niño a su edad vio jamás una acromántula, ni siquiera en un libro de estudio.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- quise saber, porque ni siquiera el mejor adivino del mundo podría haber sabido que estábamos allí.

-El mapa de los Merodeadores. Lo dejaste en mi habitación. Cuando regresé al castillo, no te encontré en la torre y quería saber dónde estabas- me contestó.

Eri le dio un sorbo a su taza, y ahora sí, más relajado, nos miró -¿Son amigos?

Scorpius le sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano -Es mi esposa, Eri.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- estalló su hermanito y yo, por mi parte, le di una bofetada en la panza a Scorpius. ¡Qué manera brutal de dar una noticia tan importante! Sí que era una bestia.

-Sí, Eri- le dije con más tacto –Nos casamos antes de empezar las clases, con la aprobación de tus abuelos y de mi madre. Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Pero, dadas las circunstancias... Tú sabes, ese eterno odio entre Slytherin y Gryffindor... Verás que se complicaba bastante- le sonreí, e intenté no reírme por su cara de sorprendido -Soy Lily Malfoy.

-Oh, vaya...- suspiró y agitó un poco la cabeza. Nos miró y lentamente asintió -Y yo soy Eri Malfoy- me estiró la mano para estrecharla -¿Sabes? Si te hace algo malo, sólo dímelo y se las verá conmigo.

Y sin poder aguantar, me reí a carcajadas -Lo tendré en cuenta, cuñi- y sellamos nuestra nueva amistad con las manos estrechadas.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Scorpius -¿No deberías estar de mi lado?

-No- respondió con simpleza. Nos reímos compinches. No sé si los padres de Scorpius aceptarían nuestro matrimonio, pero por lo menos teníamos a los abuelos y al hermano de nuestro lado. Eri soltó un bostezo impresionante -Me voy a las mazmorras. Me muero de sueño.

-No seas idiota. Duerme aquí, por la mañana, regresas a tu Sala Común- le señaló la habitación.

-Vale. Buenas noches, Scor y cuñi- y se fue directo a la cama.

oOoOoOo

Desayunamos en la torre. No queríamos salir pero pronto tendríamos que ir a clases.

-Están bien, ¿verdad? No hay que ir a la enfermería, ¿verdad?- me preguntó Scorpius preocupado.

-Sí, tonto- le dije con una amplia sonrisa -Ya te lo he dicho. Eri y yo estabamos perfectos.

-Yo no pregunto por mi hermano, Lily- me miró seriamente -Pregunto por mi _hijo._

* * *

**¡Hola! Regresé después de una larga ausencia. Por si no sabían, estuve de viaje todo este tiempo y regresé hace poco a mi madre tierra.**

**No sé si alguien seguirá leyendo este fic... Pero como me gusta mucho este fic, lo continuo. A paso de tortuga, pero lo continuo :)**

**Gracias a anette, Serena Princesita Hale, Tini Black (¡FELICIDADES SEÑORA!), LilyScorpfan, Popis y artemisa93.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	27. Reality

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Reality**

-¡LILY!

-¿Qué?- mascullé entre sueños. Creo...

-¡LILY! ¿QUIERES LEVANTARTE?- DJ me quitó la frazada y me morí de frío. Maldita malparida. Ya me voy a vengar.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?- le grité mientras tomaba mi frazada que había quedado en el piso.

-¡Que te levantas, mujer! Nos vamos a perder el desayuno- chilló, mientras se peinaba mirándose al espejo. Como envidiaba su pelo, era precioso.

Me envolví nuevamente entre las sábanas -Ve primero. Hoy no estoy lista para el mundo.

-Dirás, no estás lista para Malfoy- se rió jocosamente.

-Perra.

-Te espero en Encantamientos, entonces. _Ta tá_- y se fue, dejándome sola.

Resoplé exhausta. Había tenido ese sueño recurrente una y otra vez... Ese sueño, o mejor dicho, _pesadilla..._ Esa pesadilla en la que me casaba con Malfoy y estábamos esperando un hijo... ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? ¿Qué carajo tenía en el cerebro? Necesito un chequeo de salud mental urgente. No podía soñar con Malfoy una y otra vez... Ni casada con él, y ni muchos menos preñada por él. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo detesto con toda mi alma! ¡Todas mis entrañas desprecian a ese gil! Entonces, ¿por qué coño mi cerebro me juega esta mala pasada? ¿Por qué no me deja soñar con... Oliver Wood? ¡O quién se yo! ¿Por qué tiene que ser Malfoy? ¡Argh!

Solté un grito de furia.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Ni me duche, apenas me cepille los dientes y lavé la cara. Me até el pelo lo mejor que pude, me vestí con la túnica que usé ayer y salí de la recámara.

Bajé las escaleras cuando me sentía muy liviana. Claro... Los libros... ¡Argh! Regresé y tomé mi bolso... Miré a la cama... Mi mente me pedía a gritos que volviera a dormir... A soñar con Scorpius... Digo, Malfoy... Digo, ¡NO!

Salí corriendo. No iba a regresar a la cama nunca más en mi vida. Estaba decidido. No iba a dormir para siempre. Viviría en el mundo de los despiertos y jamás pegaría un ojo. No, señor. No más.

El reloj marcaba que mi llegada tarde a clases y lo peor de todo, es que me estaba muriendo de hambre. ¿Y si me salteaba las dos primeras horas? ¿Quién me iba a extrañar?

Sí. Dejé el camino hacia el aula y cambié de rumbo. ¿Dónde podría esconderme y comer algo? Sin pensarlo, me dirigí al lado norte del castillo. Ahí se encontraba una de las torres más altas, sin contar la de Astromonía. Allí podría estar sin ser molestada.

Al llegar a destino, respiré hondo, inhalando todo el aire fresco que podía. El tiempo estaba cambiando, pronto llegaría el invierno. Quería regresar pronto a casa, con los suculentos desayunos de Kreacher. Oh... -¡Kreacher!- lo llamé. Era la primera vez en años. La última vez había sido en tercero. Tuve que dejar de llamarlo, porque papá se había enfurecido conmigo. Me dijo que deje tranquilo al pobre elfo, que no lo haga ir de aquí para allá.

Un fuerte crac retumbó en el recinto y apareció mi queridísimo amigo -¿Señorita ha llamado?

-Sí- lo abracé. Lo extrañaba. Kreacher había sido mi primer mejor amigo, quizá podría decir que hasta mucho antes que DJ. Cuando era niña, Kreacher jugaba siempre conmigo, cuando James y Al me dejaban afuera de sus juegos de _niños_ -¡Te eché de menos!

Empezó a temblar -Señorita, sí... Sí, Kreacher también la ha extrañado. La casa es muy silenciosa sin usted- me dijo.

-Ya regresaré para las vacaciones- le informé con una gran sonrisa.

-La estaré esperando con su sopa favorita, señorita.

Mi estómago sonó con fuerzas, quizá al oír _comida_-Kreacher, ¿sabes? Me perdí el desayuno. ¿Quieres traerme algo que haya sobrado en casa? Cualquier cosa está perfecto.

-En seguida, señorita- hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Sabía que se tardaría un poco. Jamás me daba sobras de nada. Siempre me hacía un nuevo plato. Así que, me apoyé sobre la pared y me quedé mirando el cielo. No había sol y estaba nublado.

-Leo si es hombre y Cassie si es mujer- dejé escapar inconscientemente. Cuando me percaté de qué me estaba refiriendo, quise tirarme de la torre. No podía pensar en nombres de constelaciones para... Hice rechinar mis dientes. Me estaba odiando. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese sueño... Pesadilla, me corrijo -Pesadilla- me dije en voz alta.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Quiere que le cambie de plato?- preguntó Kreacher mientras me servía panqueques con dulce. Ni me había dado cuenta de su regreso.

-No, no... Estaba pensando en otra cosa, Kreacher- recibí el plato -Gracias. Huele delicioso. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

Tembló nuevamente. No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero cada vez que lo hacía se ponía nervioso -No, no... Kreacher tiene mucho para hacer... No puede... No debe...

-Oh- necesitaba un poco de compañía para no pensar en Malfoy -Claro... Gracias por el magnífico desayuno- Y lo era -Gracias. Nos vemos pronto- y otra vez, con su reverencia y se esfumó.

Me dediqué a reventar mi panza con los panqueques y las frutas que me trajo. Estaba todo exquisito. Me habían sobrado algunas manzanas. Las manzanas de Godric eran las mejores del mundo mágico. Las que vendían en Hogsmeade no les llegaban ni a los talones. Abrí mi bolso para guardar algunas. Tenía todos los libros, hasta las materias que hoy no cursaba. Ugh, qué desgaste físico. Saqué todo lo que tenía, los libros, pergaminos, plumas, tintas y el mapa de mi abuelo. Tenía que reordenar el bolso para que quepa todo. Pero me di el gusto de tomar una taza de chocolatada a la Kreacher. No sé qué le ponía, pero era lo más, siempre hacía que me olvide del mundo y volara con mis pensamientos...

Tambaleé los dedos en la taza de porcelana -Tengo que dejar de soñar con él...

-No deberías.

Mi corazón brincó del susto. Me di vuelta y ahí estaba Malfoy. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta sería qué haces _tú _aquí- me dijo -Yo sólo pasaba por este pasillo. Supongo que sabes, que en este piso está mi torre, ¿verdad?

¡Cómo pude olvidar eso! Claro, aquí está la torre del Premio Anual, lo sabía por mi primo Louis, que recibió la mención hace dos años atrás -Vete- espeté.

-Sabes que no quieres- se sentó a mi lado y el descarado tomó una uva de mi desayuno.

-¿Qué soñaste hoy? ¿Que te llevaba a Hogsmeade? O... ¿Que bailábamos en la fiesta de Navidad en mi mansión, de este año?

Desenfundé mi varita y le apunté con ella -Eso lo que tú sueñas, imbécil.

Corrió la varita y se rió -Potter, si supieras lo que sueño contigo, te morirías de la vergüenza y te encerrarías en un convento muggle de monjas.

Le di una cachetada -Puerco.

Me guiñó el ojo riéndose aún más, mientras se acariciaba su mejilla -¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Me gusta el nombre Cassie.

Lo miré espantada. ¿Cómo era que...? ¿Me estaba espiando?

-Eres muy fácil de leer, Potter- me miró con arrogancia -Tienes que aprender a cerrar tu mente.

Me levanté asustada. ¿Acaso había usado Legeremancia conmigo? No quería ni discutir con él, sólo quería irme...

Ya estaba en la puerta cuando me tomó del brazo -Oye...

-No, suéltame- dije entre aterrada y furiosa. Aterrada porque no quería que él supiera lo de las pesadillas... Ni siquiera se lo había contado a DJ. Y furiosa conmigo misma, por ser tan vulnerable, tan fácil de leer.

-Escúchame. Lo siento. No es lo que tú crees- me sostuvo con fuerza, sé que lo tenía frente mío pero no quería mirarlo. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados -Lily, sólo te escuché antes de que venga el elfo doméstico. No sé Legeremancia. Y si supiera, jamás lo usaría contra ti.

Abrí los ojos y nos miramos por unos segundos. Respirábamos nerviosos. Lo sé... Lo podía sentir. Antes de cometer cualquier estupidez me solté y me fui. Él no vino detrás de mí.

oOoOoOo

Pasé todo el día en mi habitación para solo bajar después del toque de queda. Había faltado a todas las clases porque había dejado el maldito bolso en la torre del lado norte. No fui antes porque no quería cruzarme con el imbécil de Malfoy. No después de lo que pasó a la mañana y las pesadillas... No podía controlar todo esto... Lo que sentía era más grande que yo... No podía...

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad caminé en silencio hasta arriba. Estaba a unos metros, apenas me faltaban unos cuantos pasos cuando sentí que me tiraban y me arrastraban. No logré ver a nadie... No entendía cómo carajo me habían visto si tenía puesta la capa. Pasamos una puerta y me la quitaron de encima... -¿Qué demonios?

-No deberías caminar de noche por el castillo, Lily- miré a mi raptor. Maldito Malfoy.

-¿Cómo carajo sabías que era yo?- estaba tan sorprendida de que me descubriera que no me había ni un insulto por uno, raptarme y dos, llamarme por mi nombre.

-Tu mapa- lo tenía en sus manos.

-¡DÁMELO!- se lo quité furiosa. Esto era el colmo. No sólo me espiaba sino que usaba el legado de mi abuelo para ello... No tenía perdón.

-¿Quieres calmarte?- me dijo sentándose en el sofá que había en el lugar. Miré hacia todos lados, sin saber dónde estaba -Estás en mi torre- me dijo, supongo que al ver mi desesperación -Siéntate- me quedé parada sin mover ni un milímetro. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que él suspiró -Por favor- soltó con una voz rasgada, casi implorándome. Y sin premeditarlo, obedecí. No sé por qué... Pero mi cuerpo le hizo caso -Tengo tu bolso. Recogí tus cosas cuando te fuiste- dejó mis cosas sobre la mesita ratona que estaba colocado frente a nosotros -¿Estás cursando tantas materias?

Me mordí el labio, ¿estaba queriendo tener una civilizada conversación conmigo? -Sí... Y no. Me olvidé de sacar algunos libros.

Rió entredientes -Ya veo.

-Eh... Gracias- le dije, era lo mínimo que podía decirle.

Asintió y se levantó del lugar -¿Quieres tomar un té?

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo, pero esta vez rompí el silencio yo -¿Qué estamos haciendo, Malfoy?

Él estaba de espaldas a mí, yo me acerqué a él. Podía oír nuestros dos corazones latir como locos -¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto.

-¿Por qué vivimos así? ¿Por qué tanto odio entre nosotros? ¿Por qué dejamos que nuestros apellidos se interpongan? ¿Por qué no podemos...?- se cuestionó él.

-¿Ser amigos?- susurré.

-Yo no podría ser tu amigo, Lily- dijo a secas- se dio vuelta y quedamos tan cerca, casi tanto que podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos... Nos fundimos en ese beso que tanto estábamos esperando, soñando...

_-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS GUANTES DE QUIDDITCH?_

_-¿QUIERES CALLARTE? MAMÁ ESTÁ DURMIENDO._

_-NO QUIERO, NENA. ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!_

_-¡QUE TE CALLES, LEO!_

_-¡MAMÁ!_

Besaron mi mejilla, tenía los ojos cerrados -Mi amor, nuestro hijo de quince años pide a gritos a su madre- me dijo Scorpius a mi oído.

No quería levantarme... Había tenido el sueño más extraño de todos. Abrí mis ojos y vi los suyos. Lo abracé. Había sido un mal sueño. Esa no era la realidad, sino ésta, aquí, en la mansión Malfoy, con Scorpius, mi esposo. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo tembló de miedo... ¿Dónde estaría yo si ese sueño hubiese sido la realidad? ¿Estaría él a mi lado o sería otra persona extraña? Lo abracé con fuerzas y sin saber por qué solté un sollozo...

Él me acarició la espalda -¿Qué pasa, Lily?- no quería hablar, sólo necesitaba sentirlo a mi lado... Saber que él era real. Me soltó un poco y apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Nos miramos y él preguntó de nuevo -¿Qué pasa?

-_¡MAMÁ!- _ignoramos el grito de Leo.

-Tuve... Tuve una pesadilla- musité.

-¿Cuál?

-Un sueño... Una pesadilla en la cual no existía el verano en Rumania, por lo tanto...

-No existía nuestro matrimonio- besó mis labios para tranquilizarme -Ha sido un mal sueño, Lily.

-No es sólo eso...- le conté todo lo que había soñado hasta el último detalle y él finalmente se rió -¿Te da gracia?- pregunté ofendida.

Me sonreía -¿Acaso no lo ves?

-¿Ver qué cosa?- inquirí.

-Que no importa ni cómo, ni cuándo, porque siempre terminamos juntos- besó mi nariz con dulzura -Recuerda, lo nuestro _es un amor que dura para siempre._

-_¡MAMÁ, ABRE LA PUERTA!- _gritó del otro lado. Nos reímos con Scorpius y nos besamos nuevamente... Sí, tenía razón... Es _para siempre_.

* * *

**April's fool :P**

**Una pequeña bromita... Pero también un capítulo más ligero, después de tanta drama en los últimos caps... Necesitaba escribir algo más ligero. ¿No creen?**

**Gracias a Serena Princesita Hale, Conniesc97, Lilius'fan, Popis, LilyScorpfan, Tini Black, beluu, AzuSuarez, Lynette P. Broderick.**

**Espero saber qué opinan de esta pequeñita broma :)**

**Besos.**


	28. With a little help from a friend

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**With a little help from _a friend_**

Estábamos desayunando en mi torre -Están bien, ¿verdad? No hay que ir a la enfermería, ¿verdad?- estaba preocupado, porque quizá se habían lastimado en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Sí, tonto- me sonrió -Ya te lo he dicho. Eri y yo estamos perfectos.

Tonta eres tú -Yo no pregunto por mi hermano, Lily- ¿hasta cuándo me lo ocultaría? ¿Por qué no me decía? La miré seriamente -Pregunto por mi hijo.

-Me tengo que ir- me dijo apurada. No la veía respirar. Se levantó pero logré frenarla.

-Lily, no te vayas. Tenemos que hablar- yo también, al igual que ella estaba nervioso, pero intenté ocultarlo. No quería que me viera débil...

-No, no puedo. No ahora, por favor- musitó y sin fuerzas, la solté. Se fue.

Yo entendía su miedo. Mierda. Si sentía lo mismo que ella... ¿Por qué no podía hablarlo? Y ver qué podemos hacer, cómo manejar la situación...

oOoOoOo

Halloween ya había pasado, ahora solo restaba el partido y después llegarían las vacaciones de Navidad. Y Lily me estaba evitando a toda costa. Había tapado su chimenea, así que ni siquiera podía ir a verla a su habitación... Apenas la veía por los pasillos, porque ni siquiera aparecía en las horas de comida. Estaba preocupado. Realmente lo estaba.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?- espetó molesto Potter, mientras cortaba las últimas raíces y las arrojaba en el caldero.

_Tu hermana _-Nada- mascullé, revolviendo la poción. Faltaba apenas cinco minutos y aún podía sentir la mirada intensa de Coria sobre mí, al igual que la de Potter. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-Dejen sus muestras sobre mi escritorio. Para la próxima clase, quiero un informe completo de cuarenta centímetros. Eso es todo, jóvenes- avisó Coria. Potter se encargó de la entrega, yo por mi parte, junté mis cosas y fui el primero en salir. No tenía ganas de ningún sermón por parte de ella.

Doblé la esquina por el pasillo izquierdo cuando me gritaron -¡Malfoy!- Esperé porque supuse que Potter tenía que decirme algo de la poción o que se yo -¿Tienes clases, ahora?

-No- le dije a secas.

-Bien. Sígueme.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso y paramos frente a una estatua. Ingresamos dentro de ella, después de que Potter le diera un golpecito y dijera _dissendium_. No le dije nada, permanecí callado mientras caminábamos por un largo pasillo. Llegamos y fruncí el ceño. Esto parecía... -¿Honeysdukes?

-Exacto- subimos por las escaleras. No había muchas personas y logramos pasar desapercibido. Me daba la sensación de que Potter pasaba muy seguido por aquí.

-Hijo de puta- le dije. Maldito bastardo, me hubiese avisado que saldríamos a Hogsmeade. Me estaba cagando de frío.

Potter se rió entre dientes. Creo que lo hizo a propósito -Hace frío, ¿verdad?

-Te parece nomas- ingresamos a las Tres escobas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta.

La mesera que nos atendió no preguntó nada porque tuviéramos la túnica del colegio, pero nos miró un tanto molesta -¿Qué desean?

-Dos cerverzas de manteca, por favor- dijo Potter -¿O quieres algo más fuerte?

-Dos cervezas de manteca- le confirmé.

-Así será- y se fue.

Nos quedamos callados esperando las bebidas. Ni bien nos las dieron, bebimos en silencio. Potter fue el primero en hablar -¿Qué les sucede?- me preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué les sucede? A ti y a Lily- le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Debería decirle todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Me rompería el rostro? -Ella... ¿Cómo está?

-Parece más muerta que viva, Malfoy- vi cómo apretaba la botella -Está igual que tú.

-Ya veo. Potter...- sé que no éramos amigos, ni nada por el estilo... Pero, no tenía a nadie con quién hablar sobre esto. En Slytherin no teníamos amigos. Gracioso... ¿Quién iba a creer que Potter y Malfoy pudieran tomar unas cervezas juntos? Suspiré -Yo la amo.

Escuché cómo rechinaban sus dientes -Ajá.

-Y ella me evita- no podía contarle sobre el embarazo de Lily... Si se lo decía, era hombre muerto ahí, en un pestañeo.

-Bien lo hace.

Me reí, la primera vez en semanas -¿Será?

-Pues claro que sí- él también se rió. Seguimos bebiendo hasta terminar las botellas. Potter se levantó y fue a pagar a la barra. Regresó y nos fuimos.

Caminamos hasta la tienda de dulces. Potter tomó unos cuantos ranas de chocolate -Paga.

Negué con la cabeza pero terminé pagándolas. Bastardo. Bajamos por el sótano, cuando el dueño no nos vio. E hicimos el regreso hasta el tercer piso del castillo. No había nadie en el pasillo, seguro que estaban todos cenando -Vamos- me llevó esta vez hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Era la primera vez que entraba a la Sala Común. Era más cálida y parecía más confortable que la de Slytherin.

-Sé que hay cosas que no me has dicho, bastardo- me dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo -Pero estoy seguro que hay una razón.

-Mi vida, Potter. Esa es la única razón- le dije y nos reímos de nuevo.

-Bien, no eres tan idiota como pensé- me sonrió -Ella está en su habitación. Habla con ella.

-Gracias, Potter- subí unos cinco escalones y me resbalé. La escalera se hacía tobogán. Mierda. Lo escuché reírse a carcajadas -Eres un mal cogido, infeliz- mascullé haciéndole que se risa aún más fuerte.

-Vuela, Malfoy. Vuela- me dijo y se fue.

-¿Que vuele?- no podía sacar ahora una escoba, era ridículo... Al menos que... -¡Claro! ¡Que vuele! O mejor dicho, que _levite_- saqué la varita y me apunté a mi mismo -_Levicorpus_- volé pasando las escaleras y me liberé con el contra hechizo.

Hallé la habitación de quinto sin dificultad, toqué la puerta y entré -Lily- me acerqué a su cama. Ella, que estaba acostada, se levantó sorprendida y dejó caer al piso unos pergaminos. Por Merlín. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba puesto una remera con la tapa de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Sé que era uno de sus álbumes favoritos. Todo el verano se la había pasado cantando y recantando los Beatles, especialmente las canciones de ese disco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Necesitaba verte, Lily- le dije y me senté a su lado -Tenemos que hablar. Pero antes...- y la besé. Mierda. Necesitaba besarla, la había extrañado y ella no se podía imaginar cuánto.

-Scorpius...- dijo mi nombre, ya tenía lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba -Tengo miedo- susurró con la voz rasgada.

-Lo sé, yo también tengo miedo- nos miramos -Escúchame, Lily- suspiramos los dos en sincronía. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos -Te amo y te juro que amo al bebé que está creciendo en ti, porque es tuyo y mío, porque es la muestra de que nuestro amor es _para siempre_- mierda, ahora era yo el que estaba quebrando -Y yo sé que van a venir tiempos difíciles, pero sé que si estamos los tres juntos, podemos vencer todo y a _todos_- me refería tanto a su familia como la mía -Sólo si estamos juntos.

Ella asintió -Tienes razón. Juntos- nos abrazamos -Gracias, Scorpius. Yo también los amo, al bebé- se tocó su panza con dulzura -Y a ti.

oOoOoOo

No pude evitar sonreír. No sé qué tenía en mi cabeza,¿ayudar a Malfoy para que esté con mi hermanita? Debía estar loco. Pero, sabía que era lo correcto, lo que esos dos idiotas querían. Choqué con alguien -Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Albus- la miré. Ahí estaba Donna, tenía la cabellera más larga y se la notaba más sonriente. Ya había tirado la toalla. Yo no la merecía. Sí, obvio que la quería, pero yo no la podía hacer feliz. Por más que odie decirlo, Tyler era el hombre correcto para ella. Y no quería interferir más en la felicidad que se merecía Donna. Ya la había dañado lo suficiente...

Si bien, poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a toda esta situación con Donna, todavía me costaba estar cerca de ella. Así que, tenía que ahorrarme el problema de no arriconarla contra la pared y besarla hasta quitarle el último aliento de su ser. Lo sé... Patético.

Asentí y caminé unos pasos para alejarme de ella, cuando caí de cuentas que... -¡Oye!- la llamé -Eh... No vayas a tu habitación.

Donna frunció el ceño desconcertada -¿Por qué?

-Pues...- no tenía ninguna buena excusa. Igual, estaba seguro que ella sabía más de la relación entre Malfoy y Lily que yo -Está Malfoy con mi hermana.

Donna abrió los ojos bien grande -Ok... ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que, simplemente lo sé.

-¿Son amigos?

Me sorprendí -Supuse que sabías, sobre Malfoy y Lily- creo que metí la pata, quizá Donna no sabía nada y yo había estropeado todo.

-Sí, sí... Sé sobre ellos, pero yo preguntaba si Malfoy y tú eran amigos- aclaró.

Solté una carcajada -¿Yo? ¿Amigo de Malfoy? Sí, claro- y me fui con mi sarcasmo, dejándola sola en medio del pasillo.

oOoOoOo

-¿Scorpius?- él respondió con un simple "hm". Estábamos acostados, él me abrazada por la espalda mientras yo descansaba entre sus brazos -¿Cómo entraste a la torre de Gryffindor?- era algo que quería saber. No creo que haya obligado a nadie, pero conociendo lo criminalque es...

-¿Con un poco de ayuda de un _amigo_?- contestó, casi dormido.

-¿Tienes un amigo en Gryffindor?

Lo oí reírse cerca de mi oreja -Claro que no. Duerme ya.

Pronto respiraba más calmado, estaba dormido. Yo también estaba casi tan dormida como él hasta que vi en el piso los pergaminos en el piso, y entre ellos la cruda carta de papá...

_Fírmalos._

* * *

**Albus siendo un buen "amigo". La referencia, claro está, es de los Beatles :)**

**Muchas gracias a Shopie B., Popis (¡siempre con las cuentas de los años! sólo puse que Leo tenía quince, porque sabía que justamente vos ibas a hacer todo el lío de los años y las edades :P), Conniesc97 (claro, en la última parte hay un salto cronológico :), Annabella Prinx, Serena Princesita Hale, LilyScorpfan, AzuSuarez y caro. Gracias de verdad.**

**El próximo capítulo ya está terminado :D Se llama lisa y llanamente MOTHER. Hum... No voy a dejar adelanto porque se arruina la sorpresa :P**

**Ta tá.**


	29. Mother

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Mother**

Desayunaba tranquila mientras todo el equipo de Gryffindor planeaban qué iban a hacer el sábado en Hogsmeade. Hugo estaba más que agradecido conmigo, ya que le había insistido a Albus que no pusiera entrenamiento ese anteúltimo sábado libre antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Hugo quería pasar tiempo con su querida novia, Brooke, que creo que era su primer aniversario de novios. Rose charlaba con mi hermano, que visiblemente estaba aburrido, porque lo único que Rose le decía era lo mal que había organizado sus tiempos, que, si seguía así, no llegaría ni cagando a los EXTASIS y que podría aprovechar ese sábado libre para estudiar y ponerse al día con las materias. Y a Albus lo único que le importaba era el partido que llegaría en una semana.

Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el partido del año, el partido esperado por todo el colegio. Corrección, esperado por todos, menos para Scorpius. Desde hace tres semanas que viene diciéndome lo mismo, que no debería jugar, porque no era bueno para el bebé o porque me podría pasar algo a mí... Idiota. Si yo no juego, ¿quién juega por mí? No había reemplazo para los buscadores, si el buscador no podía jugar, era el fin para el equipo. Me insistía tanto, que hasta insinuó que Slytherin abandonaría el partido, abandonaría la copa y con ese comentario, se llevó una bofetada de parte mía. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Ya de por si, toda su casa lo odiaba, por el pobre desempeño del último partido que jugó... No necesitaba ganarse más odio. Sé que a él no le importaba, pero a mí, sí.

Miré instintivamente a la mesa de las serpientes. Scorpius estaba hablando con Eri. Los hermanos se veían muchísimo mejor, en sus semblantes se les notaba una alegría muy rara en los Malfoy, especialmente cuando estaban entre tantas personas. Sabía que a Eri todavía le dolía la partida de su abuelo, pero poco a poco iba asimilando las cosas. Los dos hermanos me miraron. Ambos me sonrieron en sincronía. Albus se dio cuenta y carraspeó un poco, pidiéndome que le dé mi atención a él. Me reí -¿Quieres agua?- le pregunté con un dejo de un sarcasmo divertido.

-Sí, por favor- nos reímos y le serví una copa de agua. Albus estaba hecho un sol. Después de tanto insistirle, Scorpius me confesó que había sido Albus el que lo había dejado entrar a la torre de Gryffindor. Sé que eran _amigos_, por más que ellos lo negaran hasta la muerte. Estaba muy feliz. Siempre creí que ellos podrían ser grandes amigos, a pesar de las diferencias que podrían éstos tener. Eran muy parecidos en cuanto al carácter y la forma de pensar. Y aunque ellos jamás lo admitirían, les gustaban las mismas cosas, ya sea música, libros, Quidditch, etc.

Albus claro que no conocía la realidad de mi relación con Scorpius, sabía que nos queríamos y que según él, éramos una especie de _novios_. ¡Por Merlín! Si tan solo supiera que estoy casada con él y esperando un hijo suyo... ¿A quién mataría primero? ¿A mí o a Scorpius?

-¿Tú que harás el sábado, Lily?- cuestionó mi hermano, cortándole la coversación a Rose. Ella frunció los labios y decidió comer en silencio.

-Pues...- tenía un chequeo médico. La abuela de Scorpius me había mandado una carta justo antes del entrenamiento de ayer (por eso, mi insistencia de que no hubiera otra práctica dicho día) diciéndome que ella me haría un chequeo para ver que todo estaba en orden -Creo que me quedaré estudiando con Stephie.

Mi amiga, que estaba a mi lado y que ya estaba al tanto de todo, le sonrió a Albus -Sí, tenemos varios ensayos que escribir y practicar algunos hechizos- me ayudó mintiendo. Pobre... De seguro que deberá estar todo el día encerrada en la habitación para apañar la mentira. Le debía una muy grande.

-Está bien- masculló y bien bajo dijo algo sobre Malfoy y una cita que claramente se estaba imaginando. En fin, se levantó y se fue, porque justo ingresaba DJ con Dave. Tenía que hablar con él, ayudarlo un poco, tal como él me ayudo con Scorpius... Así que, me disculpé con Stephie y me fui tras mi hermano.

Lo alcancé y pasé mi brazo por su hombro -¿Qué te parece si terminamos el desayuno en las cocinas? Tienes dos horas libres, ¿verdad?

-Yo sí, tú no- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ay, pero es con Hagrid, no pasa nada- le dije soltada. No me gustaba faltar a sus clases, porque lo quería muchísimo, pero en este instante era una ausencia necesaria. La familia era más fuerte que una clase.

-Eres un caso perdido, princesa bebé- me llamó tal cual me llamaba James. Le di una manotazo en la nuca. No le permitía ni siquiera a él, que me llame así. Era algo que tenía con James y con nadie más. Él se rió porque lo sabía y me lo había dicho para molestarme.

Bajamos hasta las cocinas, donde los elfos domésticos chillaban de la emoción. Hacía mucho que no íbamos juntos por aquellos pagos. Creo que la última vez había sido el año pasado, después del fiasco con Luzter.

-Nos quedamos con hambre. ¿Podrían ayudarnos, si no es tanta molestia?- dos elfos nos hicieron sentar en una mesa, mientras que otros tres nos servían manjares, que si mal no me equivoco, ni siquiera se sirven en el Gran Comedor.

-Gracias- les dije. Ellos asintieron con varias reverencias y nos dejaron comer tranquilos a mi hermano y a mí -¿Y bien?- empecé con esa simple pregunta para darle pie a que hable.

-¿Y bien qué?- levantó los hombros, sin saber qué decirme.

-Tú sabes- lo miré con tozudez.

-Y nada- replicó -Ella está con Tyler. ¿Es feliz?- No sabía si contestarle con la verdad o con la mentira -La verdad está bien, Lily. Soy un chico grande.

-Está contenta- le dije.

-Genial- no fue con un tono sarcástico, pero tampoco fue con mucha alegría que digamos.

-¿No piensas luchar por ella?

-No- contestó después de una prologanda pausa -Ella se merece lo mejor y yo no puedo dárselo.

-Quizá, sí... Sólo que empezaste con el pie izquierdo- quise animarlo.

-Y ahí fue cuando la perdí. Tyler le hace bien. Tyler es lo que ella necesita, lo que se merece- suspiró -Ella ya salió para adelante. Me falta a mí, ahora- me miró con una sonrisa jocosa -¿Tienes otra amiga que puedas presentarme? ¿Qué tal esa Stephie? ¿Tiene novio o algo?

-Eres un idiota- nos reímos juntos, mientras terminábamos el desayuno entre bromas y más risas.

oOoOoOo

Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Demasiado. Llegamos a la mansión Malfoy con un traslador, desde la torre de Scorpius. Él me tomó la mano, notando mis nervios. Estaba sudando como una cerda y eso que estábamos en pleno invierno y en la mansión más fría del mundo -Tranquila.

-Eso intento- le contesté molesta. ¿Por qué demonios él no estaba como estoy?

-Bienvenidos, muchachos- apareció la señora Malfoy. Seguía igual de perfecta. Siempre con el porte aristócrata, pero con una amplia sonrisa -Mira a quién tengo aquí- y abrí mis ojos emocionada.

-Hola, chicos- mamá me sonreía. Solté a Scorpius y fui a abrazarla -¿Cómo estás, mi niña?

-Mamá... Mamá- y otra vez sin poder controlar mis hormonas, me puse a llorar en sus brazos. Con ella aquí, me sentía completa. Mamá era lo más, no podía pedir una mejor madre y tampoco querría hacerlo. Es perfecta. La amaba tanto. Ella a mi lado, sé que podría con todo esto. Después de algunos mimos, nos separamos un poco -¿Cómo sabías?

-Tenía mis sospechas, por tus cartas cuando me decías que no te sentías muy bien. Consulté con Narcissa y ella me lo confirmó- me contestó.

-¿Estás enojada?- arriesgué.

Mamá frunció el ceño -¿Cómo voy a estar enojada, Lily? No digas tonterías. Un hijo es siempre, siempre una bendición. Estoy muy contenta, pero también preocupada. Después de todo, eres mi hija, ¿no crees?

-Eres la mejor- le dije. Miré a Scorpius y le estiré mi brazo para que se acercara, y así lo hizo -Mamá, te quiero presentar al hombre que amo, Scorpius.

-¿Cómo has estado, dulzura?- mamá lo abrazó, siempre tan cálida.

-Señora Potter- él estaba aún sorprendido -Gracias por venir- articuló con dificultad.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, Scorpius. Sabes que siempre voy a apoyarlos.

Los cuatro juntos fuimos a una habitación bastante amplia. Ya no me sentía nerviosa. Tenía a la abuela Malfoy, a mamá y a Scorpius conmigo. Sé que estaba en buenas manos. Me acosté en la cama y levanté un poco el sweater y la musculosa que tenía puesto, dejando mi panza al aire. Apenas se notaba el pequeño bultito. Sonreí.

oOoOoOo

Gracias al chequeo supimos que el bebé estaba en perfecto estado. Llevaba quince semanas de gestación y que nacería alrededor de mayo.

-¿Quieres más té, Lily?- me ofreció la abuela Malfoy.

Le sonreí -Sí, gracias- me sirvió toda la taza, hasta el tope.

Un elfo doméstico apareció -Ama, la señora Malfoy está aquí.

Entre Scorpius y yo nos miramos -Que pase- anunció la abuela Malfoy.

Segundos después, aparecía en la sala de té, la madre de Scorpius. Mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. ¿Acaso venía a matarme? Temía lo peor. Scorpius se levantó para recibirla -¿Madre?

-Scorpius- le tocó el hombro y pasó detrás de él. Mamá la miró fijamente, observando cada movimiento. Llegó a mí y sin darme cuenta, me estaba abrazando. Tardé en reaccionar, pero le devolví el abrazo.

-Felicidades, Lilian- me dijo y sé que no la conocía, pero noté que sus palabras eran sinceras, verdaderas. Y en ese momento lo supe, ella también nos apoyaba.

-Gracias, señora Malfoy- la abuela Malfoy sonreía, junto a mamá y Scorpius. En unos minutos, estábamos ahora los cinco tomando el té y platicando sobre el bebé, Hogwarts y lo que vendrá.

-Señora Potter- llamó Scorpius.

-¿Sí, querido?

Yo sabía lo que le iba a preguntar y le di una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero él ni se inmutó -No sé si sabrá... Pero tenemos un partido la próxima semana, Gryffindor contra Slytherin... Yo sé que usted se acuerda de que esos partidos no son muy agradables y muy _limpios_...

-Sí, querido- y creo que mamá entendía hacia dónde se él dirigía.

-¿Usted cree que Lily está en condiciones para jugar semejante encuentro?- terminó con su monólogo.

Mamá me miró y comentó -Yo jugué con James de veinte semanas en mi último partido.

Y ahí saltó mi suegra -Scorpius, Lilian puede jugar hasta el quinto mes. No te preocupes.

-¿Abuela?- insistió él.

-Tu madre tiene razón, hasta el quinto mes, no hay ningún problema- mi querido esposo no hizo ningún comentario y yo le saqué la lengua, molesta, de que siga hinchando tanto con este tema. Yo iba a jugar y punto. No hay vuelta atrás -Scorpius, Astoria- los aludidos mirando a la matriarca Malfoy -Necesito unas palabras con ustedes- los invitó a salir del recinto.

Ellos se retiraron y quedé sola con mamá, que aprovechó el tiempo para enseñarme un hechizo de desilusionador, para ocultar la panza.

-Oye, mamá...

-¿Dime?

-¿Papá sabe lo del bebé?

-Por el momento, no- me informó.

-Oh... Él me envió los papeles de...

-Sí, lo sé- me dijo con un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué no puede ser como tú? ¿Por qué no me apoya como tú lo haces?- no quería llorar, pero toda la situación con papá... Me ponía mal.

-Cariño, recuerda que tú eres su pequeña princesa. Él no esperaba dejarte ir tan pronto- me dijo con suavidad -Pero, estoy segura que entrará en razón, pronto tendrás su apoyo, Lily. Ten un poco de paciencia. Sabes que tu padre es medio testarudo, terco y cabeza dura- soltó una risita risueña que tenía.

-Espero que tengas razón, mamá- le dije, no muy convencida de sus palabras -Odio estar así con papá...

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a: LilyScorpfan, Serena Princesita Hale, Popis, AzuSuarez y Tini Black. Gracias, chicas.**

**No sé si la historia es mala o qué... Pero sus pocos reviews me desaniman... Igualmente, sigo escribiendo por amor a Lily y Scorpius. Aunque sea un poco de ánimos o tomatazos o lo que sea, me vendrían bien...**

**Los próximos tres capítulos estan escritos a la espera de compartirlos con ustedes. Todo está en sus manos.**

**Salud.**


	30. Just a week I

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Just a week I**

Lunes de alegría.

La semana empezó relativamente bien. McGonagall se levantó en el desayuno a compartir algunas palabras. Palabras que dieron júbilo a mi vida -Buenos días, jóvenes. Tengo noticias para compartirles- miró a su izquierda y a tres lugares de ella, estaba la perra de Tanner -La profesora Tanner partirá esta misma noche a Dumstrang para impartir Pociones en esa escuela- se escuchó un "oh" generalizado de pena.

Sin embargo, mis adentros brincaban de la alegría. La detestaba porque había estado con Scorpius y por eso, su partida no me entristecía ni en lo más mínimo. Igualmente no eran sólo celos. Tampoco era una lunática rabiosa que no podía controlar los celos porque la ex de mi esposo estaba dándole clases. También era porque odiaba sus clases. Ella tenía la maldita costumbre de hacerme la vida imposible diciéndome que estaba haciendo tal o tal cosa mal, cuando estaba haciéndolo a la perfección. Idiota Tanner. Además, apenas me daba la mínima nota, cuando claramente me merecía más. No era quisquillosa con las notas con las otras materias, pero ¡era Pociones! Necesitaba un E en Pociones, mi carrera dependía de esa nota.

-Sí, estoy segura que todos la echaremos de menos a la profesora Tanner- sonrió la directora -Pero, si bien hay partidas, también hay regresos- abrí los ojos de la emoción... Eso quería decir que... -Jóvenes, mañana a primera hora regresará a nuestro castillo el profesor Slughorn.

-¡SÍ!- estallé sin poder controlar mi grito. Todos me miraron y se empezaron a reír. Todos sabían que le tenía mucho afecto a Slug y que Tanner no me agradaba para nada.

McGonagall carraspeó un poco por mi exabrupto -Espero que sean cálidos en la despedida a la profesora Tanner como en el regreso del profesor Slughorn.

Nadie logró quitar la sonrisa en mis labios. Ni siquiera el estúpido comentario de Scorpius, esa misma noche, después de que él se despidiera de ella -La voy a extrañar a Cori- no sé si lo dijo para provocarme o porque realmente lo sentía, pero le di una gran golpe en el brazo.

-Ay, qué bueno- alerta de sarcasmo -A mi también me _apena _tanto que se vaya la _profesora _Tanner.

Y con eso, el bastardo estalló de la risa -Y para colmo vuelve el amor de tu vida, Slug.

-ERES UN IDIOTA. ¿Sabes? Tengo que regresar a mi habitación- le dije. Salí de la cama y fui directo a la chimenea.

-No te vayas, Lily- dijo riéndose. Me abrazó por la espalda y con unos pocos mimos logró que lo perdonara.

-Recuerda- empezé, sí lo perdonaba pero no iba a dejarle pasar ese comentario estúpido -Que el amor de mi vida es Oliver.

-¿Y yo?- pegó un grito casi alterado. Claro que sabía dónde más le dolía.

-¿Tú? Oh, querido... Eres algo pasajero. Estoy esperando a que Oli termine el torneo en el Medio Oriente- me reí sutilmente mientras le daba algunos golpecitos sobre su mejilla.

-¿Algo pasajero?- me levantó y me hizo girar por los aires -¿Conque algo pasajero, eh? Por si te lo has olvidado, SEÑORA MALFOY, lo nuestro no tiene ni una pizca de "pasajero"- me dejó en tierra y me besó con furia, clamando que le pertenecía unicamente a él. Sentí mis piernas temblar porque era obvio que no teníamos oxígeno suficiente. Rompimos el beso -¿Quedó claro?- preguntó con un aire de autosuficiencia.

-Clarísimo- le repliqué y nos acostamos en la cama. Me abrazó y se quedó dormido al instante. Yo fruncí los labios porque pensé que... Suspiré y yo también cerré los ojos.

oOoOoOo

Martes de invitaciones.

Bajé para desayunar. Junté unos minutos a mi equipo para hacerles acordar que hoy teníamos práctica a las ocho y que llegaran puntual porque Gryffindor terminaría su entrenamiento a esa hora. Después, me senté junto a Eri y comimos juntos mientras me contaba cosas banales. Llegaron las lechuzas y a la par, llegó Slug. Todos lo ovacionaron. Vi a Lily acercarse y saludarlo con un cálido abrazo. La morsa de seguro que le dijo algunos comentarios de que la echó de menos y bla bla bla.

-Es Slug, Scor. Ni que fuese competencia- me dijo Eri -Pero deberías cuidarla de ese Gryffindor- el imbécil de Dilport ponía su odiosa mano en la espalda de MI Lily al saludar a profesor. Hijo de puta. Estaba a esto de hacerle explotar la mano en mil pedazos.

-Dilport...- aplasté con el puño un panecillo y la lechuza que estaba frente mío dio un brinco del susto. Le quité la carta, Eri también había recibido una, y supe perfectamente de dónde provenía el sello. Ni lo abrí.

-¿Me invitó?- dijo con sorpresa -Mañana a las siete. De gala- me informó mi hermanito -¡Qué emoción!- pasar tiempo con Lily no debe ser bueno, ya le está contagiando su sarcasmo -Me largo. Tengo Encantamientos.

-Nos vemos después- y se fue.

Lily también había recibido una carta, pero la suya fue directamente entregada por Slug. ¡Puff! La vi salir con Dilport detrás de ella. Los seguí.

-Lily, espera- le gritó. Ella con lo educada que es, frenó su paso. ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué rayos no seguiste caminando? -¿Has recibido la invitación a la fiesta de Navidad?- ¿para qué le pregunta si sabe que sí? Mi duda es, ¿qué carajo le importa si él no estaba invitado? Nunca lo había visto en ninguna fiesta, Slug no invitaba a mediocres.

-Sí, me lo ha dado el profesor mismo- ella sonrió.

-Oye, y... ¿Tienes pareja?

-¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida -Yo...

-Yo podría acompañarte.

Y ahí entre yo en escena -En realidad, Dilport- le pasé mi mano sobre sus hombros -Potter ya tiene compañía.

Ella me miró sorprendida, los dos me miraron sorprendidos -Lárgate, Malfoy. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es cuando molestas a mi pareja, Dilport.

-¿Lily?- inquirió el idiota.

Ella se soltó de mí y yo fruncí el ceño -No soy pareja de nadie. Voy a ir sola. Adiós- y se fue.

No podía creerlo. No podía creerlo. No podía creerlo. No podía creerlo.

Quedé en el pasillo solo, porque Dilport ya se había ido también, para cuando llegó Potter -Vaya show, Malfoy- me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda -Vamos a Defensas- y caminé a su lado, molesto por la reacción de Lily.

Defensas había sido un fiasco. En realidad todas las clases. Fui a cenar algo ligero porque tenía el entrenamiento. No tenía ganas de ir. Faltaban unos diez minutos así que me dirigí solo a la cancha. A metros delante mío iban dos cazadores y uno de los golpeadores de mi equipo.

Estábamos ya fuera, en los terrenos del castillo cuando los tres se encontraron con Lily, que regresaba de su entrenamiento, con su nueva amiga Walker. Me acerqué rápidamente por si se generaba algun problema.

-¡Potter! ¡Que grata sorpresa!- dijo Mulciber, el pendejo de quinto, golpeador. Un animal infradotado -¿Caminando con una _sangresucia_?- espetó mirando a Walker -Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Potter, siendo la hija del _salvador_ _del mundo mágico_... Eres un blanco fácil.

-RETRÁCTATE- exigió Lily. La amiga le dijo algo así como que no importaba, que era mejor regresar al castillo.

-¿Que me retracte? ¿Quién te crees que eres, traidora a la sangre?- Lily sacó su varita, lista para atacar.

-¡MULCIBER!- intervine -Has oído a la señorita. Retráctate- me acerqué a ellos y mis jugadores me miraron molestos.

-¿Capitán?

-Pides disculpas a las dos señoritas o no juegas, Mulciber- le dije con tranquilidad -No voy tolerar este comportamiento medieval en mi equipo- me sostuve firme, él sabía que no teníamos ningún golpeador suplente y que si no teníamos el equipo completo, nos descalificarían. Sinceramente prefería eso. No quería que Lily jugara el partido.

-Lo siento- masculló casi inaudiblemente y se fue, seguido con los otros dos.

Vi a Lily calmar su respiración. Se acercó más a mí, y sin importarle que estaba su amiga a su lado, o que cualquiera pudiera ver, me besó en los labios -Gracias- y con ese simple acto, me olvidé todo lo sucedido a la mañana con Dilport.

-No te preocupes- miré a Walker -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias- asintió con timidez.

-Scorpius Malfoy, esposo de Lily- le estiré la mano y ella me la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto. Stephanie Walker- ambos asentimos.

-Nosotras regresamos al castillo. Nos vemos más tarde- me dirigí a la cancha, sabiendo que iba a tener un pesado entrenamiento -¿Scorpius?- me di vuelta -Claro que tú eres mi pareja para mañana, sólo que... No es necesario que el mundo lo sepa, ¿sabes?

Me reí entre dientes y me fui.

oOoOoOo

Miércoles de fiesta.

-¿Qué te mandaron?- preguntó mi primo Fred a Claire que tenía una sonrisa radiente en sus labios. Había recibido un gran paquete y me imaginaba la razón. Eri, desde la ota mesa, la miraba con una sonrisa también.

-Es un vestido- dijo Claire maravillada.

-¿Un vestido? ¿Para qué?- ay, Freddie. A veces puedes ser tan cabeza hueca. Ella lo ignoró completamente y con una de sus amiguitas, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Supongo que para ir la torre a probarse el vestido.

Era la primera vez que alguien de primer año asistía a una fiesta de Slug. No era común que Slug invitara a los años más jóvenes del colegio. Es más, Eri y otro más de Ravenclaw eran los únicos de segundo, en recibir una invitación, por lo que me comentó el profesor en la corta charla que entablé ayer con él.

Me sorprendí cuando Claire, ayer a la noche en confidencia me contó cómo Eri le había pedido que fuese su pareja, como amigos. Lejos de desilusionar a Claire, le encantó la idea. Todavía eran niños, aun no tenían la noción de "novio-novia". Me quedé más tranquila. Claire era como la hermanita que nunca tuve y la quería muchísimo. Me pidió que la ayudara con el peinado y con el maquillaje. Me reí. No creo que necesitara maquillaje, pero ella insitió que quería ponerse, aunque sea un poco.

-¿Vas a ir?- le pregunté a Albus.

-No- le dio un sobro al jugo de calabaza -A la única persona que le quiero pedir... Va a rechazarme. Así que, me ahorro la humillación- miró a DJ instintivamente. Ella charlaba divertida con Dave. Iban bastante bien juntos. Pero yo sabía que todo era una farsa, que mi amiga seguía colada por mi hermano, por más que todas las mañanas se mirara al espejo, autoconvenciéndose de que esos sentimientos ya formaban parte del pasado.

-¿Y si vamos juntos?

-Para eso prefiero ir solo, Lily- me dijo sonriendo -Además, tú tienes a Malfoy.

-¿Rose?

-Rose tiene a su amiguito Christopher.

-Ya era hora- comenté y nos reímos juntos. Así que Rosie iba acompañada... Sorprendente y más si era con Christopher Robinson, su eterno amor platónico desde que tengo memoria. Christopher era hijo de una funcionaria del ministerio que trabajaba con la tía Hermione. Rose estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Era un bloque gigantezco, rapado y con un gran sentido del humor, en otras palabras, un gran Hufflepuff. Era sorprendente que este chico haya robado el corazón a alguien como Rose, tan correcta, tan prolija, tan... Bueno, tan Rose.

Le di una gran bocada a un pedazo de tarta de maleza. Vi a Albus fruncir el ceño -¿Qué sucede?

-¿No estarás comiendo mucho últimamente?

Y ahora yo fruncí el ceño -NO- y me fui.

No estaba comiendo mucho, estaba comiendo lo necesario. Tenía dos bocas que alimentar ahora... Además, estaba frustrada... Una frustración que me estaba matando poco a poco... Mejor dicho, a grandes pasos. El idiota de Scorpius no me _tocaba_... No hacía nada... Lo único que hacía era dormir a mi lado y nada más. Apenas algún beso subido de tono, pero nada más.

Y me daba bronca.

Tenía las hormonas más histéricas y necesitadas y... El imbécil no hacía su trabajo. ¿Para qué carajo era mi esposo? ¿No era ése su trabajo?

La fiesta fue increíblemente divertida. Todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas, que nadie nos vio bailar con Scorpius. No podía creerlo. Éramos dos personas normales, sin apellidos, sin que nadie nos mirase mal, pasándola genial. La mejor fiesta en años, sin duda alguna.

Estábamos de regreso en su torre, con los pijamas puestos, tomando cada uno una taza de chocolatada caliente -¿Te has dado cuenta?

-¿Qué cosa?- dejó su taza, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi regazo y se recostó en la cama.

-Que nadie nos miró, nadie nos prestó atención- se rió entredientes -¿Qué has hecho?- claro, tenía sentido que él hubiese hecho algo, era imposible que un encuentro Potter-Malfoy no fuese notado por alguien.

-Algo parecido al repelente para muggles- se rió -Estuve trabajándolo todo este tiempo y me arriesgué a probarlo hoy.

Me agaché un poco y lo besé -Gracias. Eres el mejor. ¿Sabes? Deberías trabajar con mi tío en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Harían millones con tus ideas- jugué con su cabellera, sabía que él no le gustaba que le tocaran el pelo, pero porque era yo, no decía nada.

-No quiero trabajar nada en negocios- me dijo, estaba segura que en ese momento estaba pensando en las responsabilidades de seguir el negocio de su familia -Sabes que lo único que quiero hacer es música. No sé cómo...

Acaricié su mejilla -Tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, Scorpius- le dije -Es una de las cualidades por las que me enamoré de ti.

Sonrió a lo arrogante Malfoy. Se levantó y fue al piano de cola que tenía. Era un agregado personal que él había hecho a la torre, con permiso de McGonagall. Levantó la tapa, dejando expuestas las teclas blancas y negras. Siempre tan pulcras. Se puso a tocar una dulce melodía. Me senté a su lado y me dejé deleitar por la música.

-Es precioso- me encantó -¿Se llama "Lily"?- bromeé.

-No, se llama "Cassie"- me sonrió.

-¿"Cassie"?- pregunté molesta.

-Sí, es para nuestra hija- me abrazó porque sabía que estaba por estallar de celos.

-¿Hija? ¿Quieres que sea una nena?- eso sí era revelador. Creí que él era el típico padre que deseaba un hijo varón para enseñarle a jugar al quidditch, charlas sobre chicas, etc.

-Sí, y sé que es una niña. Va a tener el mismo color de tus cabellos pero tendrá mis ojos y mi perfecta nariz- me reí por las ideas que tenía.

-¿Y quieres llamarla Cassie?

-Cassiopeia, Cassie el diminutivo.

-¿Siempre tienen que ser constelaciones?

-Sí, tradición Malfoy- dijo con orgullo.

Bufé -¿Y si quiero ponerle Donna?

-¿Qué? No voy a ponerle el nombre de una loca desquiciada.

-¡Oye! No llames así a mi amiga- me enojada cuando la llamaba así a DJ.

-Sabes que lo es- me refutó e inmediatamente me besó para callarme. Me sostuvo por la nuca. Me senté sobre él. Amaba esta posición. Metí mis manos por debajo de su remera. Pero él me frenó de golpe -Ya es tarde. Vayamos a dormir.

No. No iba a dejar que esto pase de nuevo -¿Se puede saber qué demonios te picó? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no...?- estaba toda roja de la vergüenza -¿Por qué no me haces el amor?- solté -¿Acaso ya no te gusto? ¿Ya no te parezco deseable?

Me tomó la cara y nos miramos a los ojos -No es eso. Cada día eres más y más preciosa, Lily- se tiró de los pelos suspirando -Pero, tengo miedo de lastimarte... Tengo miedo de lastimarlas.

Conque era eso... Suspiré -No seas tonto, Scorpius- le dije -No va a pasar nada, sólo que yo me vuelva loca por las hormonas- me reí para calmarlo -En serio, no tienes que preocuparte por esto. Mamá dijo que no había problema, al menos que quieras probar con el sadomasoquismo.

Se rió con ganas -¿Sadomasoquismo, Lily?

-Bueno... Resulta que DJ está leyendo una novela muggle sobre eso y... A mi me da asco, pero ella dice que es muy divertido.

-¿Y te enojas cuando te digo que tu amiga está loca? Qué bueno que te has hecho amiga de Walker, ella parece ser una persona más conectada a tierra.

-No empecemos- le amenazé.

-Tienes razón. Sigamos por donde nos habíamos quedado- me besó y me levantó hasta llevarme a la cama -¿Qué te parece aquí?

-Perfecto- y nos reímos dejando ir toda la frustración que estábamos soportando...

* * *

**No puedo creer que haya llegado al capítulo número 30 :D ¡Y faltan aún más! Ya estoy escribiendo el número 33 :)**

**Muchas gracias a Tini Black, Annabella Prinx, Conniesc97, Lynette P. Broderick, Serena Princesita Hale, Popis, SophieB, 22, AzuSuarez, Ana, LilyScorpfan, Reyna, Guest y Lilius (gracias por tus lindas palabras, realmente me animaron a seguir escribiendo y a no defraudarlas más).**

**Éste y el próximo capítulo son realidad uno solo, lo dividí en dos por cuestiones prácticas. Es básicamente el día a día de los chicos antes del partido :)**

**¿Dejo un spoiler del próximo cap? Albus - DJ. Nada más :p**

**Salud.**


	31. Just a week II

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Just a week II**

Jueves de encuentro.

Tomé el mapa de los Merodeadores y con la mirada busqué aquel preciado nombre. La encontré sin problemas. Sabía que iba a estar sola, así que decidí apurarme para alcanzarla. Con la escoba a mi hombro, salí del vestuario y corrí hasta el castillo. Esquivé al idiota del celador, sin dificultad, y la encontré patrullando en el tercer piso -¡Donna!- sentí mi corazón explotar en el momento en que me vio. Dio los últimos pasos que me quedaban y nos encontrábamos en el pasillo desolado, a una distancia razonable para no caer en tentación -Hola. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño -¿El mapa?

-Sí y no- Sí, el mapa me guió hacia ella pero Rose, mi bendita prima prefecta, me dijo que Donna iba a estar sola en este turno porque el otro de Gryffindor estaba enfermo. Desde ayer que Rose tiene esos aires de enamorada, gracias a Robinson, y que creía en el amor,que el mundo es perfectamente rosa, que todos tienen a ese alguien especial y que por eso me había soltado el dato sin chistar -¿Te acompaño?

Ella titubeó un poco pero terminó diciendo esas gloriosas palabras -Claro, ¿por qué no?- y me sonrió tímidamente.

Mi cerebro celebraba esta victoria como si fuese la victoria de Gryffindor a Slytherin. Empezamos a caminar y decidí entablar una conversación banal hasta que encuentre valor para darle lo que tenía que dar -¿Qué harás estas vacaciones?

-En casa con mamá, supongo. Nada en especial. ¿Tú?

-Sí, también- me reí -No creo que papá quiera ir este año a la Mansión Malfoy ni tampoco que los Malfoys nos invitaran.

Me miró como si entendiese la situación -Me alegra que los apoyes. Lily está muy triste por toda la situación con tu papá.

-Sí, lo sé- suspiré -Él ya entrará en razón- por lo que Lily me había contado, papá estaba furioso porque Malfoy y ella eran novios. Me parecía una estupidez. Si ellos se querían, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué armar tanto escándalo? Ni que estuvieran casados, ¡por Merlín! -Malfoy no es un mal chico- dije con sinceridad.

-¿Ahora que son amigos no te parece un mal chico?- bromeó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ése no es mi amigo, Donna- le informé. Malfoy era un compañero, el novio de Lily, nada más.

-Claro, claro- se rió con más ganas y al oírla me sentí vivo, más vivo que nunca.

-¿Y cómo van los TIMOS?

-Bien. Para Auror son varias materias pero creo que me las estoy apañando bastante bien.

-Sabes que si necesitas algo, cuentas conmigo- _Auror_... Su eterna meta. Donna quería ser Auror a como de lugar.

-Gracias y sé lo que piensas- me dijo, frenando el paso, estábamos frente a la Dama Gorda, que dormía o hacía que dormía -Pero tengo que serlo, tengo que convertirme en un Auror- se mordió el labio. Navidad era una época difícil para ella. Navidad había sido la última vez que vio a su padre con vida.

El señor Johnson era compañero de papá y el tío Ron, desde la Academia. Eran grandes amigos y gracias a mis padres conoció a la madre de Donna. Eran buenos tiempos hasta que hace años atrás, cuando yo estaba en tercer año, hubo un ataque masivo en pleno centro londinense. El mundo muggle lo conoció como un atentado terrorista pero los del mundo mágico sabía que era una revuelta de los seguidores de Voldemort. Todo el equipo de papá fue a proteger a los muggles y acabar con los malditos mortífagos. Hubo miles de heridos y cientos de muertos... Entre ellos, el señor Johnson.

Donna era muy pequeña, apenas tenía once. Pero desde ese momento, tomó la decisión de seguir los pasos de su padre y vivir para terminar con estos hijos de puta. Yo la entendía a la perfección y también quería lo mismo que ella.

-Lo sé, Donna. Lo sé- quería abrazarla pero no me parecía prudente. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Así que decidí que era el momento exacto. Saqué de mi bolso una pequeña cajita y se lo di -Por eso necesitas un guardián para que te cuide.

Ella no se movió -Albus, no puedo recibir nada de ti... De, de... De nadie. Yo estoy con Dave- y un yunque directo sobre mi pecho. Sí, tonta, sé que estás con el imbécil de Tyler, no es necesario que me lo repitas.

-Es un regalo de Navidad, como amigos- insití -Mira, yo sé que este semestre fue complicado entre nosotros- una _mierda_ quería decirle, pero no quedaba muy romántico -Sé que te lastimé y no hay ni un día que no me maldiga por eso, Donna.

-Albus, por favor, no sigas...

-Déjame. Escúchame sólo esta vez- le pedí con súplica -Tyler se llevó lo mejor de ti. Pero no me quites la posibilidad de ser tu amigo, Donna- abrí la cajita y quité el la fina cadena de plata que sostenía un dije con forma de girasol. Ella dio un respingo -No puedo estar a tu lado como hombre, pero por lo menos, como un amigo, como un guardián, tú guardián- sabía que todavía se acordaba aquella vez en el campiña lleno de girasoles.

La vi vacilar unos segundos que parecían eternidades -No te olvides que también eres el guardián de Gryffindor- me sonrió, por fin -Más vale que ganen a las serpientes.

-Tenlo por hecho -ambos sonreímos -¿Puedo?

-Sí- se dio media vuelta dejando escapar su perfume dejándome pelotudo. Levantó su cabellera y me dejó colocarle la cadenita. Giró de nuevo y nos miramos -Gracias- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mi mente no mandaba señales a mis pulmones para que respiren. No podía contenerme más -Entra tu primero a la torre. Tyler te está esperando en la Sala Común- le dije. Lo había chequeado antes en el mapa. Ella asintió -Buenas noches, Donna.

-Buenas noches, guardián- y sin decir nada más, ingresó. Esperé varios minutos y después hice lo mismo.

oOoOoOo

Viernes de conversaciones en aulas vacías.

Mañana era el partido y estábamos tranquilos. Los dejé descansar al equipo sin entrenamiento. Estaba seguro que Gryffindor ganaría... Pero algo me molestaba demasiado, Malfoy no parecía tan concentrado en ganar, daba la sensación que no quería jugar este partido. Y éso, me enervaba la sangre. Salimos de Runas, Malfoy me había dicho que quería hablar, así que nos encaminamos hacia un aula vacía. Llegamos y abrí la ventana, prendí un cigarrillo y le di una pitada -¿Qué cosa tan importante tienes para decirme?

-Potter, voy a renunciar al partido. Slytherin no va a jugar mañana.

-¿QUÉ?- grité indignado -Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?

-No, no vamos a jugar- dijo -Después de la cena se lo informaré a McGonagall.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-No quiero jugar contra Lily.

-¿Eres estúpido o te haces?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Tienes que entenderlo, Potter- inquirió -Mira, sabes que estos partidos de mierda siempre terminan mal. ¿Acaso no recuerdas tu hombro dislocado de hace dos años? O, ¿la fuerte contunsión de James hace cinco? O...- su voz se quebró -¿La costilla rota de Lily el año pasado? Yo no puedo arriesgarme que le suceda algo a Lily. No puedo, no ahora que está conmigo.

-Mira, son un par de huesos rotos, no pasa nada. Se arreglan- insistí. Teníamos que jugar contra Slytherin -Además, las serpientes están furiosos contigo, después de paupérrima actuación en tu último partido- le hice recordar -No les des más excusas para que te odien.

-No me interesa- me dijo -No me interesa una mierda. No quiero que le suceda nada a Lily.

-Oye, no seas tan obsesivo- le dije medio en broma para que se calmara -No le sucederá nada.

-Tú... Tú no entiendes...- suspiró. Se quedó callado, parecía debatirse algo -Lily no puede jugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella está embarazada- y sin terminar de procesar lo que había dicho le di un puñetazo, partiéndole el labio. Cayó al piso con el golpe. Estuvo tirado por unos segundos hasta que se levantó quitándose la sangre de su boca -Por eso, no puede jugar.

-Tú juegas; Lily, no- salí del aula furioso. Hijo de puta... Hijo de puta... Embarazar a mi hermanita... Hijo de re mil puta...

No podía creerlo... Fui directo a la torre de Gryffindor. Necesitaba ver a Lily. Ella no iba a jugar, nunca más en su vida.

Entré en la Sala Común, ahí se encontraba con Donna y Walker. Se la encontraba nerviosa, extraña -Una palabra, Lily.

-Albus, no es el momento- me dijo, dejó escapar una lágrima. ¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo?

-Ahora- le dije.

Se mordió el labio y se levantó. Me siguió, saliendo de la torre. Busqué otra aula vacía para hablar con ella. Encontramos uno, a varios pasillos de la torre. Sellé la puerta y lancé Muffliatos por todos lados -Mañana tú no juegas.

-¿Qué carajo estás diciendo?- espetó molesta -No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, Albus.

-No seas idiota. ¡No estás en condiciones para jugar!

-¿Has hablado con Scorpius?- susurró.

-Sí. No estás en condiciones para jugar.

-Mamá dice que hasta el quinto mes puedo jugar. Apenas estoy llegando al cuarto mes- me dijo -Además, esté de cuatro, de seis o de nueve, voy a jugar igual. Le llega a suceder algo a Scorpius...

-¿Qué carajo tiene que ver Malfoy, Lily? A él no le van a hacer nada. Tú eres un blanco, Lily. Mierda- estallé furioso -Tú eres de Gryffindor, eres la maldita buscadora y para colmo, eres una hija de Harry _condenado _Potter- a veces, este apellido podía ser una maldición -Eres el blanco de todo partido.

-No me importa- dijo -No me importa- se hechó a llorar -Y en este partido, nosotros no somos blancos- tragó con dificultad -Es Scorpius.

-¿Qué dices?- no entendía nada de nada.

-Los escuché discutir hace un rato... A todo el equipo de Scorpius- temblaba, se sentó en uno de los bancos -Ellos no quieren jugar el partido para ganar. Ya saben que no tienen chances. No les importa los puntos. Ellos sólo quiere lastimar a Scorpius. Van a hacer todo para atacarlo, para lastimarlo. ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes por qué tengo que jugar?

-No- le dije. Todo esto era una completa locura.

-¡Albus! Tengo que estar ahí, en la cancha para poder cuidarlo. Si llegara a pasarle algo, yo no me lo perdonaría nunca...- de pronto, la mesa empezó a temblar, los vidrios vibraron con intensidad.

-Cálmate, Lily- le ordené. Ella no podía tener otro ataque. Ya la había visto una vez, cuando era más chica y no había terminado bien... -¡Cálmate!- grité asustado.

Ella respiraba como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces. Tardó unos minutos en volver a la normalidad -Albus, tengo que jugar. Por favor. Este partido y si quieres, no juego nunca más. Sólo éste.

oOoOoOo

Sábado de haré lo que pueda.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho Minnie?- preguntó Ginny mientras guardaba en su maleta la túnica de su trabajo, cuando regresé a nuestra habitación. Había hablado minutos antes con la directora por Red Flu.

-Los chicos no juegan hoy- le informé molesto.

-¿Qué?- levantó la vista de sus pertenencias y me miró extrañada -¿Cómo que no juegan? ¿Pasó algo?

-No juegan- me senté sobre la cama -Al parecer el capitán de Slytherin renunció el partido. Gryffindor recibió 150 puntos automáticamente.

-¿El capitán de Slytherin? Me haces el favor y, ¿quieres llamarlo por su nombre?- me dijo con el ceño fruncido -Se llama Scorpius y es tu yerno.

-Ése crío no es mi yerno- y otra vez la misma discusión. Todavía no podía creer que Ginny me lo hubiese ocultado todo este tiempo. Merlín. Si no hubiese sido por Malfoy, ¿cuándo me hubiese enterado?

_Estaba organizando la clase del lunes, para los estudiantes del último año. Teddy estaba entre ellos. Era un orgullo para mí, que haya seguido los pasos de sus padres por querer luchar y proteger el mundo mágico._

_-¿Señor?- oí de afuera y de golpe abrieron la puerta de mi oficina._

_-Potter, tenemos que hablar- espetó el hombre que estaba frente mío, Draco Malfoy, apoyando sus brazos estirados sobre mi escritorio._

_-Harry, lo siento... Intenté pero...- empezó mi pobre y no tan joven secretaria._

_-No se preocupe, Martha- asentió y se retiró cerrando la puerta -¿Whisky?- le ofrecí porque claramente estaba alterado._

_-Sí- siseó. Le serví y para mí también. Si Malfoy venía a hablarme era seguramente algo grave. Lo bebió de un saque. Apoyó el vaso y me dio varios pergaminos._

_-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunté._

_-Papeles de divorcio- se mordió el labio._

_-¿Te quieres divociar de mí, Malfoy?- me reí._

_-Si serás idiota... Haz que tu hija los firme._

_-¿Qué demonios me estás diciendo?- leí por encima algunas líneas, ¿Lily Luna Malfoy? ¿Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? -¿Qué mierda estoy leyendo?_

_-Tu hija y mi hijo, después de un brote hormonal en el verano, contrajeron matrimonio._

_Ahora fui yo el que se tomó de una todo el whisky, y creo que necesitaba un poco más -Es una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Te falta unas cuantas neuronas, Potter? ¿Para qué perdería el tiempo en bromas?_

_-No lo entiendo... No puede ser..._

_-Procesa rápido la información y haz que tu hija firme estos papeles._

_-¿Y por qué no los firma tu hijo primero?- cuestioné._

_-Porque mi hijo está estupidizado por tu hija y no hará nada para separarse de ella, al menos que ella lo haga primero._

Mi hija, mi única hija, mi princesa se había casado con el maldito hijo de Draco Malfoy.

-Sí lo es- dejó las cosas y se acercó a mí con el dedo índice señalándome -Escúchame bien, Harry, mañana cuando vayas a buscar a los chicos a la estación, invitarás a los Malfoy a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Quieras o no, lo harás con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Está claro?- gruñí harto de todo -Si no lo haces, ponte cómodo en el sofá, porque no duermes más aquí.

-Ginny, tú no entiendes... ¡Lily no puede formar parte de _esa_ familia!

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?- alzó una ceja -Porque la madre de _esa_ familia te salvó el pellejo en la última batalla, por si no lo recordabas.

-Sí, bueno... Narcissa Malfoy está bien... Pero, el resto...- titubeé.

-Basta, Harry- suspiró cansada. Me acarició la mejilla -Él la hace muy feliz, así tanto como tú me haces feliz a mí, cariño- me sonrió -Intenta conocerlo, ¿quieres?

No quería conocerlo. Él me había robado a mi niña con descaro. Era un ladrón -Haré lo que pueda- le mentí, obvio que ella supo que era una mentira. Suspiró de nuevo y retomó la tarea de armar su valija. Salía para Medio Oriente porque Inglaterra jugaba contra Arabia Saudita y como corresponsal del Profeta tenía que cubrir el partido. Odiaba cuando se iba afuera. Ya de por si estaba de mal humor por Malfoy y ahora, sumado la partida de Ginny... Estaba por quebrar.

Cerró la maleta satisfecha para su viaje -Es hora de irme- cargué su equipaje hasta mi estudio. Ella se iba por Red Flu -Quiero que los invites, ¿vale?- me dio un beso -Regreso en dos días, Harry. Sé bueno y trata de apaciguar la situación con Lily, ¿está claro?

-Haré lo que pueda- repetí como un perro faldero. Ella rodó los ojos y se fue por la chimenea.

* * *

**Jueves de actualización. Crucé la barrera de los 30 capítulos. No lo puedo creer. Todavía falta más historia... Creo que no va a terminar nunca jajajajja xP**

**Estoy subiendo algunos drabbles en mi facebook (me pueden encontrar como Jhl Potter) sobre momentos sueltos de Lily y Scorpius. En algún momento también los subiré a fanfiction, pero por lo pronto, en facebook :)**

**Gracias, chicas. ****Popis (No leí los libros, sólo una amiga me contó un poco sobre la historia y me pareció bizarra jajajaj :P), LilyScorpfan, Serena Princesita Hale, Kemmy- Lovegood (Gracias por tus lindas palabras. Scorpius no le cae nadie que se acerque mucho a Lily, como verás, es muy posesivo jijijiji), AzuSuarez, Tini Black, Lynette P. Broderick.**

**La próxima actualización: 1 de junio 2013 :D (o según los reviews)**

**Humm... ¿Spoilers? _Explosivo_.**

**Ta tá.**


	32. Lose myself

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Lose myself**

El partido nunca llegó. Scorpius le había informado a McGonagall que Slytherin no iba a jugar porque él "no se sentía en condiciones óptimas". Así que, estábamos de regreso a Londres para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa. Ya habíamos recorrido un largo trecho. Desde el jueves que no veía a Scorpius. Habíamos discutido por el partido y no nos hablamos desde ese entonces.

_-Lily..._

_-Scorpius, por favor. No insistas más- le pedí cansada de la misma discusión de siempre. Dejé la pluma, estaba justamente escribiendo un ensayo de Transformaciones._

_-Entonces, no juegues y listo- me dijo mientras se vestía y se secaba con una toalla. Había llegado de su entrenamiento un tanto malhumorado y se había duchado mientras yo lo esperaba haciendo la tarea acostada en nuestra cama._

_-No soy ninguna debilucha, Malfoy- ya me estaba hartando de sus estúpidas preocupaciones. Frunció apenas su ceño porque no le gustaba que lo llamase por su apellido, le hacía acordar cuando no estábamos juntos y sé que le dolía -Sé cuidarme. Voy a jugar y punto._

_-Sé que no eres ninguna debilucha... Pero tienes que entenderme, Lily- exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones -Ponte un segundo en mi lugar. ¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si la persona que amas está en medio de una batalla campal? ¡Y especialmente cuando esa persona que amas está cargando con otra persona que amas!_

_-Scorpius- me mordí el labio. Odiaba cuando se ponía así... Verlo tan frágil, con miedo en su mirada seria, descolocaba todo mi ser -Confía en mí, ¿quieres? Yo puedo protegerme y proteger al bebé. Nada nos pasará. Te lo prometo, Scorpius. Nada nos va a pasar._

_-No puedo, Lily- se sentó a mi lado -No puedo estar tranquilo en el partido sabiendo que algo podría llegar a pasarles. Los dos son sumamente importantes para mí. Sin ustedes, yo estaría perdido, Lily..._

_-Te amo, Scorpius y entiendo tu preocupación, pero voy a jugar- miró hacia otro lado -Piensa, Scorpius. ¿Qué excusas le podría dar al capitán del equipo, mi hermano, de que no juego el partido?_

_-Que no te sientes bien, qué se yo..._

_-¿Y piensas que él se lo tragaría?_

_-No- dijo a secas._

_-¿Ves?_

_-¿Y si yo no juego?- me preguntó como última opción -Yo soy el capitán de mi equipo, no tendría que darle excusas a nadie._

_-NO. Tú tienes que jugar- esta eterna discusión no tenía fin -Toda la casa de Slytherin espera que hagas algo en este partido, Scorpius. Tu último encuentro con Ravenclaw fue desastroso. No les des razones para que te odien más._

_-Ya sabes que no me interesa._

_-A mí sí. ¿Qué si se enfurecen tanto que te lastiman? ¿Qué si te atacan cuando estás desprevenido? No, no podría vivir si algo te sucediera._

_-¿Te das cuenta que peleamos por quién cuida a quién?- besó mi frente -Si vas a ser terca, está bien, selo. Pero yo puedo ser aún más._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que ya lo decidí. Voy a renunciar al partido. Primero se lo informaré a tu hermano y después a McGonagall._

_Apreté mis labios con fuerza, empecé a juntar mis cosas en el bolso -Bien, haz lo que quieras, como siempre lo haces. Total, ¿qué importa mi opinión? Si te la pasas por tú sabes bien dónde._

_-¿Qué yo siempre hago lo que yo quiero?- era la primera vez que me gritaba de esa manera -¿Qué yo siempre hago lo que yo quiero? Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? Tú eres la que siempre hace lo que se le canta. Tú eres la terca, la testaruda que nunca tuerce el brazo y yo el idiota que siempre acata tus órdenes- me mordí el labio furiosa porque no tenía nada ácido para contestarle así que él siguió -¿Quieres dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar menos en ti y más en el bebé?_

_Y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me levanté, fui directo a la chimenea -Puedes irte bien la mierda, Malfoy- regresé a la recámara que compartía con las chicas. Él no me siguió..._

Abrieron la puerta de nuestro compartimiento, creí que era DJ, pero no. Era Jesse. Genial.

-Hola, Lily.

Ugh... Genial... -Hola- lo último que me faltaba.

-Oye, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?- miró a Stephie de reojo.

-Stephie sabe todo mí, no tengo nada qué esconderle. Así que, si quieres hablar, hazlo con ella aquí- le dije. Mi amiga sonrió divertida. Era más que obvio que no quería estar sola con este imbécil.

-Eh... claro, claro- titubéo un poco -Oye, ¿qué harás durante las vacaciones?

-No lo sé- a veces podía ser una perra, más si no estaba de humor.

-Ah... Bueno, ¿te gustaría salir un día? Quizá a Londres muggle o qué se yo...- lo vi sonrojar. Me hubiese reído en su cara pero estaba con un humor de mierda...

-Me había olvidado- me tapé la cara con la frente, actuando como si me lamentaba con mucho pesar, ¿de qué? No sé -Tengo millones de ensayos y pociones que practicar. ¿Sabes? No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para otras cosas- le contesté -De todos modos, gracias por la invitación.

-Sí, sí... Claro, los TIMOS son... Complicados. Bueno, nos veremos a la vuelta- cabizbajo y en silencio, se retiró.

Stephie soltó una carcajada -Eres tan cruel, Lily- eran contadas las veces que la oía reírse de esa manera. Me hacía muy bien escucharla reír, algo bueno podía rescatar de la "visita" de Dilport.

-Para nada. Quiero que entienda que yo no tengo ojos para nadie. Solo para Scorpius.

-¿Pudiste hablar con él?- me preguntó preocupada.

-No...- me mordí el labio -¡Stephie, tienes que venir a casa!- le rogué por cuarta vez en menos de una semana. Quería olvidarme por un momento la pelea de Scorpius.

-Lily, lo siento mucho. Me gustaría, de verdad...- suspiró, no la quería presionar... Pero realmente quería que venga conmigo a casa. Quería sacarla de ese mundo de mierda en la que vive -Pero mi madre... Tú sabes. Ella no quiere que me exponga tanto.

-Pero el Valle de Godric es cien por ciento mágico. No habrá ninguna cámara muggle, ni nada por el estilo- el piso del tren tembló y frenó de golpe. Me lastimé la frente al chocar con Stephie.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó preocupada. Yo asentí -¿qué habrá sucedido?

Salimos al pasillo. Todo el alumnado estaba afuera. De lejos, vi un gran tumulto proveniente de la punta del tren. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Temía por DJ, Rose y Scorpius. Ellos estaban en la reunión de prefectos, que justamente era en el primer vagón.

-¡LILY!- DJ llegó a mí. Tenía la respiración agitada y un leve corte en la cara -Malfoy... Malfoy... Atacaron a Malfoy... Está muy mal, Lily...

Corrimos en sentido en contra de todos y vi cómo entre Albus, Rose y otros de séptimo acorralaban a varios de Slytherin... En realidad, al equipo de esa casa y algunos más de séptimo. Tragué con dificultad. No, no... Esto no podía estar pasando... No, por favor... Merlín, no...

McGonagall y Slughorn ya estaban en el tren, justo delante mío -Señor Potter, necesito la versión de su historia- pidió la directora estresada.

-Profesora...- Albus me miró y efectivamente temí lo peor. Stephie me sostenía del brazo pero logré zafarme y sin importarme nada, me adentré al vagón que estaba hecho un desastre, cuando un sanador salía de ella.

Otro sanador estaba atendiendo a la Premio Anual de Hufflepuff. Y lo vi... Lo vi tirado en el piso, lleno de sangre. Los sanadores estaban con él -Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

-Pero, ¿cómo? No podemos esperar hasta llegar a Londres- la sanadora se mordió el labio frustrada -El muchacho no va a aguantar. Perdió mucha sangre y sus costillas están rotas.

-Tenemos que aparecernos- dijo un tercero.

-¡NO! Es peligroso, muy peligroso. En su estado... Es imposible- replicó la mujer.

-Tania, no hay otro forma. Tenemos que arriesgarnos. Si no nos apuramos...- se miraron los tres preocupados. Scorpius estaba pálido y toda su ropa llena de sangre. Lo habían atacado y yo no pude defenderlo, no pude cuidarlo como debía...

Yo no podía moverme... No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era imposible. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto... O debía estar soñando... Claro, debía estar soñando esta pesadilla. Vamos, Lily... Despierta... Despierta a su lado, despierta envuelta en sus brazos... Vamos, idiota... ¡Levántate, carajo!

-No queda otra.

-Vale- suspiró resignada la sanadora. Ella hizo el conteo -Tres, dos, uno. Ahora- los sanadores desaparecieron del pasillo junto con Scorpius. Lo único que quedaba era una importante mancha de sangre, su sangre.

Empecé a temblar, sentí frío... No, no... Esto no podía estar pasando...

-Lily- Albus me abrazó y me llevó a un compartimiento vacío. No podía dejar de llorar, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba estar con él, ahora...

Al poco tiempo, el tren se puso en marcha y no sé en cuánto tiempo más, llegamos a la estación. Albus no se despegó de mí ni un segundo. Me miraba preocupado, como si en cualquier momento me rompería en mil pedazos.

En la plataforma, los padres sacaban a sus hijos alterados. Divisé a papá que estaba con varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, que ni bien nos vio, ellos se separaron de él, dejándolo solo para recibirnos. Los papás de Rose y Hugo se habían acercado muy cerca del tren para recibir a mis primos. Los dos estaban bien pero era claro que mis tíos estaban más que preocupados, especialmente por Rose, que ella estaba en el compartimiento del ataque -Papá, papá... Por favor, papá... Tengo que ir a San Mungo. Por favor, necesito que me lleves, papá... por favor...- le supliqué en un susuro para que nadie pudiera oírme.

-No, Lily- me miró serio -Nos vamos a casa, ahora- dijo con firmeza. Tomó del brazo a Albus y sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos en el living de mi hogar. Ni siquiera se había despedido de la familia -Kreacher, ve a buscar los baúles de los chicos, por favor- el elfo obedeció y se fue.

-Papá, por favor... Tienes que llevarme... Por favor, papá... Necesito saber cómo está... Necesito ver a Scorpius, papá... Por favor...- lo agarré por la túnica desesperada. No podía verlo bien porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, Lilian. No voy a dejar que vayas allá. Te quedas aquí y punto- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Por qué demonios no estaba mamá cuando más la necesitaba? ¿Por qué mierda estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí?

-Tengo que volver a la estación- dijo papá. Intentó soltarse de mí.

-No, ¡llévame a San Mungo!- espeté y parte de la biblioteca se derrumbó. Los libros salieron disparados.

-Lily, cálmate- me pidió mi hermano -Papá, yo la llevo. Tú ve a trabajar.

-No. Ninguno de los dos va a salir de esta casa.

Y ahí quebré -¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN PENDEJO!- le grité a más no poder. Los vidrios se hicieron añicos -Deja atrás las peleas infantiles, deja las peleas de hace más de veinte años atrás- la televisión muggle estalló lanzando chispas por todos lados -Quieras o no, Scorpius es mi esposo. Acéptalo o yo olvidaré de que tengo un padre- el sofá se prendió fuego y eso fue lo último que vi del living.

-¡Cuñi!- Eri se acercó a mí y me sostuvo como pudo. Toda la familia de Scorpius se encontraba allí. Me sentía mal... Sentía como todo se empezaba a mover. Tenía ganas de vomitar... Sentí un intenso dolor en la panza... Me había aparecido sola por primera vez...

-Señora Malfoy...- Narcissa Malfoy ya estaba a mi lado -Scorpius... Scorpius... ¿Cómo está?

-Cariño, está con los sanadores... Lily, no es un buen cuadro...- me dijo. No es un buen cuadro... No, carajo. Tiene que ser un buen cuadro... Sentí cómo me agitaban, una y otra vez... No podía escuchar bien... -¿Lily? ¡LILY!

* * *

**Gracias a LilyScorpfan, Kemmy- Lovegood, Jessica- Wayland (Feliz cumpleaños atrasado :D), SophieB, Popis, mallory (muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras), AzuSuarez, renatha. almeidadecastro22 (a mi tampoco me gusta Scorpius con Rose! puaj! :P), Florfleur y Serena Princesita Hale. Gracias de verdad.**

**Hum... Espero que no dejen de leer después de este capítulo. No me quiero desanimar de que no les gusta más la historia xP**

**Sobre la reacción de Lily con Harry... Hum... Yo sé que es fuerte y no me parece correcto enojarse con insultos hacia un padre (no hagan eso con los suyos xD), pero también hay que entender la desesperación de Lily al tener a la persona que más ama en una situación así y que Harry actúe de esa manera.**

**Las veré recién el 20 de junio (o según sus reviews...)**

**Tatá.**


	33. I'm not a good brother

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**I'm not a good brother.**

-Papá, deberías comer algo- le dije. Estábamos hacía varias horas en San Mungo. Lily estaba en observación. Había tenido un importante accidente mágico que provocó su estadía en el hospital. Papá estaba hecho un desastre.

-Estoy bien, hijo- levantó su vista que estaba escondida entre sus brazos -¿Tú has comido?

-Sí, algo...

-_¿Qué? ¿Mi hija está ahí y me dices que no puedo entrar? ¿Acaso eres estúpida?_

-_Señora..._

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba mamá. Furiosa. Alterada. Histérica. Ugh... Con la mano, le cerró de un portazo a una de las sanadoras de guardia. Lanzó silenciadores por todos lados y fue directo a papá para darle una bofetada en la cara -¡TÚ!

-Ginny...- papá se recompuso, porque claramente el golpe de mamá le había volteado la cara.

-GINNY NADA- estalló colérica -TÚ Y TU OBSTINACIÓN DE MIERDA. TÚ Y TU ESTÚPIDO RENCOR A LOS MALFOY. ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA QUE MI HIJA ESTÁ ASÍ POR TU CULPA Y DE NADIE MÁS- respiraba agitada -TE VAS. TE VAS DE AQUÍ. NO QUIERO VER TU CARA Y NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI HIJA, ES MÁS, DE NINGUNO DE MIS HIJOS. TE VAS, POTTER. TE VAS.- lo empujó. Papá no se pudo mover, parecía inmovilizado por todas las palabras de mamá -Potter, te largas porque no me veré responsable de lo que pueda llegar a hacer- hizo rechinar sus dientes sumamente furiosa. Papá la miró con tristeza, quiso replicar pero decidió callarse y obedecer abatido. Se fue de la habitación.

Mamá suspiró agotada. Se sentó junto a Lily y con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a acariciar el rostro de mi hermana -Princesa, mamá ya está acá... Perdóname por llegar tan tarde, perdóname por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas, dulzura... Pero, mamá ya está acá... Lily, por favor, abre los ojos... Bebé, mamá ya está acá... Déjame ver tus preciosos ojitos, Lily... Mamá está acá... Perdóname, cariño...

Se me partía el alma verla así a mamá, tan débil, tan impotente, tan frágil. Estuvo un rato largo, llamando a Lily, esperando a que despertara... Levantó la vista fatigada. Por un segundo creí que había envejecido unos diez años -Al...- estiró su brazo para que yo me acercara, y así lo hice -¿Estás bien, cielo?- me abrazó.

-Sí, sí- me tocó la mejilla que tenía un leve corte, pero no era nada peligroso.

-¿Cómo es que terminaron aquí? ¿Qué sucedió en el tren, cariño?

_-¿Crees que tu hermana aceptaría salir conmigo algun día durante las vacaciones?- me preguntó Jesse. Éste tenía una extraña obsesión por mi hermana y aunque sabía que me rompía soberanamente las bolas de que me preguntara sobre Lily, seguía insistiendo._

_-Hazme el favor y no me preguntes más por mi hermana- le dije cansado._

_-Creí que eras mi amigo- masculló._

_-Lo soy, Jesse. Pero a veces, eres tan... Pesado- había otras palabras que lo describían mejor, pero no tenía ganas de discutir -Si tan obsesionado estás con ella, sé un Gryffindor y encárala._

_Meditó unos minutos lo que le acababa de decir -¿Sabes? Tienes razón- se levantó, estiró un poco su camisa y salió del compartimiento._

_Me dejó solo. Cerré los ojos agotado. Este semestre había sido tan cansador. No veía la hora de terminar Hogwarts e ingresar a la Academia. Quizá renovando un poco mi entorno me daba posibilidades para olvidarme de Donna como mujer y sólo verla como amiga..._

_Miré por la ventana y justo se proyectó el reflejo de varios de Slytherin yendo hacia el lado sur del tren. Me pareció raro, porque generalmente ellos se sentaban en el lado norte. Fruncí el ceño. Me asomé por las dudas. Cuando había varios Slytherin iban juntos, no era buena señal, y más si tenían varitas en sus manos. Y así lo fue._

_Abrieron con violencia la puerta del vagón de los prefectos y comenzaron a lanzar varios maleficios por todos lados. Corrí hacia ellos, varios de séptimo de otras casas también se percataron de esto. Dos chicas de Ravenclaw obligaron a los más chicos a ir hacia el otro lado del tren._

_Esquivé a varios alumnos y llegué al vagón. Divisé a Donna peleando con uno de sexto -_Expelliarmus_- grité. La varita del maldito salió volando. Ella tenía un leve corte en el rostro -Ni se te ocurra tocarla, serpiente de mierda- y le di un puñetazo en la nariz. Éste cayó y se desmayó. Miré preocupada a Donna -¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, gracias- sonrió aliviada -Están atacando a Malfoy._

_Ni me había percatado del resto del lugar. Malfoy estaba acorralado por varios de su equipo. Así que Lily tenía razón -Ve a buscar a mi hermana- ella asintió._

_La vi vacilar pero se decidió sorprendiéndome. Me tomó la cara con sus dos manos y depositó sobre mis labios un corto beso -Ten cuidado, por favor- y se fue._

-Atacaron a Malfoy. Todo su equipo estaba furioso por abandonar el partido- le dije a mamá -Lily entró en crisis al ver a Malfoy tirado lleno de sangre. Ahí comenzó todo...

_Lily ya estaba en el lugar, seguida por Donna y Walker. La vi temblar. No quería que lo viera. McGonagall me exigió que le contara los hechos. Slughorn tenía cara de estar enfermo -No sé exactamente qué pasó. Pero, parece que el equipo de Slytherin no estaban muy contentos con su capitán y lo atacaron. Hay varios heridos, profesora- miré a mi alrededor pero mi hermana ya no estaba a la vista. Había ingresado al compartimiento sin que me diera cuenta -Disculpe profesora, tengo que buscar a mi hermana._

_-Vaya, señor Potter. Gracias- la directora fue a encontrarse con el hermano de Malfoy que estaba pálido, casi parecía un fantasma. Pobre niño. Si yo había tenido un mal semestre, no quería imaginarme el suyo: su hermano mayor en el hospital después del incidente en Pociones, la muerte de su abuelo y ahora un ataque a su hermano._

_Me adentré al compartimiento justo cuando tres sanadores desaparecían con Malfoy. Seguro que iban para San Mungo. Lily estaba inmóvil. La abracé y la arrastré hacia un lugar más tranquilo. La senté y ella se echó a llorar desconsoladamente -Si le llega a pasar algo... Yo me muero, Albus... Me muero... Tengo que verlo, Al. Necesito verlo... Albus... Es toda mi culpa... No pude protegerlo... No pude cuidarlo... Albus... ¿Qué va a pasarle a Scorpius?- lloraba y lloraba a más no poder. El tren que había frenado, volvió a arrancar y regresamos a Londres al poco tiempo._

_La plataforma estaba llena de gente alterada. Los padres corrían por sus hijos y los sacaban inmediatamente del lugar. Varios elevaron gritos de lo irresponsables que eran las autoridades del colegio. Durante los viajes no había profesores y ese desliz había causado este ataque._

_Tío Ron y tía Hermione fueron rápido hacia mis primos. Hugo y Rose estaban bien, quizá Rose un poco agitada por toda la situación, pero estaban bien, no habían sufrido ningún daño. Papá estaba con varios Aurors. Ellos al vernos, se separaron para ir cada uno a sus lugares. Lily se soltó de mí y corrió hacia papá. _

_-Papá, papá... Por favor, papá... Tengo que ir a San Mungo. Por favor, necesito que me lleves, papá... por favor...- le suplicó en un susurro para que nadie pudiera oírla._

_-No, Lily- la miró serio -Nos vamos a casa, ahora- dijo con firmeza. Me tomó del brazo y aparecimos en la sala de estar de nuestra mansión -Kreacher, ve a buscar los baúles de los chicos, por favor- el elfo obedeció y se fue._

_-Papá, por favor... Tienes que llevarme... Por favor, papá... Necesito saber cómo está... Necesito ver a Scorpius, papá... Por favor...- Lily lo agarró por la túnica desesperada. Las lágrimas habían vuelto._

_-No, Lilian. No voy a dejar que vayas allá. Te quedas aquí y punto- ¿qué demonios le pasaba a papá? ¿No se daba cuenta que Lily podía quebrarse en cualquier momento? Todos los nervios y las emociones y sumado el embarazo podían destruirla por dentro... Si tenía un accidente mágico... Podría llegar a matarla._

_-Tengo que volver a la estación- dijo papá. Intentó soltarse de ella._

_-No, ¡llévame a San Mungo!- espetó y parte de la biblioteca se derrumbó. Los libros salieron disparados._

_-Lily, cálmate- le pedí -Papá, yo la llevo. Tú ve a trabajar- le dije. Ella no podía tener otro accidente... ¡No podía!_

_-No. Ninguno de los dos va a salir de esta casa._

_Y con esas palabras, todo se tornó en un completo caos -¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN PENDEJO!- le gritó Lily a papá a más no poder. Los vidrios se hicieron añicos -Deja atrás las peleas infantiles, deja las peleas de hace más de veinte años atrás- la televisión muggle estalló lanzando chispas por todos lados -Quieras o no, Scorpius es mi esposo. Acéptalo o yo olvidaré de que tengo un padre- el sofá se prendió fuego y desapareció ante nuestros ojos. No era posible... Era imposible... ¿Había desaparecido? No tenía si quiera la mayoría de edad, ¿cómo carajo era posible?_

_Papá entró en pánico. No sabía qué decir. No sabíamos a dónde se había ido Lily... Y en el estado en el que había desaparecido... Era posible una despartición o que haya perdido la consciencia..._

_Con mi varita aplaqué el fuego y reparé todo lo dañado -Papá, tenemos que buscarla- y justo cuando terminé de hablar, un patronus apareció en la sala. Era un dragón, nunca lo había visto._

_-_Lilian está en San Mungo. Está muy grave_- dijo y se desvaneció._

_-Draco Malfoy- dijo entre dientes papá -Vamos- me tomó del brazo y desaparecimos como lo habíamos hecho momentos atrás._

_Aparecimos en el hospital. No fue difícil hallar a la familia de Malfoy. Estaban todos reunidos -Potter- se acercó el padre de Malfoy -Tu hija está bajo el cuidado de los sanadores. La están tratando._

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Por lo que podemos deducir es que tuvo un accidente mágico- intervino una señora anciana, creo que era la abuela de la familia -Supongo que el ataque a mi nieto la ha dejado un poco alterada, pero ¿ha sucedido algo más? Un accidente mágico de ésta índole y más a su edad... Es un alivio que aún siga con vida._

_Tragué con dificultad y no pude evitarlo. Miré con reproche a papá. No quería, pero me había salido así._

_Papá se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo y escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos. No la estaba pasando muy bien. Y peor aún, mamá no estaba presente._

_-Ya le avisamos a Ginny- dijo la madre de Malfoy._

-Esperamos casi dos horas para cuando los sanadores nos informaron que Lily ya estaba estable y que necesitaba descansar- le terminé contando a mamá.

-Gracias, Albus- intentó sonreírme -Eres muy valiente, mi vida. Eres un buen hermano. Gracias por cuidarla.

Era mentira. No había cuidado a Lily como debía. Si la hubiese cuidado ella no estaría en una camilla en este hospital de mierda. No soy un buen hermano.

-¿Cómo está Scorpius?- me preguntó.

-Él no está muy bien- le dije -Una de sus costillas quedó incrustada en su corazón. Al parecer, dañó una de las venas principales. Dijeron los sanadores que no hay forma de arreglarlo, que tendrá que vivir así por el resto de su vida- sentí pena por él. Nadie se merecía tal cosa -Todavía no despierta... No sé qué le puede llegar a pasar...

-Pobre...- suspiró mamá -Lo sabes, ¿no? Sobre ésto, ni una palabra a Lily.

-Sí...

-¿Le has avisado a James?- volvió a acariciar a mi hermana.

-No- sinceramente me había olvidado completamente de mi hermano mayor -Si quieres, salgo y le mandó una lechuza.

-No, es mejor que no sepa nada- suspiró -Dejemos que pase las fiestas con la familia de Annie. Después tendremos tiempo para contarle.

-El resto de la familia tampoco sabe... Papá no quería preocuparlos.

Ella se tensó un poco con la mención de papá. Estaba enfadada con él y sé que le iba a costar mucho perdonarlo -Está bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que me animé a preguntar -Mamá, Lily le ha dicho a papá que... Malfoy era su esposo. ¿Es verdad? O, ¿fue algo del momento?

Mamá respiró hondo -Sí, es verdad. Ellos se casaron a finales del verano. Espero que tú no seas como tu padre y sepas entenderlos.

¿Mi hermana se había casado con Malfoy? ¿Qué rayos? Ya era raro saber que estaban de novios... Pero, ¿casados? Toda esta situación era demasiado -Sí, los apoyo- terminé diciéndole, quizá para calmarla o quizá porque realmente los apoyaba. No estaba muy seguro.

Y otra vez el silencio. Esta vez duró más, pero también lo rompí yo -Mamá...

-¿Sí, Albus?

-Lily... Lily perdió el bebé.

* * *

**Actualizo antes porque: 1) necesito ánimos porque tengo un super importante examen el martes y... estoy un poco deprimida; 2) estoy sufriendo la espera de la actualización de un fic que me encanta... 3) tenía ganas de actualizar jajaja**

**Gracias: Conniesc97, Florfleur, Kemmy- Lovegood, renatha. almeidadecastro22, Ferchip, Tini Black, Serena Princesita Hale (¡te quiero muchísimo! Considera este capítulo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado jejeje), Mallory, Popis, AzuSuarez. Gracias.**

**Ayer, bah... Hoy a las 2AM, no estaba estudiando ni durmiendo... Estaba simplemente escribiendo el próximo capítulo (no sean irresponsables como yo). Necesitaba un break entre tanta locura. En fin, no terminé de escribirlo, pero va avanzando :)**

**Fecha estimada para la próxima actualización: ¿Primera semana de julio? Maybe... (Just call me, maybe lalalaaaaa)**

**Spoilers: Hm... Mejor no. Sufran JAJJAJAJ :p**

**Espero sus opiones sobre aquel besito de DJ :D**


	34. Everybody's changing

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Everybody's changing.**

Dejé la pluma sobre el libro. Una rebelde gota de tinta cayó sobre la hoja, resbalando hasta llegar al borde, dejando un charquito en la mitad de mi preciado tomo de Pociones Medicinales VII. ¡Maldición! Con el dedo intenté quitar la tinta pero fue peor. Quedó una mancha negra sobre la bendita página 394. Suspiré resignada.

Me apoyé sobre el respaldo de mi silla y me masajeé los párpados. Hacía cuatro horas que estaba leyendo y tomando apuntes. Tenía que preparar la próxima clase del lunes. Miré un segundo la ventana, apenas estaba anocheciendo y pequeños copos de nieve iban cayendo lentamente. Estábamos a mediados de marzo y el invierno que no quería irse aun.

Tocaron la puerta -¡Pasa, Stephie!- ella era la única que podía ser. Vivía con ella desde que salimos de Hogwarts y hasta hace poco también vivíamos con DJ.

Mudarnos las tres juntas había sido toda una odisea. Primero, la rebelión de Stephie ante su familia real, ante su _condenada_ familia real. En resumidas palabras, ella había renunciado a todo título de nobleza muggle y estaba decidida a vivir en el mundo mágico por el resto de su vida. La madre le dijo que ni una moneda real iba a ser gastada en ella, y Stephie simplemente le dio un portazo en la cara, no sin antes dejarla una bella cola de puerco, un tip divertido aconsejado por Hagrid, a su progenitora. Fue un escándalo en el mundo muggle, porque a Stephie no le pareció mejor idea que simular su muerte en un accidente de tráfico. En su momento me pareció muy pomposo toda la simulación, pero dio buenos resultados: ya no le seguía ninguna cámara y nada por el estilo. Además, se había cambiado de color de pelo por un azul casi negro, el azul sólo se percibía a la luz y si lo mirabas fijamente. Después de todo esto, Stephie se transformó en otra persona. Había dejado de ser la tímida que había conocido en el castillo para ser la mujer fuerte y valiente que era. Aunque, seguía siendo muy reservada en todo lo relacionado a hombres, hasta que llegó Peter a su vida, claro.

Segundo, DJ con el hincha pelotas de su novio... Que terminó siendo su marido. Pero eso es otra historia...

Tercero, mis padres. ¿Qué decir de ellos? Después de todo lo sucedido con _él_... Creo que esto también es otra historia...

Abrió la puerta -¡Lily!- tenía un rulero sobre la cabeza, estaba a media maquillar y llevaba todavía la bata de baño. No podía creerlo. ¡En poco tiempo, llegaría Peter y ella todavía no estaba lista! ¡Merlín! La iba a matar.

-¿Por qué no terminaste de arreglarte?- chillé. Era una cita muy importante y esencial para ella. Claro que Stephie no lo sabía.

Peter Hans era lo que toda chica podría desear. Cuando estábamos en nuestro quinto año en la Academia de Medicina Mágica, había llegado el galán Peter, estudiante de intercambio directo de Suiza. Alto, fortachón, ojos tan claros que a veces parecían transparentes y su cabellera color rubio ceniza. En realidad sólo iba a quedarse por un año, pero dado que se había enamorado completamente de Stephie (y claro que ella no le correspondía en lo más mínimo), decidió quedarse hasta terminar la carrera con nosotras. Él siguió con la misma orientación que mi amiga, sanador; mientras que yo me dediqué a estudiar pociones medicinales. Amaba Pociones, era obvio que iba a terminar haciendo algo así. En fin, después de remarla y remarla, Peter conquistó el corazón duro de mi amiga, y así llevar tres largos años de novios. Esperemos que hasta hoy. Él me había confesado en confidente que iba a usar esa noche para proponerle matrimonio. Estaba muy feliz. Stephie se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, y estaba segura que no habría nadie mejor que Peter para dárselo; él se desvivía por ella, realmente.

-Porque...- su sonrisa se ensanchó -¡Llegó un vociferador de DJ!- hacía medio año que DJ se había mudado, temporalmente, a Estados Unidos con su marido. Era para ayudar en el cuartel de Aurors de ese país. La extrañábamos horrores.

-Espero que no sea otra para quejarse de lo estúpido e inepto que es su marido- dije mordiéndome el labio. Las últimas cinco cartas eran básicamente sobre eso, de que "el idiota llegó tarde otra vez", "tiene olor a alcohol", "no sé qué hace cuando sale", "no me quiere decir nada", etc.

-No deberías decir eso de él- me reprochó Stephie.

-Sabes que lo es.

Ella rodó los ojos -¿Lista?- sí, obvio. Tomé mi varita y Stephie con la suya, lanzamos Muffliatos por todos lados. La primera vez que había llegado uno de esos sobres rojos, los vecinos del piso de arriba y el de abajo, nos vinieron a linchar para que callemos a la loca que estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos. Terminamos los hechizos y Stephie abrió la carta:

_-¡CHICAS! ¡LAS EXTRAÑO MUCHO!_- los chillidos de DJ no se hicieron esperar. Nos reímos _-Y no te preocupes, Lily. Es la primera carta que no va a ser para quejarme de mi maridito- _nos reímos aún más. DJ y yo teníamos una especial conexión, que ni la distancia podría quebrar jamás -_Sólo para informarles que, su gran amiga gran está en la dulce espera. ¡SÍ! ¡ESTOY DE DOS MESES, CHICAS!_- intenté sonreír pero no pude... -_¿PUEDEN CREERLO? ¡ALBUS ESTÁ COMO LOCO! Ah, cierto... Les manda saludos. ¡Y OTRA GRAN NOTICIA ES QUE VOLVEMOS EN JUNIO!_

No sé qué cosas más dijo la carta porque ya había dejado de prestar atención. DJ estaba embarazada de mi hermano... Era mucha información para digerir...

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Stephie cuando ya no había más gritos de DJ y sin poder disimularlo, su mirada posó en mi muñeca izquierda.

Alzé mi mano y vi mi tatuaje, en el que se leí con una linda letra: "Cassie", y detrás de la tinta negra, una larga cicatriz... Apreté un poco los labios y le contesté que sí -¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Voy a tener a mi tercer sobrino- los dos primeros eran de James y Annie, Kyle de nueve y Jake de cinco.

-Cierto- me sonrió y apretó mi mano con cariño -Vuelven en junio. Espero que se pase rápido. Extraño mucho a la loca de remate.

-Sí, yo también- "loca de remate" era _su _expresión para llamarla a DJ... Suspiré.

Vi a Stephie con su cara de preocupada pero no logró decirme nada porque justo la campana me había salvado -¡PETER!- aulló ella -Abre tú, por favor. Tengo que terminar de arreglarme- salió disparada de mi habitación para ir a la suya.

Yo también, salí aunque con un paso más lento, para darle más tiempo a mi amiga y fui a abrirle la puerta a mi amigo suizo.

-¡Lilium!- él era el único en el mundo que me llamaba así, no sé por qué lo hacía, pero me gustaba. Me abrazó con fuerza y me levantó varios centímetros del piso.

-Bájame, Peter- le ordené casi sin aire.

-Oh, lo siento- me dejó y volví a respirar con normalidad -Estoy un poco nervioso. Tú sabes...

-Pero no es necesario machacar mis huesitos- me burlé de él.

-Lo siento. Lo siento- me sorprendí. Debía estar muy nervioso, porque él no se comportaba así, nunca. Nos sentamos en el sofá, esperando a Stephie.

-Tranquilo, ¿quieres?- le di varias palmaditas en la espalda -No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Sabes que va a decir "sí" sin chistar.

-Eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa. Se arrimó un poco sobre la mesita ratona y prendió la pequeña radio mágica que había. Ese aparato era unas de las tantas cosas que se había olvidado DJ al mudarse. Ella era la única que escuchaba la radio, porque cuando no estaba en la Academia de Aurors y no estaba con Albus, se la pasaba en el departamento escuchando música y estudiando. En cambio, Stephie y yo, pasábamos muchísimo tiempo en nuestra academia y después de terminar los estudios, Stephie prácticamente vive en San Mungo y yo, entre la academia y el hospital. Impartía clases de Pociones medicinales para los de tercer año. Era divertido y disfrutaba enseñar. Había adquirido la vocación de enseñar gracias al profesor Slughorn, que en paz descanse. Hacía siete años que había fallecido. Le tenía mucho afecto. Le debía mi carrera a él.

La canción estaba por la mitad. Tenía una melodía triste pero a la vez, reconfortante -_And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?_- me era imposible no pensar en _ellos_... –_Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you..._

-Es un cover de una banda muggle, ¿sabías?- me dijo Peter.

-No, no sabía- le dije casi sin aire.

-Yo creo que esta versión es mejor que la original- estiró los brazos y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, conociendo a Stephie, tendríamos para rato -Esta banda se llama Mr K and his circus. Son relativamente nuevos. Creo que ya van tres años tocando. Tienen su primera gira a Europa, ahora en abril. Llegan acá en mayo. Las quería invitar al concierto, cuando vengan a Londres. ¿Crees que a Stephie le guste?

-¿Tú qué piensas?- porque siendo ella, dudo que quiera.

-No sé... De seguro me va a decir algo así como: "no me hagas perder el tiempo con eso. ¿No ves que tenemos pacientes que atender?"- dijo imitando su voz. Me reí, porque la imitaba muy bien. Nos quedamos callados para seguir escuchando la canción. La guitarra sonaba más fuerte -¡Es un hijo de puta!- se rió mi amigo -¿Viste cómo toca?

-¿Quién?

-El guitarrista líder- hizo la mímica como si él mismo estuviese tocando la guitarra. Sonreí. Peter era tan infantil -De seguro que lo conoces. ¿Malfoy, era?- sentí el corazón estallar -No me puedo acordar el nombre, pero estoy seguro que ése es su apellido. Me parece que tiene la edad de Albus. Es el único inglés de la banda, así que, debió haber ido a Hogwarts. ¿Lo conoces?

Tragué con dificultad. Creo que mi labio tembló. No sentía mis manos.

-Ya estoy, perdón por la demora- justo apareció Stephie para salvarme. La miramos y no podía ponerle precio a la cara de asombro de Peter. Se levantó y la hizo girar sobre su eje para verla bien. Llevaba el vestido que le había comprado la semana pasada para esta ocasión. Obvio que ella no lo sabía. Sólo creyó que era un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, ya que cumplía el mes siguiente. Era un poco corto, de color rojo, sostenido con finos breteles. Le quedaba perfecto. Además se había hecho un bonito regocido en el pelo y estaba ligeramente maquillada. Parecía una musa -¿Cómo me veo?

-Increíble- dijo su novio casi sin voz. Estaba perplejo -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- sonrió ella coqueta. Peter tomó el abrigo de Stephie y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. Le abrió la puerta -Nos vemos más tarde, Lily.

-Pásenla lindo- les dije mientras los saludaba con la mano.

Ya habían salido cuando Peter se asomó por la puerta -Gracias, Lilium. Cruza los dedos por mí.

-Tenlo por hecho- levanté mi mano con los dedos cruzados para mostráselos.

-Adiós- y se fue.

-_Acaban de escuchar el cover de Fix you por Mr K and his circus- _se escuchaba de la radio que había quedado encendida -_A todos los fans, esta banda estadounidense llegará al Reino Unido a principios de mayo, y su radio preferida tiene preparado cuatro entradas primera fila para verlos en vivo y en directo. ¡Estén atentos a los próximos anuncios! Y sigamos disfrutando de más música. Seguimos con la nueva banda, The weird brothers, de la productora legendaria The weird sisters, y su primer single titulado: This boggart doesn't scare me..._

Apagué el aparato porque no tenía ganas de escucharla más. Me levanté del sofá. Tenía que releer algunas páginas más antes acostarme. Iba a ser una larga lección para los chicos, pero ya faltaba poco para terminar el semestre.

Regresé a mi habitación. Antes de sentarme frente al escritorio, me miré al espejo. Y sin pensarlo, mi mano tocó el dije de oro que llevaba puesto... _Forever_, decía. Me miré a través del espejo. Tenía el pelo más largo y tristemente podía ver minúsculas arrugas en mi rostro. Puede que mis ojos se hayan aclarecido un poco, o eso es lo que me decía mamá. A veces, al mirarme en el espejo, siento que no me reconozco. Siento que esa persona en mi reflejo no soy yo. Mi cuerpo cambió y toda mi vida había cambiado... Ya no era una estudiante en Hogwarts, sino era una maestra de pociones y era profesora en la mejor academia que había en Europa. Y aún así, a pesar de que los años pasaran, él seguía en mis pensamientos, todavía seguía cargando todos los besos, todas las caricias, todos los abrazos, todos los roces en mí... Dejé escapar un leve suspiro. No había ni un día en el que no piense en él, en ellos...

Habían pasado once largos años desde la última vez que lo vi, y todo mi alrededor parecía seguir adelante... DJ y Albus iban a tener a su primer hijo... Stephie iba a casarse... Hasta él mismo, siguió con su vida formando su banda... Pero, yo... Por más que a Cassie la haya dejado ir... No lo había dejado ir a _él_... No podía... Me costaba demasiado... Me dolía demasiado... Yo seguía en el mismo lugar parada, asustada, sin saber hacia dónde ir, qué hacer, cómo seguir... Yo seguía sintiéndome como aquella estudiante de quince años... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía seguir con mi vida como todos?

* * *

**Es raro actualizar en menos de una semana, pero como tuve varios feriados... Tuve tiempo para escribir, además estaba/ estoy bastante deprimida porque me fue mal en el examen del martes... Así que, lo único que hacía era mirar series, dormir y escribir... Triste, lo sé.**

**En fin, el capítulo anterior fue el final de la segunda parte de este fic. La primera fue el verano, la segunda: en Hogwarts, y ahora, empieza la tercera parte: la vida después de Hogwarts :)**

**Tengo que admitir que tuve muchos problemas para ver cómo seguir con la historia. Estaba por seguir el hilo de la historia y escribir inmediatamente después del ataque en el tren... Pero seguir con la línea triste y depresiva... Me hacía mal a mí... Así que, ese período entre la segunda y tercera etapa, van a aparecer como flashbacks (que ustedes saben que tanto me gustan).**

**Gracias a las chicas del grupo de facebook de Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies, por ayudarme hace varias semanas atrás a elegir el nombre de la banda de Scorpius. (Este capítulo va para ustedes) Tuve muchas propuestas, pero quedó al final Mr K and his circus, siempre pongo referencias de los Beatles, en este caso, de la canción "Being for the benefit of Mr Kite". Estaba a punto de ponerle Mr Brightside, pero me gusta más el que quedó. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?**

**Gracias a: Kemmy- Lovegood, Annabella Prinx, Florfleur, Nathy22, Guest, Reyna, Jessica y Popis (fue realmente coincidencia, ni me había percatado de eso :P siempre tan observadora, por eso me gustan muchos tus reviews :D)**

**El próximo capítulo veremos la vida de Scorpius y a sus amigos hots de Mr K and his circus :p**

**Ta tá.**


	35. Friends

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Friends.**

Cada vez era más molesto tener que venir a este edificio. En la vereda habían mínimo doscientas adolescentes hormonales chillando como vacas yendo al matadero. Mierda. Odiaba venir acá. No sé por qué no podíamos juntarnos en otro lado. Llegué como pude a la puerta y me frenaron en la entrada.

-Identificación.

Rodé los ojos cansado, siempre era lo mismo -Vamos, Jack, sabes quién soy.

-Identificación- volvió a repetir el guardia castaño, que debía medir más que Hagrid. Le mostré mi varita para que no me hinche más -¡Oh, Albus! Pasa, pasa- me dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Bastardo- le dije mientras pasaba por su lado. Lo oí reírse ligeramente. Cómo le gustaba molestarme y torturarme un poco más con el griterío de la calle.

Subí por el elevador hasta el penthouse. Ingresé al gran departamento, que era de esos estilos minimalistas que tanto despreciaba Donna.

-¡Al!- me saludó Chris con un abrazo -¿Cómo has estado, _perro_?- no sé por qué, quizá era un slang estadounidense, pero él se la pasaba diciéndoles a todos "perro". Chris era el vocalista de la banda, pelado y aunque haga cuarenta grados de calor, siempre usaba un gorro de lana. Era flacucho y la primera impresión que uno podía tener al verlo, era que parecía ser un vago. Pero, sorprendentemente era el más responsable de todo el grupo, aún más que Malfoy.

-Todo bien, Chris. ¿Tú?

-Acá andamos. Preparando el listado de canciones para el tour- me contaba mientras nos adentrábamos a la sala de estar, donde estaba el resto de los músicos -¡Llego Albus!- avisó el líder a sus colegas: Joshua, Phyre, Gon y Malfoy. Me dieron la bienvenida, como era tradición: lanzándome botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Logré frenarlos en el aire, aunque uno terminó cayéndose al piso -Cada vez que pasa esto, me preguntó cómo carajo terminaste siendo auror, Al- Chris lanzó un reparo y los pedazos de vidrio volvieron a formar una botella.

-Ser auror no significa parar bebidas en el aire lanzadas por cuatro animales- le informé, defendiendo mi título.

Todos se rieron y me senté en el amplio sofá junto a Malfoy -¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó.

-Tengo una buena noticia- le dije.

Phyre, el bajista pelirrojo de la banda, (la verdad es que no conocía su nombre real y estoy seguro que ninguno de sus amigos, tampoco lo conocía) se me colgó del hombro y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Has dejado a tu mujer, decidiste salir del clóset y has venido a declarar tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi persona?

Todos estallaron de la risa -En tus sueños húmedos, Phy- le dije haciendo que todos se rían aún más.

-No quisieras saber, Al- intentó darme besos en la cara pero yo se lo impedí colocando mi mano sobre su rostro, alejándolo de mí. Maldito bastardo. Sé que no tiraba para el otro "equipo", pero tenía una manía de joderme con esto.

-Ya, ya- interrumpió Gon, el barbudo de los cinco, y el más viejo -Cuéntanos las buenas nuevas, Pottercito.

-Pues, aquí frente a ustedes tienen a un futuro padre- todos se acercaron para felicitarme. Creo que Joshua gritó algo de "abrir el mejor vino de Napa", Phy empezó a lamentar la situación, diciéndome que me había perdido para siempre, Gon soltó un "estás jodido, Pottercito", Chris me dio varias golpes en la espalda "felicitándome" y Malfoy simplemente sonrió.

La "fiesta" se alargó hasta tarde. Ya todos estaban bien dormidos, Gon largaba unos ronquidos que daban miedo. Todos terminaron borrachos, cantando canciones de cuna, porque sentían la necesidad de enseñarme canciones de esa índole para que yo pueda cantárselas a mi hijo. Fue un desastre, porque lo único que hacían era no pegarle a ninguna mísera nota. Gracias a Merlín que Martin, el manager, no estaba presente para escuchar semejante vergüenza, y eso que yo mucho de música no tenía ni idea.

El único sobrio era y siempre será, Malfoy. Él no podía tomar una gota de alcohol, tampoco podía pasarse de juerga, tampoco podía jugar quidditch, ni siquiera volar en escoba... Ese ataque lo había dejado hecho mierda...

Lo encontré contemplando el cielo, como siempre hacía, afuera en el balcón. Salí para acompañarlo y prendí un cigarrillo -Sabes que tienes que dejarlo, ¿no? Es tu deber como padre, darle un ambiente libre de humo a tu hijo.

Miré el cigarrillo, sonreí, tenía razón. Lo tiré al piso y lo aplasté con el pie -Vale- le dije. Nos quedamos callados viendo la ciudad, me asomé un poco para ver si seguían las loquitas fans de la banda y no podía creerlo, todavía habían unas cuantas.

-Felicidades, Potter- me dijo con completa sinceridad, después de un rato sin hablar.

-Gracias, Malfoy.

Siempre me causaba risa, que aun después de once años de "amistad", seguíamos llamándonos por apellidos. Supongo que viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

_Malfoy había regresado después del ataque en el tren y parecía un inferi. Es más, podía jurar que apenas respiraba. Iba a clases para luego desaparecer. Yo no estaba para nada contento con la decisión de Lily... ¿Divorciarse de Malfoy porque se había cansado de la relación? ¿Acaso eso era una excusa válida? ¿Después de toda la mierda que tuvieron que pasar? ¡Los calzones de Merlín!_

_Había pasado un mes desde esas vacaciones. Estaba finalizando la primera semana de regreso de la serpiente. Durante toda esa semana, apenas me dirigió la palabra, sólo para decirme qué era lo que debía hacer con las dos pociones que tuvimos que hacer juntos en clase -¡Malfoy!- le grité, él ni se dio vuelta. Tuve que apurar el paso y llegar hasta él. Habíamos terminado Defensas y él se estaba yendo a su torre -¿Vamos a tomar algo?_

_-No, gracias- me dijo sin siquiera frenar el paso._

_-Bueno, ¿a comer algo?- no sé por qué estaba haciendo esto, quizá era empatía, quizá era lástima, no lo sabía._

_-Mira, Potter- dijo suspirando -No tienes que hacer esto. Lily y yo, ya no somos nada. No tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo._

_Me reí -Oye, la verdad es que no me caes mal- le dije -Y que hayas terminado las cosas así con mi hermana, no implica que no podamos ser "amigos"- no quería usar semejante palabra maricona, pero no había otra._

_Y su cara cambió unos 180 grados. Malfoy rió con ganas y vaya que se tomó su tiempo para reírse. Yo simplemente estaba ahí parado viéndolo reírse como si no hubiera mañana. Se calmó un poco y me estiró la mano -¿Ahora debería llamarte "Al"?- preguntó con el tono típico Malfoy jocoso._

_-¿Y yo llamarte "Scor"?- le seguí el juego._

_Nos reímos -Eres un hijo de puta, Potter- me dijo entre risas._

_-Y tú eres un bastardo malnacido, Malfoy- le estiré la mano y las estrechamos sellando la nueva y bizarra "amistad"._

_-Vamos, creo que tengo algo para tomar en mi torre- me ofreció y nos dirigimos hacia allá -¿Así que después del ataque te has ganado por completo del corazón de Johnson?_

_Me reí -¿Qué dices?_

_-Y... Que Johnson haya dejado a ese chico y ahora esté contigo, ¿no te dice nada?- me pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro -Por lo menos, uno de los dos ganó algo ese día. Me debes una gorda, Potter._

_Me alegro que se lo tome con risa -¿Y qué quieres, Malfoy?_

_-Yo creo que me merezco ser el padrino de tu boda, ¿no crees?- nos reímos con ganas, de camino a su torre._

-¿Cómo está Johnson?- me preguntó. Tenía esa maldita costumbre de llamarla así, y eso que estaba casado con ella desde hacía dos años.

-Por lo menos, podrías llamarla como la señora Potter, ¿no?- solté -Donna, bien. Loca como siempre- me reí y él asintió como si lo comprendiera -¿Es normal que tenga antojos desde tan temprano? Por ejemplo, hoy me pidió frambuesas con salame.

-¿Con salame?

-¡Exactamente!

_Sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y mis manos buscaron mi varita -¡AL!- gritó Donna._

_-¿Qué sucede?- estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada. Entre en pánico porque nuestro departamento tenía sortilegios de protección... Nadie podía entrar sin que lo supiéramos._

_-Tengo hambre- dijo mi mujer._

_-_Lumos- _la varita alumbró la recámara -¿Que tienes qué?_

_-Hambre- hizo un pucherito con sus labios que la hacían irresistible._

_-Donna, son las tres de la mañana- le informé mirando el reloj alarma._

_-¿Y? Quiero frambuesas..._

_Suspiré cansado -Vale, vale. Creo que hay algunas en casa- gracias a Merlín que Donna había comprado unos días antes._

_-Con salame._

_-¿Con qué?- fruncí mi ceño._

_-Con sa-la-me- me dijo lentamente, como si no la hubiese entendido antes._

_-No hay eso en casa y está todo cerrado, Donna- me levanté para ir a buscarle las frutitas -Confórmate con las frambuesas, ¿te parece?_

_-NO- se mordió el labio -Yo quiero las frambuesas pero tu hijo quiere el salame, ¿acaso se lo vas a negar? ¿Ya desde ahora le vas a decir "no" a tu hijo? ¿Qué clase de padre vas a ser cuando él esté acá con nosotros y quiera un helado o un juguete? ¿Eh?_

_-No puedo creerlo...- me dije más para mí que para ella. _

Malfoy reía y reía -¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-Que tu mujer tranquilamente podría haber estado en Slytherin- me comentó entre risas. Y puede que algo de razón tenga.

-Puede ser. Pero gracias a Merlín que terminó en Gryffindor- le dije -No sé si podría tener a un Slytherin más en mi vida, suficiente con uno- me miró con una sonrisa y no dijo nada más -Oye, ¿y cómo van los preparativos del viaje?

-Bastante bien- se rascó la cabeza -A decir verdad, agotador.

-Deberías descansar más. No deberías esforzarte tanto, dado tu condición...- ese corazón débil de mierda le había arruinado prácticamente la vida.

-No te preocupes. Tengo mi mágica poción- me dijo con una leve risa.

-Claro, claro- le dije no muy convencido.

-No te preocupes, Potter. Eres todo un tiernito cuando te preocupas por mí- me dio un golpe en la nuca -Estoy bien. Solo que me es raro volver allá.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pisaste tierra natal?

-En el funeral de mi abuela, seis años atrás.

-¿Y no crees que es tiempo de volver? ¿Aunque sea por un rato? Ver a tus padres, a tu hermano, a mi hermana...- arriesgué a decir para ver su reacción.

Sonrió ligeramente -No creo que mi padre quiera verme, ahora... No me habla desde que dejé los negocios familiares para dedicarme a la música.

-¿No fue suficiente?- siempre me enervaba la sangre pensar en el señor Malfoy, ése era un infeliz malparido -Digo, venir hasta este país, estudiar negocios mágicos, aunque tú odias todo lo relacionado al dinero, y mantener las finanzas de tu familia por muchos años, ¿no fue suficiente?

-Pero creo que sería bueno ver a Eri- continuó ignorando lo que le dije. No le gustaba hablar sobre este tema -¿Sabes que está viviendo con esa niña...? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Claire?

-Sí, ella- apoyó sus brazos sobre la baranda del balcón -Claire Wood.

-Ya no es muy niña- le comenté -Debe tener veintitantos.

-Están viviendo parte en Roma y parte en Sicilia, en la propiedad que le dejó mi abuelo a él. Creo que iré a visitarlos.

-¿El tour llega a Italia?

-Sí, a Roma... Intentaré ir a Sicilia. Tengo ganas de ver el Mediterráneo.

-¿Y qué harás cuando llegues a Reino Unido? ¿Tendrás ganas de ver a Lily?

Inspiró el aire frío de la noche -No. No tengo razón alguna de verla.

-¿Que no tienes razón alguna?- solté un gruñido de molestia -¿Si no tienes "razón alguna" por qué carajo sigues cargando con los anillos? ¿Por qué no sales con alguna mujer? ¿Por qué no sigues con tu maldita vida, Malfoy?- cerré mis puños enojado. Era un imbécil, si supiera lo miserable que fue Lily todos estos putísimos once años... Y lo peor de todo, es que él no se quedaba atrás en la miseria... ¡Argh!

-Ya te lo he explicado, Potter...

-¿Pero hasta cuándo, Malfoy?- me miró -¿No crees que fue suficiente? Los dos ya son adultos, ya nadie puede decirles qué hacer o qué no hacer.

-Ella fue la que renunció la relación...

-Tú sabes bien por qué- inquirí -Y en todo caso, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo tarde o temprano.

-Es tarde, Potter- empezó a caminar para adentrarse al departamento -Felicidades de nuevo, amigo- y me dejó sólo en el balcón. Me masajeé la sien, queriendo entender toda esta situación... Respiré varias veces. Sí, era tarde... Tenía que volver a Donna. No quería preocuparla. Apreté fuerte mis puños y pateé el piso. Detestaba verlo así, tan moribundo respecto a la vida. Me hacía encabronar. Malfoy se merecía un poco de feclidad... Creo que tendremos que adelantar la fecha de regreso al Reino Unido...

* * *

**La verdad es que no pensé que les iba a gustar la tercera parte de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? :) A mí, personalmente, me gusta mucho. Adoro que Albus y Scorpius se lleven bien, digamos que a su manera.**

**Gracias a pucca. chokolatito, Nathy22, Florfleur, Conniesc97, Kemmy- Lovegood, Lynette P. Broderick, SophieB, Tini Black, LilyScorpfan, Los Parabenos, AzuSuarez.**

**Perdón si fue muy triste el capítulo anterior... Este no fue tan triste, ¿no? Eso si, el próximo se viene con mocos y pañuelitos, bah... No sé si tanto... Pero, tengo uno casi completo, que está suelto (o sea, que no sé en dónde ubicarlo) y ese sí es muy depresivo... Casi lloro mientras lo escribía... Humm... Ya se darán cuenta por qué. **

**La verdad es que no sé por qué estoy escribiendo caps tan depresivos JAJJAJA Espero que pueda escribir más alegres para los próximos :)**

**Cuantos más reviews, más rápido actualizo :p**

**Ta tá.**

**PS. ¿Spoilers? En mi facebook dejé algo :p**


	36. My brother

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**My brother**

Salté la reja y le sonreía al guardia muggle, que no estaba muy contento por mi fechoría. Seguía caminando porque no me dio ninguna señal de que pare. Mi sonrisa encantadora mataba a todos. Me reí solo. Caminé hasta el fondo del campo descubierto, o eso es lo que los muggles veían. Si fuesen magos, como yo, veían un gran anexo, seudo campo de quidditch, y ahí era exactamente hacia donde me estaba dirigiendo. Levanté la vista y vi a varios jugadores volando de un lado para el otro. Hoy tenían práctica en el anexo, que en sí era más pequeño al no tener las tribunas, porque en la cancha central se estaba armando el escenario para el concierto de mi hermano.

Por lo que sabía era que todo su banda había llegado ayer por la noche. Todavía no tuve oportunidad de verlo. Seguro que estaba exhausto. Habían estado de gira sin parar y todavía les faltaba un trecho por viajar. Pero estaba contento de tenerlo en Italia, aunque sea unos días. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, porque él no pisaba Europa en años y yo, estaba corto de tiempo para salir a Estados Unidos. Además, podía aprovechar y de paso, presentarle a mi prometida Claire.

Desde mediados de sexto año que estábamos juntos y no había sido tan fácil como parece. Claire, a decir verdad... Siempre me gustó, quizá por el hecho de que ella había sido mi única verdadera amiga en el castillo. No lo sé... Lo único que sabía, era que la quería desde siempre, a pesar de haberla tratado mal, los primeros meses que la conocí.

-¡Eri!- gritó desde el cielo. Me saludó moviendo los brazos y el entrenador del equipo le llamó la atención, diciéndole que después iba a tener tiempo para saludarme. Me reí. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Levantó los hombros y con una sonrisa, regresó al entrenamiento. La vi anotar un gol sin dificultades y después, hacerle una simple reverencia a su entrenador. Éste sonrió satisfecho.

Claire era la cazadora estrella de su equipo. Había seguido los pasos de su tío, y en tercer año probó para entrar al equipo de Gryffindor, empezando así su carrera como jugadora. Era excelente. Gryffindor había ganado todas las copas desde que ella formó parte del equipo. Igual, hay que aclarar que sin Slytherin compitiendo, obvio que era más fácil.

Después del ataque en el tren, todo el equipo de Slytherin fue expulsado, con excepción de mi hermano, y por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, Slytherin no jugó por cinco años consecutivos al torneo de Quidditch. Había sido una medida de McGonagall muy criticada por la gente, pero yo creo que fue justo. Éramos una casa y teníamos que recibir el castigo todos juntos, por más que no tenía afecto alguno por ninguno de sus miembros.

La práctica había terminado y veía a Claire correr hacia mí. Tiró la escoba al piso, con el abucheo de sus colegas, y se lanzó sobre mí. La sostuve con mis brazos, mientras ella me rodeaba con sus piernas. Nos besamos. Disfrutaba mucho besarla, debía ser el mejor deporte que podía hacer.

-¡Búsquense una habitación!

-¡Cochinos!

Y otras cosas más, chillaban sus compañeros. Nos reímos -Has terminado temprano el trabajo- me dijo, mientras la llevaba a los vestuarios.

-Sí, quería que vayamos primero a comer algo antes de ir al concierto- le dije -No tienes reunión o algo así, ¿verdad?

-Claro que tengo reunión, señor Malfoy. Tendrá que comer solito- me miró entrecerrando los ojos, amaba cuando hacía eso -Bájame- obedecí porque ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del vestuario. Se dio media vuelta, lista para entrar, pero soltó una carcajada y volvió a mí. Me besó y susurró a mi oído -Voy a escaparme. Espérame afuera.

Locuras como éstas me volvían loco por ella. Gracias a Merlín me había elegido a mí...

_-Claire, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme- le dije. Era de noche y estaba en la torre de Astronomía, cuando ella llegó detrás de mí._

_-Eri... Escúchame..._

_-Vete, Claire- no quería pelearla más. Ella estaba con ese Weasley. Ya no había nada qué pelear. Los había visto hace menos de diez minutos abrazados, en medio del pasillo. Había ido a buscarla y me había encontrado con esa situación... Ella ya había elegido, era Weasley y no yo._

_-No, Eri..._

_-¡Vete, Wood!- espeté furioso._

_-¡ERIDANUS CAELUM MALFOY!- gritó ella y me dio una cachetada en la mejilla, sorprendiéndome -¿Quieres escucharme de una buena vez? La persona a quien quiero es a ti. Solamente a ti. No quiero a Fred, no quiero a nadie que no sea tú. Sólo te quiero a ti. ¿Vale?- estaba toda roja, haciéndola más preciosa aún. La besé por primera vez y podía jurar que me sentía flotando en el aire._

_Rompimos el beso y ella sonreía nerviosa, conocía todas sus sonrisas y esta era la que más me gustaba -Quiero que entiendas que aunque quieras irte, no voy a dejarte. Tú me perteneces- la verdad era que los Malfoys somos un tanto posesivos con lo que queremos -Eres mía._

_-Tuya- y nos besamos de nuevo._

-Oye, es un poco triste esta canción, ¿no te parece?- me comentó Claire mientras empezaban las primeras notas. Ya habíamos comido algo y nos encontrábamos en el concierto. Habían cantando varias temas de su nuevo disco.

Ver a mi hermano cumplir su sueño me llenaba de orgullo. Él realmente tenía un talento innato para la música. Si bien para las finanzas, también; la música era lo que le hacía feliz.

Los negocios de la familia pasaron a mí, desde que él los abandonó. A mi no me molestaba ni en lo más mínimo. Mientras Claire estuviese a mi lado, no me afectaba hacer alguna que otra cuenta numérica. Además, como yo era mi propio jefe, tenía mucho tiempo para acomodarme a los horarios de mi prometida, ya que, cada tanto tenía entrenamiento, conferencia de prensa, sesiones de fotos o quién sabe qué era lo que quería el manager de ella.

Presté atención a la melodía y algo me resonaba... Algo lo sentía familiar... Era la misma de aquél día...

_Subí las escaleras cuando la vi con uno de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Hice una mueca de desagrado. ¿Apenas había terminado con mi hermano y ya estaba con otro? Sí que tenía apuro. Nos miramos por unos segundos y ella, con cobardía, bajó la mirada. Yo seguí de largo, hasta llegar a la torre de mi hermano. Abrí la puerta. Lo vi tocando la guitarra. Creo que era nueva, porque nunca la había visto antes._

_-Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you everyday? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say? Can you promise me if this was right:  
Don't throw it all away? Can you do all these things? Will you do all these things... Like we used to?- suspiró al terminar de cantar. Dejó el instrumento a un lado y se hechó hacia atrás, para apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró nuevamente._

_-¿Scor?- lo llamé._

_Él se dio vuelta para verme y me sonrió -¿Qué haces ahí parado, Eri? Ven. Siéntate- y fui a su lado -¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿Jugo de calabaza?_

_-Vale- lo miré preocupado. Él con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer dos largos vasos con el jugo y algunas galletas._

_-¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita, querido hermano?- me preguntó después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida._

_-Nada... Estaba aburrido y pasé a verte- levanté los hombros como si quisiera demostrarle indiferencia._

_Él se rió -Gracias- me revolví mi cabellera con la mano -No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Eri. Estoy bien._

_-Yo...- me sonrojé. Detestaba sonrojarme frente a él -Yo no dije nada de estar preocupado por ti...- se rió aún más. Bueno, sí. Era verdad, estaba preocupado por él, después de todo es mi hermano, ¿no? Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el ataque en el tren y si bien, se lo veía mejor de salud... Lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender que él seguía destrozado, especialmente por no tenerla más a su lado -¿Y esa guitarra?- pregunté para cambiar de tema._

_Acarició las cuerdas con una sonrisa -Un regalo._

_Hacía unos días que había cumplido sus dieciocho años de edad -¿De parte de quién?- inquirí. Casi nadie sabía sobre la fascinación de mi hermano por la música -¿Cori?- probé, aunque no estaba muy seguro que ella supiese algo del sueño de mi hermano._

_-No- tomó la guitarra y empezó a tocar algunos acordes -De parte de Lily._

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-Cálmate- me pidió -En realidad me lo dio su hermano, pero sé que es de parte de ella- recorrió los dedos por la guitarra negra._

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- no podía entenderlo. Y si de verdad era un regalo de ella, ¿por qué lo había aceptado?_

_-Porque esta guitarra la probé en una tienda de música, allá... En Rumania, con ella- me dijo con melancolía -Por eso, sé que es de parte de ella._

_Me mordí el labio molesto -¿Todavía la quieres?_

_-Claro que sí, cabezón- dijo riéndose -¿Por qué dejaría de quererla?_

_-Porque ella está con ese chico de Gryffindor- realmente no lo quería decir, casi que vomité las palabras. Se quedó callado y me hizo sentir peor -Lo siento, Scor. No quise decirlo..._

_-Que ella esté con Dilport o con cualquier otra persona, no implica que la deje de querer, Eri- terminó con una sonrisa -Ya lo entenderás..._

_-Espero nunca entenderlo- musité. Tomé rápido mi jugo y comí varias galletas -Me tengo que ir a clases- era mentira, pero como no sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle, prefería irme. Me levanté -Gracias por la merienda._

_-Pasa cuando quieras, Eri- me saludó con la mano y yo me fui de su torre._

_Odiaba verlo así. Empecé a correr por los pasillos. Tenía que encontrarla y hacerle frente. Estuve recorriendo todo el lugar, hasta que decidí salir a los jardines. Y sin dificultad, la encontré sola, sentada sobre unos bancos. No había nadie más. Excelente -Potter- la llamé cuando estaba a medio metro de ella._

_Ella levantó la vista -Hola, Eri._

_Me mordí el labio -No me llames así. Sólo mi familia lo hace y tú no lo eres._

_Intentó sonreír pero no lo logró -Hola, Eridanus- se corrigió._

_Eso me hizo enfurecer más -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste a mi hermano así?- solté sin poder contenerlo._

_Ella dejó caer sus lágrimas y sentí un pesar sobre mi pecho. Nunca había visto a una mujer llorar, ni siquiera a mi abuela en el funeral de mi abuelo -Porque lo amo demasiado, Eri- me dijo -Porque él sufrió ese ataque por mi culpa._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Scorpius me decía una y otra vez que no juegue, porque algo me podía pasar... Yo le decía que no, que no y no...- sollozaba mientras hablaba -Y por eso, él decidió abandonar el partido... Por eso, su equipo hizo lo que hizo... Por mi culpa... Y yo... Yo no pude hacer nada... No pude protegerlo... No pude cuidarlos... A él ni a ella...- ¿quién era "ella"? ¿a quién se refería con "ella"? -Por eso hice que firme esos papeles, Eri... Para que él no viva preocupado por mí y que no tenga que arriesgar su vida, ni nada por el estilo... ¿Me entiendes, Eri?_

_Suspiré. Saqué de mi bolsillo un pañuelo de tela y se lo entregué. Ella lo tomó con cuidado -Mi hermano nunca dejará de preocuparse por ti, Lily- le dije eso y me fui._

Tocaron la puerta, mientras terminaba de arreglarme el cuello de la camisa -Pase- era mi hermano mayor. Miró hacia todos lados y me sonrió -¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunté. Ayer después del concierto había venido con nosotros al departamento de Roma para descansar. Decía que sus amigos tenían una fiesta pero que él estaba muy cansando y solamente quería dormir.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Claire ya salió?- me preguntó al ver la cama hecha.

-No, debe estar en su habitación- le informé.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿Duermen separados?

Sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas -Sí... Bueno... Resulta que...- balbuceé. ¿Por qué mierda me ponía así con mi hermano?

Se rió -¿Están esperando para el matrimonio?

-Exactamente- terminé diciendo.

Me abrazó -Eres un orgullo para mí, Eri. Te he criado bien, muy bien- me despeinó divertido.

-No hagas eso- lo empujé haciéndolo reírse aún más. La verdad que es que sí. Quería esperar para cuando nos casemos. Claire era muy preciada para mí y la respetaba muchísimo. Además, no quería apurar las cosas. ¿Para qué apurarlas cuando teníamos toda la vida juntos para hacer el amor?

-Les hice el desayuno- me dijo -Todavía te gustan los panqueques con dulce, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí- sonreímos. Qué bueno era tener a mi hermano en casa.

* * *

**Me gustó escribir desde el punto de vista de Eri :) Es un personaje muy querido para mí. Quiero contarles algo que nunca compartí sobre él pero que ahora me gustaría hacerlo. En realidad, la idea de Eri me surgió pensando en mi abuelo. Mi abuelo falleció hace casi ya diez años y tenía más o menos la edad que tenía Eri en su segundo año. En ese momento, al igual que él, me sentía muy frustrada, triste y enojada. Mi abuelo fue un hombre de pocas palabras pero con un corazón de oro. Cuando era chica, era él el que me acompañaba al kinder, el que me llevaba a la plaza a jugar, me compartía sus ricas galletitas, etc. porque mis padres eran padres ausentes. Así que puedo decir que mi abuelo fue un papá y mamá cuando era una niña y por ello, estoy muy agradecida por él. Por eso, existe Eri: para homenajear a mi abuelo.**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? (En realidad este capítulo iba a ser desde le punto de vista de Scorpius, pero decidí cambiarlo a último momento, por cuestiones humm... que ya verán :p)**

**La canción que canta Scorpius es LIKE WE USED TO de A rocket to the moon.**

**Gracias a: Conniesc97, SophieB, Florfleur (espero que te haya ido muy bien en biología :D), LilyScorpfan, Popis, pucca. chokolatito (gracias por tu review, me encantó. Escribes muy lindo, gracias), Nathy22, EvansGinnLilu (no quería hacerte llorar, perdón :( espero que éste te haga feliz :D) ****Ah, y no actualicé tan rápido porque me había deprimido por perder un favorito en el fic... Y la verdad es que no quería actualizar... Pero después pensé que era injusto para aquellas princesas que sí leen y me dejan sus reviews... Así que, este capítulo va para ustedes. Gracias, chicas.**

**Todavía no tengo escrito el próximo capítulo... Espero poder escribirlo pronto. Mientras tanto...**

**Ta tá.**


	37. Friends II

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**FOREVER**

**Friends II**

Apresuré el paso. Tenía que salir de la academia para llegar pronto al hospital. En algunos minutos me tenía que encontrar con Stephie.

-¡Profesora Potter!- me gritaron. Rodé los ojos cansada. No me podía pasar esto por cuarta vez en el día.

-Señor Cline, cuántas veces le he dicho...

-¡Pero, profesora!- mi alumno me miró molesto con su ensayo en la mano -No puede ponerme semejante nota. No es justo.

-¿Por qué no entiende que un "Supera la expectativas" es una muy buena calificación?

-¡Porque yo quiero un "Extraordinario", profesora!- seguía hinchándome soberanamente lo que no tengo... Detestaba este tipo de alumnos, los soberbios que sólo les importaba la nota y terminar rápido la carrera, olvidándose realmente la función que debían ocupar cuando se reciban.

-Pues, entonces haga un mejor trabajo, señor Cline- se lo aclaré y me desaparecí frente a sus ojos.

Ya en el hospital, también estaba desesperada y no por alumnos, sino por mi querida amiga. Stephie me dejó aguardando en la recepción del hospital. Odiaba esperar -Te esperé casi veinte minutos, Stephie- me quejé muy molesta, al verla llegar hacia donde yo estaba.

-Lo siento, Lily- me dijo algo ida.

Fruncí el ceño -¿Qué te sucede?- pregunté.

Suspiró -Nada.

-Ese "nada" es muy mentiroso- le apunté con mi dedo acusador -Dime. ¿Problemas con Peter?- era obvio que no, pero por las dudas, me arriesgué.

-No, ¿cuándo tuve yo problemas con Peter?- preguntó ofendida.

-Cuando él te perseguía y tú no le dabas ni cinco de bola- le dije con simpleza.

Soltó una carcajada -Cierto... Tienes razón- sonrió -Pero, no... No es él... El sanador Keys me solicitó para que lo ayude con un nuevo paciente que tiene.

-¡Pues, eso es genial!- chillé de alegría. Yo sabía que Stephie debía sentirse muy honrada ante tal petición. Ella lo quería como si fuese su propio padre. El sanador Keys había sido nuestro profesor cuando estábamos en primer año, mientras aún tomábamos las materias en común de nuestras carreras. Era un excelente hombre y había sido de mucha ayuda para Stephie, no sólo como su tutor sino también ayudándola con lo económico. Después de romper los pocos lazos que tenía con su familia, Stephie quedó sin un centavo. Consiguió rápidamente un trabajo en la cafetería de la academia, para así poder costear parte de sus estudios, pero no era suficiente. Mis padres se ofrecieron para financiarle la carrera, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Decía que ellos ya habían hecho lo suficiente y que no quería pasarse con ellos. Y así apareció el sanador Keys en su vida.

-Sí...

-¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Stephie?- insistí porque su rostro volvió a la preocupación extrema.

-Ninguno... Es sólo que el paciente no está muy bien de salud- frunció los labios -Estoy preocupada.

-¡Ay, mujer! Tú siempre estás preocupada por tus pacientes- rodé los ojos con una risa -De seguro que tres días bajo tu cuidado, este pacientecito sale 100% sano- le dije despreocupada -Además, tienes a tu gran colega que te prepara las mejores pociones medicianales del universo- me señalé con honor -O sea, me tienes a mí para ayudarte en lo que quieras, futura señora Hans.

Soltó una sonrisa diminuta -Gracias, Lily.

-Ahora que todo tu manía por los pacientes está solucionado por unas horas...

-¿Cómo por unas horas?

-Y sí, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que en...- miré mi reloj de pulsera -En cuatro horas toda tu preocupación vuelve a tu cerebro.

-Qué pavadeces dices, Lily.

-No lo son- le mostré toda mi dentadura con una preociosa sonrisa malévola -El tiempo apremia, amiga. Vayamos a ver esos vestiditos para ti.

-¡Vamos!- dijo algo más animada.

Salimos del hospital y aparecimos en el callejón Diagon. Estaba bastante concurrida, como siempre. Y el clima ayudaba bastante. Teníamos toda la tarde para nosotras. Nos dirigimos a la tienda de etiqueta mágica. Nos recibió una mujer muy escuálida, podía jurar que al darse vuelta, seguro que apenas se veía una fina línea como silueta. Era demasiado flaca -Bienvenidas. Mi nombre es Zaphira. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Pues, aquí mi amiga se casa- dije señalando a Stephie.

-Felicidades- dijo la empleada con una emoción tan falsa -Pase por aquí. ¿Tiene fecha ya?

-¿No?- soltó Stephie sorprendida por la extraña pregunta.

-Oh, no es por entrometida, señorita- se excusó Zaphira -Es para elegir el modelo... Si necesita uno de invierno o más para épocas de calor.

-Ah... Claro...- dudó mi amiga -Pues, la verdad es que todavía no pusimos fecha- se rascó la cabeza -Supongo que será por invierno... Qué se yo... ¿Me puede mostrar ambos tipos?

-Sí, no se preocupe- otra vez con esa falsedad que repugnaba -Pase por aquí, para que le muestre y pueda probarse los nuevos modelos de este año.

-Vale...- dijo Stephie no muy convencida. Me dejaron las dos en el salón, rodeada de vestidos blancos, beiges o hasta rosas bien claros.

_-¿Sabes? A veces me siento egoísta de no haberte dado la boda, el vestido, los invitados, las flores, la torta que tú te merecías- me dijo Scorpius._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- fruncí mi ceño, mientras estabámos acostados. Scorpius acariciaba con ternura mi panza._

_-Pues, ¿no es el sueño de toda mujer tener todo eso en el día de su boda?  
_

_Me reí, ¿podía ser más tierno? -A mi no me importan esas cosas, Scorpius- le di un beso en la pera -Son cosas momentáneas, que duran... ¿Cuánto? ¿Un día? ¿Unas horas?- le sonreí -A mi lo que me importa es lo que es para siempre. Tú y yo. Nada más.  
_

_Él sonrió y me besó.  
_

-Tierra llamando a Lily- dijo Stephie.

-¿Qué?- miré a mi alrededor. Había regresado a mi lado. No la veía muy contenta. Supongo que los vestidos que les mostró la empleada no fueron de su agrado.

Mi amiga me observó por un largo rato y después soltó un suspiro -Lily, no tienes que hacer ésto- me dijo -Puedo hacerlo cuando regrese Donna.

-No- repliqué. Era su dama de honor, tenía que hacerlo -Lo siento. Estaba pensando en tu fiesta de despedida- mentí -¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Ella se rió -Lily, te conozco lo suficiente y sé cuando me mientes o no, pero vale... Sigamos con tu mentira- miró varios vestidos de novia, que para mí eran uno más feo que el otro -Quiero algo tranquilo. Una cena, ¿te parece?

-Tenlo por hecho- le dije. Tomé uno y lo saqué para que pudiéramos verlo bien -¿Qué te parece éste?

-Podría ser- lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, cansada -La verdad es que no me interesa todo esto. Los vestidos que me mostró la chica eran un asco- Zaphira se alarmó al oírla -¿No puedo casarme directamente con la túnica del hospital? Es más, debería casarme en San Mungo, así no perdemos el tiempo y después de la ceremonia, sigo atendiendo a los pacientes. ¿Crees que le gustará la idea a Peter?

Vomité una carcajada y ahora sí, todas las mujeres que estaban a nuestro alrededor chillaron espantadas, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese una blasfemia. Seguí riéndome aún más al ver todos los rostros de pánico. Adoraba tanto la simpleza de Stephie -¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado en Florean Fortescue?

-¡Al fin lo dices!- me tomó del brazo y salimos del local, ante las miradas de rechazo.

Nos reímos todo el camino hasta la heladería. Era principios de mayo, así que era una época perfecta para tomar un helado bajo el suave sol londinense.

oOoOoOo

Llegamos a nuestro edificio con Stephie. Paseamos el resto de la tarde, solo para divertirnos. Ni nos preocupamos por los preparativos de la boda. Yo sabía que Peter no le importaba no hacer una boda tan pomposa, pero eso de tener la ceremonia en el hospital, la verdad... A veces pienso que Stephie terminó contagiándose un poco de la locura de DJ o simplemente era una verdadera _workaholic. _Es más, para tomarnos este día juntas, tuve que insistirle desde hacía varias semanas.

Era de noche y estábamos hambrientas, pensamos en pedir delivery, porque ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de cocinar. Abrí la puerta del departamento y un olor a comida recién hecha nos invadió. Nuestros estómagos gruñeron al mismo tiempo -¿DJ?- pregunté. No podía ser. Ella nos dijo que regresaba en junio...

-Bienvenidas, chicas- se asomó nuestra maniática amiga. Las tres chillamos y nos abrazamos. Era genial tenerla de nueva aquí.

-¿Cómo es que han regresado antes?- preguntó Stephie, después de los saludos y abrazos.

-Pues...- empezó Albus, mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer -Mi señora estaba desesperada de no estar con sus amigas. Así que, tuve que traerla lo más pronto posible, antes de que me lanzara un tierno maleficio- nos reímos los cuatro mientras cenábamos la rica comida que nos había preparado DJ.

-¿Y dónde piensan quedarse?- interrumpí nuestra sesión de risas.

La pareja me sonrió ampliamente -Y...

-Claro que pueden quedarse aquí- les dije al toque -Tu habitación sigue intacta- dije mirando a DJ.

-Será unos días. Mañana buscaremos un departamento- avisó mi hermano agradecido.

-Este es su hogar, chicos- dijo Stephie con dulzura.

-Sí lo es- ratifiqué lo dicho por mi amiga -Ven, DJ, veamos cómo está tu habitación- las dos nos levantamos para ir a la habitación más alejada del departamento. Ni bien nos habíamos mudado, le habíamos dado esa recámara a ella, con la excusa de que si iban a hacer cochinadas con mi hermano, no quería escuchar nada de nada.

-Las he extrañado muchísimo.

-Nosotras también- pasé mi brazo sobre su hombro -Sigue igual de siempre- le dije ya dentro de la habitación. Y así era. Todo seguía igual: la misma cama, la misma biblioteca, el mismo escritorio, todo, todo.

-Un poco de polvo nomas- acotó.

-Nada que una varita no pueda hacer- hice un movimiento con mi varita y todo quedó limpio -¿Listo?

-Listo- agarró una fotografía que estaba apoyada en la mesita de luz. Era ella con mi hermano con el uniforme de Auror -¿Crees que Albus está más gordo ahora?

Me reí y vi la foto detrás de ella -Puede que sí. ¿Muchas hamburguesas allá?

-No puedes imaginarte la cantidad de grasa que comía el animal por día- me dijo -Ay, realmente las necesité mucho. Albus se hizo varios amigos allá...- frunció su ceño -En realidad eso es lo que él decía... Nunca los conocí... Pero bueno, ya estamos de regreso.

-Sí, ya estás en casa- ambas sonreímos dichosas de estar juntas de nuevo. Medio año separadas era mucho tiempo.

-Ups... Tengo que ir al baño- dijo la loca, arruinando nuestro emotivo momento. Negué con la cabeza divertida, mientras ella salía disparada al baño.

Decidí regresar con los otros dos...

-Regresaste antes por él, ¿verdad?- escuché hablar a Stephie. Me mantuve alejada porque no quería interrumpir la conversación de ellos.

-Sí- escuché que apoyó su taza sobre la mesa -¿Sigues hablando con él?

-Cada tanto. La última vez fue para el cumpleaños de ella. ¿Él cómo está?

-Viviendo, como siempre.

-Se viene una fecha difícil.

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Viviendo, como siempre- repitió Stephie usando las mismas palabras que Albus.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó DJ a mis espaldas. Me asusté.

-Nada...- y las dos entramos a la cocina.

-Creo que es hora de descansar- dijo mi hermano apurado al levantarse de su lugar, haciendo mucho ruido con la silla -¿Donna?

-Sí, estoy cansada- bostezó -Buenas noches, chicas.

-Que descansen- dijimos al unísono.

oOoOoOo

El alba estaba asomándose lentamente. El niño volvió a gritar. Toda la casa empezó a temblar. No había forma de callarlo. ¿Por qué le había tocado vivir así?

El fuego empezó a difundirse por todo el lugar. Primero la alfombra, después el juego de sillones y así, quemándose todo...

La mujer adulta estaba tirada en el piso, intentado despertar a su marido. Nada parecía hacerlo reaccionar. Ella se levantó para abrir la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Intentó romper el vidrio de las ventanas, era imposible.

-¡Basta, Alexander!- gritó la mujer, tapándose la boca, para no inhalar el humo tóxico.

-¿Basta me pides?- se rió jocosamente -Tú dejaste que haga esto. Tú dejaste que tu marido me haga todo lo que quiso hacer. Tú...

-¡Alexander!

Los ojos azules, casi violetas, del niño brillaron con intensidad, para luego, apagarse.

* * *

**Es un cap transitorio, corto, sin mucha información... No es la gran cosa, lo sé.**

**Y no se preocupen, Scorpius llega en el próximo capítulo (sé que lo estuve posponiendo mucho tiempo, pero ya llega)**

**Gracias a pucca. chokolatito, Florinda23, Florfleur, Popis, gina lara, Nathy22 y AzuSuarez.**


End file.
